Foolish Hearts de LyricalKris - Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: La piste de l'Oregon. Plus de 3 200 kilomètres de nature sauvage impitoyable s'étendent entre Bella et une nouvelle vie. Edward sait par expérience que la piste n'est pas un endroit pour un amour naissant mais son cœur est devenu imprudent.
1. Nouvelle vie

**FOOLISH HEARTS** de **LyricalKris**

.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

C'est LyricalKris qui a écrit Foolish Hearts

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**s/9745552/2/Foolish-Hearts**

…

Complète en 28 chapitres

* * *

_L'Oregon trail ou piste de l'Oregon était la principale voie terrestre franchissant les montagnes Rocheuses utilisée par les pionniers au 19 e siècle pour se rendre depuis différentes localités situées sur les rives du Missouri jusqu'en Oregon._

_Pour effectuer le trajet en une seule saison la plupart des voyageurs partaient en avril ou mai, au moment où l'herbe était suffisamment haute. La piste longeait des rivières et des ruisseaux afin de permettre un approvisionnement suffisant au convoi de fourgons en eau, en herbe et en combustible pour le feu de camp. _

_Par ailleurs, il fallait que les chemins empruntés soient un minimum carrossable pour que les chariots puissent y circuler sans encombre. Les voyageurs qui empruntaient la piste voyageaient en petit groupes et se déplaçaient en chariot bâché, à cheval, à pied et en bateau pour s'établir dans le pays de l'Oregon en tant que fermiers, hommes d'affaires ou chercheurs d'or._

_Les quelque 3 200 km de piste à parcourir à travers des territoires correspondant aux États actuels du Missouri, du Kansas, du Nebraska, du Wyoming, de l'Idaho et de l'Oregon nécessitaient des mois de trajet en caravane._

_En 1883, la ligne de chemin de fer atteignait la ville de Portland et la piste de l'Oregon perdait toute raison d'être._

* * *

**NOUVELLE VIE**

"Hé maman." Bella Swan s'agenouilla dans la neige qui recouvrait le petit cimetière. "Je viens pour te dire au revoir."

Elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. "Papa nous a précédées il y a deux ans. Il m'a laissé entre de bonnes mains avec les Cullen, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous voulons tous nous faire une vie dans le Nord-Ouest.

"Donc nous partons demain pour Indépendance dans le Missouri. Je suppose que cela signifie que je ne vais plus revenir." Elle s'essuya les yeux. "Cela ne se produirait pas du tout si tu n'étais pas décédée. Tu sais que papa aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Il t'aurait gardée ici en ville plutôt que partir dans l'inconnu." Elle soupira. "Mais il dit que c'est beau et les Cullen seront là aussi."

Bella baissa la tête. "Je vais essayer d'être courageuse maman mais j'ai peur. J'ai entendu des histoires sur la piste, la piste de l'Oregon… et toutes ne sont pas bonnes. Les gens meurent là-bas. Cela pourrait aussi bien être à l'autre bout du monde, vu tous les mois que nous allons passer dans le chariot."

Elle renifla puis se redressa. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Carlisle va bien s'occuper de nous tous. Je suppose que c'est un gros avantage d'être avec lui qui est médecin et tout. Ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose. Et en plus il a pu engager un guide. Le meilleur guide dans cette affaire, a-t-il dit. Nous partons tôt." Elle renifla à nouveau en se reprenant. "Nous allons à Indépendance en bateau à vapeur, maman. N'est-ce pas excitant ?"

Serrant son châle autour de ses épaules Bella toucha le nom de sa mère. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle appuya son poing contre sa bouche pendant un long moment. "Je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierai pas. Je te jure que non."

**Oo FH oO**

C'était fin mars, il faisait encore très froid surtout sur la rivière Missouri. Pourtant Bella préférait être sur le pont plutôt que dans les cabines en bas. Dans les cabines il semblait souvent que les murs menaçaient de se refermer. Elle était plus chanceuse que la plupart. L'entrepont était bien pire. Quoi qu'il en soit l'air frais et vif était préférable.

Elle sursauta en sentant un léger contact dans son dos.

"Pardon." Carlisle arrangea son châle sur ses épaules. "Esmée était inquiète que tu attrapes froid."

"Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter."

"C'est une mère, chérie. C'est dans sa nature." Il posa ses bras sur la balustrade et regarda. "C'est beau ici."

"Oui déjà si différent de New York." Elle hocha la tête vers les berges couvertes de verdure fleurie. "Il semblerait que le printemps soit abondant."

"Ce serait mon espoir. "Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu as peur Bella ? Je parle de la piste. Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose."

Bella ne parla pas tout de suite. Elle pensa à mentir mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Carlisle avait toujours été honnête avec elle et bien qu'elle n'ait que dix-huit ans, il la traitait comme une adulte. "Est-ce important, si j'ai peur ? Mis à part avancer je n'ai rien d'autre à faire."

"Pourtant si tu as des inquiétudes…"

"Les mêmes que toi, je parie. Cinq mois, des milliers de kilomètres de marche et j'ai entendu les mêmes histoires que toi."

"Tu dois te rappeler que beaucoup de ces histoires viennent du temps où cette piste était bien moins fréquentée. Il y a beaucoup plus de postes et de bacs pour nous faire traverser les rivières. Nous savons beaucoup de choses que les premiers voyageurs ne connaissaient pas."

"Pourtant il y en a des centaines qui meurent chaque année."

Il posa sa main sur son dos. "Ton père a survécu."

"J'ai vu les lettres, Carlisle. Il était en train de mourir quand il a atteint l'Oregon. Il a à peine survécu."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais vu ces lettres."

"J'ai espionné. Je suis désolée."

"Nous aurions dû te le dire." Il lui sourit. "Entre Emmett, les Hales et moi nous avons un savoir-faire considérable. Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et toi êtes plus courageuses que nous. Nous y arriverons tous. De plus, j'entends dire que James Hunter et son équipe sont les meilleurs guides du coin. Ils ont dirigé le groupe de ton père."

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Nous avons pris toutes les précautions. Notre chariot ne sera pas surchargé puisque nous avons fait envoyer tous nos biens par fret. Nous avons de nombreux avantages que d'autres n'auront pas dans notre convoi. Nous irons bien."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je sais. J'ai fini de me plaindre. Maintenant je suis prête à être courageuse."


	2. Wagons Ho

Coeurs imprudents

**\- 2 -**

**WAGONS HO***

* * *

**Fin mars 1848. Independence, Missouri**

Edward Masen était le seul employé de James Hunter qui ne soit pas sorti du bordel ce matin-là. Il fallait s'y attendre. Dans quelques jours ils seraient sur la piste où tout leur temps et leur énergie seraient nécessaires. Non, Edward n'était pas un moine mais il le gardait le plus souvent pour lui quand il n'était pas sur la piste. La nuit d'avant n'avait pas été différente.

"J'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que on reprend le boulot maintenant. Les gens que nous avons là sont de la bonne espèce. Ne nous faites pars perdre la commission. Il y en a plein d'autres qui ont envie de prendre leur argent. Je préfère qu'il aille dans nos poches, c'est clair ?"

Edward, ainsi que les autres, opina. Ils étaient quatre en tout. James était guide ainsi qu'Edward, Laurent, un français ancien trappeur et Victor un garçon de vingt-deux ans aux cheveux rouge vif qui adorait le sol sur lequel James avait marché et avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être utile comme éclaireur.

James hocha la tête. "Nous accompagnons deux familles. Les Cullen et les Hale. Carlisle Cullen, quarante-cinq ans. Il est docteur, ça peut être utile. Sa femme, Esmée Cullen, quarante-deux ans. Emmett Cullen, trente-cinq ans, un charpentier. Sa femme Rosalie Cullen, trente et un ans. Alice Cullen, vingt ans. Alistair Hale, cinquante-trois ans, banquier. Vera Hale, trente ans. Jasper Hale, vingt et un ans. Pas de profession. Peter Hale, huit ans. Henry Hale, six ans." Il plissa les yeux vers le papier dans sa main. "Et Isabella Swan, dix-huit ans. Qui sait où elle se situe dans ce bordel... Peut-être qu'elle est bonne…"

"Nous avons connu pire comme voyageurs. Même les plus petits ne sont pas si petits. Pas de bébés," expliqua Laurent.

"Pas pour le moment," marmonna Edward.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Ils arrivent. Nous allons les rencontrer dans environ une heure alors soyez présentables."

**Oo FH oO**

Les Cullen et les Hale étaient plus instruits que la plupart des voyageurs. Edward ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où James et les autres avaient dû dissuader une famille de faire quelque chose de stupide avant même d'être sur la piste. Ce que la plupart des familles considéraient comme une nécessité au début du voyage devait être abandonné au bord de la piste car ça ajoutait trop de poids pour les animaux de trait ou pire contribuait à la mort des gens eux-mêmes.

Edward se détourna de cette pensée en regardant le groupe. Ils semblaient être soudés. Heureusement avait plaisanté Carlisle, les enfants étaient tombés amoureux. "Cela crée une famille unie."

Deux familles complètes et juste une femme seule à côté, étrange Isabella Swan. James et son équipe avaient tous leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. La perspicacité d'Edward était un atout précieux pour les hommes qui faisaient leur métier de la piste. Il était dans l'intérêt de tous de maintenir tous les membres de cette expédition en vie – ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile même avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Selon l'estimation d'Edward cette fille était au moins aussi vulnérable que les deux plus jeunes garçons, si ce n'est plus. Quand il s'agissait de survivre il y avait toujours une hiérarchie dans tous les groupes. Il était naturel que les maris s'occupent de leur femme et que leurs femmes s'occupent de leurs enfants. Les plus âgés de la fratrie veillaient sur les plus jeunes. Le convoi gardait un œil sur les plus jeunes. Isabella n'était ni une fille ni une épouse. Elle était assez grande pour ne plus être considérée comme une enfant. Elle n'était la priorité de personne. Edward la fit passer en haut de la liste.

Et comme si elle entendait ses pensées elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas poli mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Ses joues rosirent sous son regard mais ses yeux semblaient exprimer de la perplexité. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour lui montrer son impolitesse. Elle a du cran, pensa Edward. Ce n'est pas une fleur fragile.

Elle survivrait à ce voyage.

Une fois les présentations terminées, les autres quittèrent Carlisle pour gérer les affaires.

"Il y a un convoi qui part le 7 avril si le temps le permet," déclara James.

"Pas plus tôt ?"

"Ça craint parfois au début d'avril. S'il y a toujours de la neige il n'y a pas d'herbe à brouter. Pas de pâturage, le bétail va mourir de faim et je doute que vous tiriez le chariot vous-même. Le sept c'est le plus tôt possible et ça dépendra de la météo."

"Très bien. C'est pour le mieux. Ça va nous permettre d'organiser un mariage."

"Un mariage ?"

Carlisle fit un sourire fier. "Ma fille et son fiancé souhaitent se marier avant notre départ."

"Votre fille veut se marier ?" demanda James.

Laurent attira le regard d'Edward et fit une grimace que Carlisle ne put voir. Edward grimaça aussi.

"C'est ce qu'elle veut, oui," dit Carlisle.

"Euh euh. Bon, félicitations alors." James serra la main de Carlisle. "Nous commencerons à rassembler vos affaires demain."

"Tu aurais dû l'avertir," dit Edward quand Carlisle fut parti pour rejoindre sa famille.

"Pas mes affaires. Nous en avons assez dit. Il sait à quel rythme nous devons avancer. S'il y a un membre de la famille qui reste en arrière c'est son problème," dit James.

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le mariage de la fille ?" demanda Victor.

"Une femme enceinte peut nous ralentir. Il aurait mieux fait de garder sa fille sous sa tente jusqu'à ce que nous voyons le bout de la piste," dit James. "Ça ne fait aucune différence comment. Il y en a peut-être déjà un tas qui sont pleines et c'est à eux de gérer. Soit ils suivent soit ils se laissent distancer. C'est tout."

Il désigna Edward. "Ferme ta gueule Masen. Ce Cullen est le genre d'homme qui n'épargne aucune dépense et j'en ai quelques-unes en tête, tu piges? Ne lui fais pas peur en fourrant ton nez dans des choses qui ne te regardent pas."

Edward leva les mains dans un geste apaisant. "Très bien, très bien. Il semble aussi que ce soit le genre de type qui aurait pu écouter, c'est tout."

**Oo FH oO**

Bella suivit quand Carlisle et M. Hale allèrent avec James. Elle resta bien à l'écart s'occupant à caresser certains des plus petits animaux pendant que James vantait les vertus des bœufs sur les chevaux.

"J'ai entendu dire que les mules étaient les meilleurs," déclara Carlisle.

"Oh c'est vrai, elles sont idéales. Plus solides que les chevaux et fortes comme des bœufs mais plus légères. Le problème c'est qu'elles sont têtues. Si elles ne veulent pas faire quelque chose elles ne le font pas. Cela peut sembler un détail jusqu'à ce qu'elles descendent une colline ou que vous vouliez les faire traverser de l'eau."

"Je vous entends. Des bœufs d'accord."

Ils s'étaient fixés sur deux grands chariots et un chariot moyen entre les deux familles et plus de bœufs que Bella avait des doigts et d'orteils.

Et ce n'était que le début. Sous la tutelle de James, ils achetèrent des kilos de farine, bacon, sucre, café et saindoux. Débordé par la quantité de fournitures nécessaires pour leurs familles pendant cinq mois, Bella battit en retraite précipitée.

Dans l'air vif, elle croisa un des autres guides. Il y avait des cartes étalées autour de lui sur le porche du magasin mais sa tête était penchée sur un journal relié en cuir. C'était lui qui l'avait fixée quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bella se demandait si elle devait être nerveuse d'être ici, seule avec lui mais il ne montra aucun signe qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Il griffonnait dans son journal et les yeux de Bella se fixèrent sur les cartes à côté de lui. Elle inclina la tête, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait des cartes. Les lignes et les couleurs n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour elle.

"Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu veux regarder."

Bella sursauta au son de sa voix et elle leva les yeux pour le trouver en train de la regarder. Elle serra son châle autour de ses épaules et tint la tête haute, espérant qu'il prenne son rougissement pour la morsure du vent. "Je ne veux pas te déranger."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu as des questions, tu peux me les poser. Ou à James si tu es plus à l'aise."

"James est occupé avec Carlisle."

"Alors je suppose que tu es coincée avec moi." Il lui fit un sourire qui donna envie à Bella de sourire en retour.

"Vas-y, alors. Assieds-toi."

Bella souleva ses jupes pendant qu'elle s'installait les jambes pendantes sur le côté du porche et les cartes entre eux. " Ton nom est Edward, n'est-ce pas ? "

"C'est bien ça. Edward Masen à ton service. Et tu es Isabella Swan."

"Bella. S'il te plaît."

"Bella alors."

Elle tourna la carte du haut dans sa direction et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle regardait.

"Vas-y et demande. Je peux voir que tu as des questions."

Bella leva les yeux. " Tu es sûre que je ne suis pas une enquiquineuse. "

"Non, mademoiselle. Tu es très bien."

"Eh bien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où on va finir et comment on va y arriver. Sur la carte, je veux dire. Je comprends la partie sur la piste, les chariots et la marche."

Edward leva le sourcil, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. "Cette piste va être ta vie pendant des mois et tu ne sais pas où tu vas ?"

Le commentaire était catégorique. "Je me suis dit que c'est ton boulot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas me le dire ou me taquiner ?"

Il gloussa mais prit une autre carte de son sac et l'étala. Elle était bien usée et celle-là... était marquée par son propre crayon. " Tu vois ici ? " Il indiqua un point sur la carte. "C'est là que nous sommes. Indépendance." Avec son doigt il suivit le trait où son crayon avait tracé une ligne sombre à travers la carte. "On arrive par ici. A travers ces montagnes - les montagnes Rocheuses - à travers ce morceau de désert et ici jusqu'à la vallée de Willamette."

Bella suivit avec ses doigts un certain nombre de lignes qui coupaient la piste. "Est-ce que ce sont des rivières ?"

"Oui, c'est ça." Il inclina sa tête vers elle, l'étudiant. "Quelquefois il y a des bacs pour traverser. Ta, euh, famille a un certain avantage là, pouvant payer le passage pour tous. Le premier passage est à Blue River. Nous ne serons même pas sur la piste depuis un jour avant de l'atteindre. Il est probable que nous devrons attendre un jour ou deux pour que notre tour arrive."

"On doit attendre pour traverser ?"

"Ils ne peuvent transporter qu'un seul chariot à la fois, donc il y a une file d'attente. Ce sera pire dans un mois, crois-moi..."

"Je te crois." Bella pinça les lèvres en regardant la piste sur la carte. Elle essaya de visualiser ce que signifiaient les couleurs et les lignes, les rivières, les montagnes, les étendues de rien.

"Hey." Il lui toucha l'épaule et Bella sentit une décharge dans son dos. Elle s'assit plus droite, se trouvant prise dans son regard. "Ne t'inquiète pas. James est beaucoup de choses mais il est bon à ce qu'il fait. Nous prendrons soin de toi et des tiens."

En regardant dans ses yeux, Bella se sentit plus en sécurité. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. "Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un sur la piste ?"

La douleur lui traversa le visage de façon si vive que l'estomac de Bella se tordit mais il regarda ailleurs tout aussi vite.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Autant de fois que j'ai fait ce voyage. Il est impossible de ne pas perdre quelqu'un. C'est juste un fait regrettable de la nature."

L'envie de Bella de le réconforter prit le pas sur le décorum et la bienséance. Elle tendit la main pour lui donner la sienne. "Je suis désolée. C'était stupide de demander."

Il fixa leurs mains et Bella, gênée, recula. Son expression était un masque alors qu'il la regardait à nouveau. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as demandé. Je me souviens de ton père, tu sais."

"Tu t'en souviens ?"

"Bien sûr. Il était courageux. Un homme bon. Il aidait toujours les autres quand il le pouvait. Peut-être trop. Il parlait de toi."

Bella sentit ses joues se teinter de rose. "Il l'a fait ?"

"Oui, madame. Chaque fois qu'on avait du temps autour du feu ou qu'on allait pêcher ensemble, il parlait toujours de sa fille." Il lui offrit un sourire en coin. "Et pour être... honnête, je t'imaginais comme une petite chose, peut-être qui m'arriverait jusqu'aux genoux."

Les lèvres de Bella firent une moue. "Eh bien, je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il me voyait encore. J'étais si jeune quand il est parti."

Il gloussa. C'était un son si riche, ça plut à Bella d'une certaine façon. " Tu es encore très jeune. "

"Je ne suis pas un bébé."

"Non." Ses yeux balayaient son visage. " Tu ne l'es pas."

**Oo FH oO**

La veille de leur départ, les chariots se mirent un cercle en dehors d'Independence. Leur convoi était composé de cinquante-quatre chariots.

"Vous devez considérer le convoi comme une ville qui voyage," dit James, en expliquant comment ils allaient voyager.

"A peu près tous les convois dont j'ai fait partie ont élu un Conseil. C'est parce qu'il y aura des querelles en cours de route et nous devons avoir un moyen de les régler. C'est plus comme si j'allais être élu au conseil. Je le suis toujours mais en fin de compte, nous avons la liberté de choix. Le convoi va dans une direction avec laquelle nous ne sommes pas d'accord, nous pouvons toujours choisir un chemin différent. Le sentier bifurque dans un certain nombre d'endroits, après tout. Mais pour la plupart, il est plus sage de rester avec le groupe."

Fidèle à sa parole, James avait été élu au conseil. Fidèle à la parole d'Edward, ils n'avait pas encore fait un jour de marche d'Independence avant d'atteindre la Blue River et de devoir attendre poue la traverser.

Les jours étaient froids et Bella avait envie de retourner sous la protection de la ville qui n'était pas si loin derrière eux.

Elle se retrouva à chercher le guide, Edward, chaque fois qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir y arriver. Il était plus accessible que les autres et lorsqu'on l'encourageait, il lui racontait des histoires qui la faisait se sentir mieux à propos du voyage. Il était facile d'entendre seulement les dangers et les tragédies survenus sur la piste. Il était facile de craindre les accidents, la noyade et la maladie. Mais Edward lui parlait des bonnes choses auxquelles elle pouvait s'attendre. Il lui parlait de la beauté de la nature et des choses qu'il avaient vues. Il lui racontait les triomphes des premiers voyageurs et les forts surgis un par un.

En écoutant Edward, Bella commença à ressentir une certaine excitation à propos du voyage. C'était une aventure qu'elle vivrait pour la raconter à ses petits-enfants, avait-il dit.

Plus d'une fois pendant les quelques jours où ils attendaient au bord de la rivière, Bella s'endormit près du feu, en écoutant la voix mélodieuse d'Edward.

...

*C'est _comme ça qu'ils donnent le départ du convoi le matin_


	3. Maggie

.

**\- 3 -**

**MAGGIE**

* * *

Bella resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Au début du printemps le temps était extrêmement froid presque toute la journée. Parfois l'après-midi, après des heures de marche, le soleil était suffisant pour que Bella puisse défaire les boutons de son pardessus.

Ce n'était que le cinquième jour d'un vrai voyage. Chaque journée commençait lorsque les cornes sonnaient vers quatre heures du matin. Le petit-déjeuner composé de bouillie d'avoine, de bacon et de café était servi à cinq heures trente. Tout le monde était nourri, la vaisselle lavée, le bétail rassemblé et la literie rangée à sept heures lorsque "Wagons ho" retentissait. Edward lui avait dit qu'ils parcouraient trente kilomètres par une bonne journée, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'heure du midi pour manger.

Leurs guides permutaient. Il y en avait deux qui guidaient les bœufs, un autre qui chevauchait devant le convoi à la recherche de problèmes potentiels sur la piste et le dernier restait avec les familles. Bella s'égaya quand elle vit qu'Edward était avec eux ce jour-là. Les trois autres guides la mettaient mal à l'aise. Quand ils lui parlaient ce n'était que pour la rabaisser.

Edward avançait comme s'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le ciel ou les environs et la campagne. Tandis qu'elle regardait il enleva son chapeau et passa ses doigts sur son crâne. Le soleil joua dans ses cheveux et Bella vit les reflets rougeâtres dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. C'était un homme étourdissant. Bella rattrapa cette pensée avant d'aller trop loin et elle regarda vers ses bottes pour cacher un rougissement furieux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était vrai. Elle se demanda s'il était impoli de penser à une chose sans même l'avoir dite à voix haute.

Bella tira sa longue tresse devant et peigna les nœuds à son extrémité en attendant que la chaleur se retire de ses joues. Puis elle accéléra son rythme pour se retrouver à son niveau. "Finalement le temps devient plus clément."

Il prit une profonde inspiration comme si sa voix l'avait fait sursauter. Il cligna des yeux avant de répondre. "Je pense que oui. Pourtant nous pourrions encore avoir quelques jours de froid. Nous devrions atteindre la prochaine grande traversée de rivière dans quelques jours. Moins la neige aura fondu, plus la traversée sera facilitée."

"Pas de bac cette fois ?"

"Non pas sur celle-là." Il regarda sur le côté et lui fit un sourire, pas aussi beau que celui qu'il faisait quand il était vraiment amusé. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a quelques endroits où la rivière n'est pas aussi large. On devrait pouvoir traverser directement, en se mouillant un peu." Il pinça les lèvres. "C'est ce que Maggie détestait le plus."

"Qui est Maggie ?"

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa. Sa posture changea en un instant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il détourna son regard d'elle. "Peu importe. Tu es entre de bonnes mains."

Il accéléra son rythme et Bella fronça les sourcils quand elle se retrouva à regarder son dos. "M. Masen je ne voulais pas…"

"Je pense qu'Alice te cherchait tout à l'heure." Et il fit un signe de tête. Le chariot des Hale était devant eux. "Peut-être que tu devrais y aller."

"Ah. Alice fait toujours les yeux doux à son nouveau mari. Elle n'a pas besoin que je traîne avec elle. De plus elle n'a pas grand-chose à raconter. Tu as fait ce voyage tant de fois que tu peux deviner quand nous allons arriver à notre étape. A vrai dire je ne voulais pas faire ça du tout. Je ne peux m'imaginer ce que c'est de le faire encore et encore…"

"Je travaille Mlle Swan." Le ton froid d'Edward la choqua beaucoup, Bella recula plus loin. Il ne la regardait pas mais regardait droit devant. "Tu devrais aller trouver un de tes amis pour bavarder." Bella arrêta de marcher et regarda le dos d'Edward pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Ça lui prit quelques secondes mais elle releva la tête et passa devant lui pour rattraper le chariot des Hale.

"Hé. Tu es là." Alice passa son bras autour de la taille de Bella et la tira plus près d'elle.

"Tu m'as manqué au petit-déjeuner," dit Bella.

Alice gloussa. "Toujours jeune mariée, je suppose. Je suis surprise qu'on ait pu ranger notre literie à l'heure ce matin."

"Alice … !"

"Ah ma Bella. Aussi blanche que la neige. En parlant de ça. C'est idéal pour garder de la chaleur par ces matins glaciaux."

Bella mit ses mains sur son visage et grommela.

"Ce sera toi un jour, ma chère. Et alors tu comprendras."

Bella releva la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'allait l'entendre. Elle se pencha au plus près. "Je ne sais pas où tu trouves toute cette énergie. Je suis épuisée. Il m'a fallu trop de temps pour me lever ce matin. Ta mère avait déjà commencé le petit-déjeuner avant même que j'aie ouvert les yeux.″

"Tu t'inquiètes trop. Tu fais tellement de corvées le soir, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu t'épuises."

"Tu en fais autant que moi."

Alice sourit. "L'amour vous fait des choses étranges. Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je suis trop amoureuse pour être fatiguée de tout ça."

"Quelle idée saugrenue. Je ne doute pas que Rosalie soit amoureuse d'Emmett mais elle se fatigue facilement ces derniers temps. Tu l'as remarqué ?"

"Emmett et elle sont mariés depuis longtemps !"

Bella rit. "Oh oui… trois ans. Ils sont très proches de leur lit de mort, j'en suis sûre." Elle pinça son amie. "Tu me manques Alice. Nous avons partagé une chambre pendant trois ans. Et c'est compliqué pour moi de dormir sans tes ronflements."

"Je ne ronfle pas."

"Oh si. Tu ronfles."

"Jasper me l'aurait dit si je ronflais."

"Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il faudrait que tu dormes pour qu'il le découvre."

Alice haleta et secoua Bella en riant. "Coquine Bella. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pris de prétendant avant."

"Je savais que nous allions partir. A quoi bon ?"

"Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais te socialiser plus le soir. Te joindre à la danse ?"

"Dans quel but ?"

Les yeux d'Alice brillaient de malice. "Pour te garder au chaud le matin."

Les joues de Bella s'enflammèrent. Elle fit un geste vers les chariots qui s'étendaient au loin devant et derrière elles. "Ces personnes ont toutes des projets pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Il ne sert à rien de chercher un compagnon ici. Il se pourrait qu'ils se dirigent vers un avenir bien loin de l'endroit où mon père s'est installé."

"Si sérieuse, Bella. Pratique, je suppose. Garde l'esprit ouvert, Bella. Je sais que tu es incertaine sur notre avenir dans ce nouveau monde mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. La vie est belle et tout est mieux quand tu as quelqu'un avec qui la partager".

"Je vais prendre cela en considération. Au cas où je trouverai un homme ici au milieu de nulle part, qui compte s'installer au même endroit, je promets de garder l'esprit ouvert."

**Oo FH oO**

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent vers midi, Edward fila dans les bois, loin des papotages des chariots. Officiellement, il était censé chasser le petit gibier. Un lapin rend le dîner plus savoureux que le bacon et le pain. Il fallait encore un mois ou plus, avant que le poisson ne soit assez grand pour nourrir une famille. Le mieux était de ne pas toucher aux petites prises et de les laisser pour moment.

En réalité, il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul pour réfléchir. Le nom de Maggie avait glissé de ses lèvres si naturellement que cela l'avait secoué. Cela avait déclenché une vague de souvenirs. Généralement, quand il était dehors sur la piste, il pouvait se perdre dans ses tâches. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Avant que Bella s'approche de lui, il avait observé un faucon faire des cercles, essayant de se rappeler quelle était la flore qui pourrait être récoltée aussi tôt au printemps.

Les jours passés à attendre le ferry, Edward avait découvert qu'il était facile de parler à la fille.

Quand ils parlaient, les heures semblaient passer comme des minutes. Elle posait beaucoup de questions et écoutait ses réponses. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'une fille seule vienne à lui feignant l'intérêt pendant qu'elle battait des cils et affichait un sourire timide. Bella n'était pas si écervelée. Sa curiosité était sincère et ses réponses intelligentes.

Il lui avait fait du mal en la repoussant comme il l'avait fait. Il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux et cela le dérangeait peut-être plus que cela ne devrait. Pourquoi devrait-il s'intéresser aux problèmes d'une jeune fille ? Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la douleur dans son cœur en se souvenant de l'expression de son visage. Il était arrivé à apprécier son amitié.

Quand il revint au camp, les chariots étaient prêts à partir. Il enroula sa main autour du trésor dans sa poche et accéléra pour l'attraper avant qu'elle n'aille marcher à côté des autres. Elle rangeait les derniers plats dans le chariot quand il s'approcha d'elle.

"Bella." Il toucha son coude pour attirer son attention.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser. "Tu me parles de nouveau ?" Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde mais alla prendre sa place à une distance prudente des roues du chariot.

Edward fit une grimace et se précipita à ses trousses. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose."

Ça attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux, surprise. "Quoi ?"

Il sourit et tendit la main pour tirer son tablier vers lui. Il transféra plusieurs poignées de baies de sa poche dans son tablier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle tint le tablier tendu pour empêcher les baies de tomber.

"Pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle .

"Je les mettrais dans tes poches si tu ne veux pas partager." Il fit un clin d'œil et récupéra quelques baies du tas.

Elle le regarda commencer à mettre les baies dans les poches de son manteau. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit avant qui t'ait mis en colère contre moi."

"Je le sais." Il passa sa main sous son chapeau, en se grattant la tête. "Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Maggie était ma femme."

"Oh, je..." Bella trébucha sur ses mots.

"Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit." Il était difficile de respirer autour du poids qui s'était installé sur sa poitrine. " Voulais-tu quitter ta maison ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je voulais rester où j'étais." Bella pencha la tête. "Je ne voulais pas venir sur la piste, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. C'est une pensée effrayante que de s'aventurer dans la nature. Les animaux, la maladie, les Indiens. J'ai entendu toutes les histoires."

"Beaucoup d'histoires sur les Indiens sont grandement exagérées. La plupart des tribus préféreraient commercer avec nous que de nous tuer. Si nous nous éloignons un peu plus, ils pourraient même nous aider à traverser la rivière."

"C'est bon à entendre. Mais le reste ?"

Edward regarda l'horizon. "Le reste est vrai. C'était plus vrai avant, en fait. Il y a de nombreuses années, la piste était entièrement sauvage. Pas de forts... et la piste n'était pas été aussi bien cartographiée qu'actuellement." Il prit le bord de sa veste entre le pouce et l'index.

"Maggie ne voulait pas y aller. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas l'emmener à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'ai pas compris à l′époque. Nous avions tous les deux perdu nos familles. Nous étions seuls au monde, juste nous deux. Il y avait des opportunités dans l'ouest que je voulais saisir. J'ai rejeté ce qu'elle voulait avec désinvolture."

"Tu étais son mari. C'était ton travail de subvenir à ses besoins."

"C'était aussi mon travail de la protéger." Edward serra le poing sur son flanc et avala avec force. "De toute façon. Ce n'était pas ta faute si j'ai pensé à elle. Ça m'a fait réagir, c'est tout. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Elle hésita mais elle tendit la main et appuya sa paume sur son épaule. "Je suis désolée pour ta femme."

"Ouais." Il regarda ses bottes. "Moi aussi." Il tressaillit, comme s'il pouvait physiquement enlever le poids de ses épaules. Cela faisait des années et ce poids n'avait jamais diminué. "De toute façon. J'ai besoin faire ma tournée, voir les autres."

"Faire ton travail ? " Bella sourit pour montrer qu'elle était taquine.

"Je ne suis pas en promenade de plaisir ou du moins c'est ce que James me dirait." Il souleva son chapeau.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté."

"Hé, Edward ?"

Edward se retourna et haussa -un sourcil vers elle. Elle avait l'air incertaine mais son expression était sincère et compatissante. "Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à ta Maggie, je suis sûre que tu as fait de ton mieux."

Son cœur s'est tordu parce qu'elle ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas connaître la vérité. Mais elle était jeune et naïve. "Elle avait ton âge, tu sais. Maggie. Quand elle est morte."

Il ne lui laissa pas une chance à Bella de répondre. Il partit pour s'occuper de ses tâches et essaya de ne plus penser au doux visage de Maggie, si semblable à celui de Bella, alors qu'elle avait marché sur ce même sentier des années auparavant.


	4. Désaccord

.

**\- 4 - **

**DESACCORD**

* * *

"Miséricorde la poussière est horrible." Rosalie agita sa main devant son visage et toussa.

Victor, qui marchait avec les familles ce jour-là, regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit un sourire méchant. "Vous n'avez encore rien vu, princesse. Attendez que le temps soit plus sec. La poussière devient si épaisse qu'on ne peut pas voir plus de quelques mètres devant. Surtout dans la région désertique."

Alice et Rose échangèrent un regard. Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit froidement à Victor. "Quelque chose à attendre avec impatience, je suppose." Elle prit chacune des deux autres femmes par le bras. "Allons voir si Esmée et Vera ont besoin d'une pause avec Peter et Henry."

Les filles se dirigèrent de l'autre côté du convoi loin de Victor avant que le rouquin puisse parler. Si Bella trouvait James énervant, elle trouvait Victor carrément irritant. Il était souvent du mauvais côté du sarcasme et il semblait ravi de leur dire à quel point les choses pouvaient mal tourner sur la piste. Bella supposait que cela pouvait être considéré comme une information utile mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être un tel abruti à ce sujet.

Edward était beaucoup mieux avec de telles choses. Quand il parlait de la piste, il était honnête mais il le rendait supportable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella se demandait à quoi devait ressembler la piste pour lui quand il était un jeune mari avec une femme encore plus jeune.

"Peter, pour l'amour du ciel !" Alice se précipita alors qu'elles contournaient le chariot et récupéraient Peter. Elle le fit reculer à une distance sûre des roues. "Combien de fois faut-il te dire de rester loin du chariot ?"

Le garçon fit la moue. "Je fais attention."

"Pas suffisamment." Bella agita son doigt devant son visage. "Tu as vu la petite fille qu'ils ont amenée à Carlisle hier?"

Peter fit la grimace. "Je l'ai entendue crier pendant qu'on la transportait."

"Pour une bonne raison. Sa robe a été attrapée et elle est passée directement sous la roue. Ça a presque écrasé sa jambe, la pauvre. Elle va devoir passer tout le reste du voyage dans le chariot et qui sait si elle pourra remarcher un jour."

Les yeux de Peter étaient exorbités. "C'est une chance d'avoir un docteur parmi nous, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Rosalie. "Mais il y a des choses que même Carlisle ne peut pas arranger."

"Mais Carlisle est le meilleur docteur de tous les temps."

"Non jeune homme." Carlisle les rattrapa. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter.

Alice et Bella regardèrent Carlisle et échangèrent un regard. Il avait une expression grave. On lui avait demandé d'aller dans un chariot un peu plus loin sur la piste. Comme il était l'un des deux médecins – et James les avaient assuré que c'était une rareté - Carlisle était appelé chaque fois qu'un émigrant était frappé par une maladie. Et à voir son expression cette visite ne s'était pas bien passée.

"Peter. Va chercher Henry et assure-toi qu'il n'ait pas autant de problèmes que toi," dit Alice. Elle serra les épaules de Peter et le renvoya.

Bella se mit d'un côté de Carlisle et Rosalie de l'autre. "Voulez-vous en parler ?" demanda Bella.

La peau autour de ses yeux se plissa. "Je ne devais pas te déranger. Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion poli."

Rosalie mit sa main sur son bras. "Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Carlisle. Libère-toi."

Il soupira, "Je suppose que non, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, la famille a eu des problèmes lors de la dernière traversée de la rivière. Leur jeune homme a failli se noyer ce jour-là. Il a lutté mais aujourd'hui il a succombé."

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les quatre en continuant à marcher. "C'était le premier mort, n'est-ce pas ? Le premier dans notre convoi."

"C'est toujours malheureux de perdre un patient. Il était tellement jeune, tout juste vingt ans c'est plus qu'une tragédie." Carlisle s'arrêta, débattant intérieurement pour savoir s'il pouvait ou non continuer.

"Je sais que James nous a dit à quoi nous attendre mais ce qui est plus dérangeant c'est l'idée de sa famille qui doit l'enterrer et continuer sans avoir de temps pour faire le deuil."

La gorge de Bella se serra. "Victor m'a dit il y a quelques jours que si quelqu'un met trop de temps à mourir il est abandonné par la famille. Quel terrible choix à faire..."

"Il n'aurait pas dû te le dire." Carlisle secoua la tête. "Je vais parler à James. Son équipe ne devrait pas parler de telles choses. Cela n'arrivera pas. Pas à nous."

Carlisle s'excusa en disant qu'il allait retrouver sa femme. Bella et les autres restèrent silencieuses en marchant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait promettre et elles le savaient toutes.

**Oo FH oO**

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner, il était évident que Carlisle s'attardait sur la perte de son jeune patient. Bella glissa un peu du bacon offert par Esmée entre un biscuit resté du petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Elle glissa son sandwich improvisé dans sa poche de tablier et dit à Alice qu'elle allait faire une promenade.

"Je pense que j'entends un ruisseau à proximité. J'aimerais me laver le visage," dit Bella.

Alice rit. "Un exercice futile mais si ça te fait plaisir. Ne t'éloigne pas trop."

Bella trouva le ruisseau non loin du sentier mais ce n'était pas sa vraie destination. Depuis sa petite dispute avec Edward il avait souvent glissé une plante ou une baie dans sa poche. Il lui murmurait des instructions sur la façon de la cuisiner ou de la manger, lui faisant un clin d 'œil puis repartait pour s'acquitter de son travail.

Alors que Bella regardait par terre essayant de reconnaître des plantes qu'elle aurait déjà vues, ses pensées s'éloignèrent de nouveau vers Edward. Elle avait tellement de questions mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'Edward avait marché avec les familles c'est Alistair qui l'avait accaparé.

Qui pourrait le dire. Il est probable qu'Edward ne faisait que tolérer la conversation de Bella. Elle n'était plus une enfant mais il était veuf , avait dix ans de plus qu'elle et travaillait. Quel intérêt pourrait-il porter au bavardage d'une jeune femme ? Cela n'échappa pas non plus à l'attention de Bella que dans la bonne société une jeune femme mariable n'aurait pas été laissée seule avec un homme, en particulier un homme non marié. Ses joues rougirent et elle se demanda si c'était inapproprié. Certes s'il avait été mal à l'aise il aurait demandé à Carlisle de lui en parler.

Bella fut distraite de ses pensées quand elle aperçut un buisson et mieux encore, ce qui semblait être les mêmes baies qu'Edward lui avait données le premier jour. Elle se mit à cueillir autant de baies qu'elle le pouvait. Elle remplit ses poches et espérait pouvoir apporter un sourire sur le visage de Carlisle comme ça c'était passé pour elle. Sur la piste la nourriture n'était pas très diversifiée. Une peu de variété serait la bienvenue.

Quand elle n'eut plus de place dans ses poches, Bella prit une dernière poignée de baies. Alors qu'elle portait le fruit doux-amer à ses lèvres, elle entendit un bruit de pas rapides. Elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir un flou en forme d'Edward venir vers elle. Il lui frappa la main envoyant les baies voler sur le sol.

"Que fais-tu, nom de Dieu ?" Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.

Surprise Bella lui répondit directement. "Je... je voulais les donner à Carlisle, c'est tout."

"Essaies-tu de te tuer ? Ou de le tuer ? C'est du poison."

La fureur visible sur son visage donna envie à Bella de grincer des dents mais elle était aussi irritée. Elle se dégagea et recula de plusieurs pas. "Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?"

"Parce que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Actuellement beaucoup d'hommes sont en train de chasser. Comprends-tu avec quelle facilité ils auraient pu te confondre avec un animal et t'abattre ? Je l'ai déjà vu arriver Bella. Tu dois être plus prudente que ça. Je ne peux pas te surveiller chaque seconde de chaque jour."

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Bella et elle cligna pour les chasser. Elle avait tendance à pleurer quand elle était en colère et maintenant elle était livide. A vif et humiliée. Edward l'avait de nouveau saisie par le bras. Il essaya de l'éloigner pour la faire repartir vers le convoi. "Lâche-moi. Tu ne peux pas me malmener ainsi."

Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers elle. Bella le regarda avec un air de défi. Elle croisa les bras et releva le menton. Edward souffla et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit son regard était plus calme. "Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur en essayant de manger des baies vénéneuses, c'est tout."

Il se frotta la nuque et inclina la tête dans la direction où il l'avait traînée. "Viens par ici. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Il se tourna et partit à grand pas. Après un instant d'hésitation elle le suivit. Il la conduisit tout près. Il prit une ligne sur laquelle il y avait trois lapins morts. "Je t'ai eu en ligne de mire. J'aurais pu te tuer. Tu dois être plus prudente."

La façon dont il la regardait la figea sur place. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment lire son regard, son expression. Il se tenait également étonnamment près d'elle et Bella était très consciente de chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il la regardait. "Allez alors. James partira sans nous si nous sommes en retard." Il attacha la ligne de lapins par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

Bella le suivit, vidant ses poches des baies empoisonnées. Elle fulminait, incertaine et toujours irritée. "C'est comme ça que ta femme est morte ? Un accident de chasse ?"

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question alors que les épaules d'Edward se raidissaient. "Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû..."

"Non, tu n'aurais pas dû."

Ils revinrent sur la piste en silence.

**Oo FH Oo**

Les bœufs étaient des animaux forts et robustes. Ils étaient faciles à nourrir et étaient pratiques lorsque les roues des chariots s'embourbaient. Les difficultés rencontrées par certains émigrants étaient dans la conduite.

Plutôt que de conduire des bœufs depuis le chariot, le conducteur devait marcher à leurs côtés, en donnant des ordres. C'était une tâche fastidieuse et Edward n'aimait pas les jours où c'était à lui de le faire. Il était soulagé lorsque les chariots se mettaient en cercle à la fin de la journée.

Edward s'attela à ses tâches, détachant les bœufs et les conduisant là où ils pourraient paître pour la nuit. Quand il eut fini, une forte odeur de dîner se répandait dans l'air. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les Cullen et les Hale se réunissaient comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

Il sourit alors que les deux petits garçons Hale couraient vers lui, les bras chargés du bois de chauffage qu'ils avaient rassemblé. Juste avant le dîner, Esmée Cullen les appelait pour continuer leur éducation. Dernièrement, un petit nombre d'enfants des autres chariots les avaient rejoint.

Mais comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure de ses leçons, Esmée sourit vivement. Elle l'appela par son nom pour l'empêcher d'aller vers le petit feu où James et les autres s'étaient rassemblés. Edward attendit alors qu'elle le rattrapait. "Je voulais vous remercier encore pour les lapins que vous avez apportés."

Edward inclina son chapeau. "Bien sûr, madame. Ce fut un plaisir."

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'en avez pas gardé pour votre propre repas."

"Non. Je n'ai pas eu assez de gibier. Bientôt, nous allons tomber sur des cerfs, on pourra les chasser. On pourrait même avoir un ours ou un élan. Ils ont assez de viande pour tous nous nourrir pendant des jours."

"Bien. Je pense qu'il serait normal que vous preniez plaisir à manger ce que vous avez tué. Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward avait remarqué qu'Esmée était une personne à laquelle il était difficile de dire non. Il essaya mais la façon dont elle inclinait la tête, son regard à la fois sévère et plein d'espoir, le fit rapidement changer d'avis. "Si cela vous fait plaisir, madame".

"Oui. Et s'il vous plaît, pour au moins la vingt-cinquième fois, appelez-moi Esmée."

Il baissa la tête et sourit. Cette femme lui faisait regretter sa propre mère. "Bien sûr, Esmée."

Au moment de manger, Edward tint parole. Il se rendit là où la famille était réunie. Alice se tenait près du feu et elle lui tendit une tasse en fer blanc remplie de ragoût de lapin. Il avait l'eau à la bouche et ressentait un frisson d'anticipation. Les nuits étaient encore glaciales et ce ragoût ferait des merveilles pour le réchauffer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et épia Bella qui était tout près, assise sur un gros rocher assez plat. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, la tête baissée, les yeux sur un livre posé sur ses genoux. Edward secoua la tête. Elle était têtue, il en était certain. Malgré la lumière déclinante, elle lisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir les lettres sur la page. Elle avait déjà rapproché le livre de ses yeux et elle les plissait.

"Laisse-moi apporter sa part à Bella,, dit Edward à Alice. Elle acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit une autre tasse en étain.

Quand Edward s'assit à côté d'elle, Bella fut surprise. Quand elle vit que c'était lui, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Edward ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle lui avait fait peur cet après-midi-là mais ce n'était pas une excuse vu la façon dont il l'avait attrapée.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours en mauvaise posture avec cette fille ?

"Tiens." Il lui tendit la tasse. Ses yeux s'approchèrent des siens et s'attardèrent un moment avant qu'elle se tourne vers son repas.

"Merci," dit-elle en la lui prenant.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, Bella semblait peu encline à le rompre. Ses épaules étaient tendues, son regard n'était pas dirigé vers lui. Le seul bruit qu'ils faisaient étaient lorsqu'ils avalaient leur nourriture. Edward soupira. Aussi chaud et merveilleux qu'il soit, le ragoût n'avait pas pu faire disparaître l'inconfortable bloc de glace qui s'était logé dans son estomac, alors qu′il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Ce n'était pas un accident de chasse," dit-il et il vit le corps de Bella faire un soubresaut lorsque le silence fut rompu. "Mais c'était ma faute."

Il continua à manger lentement, son estomac noué. Il regarda au loin, observant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. " Tu sais, je ne peux même pas te raconter grand-chose sur elle. Elle m'a attiré parce que je n'avais jamais vu une femme avec des cheveux aussi rouges. Plus roux encore que ceux de Victor si tu peux imaginer ça. Elle se démarquait mais plus que ça, elle était très triste."

"Triste ?"

Quand il regarda, Bella avait levé la tête et l'écoutait, le regard plein de compassion qu'il ne méritait pas. Il tenait la tasse chaude dans ses mains, essayant de récupérer de la chaleur.

"Elle était fraîchement descendue du bateau en provenance d'Irlande. Sa famille était morte pendant la longue traversée. Cela arrive parfois. Sur l'océan, quelqu'un apporte la maladie avec lui et beaucoup de gens en meurent. Elle avait perdu tout le monde. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés, je suppose. Deux personnes solitaires dans une mer d'autres personnes."

"On dirait que vous étiez bien assortis."

Edward bourdonna. "Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire grand-chose sur elle. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié le temps que j'ai passé avec elle. Elle était fascinée par le fait que je savais lire. Elle était si désireuse d'apprendre." Edward dut s'arrêter pour prendre une profonde respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade. "Je lui ai promis de tout lui apprendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir".

"C'était très gentil de ta part."

Il ricana. "Oui. Je suis très gentil." Il pencha la tête, en inclinant la tasse en métal maintenant vide dans ses mains.

"Elle était à peine remise de son premier voyage quand je lui ai dit que je voulais partir sur la piste… elle était effrayée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur mais j'étais arrogant. J'étais tellement ignorant aussi." Il secoua la tête... dégoûté.

La poussière crissa lorsque Bella bougea. Elle s'approcha de lui, assez près pour poser sa main sur son épaule. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour la garder en sécurité. Il est évident que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux. Parfois, la vie n'est qu'une succession d'événements. Tu peux être l'homme le plus prudent du monde mais quand une chose doit arriver, eh bien elle arrive."

Le sourire d'Edward était sincère lorsqu'il leva la tête. Il tendit la main et toucha sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts avant de reculer.

"Je la connaissais depuis deux jours quand je l'ai épousée." Il vit les yeux de Bella s'écarquiller et il gloussa sans humour. "Je lui ai mis la pression, en fait. Pas pour une raison farfelue. Je pensais juste que je savais ce qui était le mieux pour elle."

"Ah, ça me dit quelque chose."

"Oui, je crois que je ne me suis pas encore débarrassé de cette habitude. Mais tu dois comprendre. C'était une jeune irlandaise de dix-huit ans sans personne pour veiller sur elle."

"Tu voulais t'occuper d'elle. Je comprends cela."

"Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit de la route pavée de bonnes intentions. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à l'ouest. Ce que je savais des épouses, c'est qu'elles sont censées suivre leurs maris. Je n'ai pas été arrêté par la pensée de ce que cela lui ferait... la déraciner une fois de plus."

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire mais son regard ne contenait aucune condamnation. Elle déglutit de manière audible et toucha à nouveau son bras. Ce petit contact était si doux que c'en était physiquement douloureux. Edward avait du mal à parler en raison de la boule dans sa gorge.

"Elle est morte sur la piste six mois jour pour jour après notre mariage, soit environ trois mois après le début de notre voyage. Je la connaissais à peine. Je pensais que nous aurions le temps de faire connaissance après nous être installés dans nos nouvelles vies."

"Je suis désolée, Edward. Je suis vraiment désolée." La voix de Bella était pleine d'émotion.

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire à nouveau que c'était sa faute mais il fut distrait par de l'agitation près du feu.

La plupart des gens avaient maintenant terminé leur repas et certains de leurs voisins s'étaient lancés dans une conversation. Le bruit qui avait attiré l'attention d'Edward était le petit groupe d'hommes qui avaient sorti leurs instruments. L'un d'eux soufflait quelques notes dans un harmonica, un autre sortit un banjo et Jasper Hale pinçait les cordes de sa guitare alors que tout le monde s'installait.

En quelques minutes, le camp était rempli de musique et de bonne humeur. Les jeunes dansaient. Les plus âgés bavardaient, la plupart en souriant. Les enfants jouaient.

Edward regardait les autres s'amuser avec Bella à ses côtés, dans un silence complice.


	5. Bienséance

.

**\- 5 -**

**BIENSEANCE**

* * *

Edward aimait regarder Bella danser.

Il y avait quelque chose de charmant dans la façon dont elle devait être tirée de sa coquille à chaque fois. Elle s'asseyait à la périphérie, regardant et applaudissant avec gaieté. Certains autres essayaient de la faire danser mais elle refusait.

Presque toujours c'était Alice qui réussissait à la faire lever. Les couples mariés dansaient ensemble mais comme Jasper était toujours à sa guitare, cela laissait Alice danser avec les jeunes. Elle faisait quelques tours avec les autres avant de passer son bras sous celui de la Bella et de la faire lever. Comme toujours Bella se battit mais Alice était persévérante.

Edward pouvait toujours dire quand Bella oubliait sa fatigue et ses inhibitions. La fatigue quittait ses traits. Son sourire s'élargissait. Ses mouvements devenaient plus fluides alors que ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec la musique. Elle passait son bras sous celui d'Alice et d'une autre des filles et Edward pouvait entendre le bruit de son rire comme elles dansaient en cercle. Il sourit.

Quand le morceau s'arrêta, Jasper posa sa guitare. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa femme et la souleva loin de Bella. Il la fit virevolter. Quand les autres musiciens entamèrent le morceau suivant il la reposa et ensuite ils se mirent à danser.

Bella retourna à sa place. Elle applaudit en traversant la petite foule. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Edward, elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui. "Hé," dit-elle en se laissant tomber près de lui. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir dansé, ses joues étaient rouges et ravissantes à la lumière du feu.

Edward offrit sa gourde d'eau fraîche. Elle le remercia, pencha la tête en arrière et but goulûment. Il rit. "Moins d'eau pour moi ce soir, je suppose."

Elle baissa la tête et essuya sa bouche avec sa manche. "Désolée. J'avais soif."

"Je vois ça."

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes dans un silence agréable. Edward regardait les différents couples. Alice et Jasper dansant autour du feu, se souriant comme s'ils étaient des adolescents au visage frais et amoureux pour la première fois.

Emmett et Rosalie se balançaient ensemble. Elle s'appuyait lourdement sur lui l'air fatigué comme d'habitude mais très heureuse d'être dans les bras de son amour.

Alistair et Vera, Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis avec les personnes âgées sur le côté. Ils se balançaient en musique et les regardaient avec un sourire fier, heureux que leurs enfants le soient aussi, sans aucun doute.

Edward était très conscient de Bella à côté de lui, combien elle était proche de lui. Ils ne se touchaient jamais mais il avait plus chaud qu'avant. Le froid de la nuit avait presque disparu en effet. Il tourna suffisamment la tête pour la voir en entier. Il la regarda avec une fascination peut-être plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait dû, quand elle enleva son bonnet.

Elle commença à défaire la longue tresse qui était enroulée autour de sa tête. Les doigts d'Edward lui démangeaient. Il avait ce sentiment d'urgence inexplicable de l'aider à défaire les inévitables nœuds. Mais malgré tout ses cheveux étaient doux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " lui demanda -t-il, quand elle gémit et siffla.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste. "Le soleil a tapé sur la peau très sensible de mon cou. "Elle souleva ses cheveux et se détourna de lui. "Tu peux le voir ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, choqué car il devait faire face à la pente de son cou et de ses bras alors qu'elle soulevait ses cheveux. Une image mentale non sollicitée le frappa. Il s'imagina debout derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille la tenant près de lui, l'autre levé pour repousser ses cheveux d'une épaule. Cette vision lui sembla presque réelle. Il pouvait goûter sa peau, probablement salée par la longue journée de marche sur ses lèvres.

Edward secoua sa tête pour chasser cette vision. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, c'est tout. Bella était vive et belle. Il était toujours un homme.

Il se racla la gorge et pencha la tête pour examiner son cou. "Je ne vois rien à la lumière du feu de bois mais je te crois. Peut-être que tu pourrais laisser tes cheveux détachés pour marcher."

"Et attraper encore plus de poussière ?" Elle se retourna vers lui.

"Oh chérie." Edward rigola en farfouillant dans son sac. "Avant que nous n'arrivions à la fin de ce voyage nous serons tous un gâchis débraillé. Ça sera un sacré spectacle hein ? J'ai remarqué que ton ami, le Dr Cullen prend soin de se raser encore un matin sur deux. Retiens bien mes mots... quand nous arriverons il aura une barbe aussi hirsute que nous tous." Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. "Tourne-toi. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait calmer la brûlure."

Elle eut l'air surprise puis timide en le regardant. Edward était sur le point de s'excuser, il avait dépassé les limites mais elle se tourna comme il le lui avait demandé.

Il réalisa trop tard que c'était sa vision qui prenait vie. Sa bouche devint sèche alors qu'il brossait ses cheveux épais sur une épaule. Ils étaient doux comme il s'y attendait et il prit soin de lisser les mèches qui s'enroulaient dans son cou. La peau était rouge comme ses joues quand elle était venue près de lui après avoir dansé. Quand il passa le bout de ses doigts dessus, sa peau était chaude malgré l'air frais du soir.

"Cela peut sembler un peu gluant et froid." Il cassa une feuille de la plante et décolla la peau d'un côté. Bella haleta quand il mit la feuille sur son cou mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Il frotta la plante sur son cou, prenant soin de garder les bords rugueux loin de sa peau abîmée.

"Ça va déjà mieux″ dit-elle, "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi en gardes-tu un peu dans ton sac ?"

"Ça s'appelle de l'aloe et c'est exactement à quoi ça sert. Est-ce que tu sais combien de coups de soleil j'ai eu ?" Il rigola. "Cette plante a beaucoup d'utilisations mais c'est la meilleure. Voilà c'est fait !"

Bella se redressa et se tourna vers lui. "Tu t'y connais en plantes."

"C'est très utile d'avoir ce talent. Connaître les plantes peut te garder en vie comme tu le sais."

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ses bottes. "Ces baies étaient exactement les mêmes que celles que tu m'as données."

"Pas exactement."

Elle se redressa et plissa les yeux vers lui. "Je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre la différence. Je veux savoir. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je veux aider et j'apprends vite."

Les lèvres d'Edward frémirent et il tourna la tête juste assez pour la regarder. "Je travaille tu sais."

"Oui. Et ça ne serait pas mieux si tu n'avais pas besoin de me surveiller tout le temps, comme tu le dis."

"Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça."

"Cela ne rend pas les choses moins vraies. Je n'essaie pas d'être un parasite. Je ne vais pas te déranger quand tu as d'autres choses à faire. Laisse-moi seulement t'accompagner quand tu patrouilles à l'heure du déjeuner ou quand on s'arrête. Je ne serai pas un fardeau, c'est juré."

"Bella ma chère !"

Ils levèrent les yeux pour trouver Esmée qui était devant eux. Ses yeux étaient toujours aimables mais Edward fut soudainement conscient de sa proximité avec Bella. Ils étaient vraiment assis très près l'un de l'autre et il était penché vers elle. Les yeux d'Esmée allèrent vers les siens et Edward y remarqua un éclat d'avertissement.

"Coucou Esmée," dit Bella. Edward pensa qu'elle était un peu haletante.

"Il se fait tard. Tu ne veux pas venir te coucher ?" Et elle lui tendit sa main.

Edward et Bella se levèrent. Edward mit ses mains derrière son dos et il fit un signe de tête à Bella. "Dors bien mademoiselle." Il souleva son chapeau pour Esmée. "Madame."

Edward ne put pas dire qu'il fut surpris en voyant apparaître Carlisle quand Esmée et Bella furent parties. "Ça te dérange un peu de compagnie ?" demanda Carlisle.

Il savait raisonnablement ce qui allait arriver, Edward désigna la place à côté de lui.

Ils s'assirent en silence pendant qu'Edward attendait. D'après ce qu'il avait observé Carlisle était un bon père. Bella n'était peut-être pas un de ses enfants mais il l'aimait.

"J'ai remarqué que vous parliez souvent avec Bella," commença Carlisle. Son ton était sans prétention, ce qu'appréciait Edward. Il connaissait assez les pères et savait qu'ils pouvaient être trop zélés quand il s'agissait de leurs trop jolies jeunes filles.

"Elle est curieuse concernant la suite du voyage et elle voudrait que je lui apprenne ce que je sais sur les plantes."

"C'est tout ?"

"Vous voulez savoir précisément quelque chose ?" Edward garda un ton neutre. Il n'allait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Je vais être direct alors. Bella est une fille très intelligente. Elle est vieille pour son âge mais elle est pour l'instant jeune et naïve. Son père n'est pas là mais ça ne signifie pas que personne ne fait attention à elle. On dirait que tu es un homme honorable."

"Il ne se passe rien de déshonorant entre nous. Je la respecte trop pour ça."

"Je t'ai vu la toucher ce soir."

"Elle a un coup de soleil au cou. Je lui ai passé de l'aloe."

A sa grande surprise Carlisle rit. "Peut-être que c'est toi le plus naïf des deux."

Edward pencha la tête pour le regarder. "Quoi ?"

"Bella sait que j'ai un baume avec moi qui fonctionne très bien."

Alors que le choc traversait Edward, la chaleur s'emparait de son corps. Il fit disparaître son sourire avant que Carlisle puisse le percevoir. Ça ne devrait pas lui plaire que Bella la joue timide avec lui.

"Ici dans la nature il est facile d'oublier que notre société n'est pas sans règle," déclara Carlisle. "Si nous étions à la maison je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul avec elle, du tout."

"Nous parlions et nous n'étions pas seuls." Edward fit un geste vers tous les autres autour d'eux.

"Je pense que nous nous comprenons."

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Comme je l'ai dit. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Bella." Il prit une grande gorgée de sa gourde. "Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait la blesser."

"Je te fais confiance, Edward. Tu sembles être un homme très bon. Mais tu es un homme et tu sembles avoir une vie solitaire. Ce n′est pas quelque chose que je veux pour elle."

Edward se tourna vers l'homme et sourit. "Non et je ne peux pas vous en blâmer."

**Oo FH oO**

Bella avait la nette impression qu'il essayait de l'éviter.

Depuis la conversation concernant les plantes, Edward s'était fait rare à l'heure du déjeuner et autour du feu le soir. C'était sa journée pour marcher avec les Cullen et les Hale. Chaque fois que Bella essayait de l'approcher, il accélérait son rythme pour aller près de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Oh. Bonjour Edward," dit Esmée quand Edward s'approcha d'elle. Bella fit un pas derrière eux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre – elle savait quand elle n'était pas la bienvenue – mais cela ne faisait rien pour assouvir sa curiosité.

"Bonjour Esmée," dit Edward.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je voulais vous remercier pour cette ingénieuse plate-forme que vous avez mise en place pour nous ? De la crème dans une seau attaché sous le chariot. Qui aurait pensé que ces chariots pourraient transformer notre crème en beurre pendant que nous marchions ?"

"Ah, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir prétendre être le génie derrière ça. C'est un truc que j'ai appris lors de ma première traversée."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer faire ça encore et encore." Esmée frissonna à cette pensée.

"C'est un métier qui vaut plus que certains. Il y a beaucoup d'erreurs que vous pouvez faire ici et chaque erreur peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Plus je parcours cette piste, plus d'erreurs je peux éviter à chaque passage."

"C'est très noble."

"Non. Tout le monde doit faire quelque chose. Je suis mieux ici, je pense. Ça vaut quelque chose pour... quelqu'un."

" Ça vaut beaucoup pour nous." Esmée lui tapota le bras.

Bella ralentit son rythme jusqu'à ce que le chariot soit passé. De l'autre côté, elle trouva Alice marchant avec Rosalie.

"Chérie, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien," disait Alice à Rosalie. Elle avait son bras autour de l'autre femme.

C'était vrai. Le visage de Rosalie était d'une teinte étrange. Ses joues étaient rouges mais d'une certaine façon encore pâles, comme si toutes les autres couleurs s'étaient écoulées de son visage.

"Je vais bien, Alice. On va s'arrêter pour manger d'un moment à l'autre. J′irais bien si je peux me reposer une heure."

"Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi portes-tu encore ton manteau d'hiver ? Chérie, il fait plus chaud que chez Hadès ici. Pas étonnant que tu sois si mal en point. Tu es folle ?" Alice essaya d'enlever le manteau de Rosalie mais l'autre femme fit un bond en avant.

"Laisse-moi tranquille. Je vais bien." Mais Bella pouvait voir que ses mains tremblaient quand elle essayait de tirer son manteau plus serré sur les épaules.

Ce n'est que cinq secondes plus tard que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Alice l'attrapa et toutes les deux… s'effondrèrent. Bella cria et courut à leur côté. "Carlisle !" appelèrent-elles en même temps.

"Oh mon Dieu !" dit Alice en soufflant.

Bella suivit son regard le long du torse de Rosalie jusqu'à son ventre.

Son ventre très gonflé.

Rosalie était enceinte. De nombreux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés.

"Carlisle !" appela encore Bella.

Ça attira une foule. Non seulement Carlisle et Esmée mais aussi James et Edward.

"Ah, l'enfer !" Bella entendit James dire tout bas.

Rosalie était déjà réveillée et clignait des yeux. "Alice ? Carlisle ?"

Bella était soulagée.

"Garçons ?" Carlisle appela Henry et Peter. "Allez dire à Emmett et Jasper d'arrêter les chariots. Nous allons nous arrêter un peu plus tôt pour le déjeuner. Dites à Emmett qu'on a besoin de lui ici… tout de suite. Et soyez prudents. Restez loin de ces roues. Vous entendez ?"

"Oui." Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux avant de s'enfuir vers les chariots.

"Oh, ma chérie..." dit Esmée en serrant la main de Rosalie. "A quoi pensais-tu ?"

Rosalie ne fit que gémir et secouer la tête.

Alistair et Vera les rattrapèrent ensuite et Bella partit, laissant de l'espace à chacun. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir Edward s'éloigner d'un pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne. Bella ressentit une vague d'indignation. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Emmett et Rosalie avaient caché cela à la famille mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à lui de juger.

Et il jugeait. Beaucoup.

Ses narines étaient dilatées. Il tourna sur ses talons et partit d'un pas décidé dans la forêt. Bella le suivit

sans réfléchir. Il marchait si vite qu'il courait pratiquement. Bella souleva ses jupes et courut.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin des autres, elle l'appela. Il s'arrêta et se retourna juste au moment où Bella trébuchait. Elle tomba en avant, les bras ballants mais il la rattrapa. Bella le regarda, hébétée, stupéfaite de se retrouver contre sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Il avait l'air irrité mais il ne la relâcha pas.

"Je... oui."

Edward la saisit fermement par les épaules et guida son corps à une longueur de bras du sien. "Est-ce que...

tu essaies de me faire tuer ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Carlisle m'a déjà dit de rester loin de toi et te voilà en train de me suivre dans les bois... seule à nouveau. Tu vas me faire tirer dessus."

"Carlisle ne te tirerait jamais dessus."

"Peut-être pas mais s'il nous surprend ici tous seuls, il pourrait dire à James que je lui cause des problèmes. James me laissera, Bella, me débrouiller tout seul, sans même un cheval à mon nom pour m'amener vers

la sécurité avant les mois d'hiver. C'est ce que tu veux ?"

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de peur à cette idée mais tout aussi rapidement, elle le fixa du regard. "Tu es bouleversé au sujet de Rosalie et tu t'en prends à moi..."

"Je..." commença Edward mais Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard furieux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il souffla longuement. "Tu as raison. Comme d'habitude, tu as raison. Très irritant. Mais juste."

"Rosalie a caché sa grossesse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange."

"Peu importe. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a rien à faire maintenant."

"Dis-moi…"

"Je pense que tes amis sont stupides."

"Ce n'est pas anormal pour un couple marié d'avoir un bébé."

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas anormal. J'ai dit que c'est stupide et ils le savent tous les deux. Ils ne l'auraient pas caché s'ils ne le savaient pas."

"Rosalie a été très bien jusqu'à présent. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'elle ne peut pas suivre."

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua. " Comprends-tu le risque qu'elle court ? C'est la raison pour laquelle elle est si fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela ne fera qu'empirer. Elle va accoucher sur la piste. Même si elle ne nous ralentit pas, ça la rend vulnérable, plus fragile."

Bella regarda fixement. Il y avait quelque chose de lointain dans ses yeux, une douleur qui n'était pas du tout professionnelle.

"Pourquoi en fais-tu une affaire si personnelle ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que je suis passé par là. J'ai été un jeune mari idiot, tout comme Emmett... et j'ai fait toutes les erreurs possibles." Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau et il la libéra. Il recula de quelques pas.

Bella resta haletante alors que des pièces se mettaient mises en place. "Maggie est morte parce qu'elle allait avoir un bébé ?"

Edward soupira et tomba assis. Il se posa lourdement sur son derrière mais il tira ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. "Oui," dit-il après un certain temps.

Bella n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, en repliant également les jambes. Elle mit sa main sur son dos. "Je suis désolée, Edward. Quelle chose horrible, de perdre non seulement ta femme mais ton enfant."

"Ne sois pas désolée pour moi. C'était ma faute."

"Tu as déjà dit ça avant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai."

"Je le savais." Edward déglutit fortement. Il regarda droit devant lui, les poings serrés. "Quand elle me l'a dit, elle m'a supplié de ne pas la faire partir. Je pensais qu'elle irait bien. Elle n'aurait même pas à donner naissance sur la piste."

"Mais j'étais un idiot. Nous n'étions pas sur la piste depuis plus d'un mois avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Les dames de notre convoi ont dit que cela arrive parfois. Certaines personnes sont plus malades que d'autres. C'était le cas pour Maggie. C'était horrible pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de place dans le chariot pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger et je devais le conduire. Nous n'avons pas eu d'aide."

Il inspirait et expirait. Bella était stupéfaite et silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire à part frotter

son dos. Il pencha la tête et quand il reprit voix était très calme. "C'était lors de la traversée d'une rivière. Le courant nous a frappés plus fort que nous le pensions. Elle était trop affaiblie pour garder la tête hors de l'eau longtemps. Le temps que j'arrive à elle, il était trop tard…"

Bella se sentait très jeune et idiote. Que pouvait-elle dire à une telle chose ? Quelle perte immense.

"Edward... Des bébés naissent sur la piste tous les jours. J'ai entendu les histoires aussi bien que toi. Je sais que… nous pensons tous trop aux morts mais j'ai entendu dire que la plupart des convois se terminent avec plus de personnes qu'au départ. Certains meurent. Un voyage comme celui-ci... Je pense que c'est inévitable mais beaucoup d'autres vivent. C'est en grande partie une question de chance."

"De chance... et de connaissances. J'étais ignorant. J'ai tout fait de travers. Je n'avais pas à emmener une femme enceinte sur la piste alors que j'avais d'autres possibilités. Et tu n'as aucune idée des erreurs que j'ai commises. J'ai surchargé le chariot. J'ai gardé tant de choses dont nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin… pendant si longtemps. Si je les avais jetées ou pas prises du tout, elle aurait pu se reposer dans le chariot à la fin de la journée au moins."

"Avec le recul, nous savons toujours quels sont les bons choix à faire. Je suis désolée, Edward. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux sporadiquement. Elle pensait qu'il se battait peut-être contre des larmes mais ensuite il rit.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il ne dit rien au début mais il tendit la main et tira une branche chargée de baies familières.. "Eh bien. Tu es déjà seule ici avec moi. Je pourrais aussi bien t'apprendre une chose ou deux."

Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher. "C'est surtout les feuilles. Tu vois la pointe ici ? Celles que je t'ai données ont une… feuille arrondie."

Il fallut quelques secondes à Bella pour se rattraper sur ce changement de sujet. Elle lui jeta un regard et il secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça," dit-il.

"Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Je pense que ça aide de parler parfois." Elle mit brièvement mis sa main sur son bras. "Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Son mince sourire lui fit penser qu'il ne la croyait pas mais il n'insista pas. " Fais attention," dit-il. "Bien que dans ce cas, je ne sois pas sûr du bien que cela fera. A partir de maintenant, les baies qui ressemblent à cela sont toxiques, point final. Nous sommes à peu près hors de portée de celles qui sont comestibles. Mais nous allons bientôt en trouver beaucoup d'autres."

Bella laissa ses interrogations aller du passé d'Edward à sa leçon improvisée. Ils passèrent l'heure du déjeuner ensemble et Bella considérait que c'était un coup du sort utile que tout le monde s'agite encore au sujet de Rosalie quand ils revinrent. On dirait que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient partis.


	6. Chimney Rock

.

**\- 6 -**

**CHIMNEY ROCK**

* * *

"Je commençais à penser que nous n'arriverions jamais ici."

Edward gloussa et regarda Bella du coin de l'oeil. "Je t'ai dit qu'il y en avait jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Chimney Rock peut être vu de plus loin que la plupart des points de repère sur la piste."

Bella bailla et s'étira. "C'est assez joli."

"Oui," dit Edward mais il ne regardait pas le rocher. Aussi pittoresque soit-elle, la terre perdait de sa splendeur parce qu'elle ne représentait qu'une des splendeurs du voyage. Cependant il aimait voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Bella. Parfois Edward pensait qu'il avait trop vu la violence de la terre pour apprécier sa beauté.

Bella le regarda avec une expression contemplative mais avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau parler, tout le monde s'agita autour d'eux.

Bella lui fit un sourire penaud quand Alice s'approcha pour l'entraîner loin de lui.

Tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire lorsque les chariots se mettaient en cercle pour la nuit. Peter et Henry se poursuivaient dans la prairie, courant après les autres enfants pour trouver du crottin de bison sec. Lorsque le bois était rare c'était une source précieuse de combustible. Il brûlerait - et sans odeur - toute la nuit s'ils arrivaient à en trouver assez.

Edward aida Carlisle et Alistair à déballer les chariots pour la nuit. Des tentes - le temps pouvait être pluvieux en ces jours de printemps - étaient disposées autour du foyer que Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de construire.

Les femmes se mirent à penser au dîner. Il y avait une variété de légumes secs et les hommes avaient abattu un bison le jour d'avant. Une partie de la viande était mise à sécher mais le reste était parfait pour être mangé.

"Emmett ?" appela Edward. "Tu es charpentier pas vrai ?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

"Bien. Ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier le chariot et les roues. Ici ça va devenir de plus en plus rocailleux et une pièce cassée pourrait nous bloquer. Je sais ce que je cherche mais c'est toujours une bonne idée d'avoir un oeil d'expert."

"Je surveille l'usure mais c'est une bonne idée. Le chariot a failli se coincer dans la boue lors de notre dernière traversée. Nous aurions pu endommager une pièce ou une autre." Emmett entreprit alors de vérifier attentivement le chariot.

Avant qu'Edward puisse le rejoindre Carlisle l'appella. "Je suppose que je me souviens de ces vieilles histoires concernant les chariots renversés et les pièces cassées," dit-il en grimaçant.

"Il y a des moyens plus sûrs pas vrai pour passer ces collines plus abruptes ?"

"Bien sûr des cordes et des chaînes. Nous pourrions avoir à ancrer le chariot pour le stabiliser sur la colline la plus raide."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons assez de cordes. J'en ai utilisé une partie pour mettre en place la traction pour la petite fille avec la jambe cassée et je pense que Jasper en a pris pour sécuriser la cargaison. Y a t-il bientôt un fort où je pourrais acheter ce dont nous avons besoin ?"

"Le col de Robidoux a un comptoir d'échange. Il est juste à un autre jour de marche." Edward s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule aussi discrètement que possible. Quand il ne vit James nulle part il continua. "Mais si je peux me permettre je pense que nous avons assez de corde jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Les prix ne vont aller qu'en augmentant plus on va aller vers l'est."

"Le désespoir paie."

"C'est le cas."

Edward se figea quand il entendit une voix familière se racler la gorge. James s'approcha d'eux et tapa dans le dos d'Edward. Fort.

"Il faut excuser Edward, Doc. Il est du genre optimiste, il ne veut pas être préparé comme vous et moi. Il vaut mieux être bien préparé que désolé quand il s'agit de la famille pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il en soit il a raison pour une chose. On ne peut pas trop compter sur le comptoir d'échange mais pas pour la raison qu'Edward vous a dite."

Une autre claque dans le dos avant que James ne se déplace à côté de Carlisle. Il prit l'homme par l'épaule. "Il y a un autre fort à venir dans la semaine. Mieux vaudra s'y approvisionner."

Edward se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas nouveau. James avait sa philosophie et une bonne raison. Leurs clients n'étaient jamais vraiment pauvres. La raison pour laquelle des gens comme les Cullen et leurs semblables embauchaient des gens comme James était pour leur tranquillité d'esprit. S'ils pouvaient se le permettre et que cela les faisait se sentir mieux, quel mal y avait-il à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Et si James en faisait un peu profiter son équipe ? Ce n'était pas tellement plus que ce qu'ils auraient payé par eux-mêmes.

Toutes les autres fois où ils avaient fait ça Edward s'était dit que ce n'était pas lui à remettre en question la façon de faire de James. Ce jour-là cependant il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue. "Si vous êtes vraiment déterminé il n'y a pas de mal à tenter votre chance au comptoir d'échange en premier, vous aurez meilleur prix."

James fit un sourire pincé à Carlisle avant de tourner la tête sans masquer le regard méchant qu'il lança à Edward. "Quoi qu'il en soit..." dit-il se retournant vers Carlisle, "...nous avons tout le temps de décider ce dont vous avez besoin. Nous pourrons en parler demain quand nous serons en route."

Il attrapa Edward par le bras, sa poigne très ferme mais sa voix toujours aussi posée. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser j'ai besoin de l'attention d'Edward ailleurs."

Edward garda son irritation pour lui pendant que James l'entraînait. Quand ils furent hors de vue et hors de portée il se dégagea de l'étreinte de james. "Lâche-moi."

"Putain mais tu fais quoi là ?" fit James en le poussant. "Tu sais bien comment ça fonctionne."

"Ouais je le sais. Tu perçois une commission quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose mais tu sais très bien qu'ils ont ce dont ils ont besoin. Tout se passe bien. Il n'y a pas de raison…"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de raison sauf ce que veut cet homme. Si ça lui fait du bien d'avoir plus de corde qu'est-ce ça peut bien me faire ou à toi ?"

"Tu l'as dit avant, je sais comment ça fonctionne. Je sais comment ça se passe aussi. Tu achètes cette corde et tu lui dis tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour le plumer encore un peu plus. Tu as pris ces deux hommes en plus à Independence."

"Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Le bon docteur est très à l'aise avec son argent. Il a déboursé sept dollars pour chaque chariot au dernier ferry."

"La rivière était en crue. C'était plus une nécessité qu'autre chose. En l'état, le ferry n'ajoute pas plus de sécurité."

James agita une main dédaigneuse. "Nous aurions pu les faire traverser ailleurs." Il lui donna un coup dans la poitrine. "Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que tu travailles pour moi. Si tu as une meilleure façon de faire tu peux y aller mais pas ici. Pas avec mon équipe, pas avec mes clients. C'est bien compris ?"

Edward plissa les yeux. "Ouais."

"Je le pense, Masen. C'est notre gagne-pain, peut-être que ça ne te concerne pas mais les autres…"

"J'ai dit que j'avais compris. Carlisle pense qu'il a besoin de plus de corde, je ne tenterai pas de l'en dissuader."

"Bien. Je détesterai avoir à te laisser. Tu es bon mais je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser si tu rends mon travail plus difficile."

**Oo FH oO**

"Hé."

Edward leva les yeux pour voir Bella éclairée par la lumière de la lune. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans l'obscurité ?"

"Je pourrai te demander la même chose. En fait c'est ce que je pensais te demander. " Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans lui demander et lui tendit une assiette en fer remplie de nourriture. "Je ne t'ai pas vu dîner avec les autres."

Edward soupira et décida de s'épargner la peine d'une dispute. Elle gagnait toujours. "Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas Carlisle que tu donnes sa nourriture à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa famille ? Nourrir une bouche de plus peut faire une énorme différence si les choses se résument à cela."

"Il y a assez de viande avec ce bison pour nous nourrir tous pendant des jours plus quelques-uns. En outre Carlisle a une théorie selon laquelle certains maux d'estomac qu'il a vus proviennent de la viande qui a été conservée trop longtemps. S'il a raison mieux vaut l'utiliser tant qu'elle est mangeable."

"Tu as réponse à tout."

Elle le fixa. "Mange Edward. Tu dois garder tes forces comme les autres."

Il souleva son chapeau. "Oui mademoiselle, si ça te fait plaisir." Le plat de viande était copieux et savoureux, servi avec un accompagnement de céleri mou mais assaisonné. "En parlant de choses que ton tuteur désapprouve, je suppose que tu n'as pas demandé la permission de venir."

Elle se tut pendant un temps avant de parler sur un ton défensif. "Carlisle est épuisé. Il a couru sans cesse entre les chariots avec toutes les fièvres qui ont surgi ces derniers temps.. Et il s'inquiète pour Rosalie. Il n'y a aucune raison de le déranger pour ça. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, après tout. Il nous a toujours appris à faire attention à nos semblables. C'est… tout ce que je fais ici".

"Je pense qu'il ne le verra pas de cette façon quand le fait d'être voisin inclut le fait de s'asseoir seule ici dans le noir avec moi".

"Si tu veux que je parte..."

Elle se leva mais Edward tendit la main et saisit son poignet sans réfléchir. Elle retomba sur ses genoux, plus proche qu'elle ne l'était et fut légèrement déséquilibrée. Edward la stabilisa et son souffle se coupa alors que le clair de lune illuminait ses traits délicats. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands et surpris et son cœur rata un battement quand il la regarda. Il déglutit. Cela lui prit quelques secondes de trop pour la laisser partir.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu partes. Juste qu'il pourrait y avoir des rumeurs si nous sommes toujours seuls ensemble. C'est ce qui préoccupe Carlisle."

Son expression était penaude mais frustrée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. "Tout cela me semble idiot. Et s'il y a des rumeurs ? On ne peut pas juste répondre ? Mettre tout au clair s'ils pensent qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Nous ne faisons que bavarder, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça."

Il gloussa et mit son assiette vide de côté. Rempli de bonne nourriture chaude et réchauffé par sa compagnie, il s'allongea dans les hautes herbes, fixant la lune.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça mais tu es assez vieille pour le savoir. Reste, si cela te plaît. Je suis d'humeur rebelle ce soir de toute façon. Je pense que je vais… me sentir différemment quand Carlisle demandera à James de me laisser derrière."

"Carlisle ne le ferait pas. Même au plus fort de sa colère, il a trop de compassion pour faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel."

Edward tourna la tête pour la regarder. "Puisque je ne te renvoie pas à lui rapidement, je suppose que je dois compter là-dessus."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Au lieu de cela, elle plia ses jambes pour pouvoir poser son menton sur ses genoux. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais à bouder tout seul ici."

"Je ne boudais pas. Eh bien. Peut-être que si." Edward pinça les lèvres alors qu'il considérait la réponse à sa question. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité mais il voulait parler, partager certaines de ses réflexions avec elle en particulier. "Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Au cours des années où j'ai été employé par James, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je les prends en compte maintenant." Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé, se demandait-il.

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Depuis longtemps, je dois vivre avec l'idée de ce qui peut être changé puis il y a ce qui ne peut pas l'être et qui peut être seulement géré. La nature et la terre sauvage sont inéluctables. Nous pourrions nous préparer autant qu'il est raisonnable mais la nature fera comme prévu. Les tempêtes nous frapperont, même si nous essayons de les distancer." Il fit un geste vers la prairie ouverte. "Les bisons tout autour de nous pourraient décider de charger."

"Je suppose que je me suis mis en condition d'accepter la vie telle quelle mais ce soir... Ce soir, je me demande combien de choses je dois accepter."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton patron ?"

" Tu es perspicace, pas vrai ?"

"C'est le processus d'élimination, c'est tout. Tu as dit toi-même que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose à propos de la piste. Il y a des choses que l'on peut changer et d'autres que l'on ne peut pas. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de suivre cette piste pour arriver là où nous allons. Ce sont les gens que l'on décide de suivre ou non. Je suppose que tu pourrais discuter de ton dilemme. Je ne suis probablement pas objective mais je ne peux pas imaginer que Carlisle soit un problème pour toi et je sais que M. Hale le laisse faire."

"Il ne reste plus que ton équipe. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de le dire mais il me semble que ce sont principalement les politiciens et les supérieurs qui râlent..."

Edward éclata de rire.

"Je suis désolée," dit Bella. "Ce n'était pas mon rôle de dire cela."

"Peut-être selon les termes de la société conventionnelle... mais ne t'excuse pas." Il ricana de nouveau. "Même ici, les gens s'expriment rarement. Je m'en réjouis et tu n'as pas tort. Oui, c'est James qui me fait râler mais ne te fais pas de souci. Ce n'est pas le genre de problème qui concerne ta sécurité ou celle des tiens."

"Je sais cela. Je ne pense pas que tu mettrais volontairement quelqu'un en danger... même si le président lui-même te le disait."

Edward attendit un battement de coeur plus longtemps que la politesse. Comment avait-il gagné l'admiration de cette fille ?

Effectivement elle l'admirait trop, c'est tout. Il pouvait le voir dans la façon dont elle le regardait, avec une telle confiance. Il se demandait alors à quel point les paroles de Carlisle, prononcées quelques soirs auparavant, étaient vraies.

Se pourrait-il que Bella le regarde avec plus que de l'admiration ? Serait-il même capable de le dire ? Il savait ce qu'est le flirt, enfin celui d'une jeune fille écervelée et simple, qui battrait des cils vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Bella agisse ainsi.

Pour remplir l'espace de sa tête avec autre chose que ces pensées, Edward commença à parler des étoiles. Il lui raconta quelques histoires qu'il avait apprises en chemin sur ce que les Grecs de l'Antiquité croyaient savoir sur les étoiles et il lui montra comment s'orienter grâce à l'étoile polaire.

C'était mieux, pensait-il, d'être ici dans l'obscurité à discuter, si Bella apprenait quelque chose. Il appréciait sa compagnie plus que n'importe quelle autre depuis des années. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié la compagnie de Maggie.

Maggie était attentive mais pas aussi intelligente que Bella. Il pensait qu'elle avait apprécié de l'entendre parler, apprécié l'idée qu'il y avait tant à savoir en dehors de sa petite vie mais elle ne s'était pas beaucoup soucié d'apprendre.

Bella, par contre, était toujours pleine de questions. Elle se les appropriait rapidement et insistait pour en savoir plus lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

Ce n'était pas une comparaison juste et Edward se dit plus tard qu'il l'avait faite seulement parce que Maggie était la dernière personne, la dernière femme, qui s'était préoccupée de lui. Il était tout naturel que Bella attrape son attention.

Elle avait le même âge que Maggie et était seule, bien que pas aussi seule que Maggie l'avait été. Elle était douce et jolie et tout ce qu'Edward avait envie de faire, c'était de la protéger. Si l'une des autres de ses craintes arrivait sur la piste, Edward se sentirait responsable mais si Bella était blessée...

Il n'allait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas.

L'heure passait et le sens du devoir d'Edward lui revint. Il se leva et lui offrit son faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à penser aux règles de bienséance mais il savait comment traiter une dame. "Viens, Mlle Swan. Il est tard et la journée a été très longue."

"Avec la même pour demain," dit-elle, en passant son bras sous le sien.

"Et ensuite, encore et encore." Edward se baissa pour récupérer l'assiette en fer de son dîner.

Ils marchèrent bras dessus bras dessous en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près des chariots pour qu'Edward la lâche. Il lui fit signe de partir en premier et il la regarda retourner auprès de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle fut en sécurité dans la chaude lueur du feu, il retourna vers sa tente et son équipe.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Maggie, il se demanda comment ce serait de s'occuper de quelqu'un, la personne, les gens, qui seraient vraiment à lui. Le garçon idiot qu'il avait été ne méritait pas d'avoir une famille à charge. L'homme plus averti qu'il était devenu serait-il capable de garder sa propre famille en vie ?

Edward regarda Carlisle se déplacer parmi sa couvée. Il embrassa la joue de sa femme lorsqu'elle revint de ses cours avec les enfants. Il caressa les cheveux de Bella alors qu'il passait devant elle pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle du dîner.

Il donna une tasse de quelque chose à Rosalie qui avait sans doute pour but de gérer les aspects les plus inconfortables de sa grossesse. Il fit signe à Emmett et lui parla, leurs têtes penchées l'une contre l'autre.

Le père d'Edward aurait-il pu lui donner des conseils pour être un meilleur mari, se demanda-t-il. Si sa famille avait vécu, sa femme aurait-elle survécu ?

Pour la première fois, Edward se demanda ce que ce serait d'être à la place de Carlisle au lieu d'être à la sienne.


	7. Eclosion

.

_Pour information historique. Les fûts d'eau sont petits. Ils sont peut-être de la taille de grandes marmites (pas les marmites de type chaudron, les grandes marmites que vous mettez sur votre cuisinière). _

**\- 7 -**

**ECLOSION**

* * *

Les nuits où Carlisle sortait, Bella avait du mal à dormir. Il fut un temps quand elle était une petite idiote écervelée et naïve où elle pensait qu'aucun mal ne pouvait leur arriver - à sa famille et sa famille étendue – parce que Carlisle était le meilleur docteur au monde. Mais ensuite il avait été incapable de sauver sa mère. Elle ne l'en blâma pas, bien sûr mais son innocence s'en était allée.

Deux mois sur la piste et Bella connaissait pleinement la fragilité de la vie humaine.

Le feu avait fini de brûler depuis longtemps dehors quand elle entendit le craquement de la terre sous des pieds bottés. Elle retint son souffle lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le rabat de toile de leur tente s'ouvrit. Elle entendit un bruissement alors qu'Esmée se redressait et que Carlisle rampait.

"Enfin, je commençais à penser que tu ne reviendrais jamais," dit Esmée. "Oh mon amour, tu es épuisé."

"Ça a été une longue nuit."

"Tu n'as fait que vérifier le bébé que tu as accouché hier. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Bébé Katie va bien."

Quand Carlisle n'ajouta rien, Esmée reprit la parole d'une voix sévère. "Carlisle. Je connais ce visage. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire."

Il soupira. "Robert Banner est mort tout à l'heure."

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas haleter. Carlisle et Esmée chuchotaient pour ne pas la réveiller et elle n'avait aucune envie de leur laisser savoir qu'elle l'était. Parfois ses parents adoptifs avaient tendance à oublier qu'elle était une femme maintenant adulte et la traitaient toujours comme une enfant.

"C'est terrible," déclara Esmée. "Je suis sûre que tu as fait ce que tu as pu."

"Ici je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. C'est le choléra, Mae."

Heureusement pour Bella le halètement d'Esmée couvrit le sien. Bella se mordit la main essayant d'étouffer la peur innée que ce mot apportait. Le choléra était la maladie qui avait presque coûté la vie à son père. Après avoir lu ses lettres à ce sujet Bella avait parcouru les bibliothèques de Carlisle pour obtenir des informations sur la maladie. Il y avait des discussions sur le traitement mais d'une manière générale la maladie tuait rapidement.

"Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, nous avons campé à côté de toutes les ordures de ceux qui sont passés avant nous. Je le dirai au Conseil pour qu'il fasse circuler l'information. L'eau propre aide aussi. Nous ne devons plus nous laver, cuisiner ou même boire de l'eau qui n'a pas été préalablement bouillie. Et mieux encore nous devons empêcher les enfants, les plus âgés et les femmes enceintes d'approcher ceux qui sont infectés."

"Et toi alors ?"

" Ça ira."

"Carlisle…"

"Tu sais que je dois faire ce que je peux."

"Je sais." Il y eut le doux bruit d'un tendre baiser partagé. "Promets-moi de faire attention à toi. Les journées sont épuisantes pour nous tous... mais toi, tu passes tes nuits à t'épuiser encore plus. Tu as besoin de repos pour récupérer des forces."

"Oui mon amour."

**Oo FH oO**

Bella eut très peur quand Edward brisa sa rêverie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu tandis qu'il s'approchait et qu'elle fixait l'eau.

"Bonjour inconnue." Il avait un large sourire qui lui donnait envie de baisser la tête et de rougir.

"Inconnue ?" Elle se moqua et commença à travailler, puisant plus d'eau dans l'un des cinq barils qu'ils portaient. James avait conseillé d'acheter les fûts car ils pourraient traverser des zones sèches où l'eau est alcaline. L'eau propre pour les bœufs et eux-mêmes pourrait comme pour tout, faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Bien sûr depuis l'épidémie de choléra toute l'eau devait être bouillie et refroidie avant d'être remise dans les fûts. Carlisle avait lu une théorie dans ses revues médicales selon laquelle l'eau bouillie réduirait peut-être la propagation des maladies. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Bella mais elle le prenait toujours au mot. Cela ne faisait pas de mal, certes mais c'était un processus long car ils n'avaient que deux grands pots.

"Eh bien il semble que oui. Ça fait quatre jours maintenant que tu ne m'as pas posé une seule question. Tu ne m'as pas cherché à midi ni n'est venue m'apporter le dîner." Il la regarda à travers ses cils, ses mains occupées avec son sac et une canne à pêche. "Ce qui m'a fait me demander si je t'avais fâchée à nouveau."

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle se rassit sur le rocher et commença à détacher ses bottines. "J'ai pensé que ça te soulagerait. Tu me dis toujours que je devrais rester loin de toi. Je l'ai fait et maintenant regarde-toi."

Il baissa les yeux et commença à dérouler sa ligne. "Je ne veux pas que tu restes loin de moi. J'apprécie ta compagnie Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Juste…"

"Je sais. Tu te demandes ce que les gens vont penser."

"Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je comprends." Bella avait fini d'enlever ses bottines. Elle hésita un moment mais enleva aussi son jupon.

"Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

La note de panique dans sa voix donna envie de rire à Bella. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. "L'eau est boueuse ici près de la rive. Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus loin pour remplir les fûts."

"Ah. C'est une bonne raison. Tu devrais me laisser faire, cependant. Tu seras mouillée pour le reste de la journée."

Bella rit. "Ce sera sans doute mieux ainsi. Les journées sont si chaudes ces derniers temps."

"Tes jupes seront lourdes."

"C'est dimanche. Nous ne marchons pas aujourd'hui." Fin mai ils avaient commencé à se reposer une journée entière chaque dimanche. Cela empêchait les animaux et les humains de s'épuiser. "D'ailleurs j'ai quatre autres fûts à remplir cet après-midi. Si tu le souhaites tu pourras m'aider avec les autres. Plus de mains rendent le travail plus facile."

"Si ça te fait plaisir."

Bella remonta sa jupe pour patauger dans l'eau. Son visage brûlait et elle se demandait si elle était effrontée. Elle se raisonna pensant qu'il y avait une différence entre un comportement inapproprié et une nécessité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Edward l'avait suivie ici. Ce n'était pas comme si elle essayait de montrer un peu de jambe.

Quand elle fut arrivée à l'endroit où l'eau était plus claire, Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Elle pensait l'avoir vu la regarder mais il baissa les yeux rapidement, reprenant sa tâche de dérouler la ligne dans sa main. Mais ses joues devinrent plus chaudes. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et trouva un sujet de discussion pour briser cette atmosphère lourde.

"De quelle rivière s'agit-il ?"

"Quoi ?"

"La rivière." Elle fit un geste autour d'elle. "Je jure que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de rivières dans ce pays."

Il rit. "C'est la rivière North Platte. C'est un affluent de la rivière Platte mais elle fait plus de mille cent kilomètres alors que la rivière Platte n'en fait que cinq mille. Ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre ? La petite rivière est la principale."

"Un affluent n'est pas défini parce qu'il est plus grand que le fleuve," dit Bella en commençant à patauger. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur l'eau faisant attention à l'endroit où elle avait marché.

"C'est une ramification qui se jette dans le fleuve, une rivière ou un lac. Le fleuve se jette dans un océan ou une mer. La rivière peut avoir quelques centaines de mètres de long mais tant qu'elle se jette dans la mer ce sera elle le fleuve."

Quand elle n'entendit que le silence Bella leva les yeux. Elle trouva Edward qui la fixait le visage vide. Elle se souvenait combien de fois Rosalie et Alice avaient essayé de lui apprendre l'art de prendre un mari. "_Tu as l'esprit vif Bella mais un homme n'aimera pas penser que tu es plus intelligente que lui."_

Pas qu'elle cherche à attraper un mari, encore moins Edward. "Je suis désolée, je sais que je parle à tort et à travers et je…"

"Bella." Son rire était doux comme son sourire. "Ce n'est pas parler à tort et à travers." Il se leva. "Tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout."

Il tendit le bras pour lui prendre le fût. Il était lourd mais il le fit passer dans un bras et tendit l'autre pour la stabiliser sur la rive. Elle se pencha vers lui peut-être un petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, attirée par ses yeux et la façon dans la lumière du soleil brillait sur le vert.

"Bien." Il posa le fût. "Es-tu pressée de retourner au camp ?"

"Non je ne pense pas. Je vais juste faire bouillir l'eau et puis revenir ici ensuite."

Il marmonna. La façon dont ses yeux dérivèrent sur son visage, s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres fit que Bella prit une respiration en prévision. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire mais le moment semblait propice à la chance.

Edward souffla et recula loin d'elle. Il se racla la gorge et regarda vers ses pieds. "Tu veux apprendre à pêcher ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils, débattant intérieurement. Elle supposait qu'elle pouvait feindre l'ignorance pour sa fierté. C'est ce que feraient Alice et Rosalie. Elle s'accroupit et prit la canne dans ses mains. Elle tendit la ligne démêlée le long de la tige et accrocha l'hameçon.

"Préfères-tu les vers ou existe-t-il une plante qui ferait un meilleur appât ?"

Edward la regarda et cligna des yeux puis se pencha en riant, ses mains sur ses genoux. Bella sourit, ravie de ce son. "Je suis le seul enfant de mon père. Il adore pêcher."

"Je m'en souviens." Il agita sa main. "Il semble que ce soit ta journée pour être celle qui enseigne. Bien sûr. Après tout c'est toi qui pourrais être celle qui est le plus expérimentée."

Il l'aida à trouver un ver et s'assit à côté d'elle après qu'elle eut lancé sa ligne. Ils s'assirent dans un silence agréable pendant un certain temps. C'était paisible. Elle regardait Edward en coin, voyant son profil. Toute sa barbe avait la même teinte bronze que ses cheveux.

Etait-ce étrange de vouloir passer ses doigts dans ces boucles grossières ?

Il tourna la tête, captant son regard mais plutôt que se détourner, elle resta figée. A nouveau ses yeux allèrent vers ses lèvres.

L'attention de Bella fut attirée par sa ligne qui tirait. Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers l'eau mais à peine les pensées lentes de Bella se remettaient en place que la ligne s'agitait à nouveau. Elle dut la tenir avec les deux mains pour l'empêcher de lâcher.

"Bonté divine," murmura-t-elle, en essayant en vain de remonter le poisson. Elle pouvait voir le tumulte qu'il y avait dans l'eau et elle recula, enfonçant les talons de ses pieds nus dans la terre.

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il se passait, Edward avait enroulé un bras autour d'elle, lui tenant la main stable sur la canne alors qu'il prenait la ligne dans son autre main. "Waouh. Doucement. Tu dois l'amener en douceur, pour ne pas qu'il rompe ta ligne. C'est facile."

Elle aurait pu lui rappeler qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire avec un poisson têtu mais le grondement de sa voix si proche de son oreille l'embrouillait. Quand elle recula, elle se retrouva nichée contre sa poitrine. Ensemble, ils remontèrent le poisson sur le rivage.

"Waouh, ma belle. Regarde ça." Quand il tourna la tête, sa barbe lui toucha la joue. Le frottement… de ses moustaches la fit frissonner. "C'est ce que nous appelons un monstre. On peut nourrir tout le convoi avec ce poisson."

Sans réfléchir, Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder, avec la ferme intention de lui dire qu'il exagérait un peu pour finalement trouver ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle s'immobilisa, l'esprit vide. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Pendant une, deux, trois secondes qui s'étirèrent en éons, aucun ne bougea.

Puis Edward grogna. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il amena une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'embrassa, un vrai baiser et rien de ce que Bella avait lu, rien de ce qu'elle avait entendu de Rosalie et Alice, n'aurait pu la préparer à cela.

C'était bien plus que la douce façon dont ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur les siennes. C'était un frisson qui traversait son sang, en suivant à peine le rythme accéléré de son cœur. C'était comme une vague chaude qui se répandait de sa poitrine vers le sommet de sa tête et jusqu'à la plante des pieds.

Cela dura une poignée de secondes avant qu'Edward ne se recule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent, ses paupières lourdes comme si elle était en train de se réveiller. C'était en effet l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme : une brume onirique comme lorsqu'on se réveille avec le soleil du milieu de la matinée qui brille chaudement sur le lit. Les iris d'Edward étaient devenus noirs. Pas comme s'ils étaient menaçants mais plutôt quelque chose qui parlait de désir. Il avait l'air incertain, comme s'il allait s'excuser mais ensuite il inclina la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, elle répondit. C'était plus naturel qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était comme si ses lèvres étaient destinées à embrasser les siennes, à s'adapter aux siennes, à bouger avec elles. De nombreuses autres secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux à bout de souffle.

Cela aurait pu sembler ridicule. Elle pouvait à peine se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras sauf qu'elle tenait toujours la canne à deux mains. Le poisson gisait pathétiquement à leur pieds.

Il se lécha les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. "Bella, je…"

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire fut coupé par le son de petites voix qui criaient. Bella et Edward s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, chacun se reprenant en se tournant vers la forêt derrière eux. Pendant un moment, il était pratiquement impossible de savoir ce que signifiaient ces cris mais ensuite Bella comprit.

Son nom. Crié par deux petits garçons très effrayés. "Peter ? Henry ?" appela-t-elle.

Ils apparurent à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le lire sur leurs visages et l'entendre dans leurs voix. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Esmée a dit que tu dois apporter l'eau rapidement," dit Peter.

"C'est Carlisle," précisa Henry, son petit visage renvoyait l'image de l'inquiétude. "Il est terriblement malade."

L'estomac de Bella se tordit. "Oh non !" Elle attrapa le petit fût et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put.

"Allez." Edward l'avait rattrapée assez facilement. Il tenait ses chaussures à la main. "Accroche-toi bien au fût", dit-il une seconde seulement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, avec le fût.

Dans des circonstances normales, Bella aurait protesté contre le fait d'être portée comme un bébé. Dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas le temps de remettre ses bottes, elle faisait confiance à Edward pour la ramener au camp aussi vite que possible. Elle s'accrocha au fût, heureuse que le camp ne soit pas très loin.

Edward la posa quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière herbeuse. Il lui prit le fût et courut avec elle vers leur chariot.

Bella haleta en voyant sa famille d'accueil et d'autres personnes rassemblés autour d'une forme recroquevillée. C'était Carlisle, bien sûr, et il était dans un état terrible. Bien qu'il soit un homme imposant il avait l'air petit, recroquevillé sur le côté comme s'il était au milieu de son lit.

Son visage était très pâle et ses bras enroulés autour de son estomac alors qu'il haletait de douleur. Bella imaginait que sa lèvre était fendue parce qu'il s'était mordu pour ne pas crier. C'était tout Carlisle.

Avant que Bella puisse se rapprocher de lui, Emmett la prit par la taille et la fit reculer alors qu'elle protestait.

"Allez, petite soeur." Bien qu'Emmett soit habituellement bruyant et joyeux, ses yeux étaient lourds d'inquiétude et sa voix douce. "Tu ne peux pas t'approcher."

Edward avait apporté l'eau. Esmée leva la tête et lui tendit une louche. "Pas le temps de la désinfecter et ça ne sert à rien," l'entendit dire Bella. "Il vomit l'eau plus vite que je peux la lui faire boire."

Emmett avait traîné Bella là où elle ne pouvait rien entendre, où Rosalie et Alice étaient séquestrées. Bella cessa de se débattre. "Est-ce le choléra ?" demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle le sache déjà.

Il hocha la tête. "Ça l'a frappé comme ça, de nulle part. Une minute il était assis en train de parler, la suivante il était, eh bien..." Il fit un geste d'impuissance en direction de son père. "Jasper est parti chercher le Dr Snow."

Il secoua la tête. "Je dois aider maman. Reste ici, Bella. Moins il y a de gens pour l'attraper, mieux c'est."

Bella se laissa guider par Alice et Rosalie et ensemble, elles s'assirent par terre, les bras autour les unes des autres, se balançant tranquillement.

Pour une raison quelconque, bien qu'il n'ait pas plus de savoir-faire médical qu'elle, Bella eut l'impression qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Edward qui reste aux côtés de Carlisle.

**Oo FH Oo**

Il fallut attendre longtemps avant qu'Edward ne quitte le campement des Cullen. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose mais il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il était allé chercher de l'eau. Il avait fouillé dans les médicaments pour essayer de trouver le laudanum. Il avait réconforté Esmée du mieux qu'il avait pu quand elle lui avait dit que Carlisle avait utilisé le dernier flacon pour soulager la souffrance d'une femme mourante la veille.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie.

"Edward ?"

La voix douce et tremblante de Bella lui brisa le coeur. Il se tourna pour la regarder et dans la lumière du feu il put voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle avait l'air encore plus jeune quand elle avait cette expression.

Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit que ce matin-là qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'embrasser au bord de la rivière ?

Elle déglutit. "Est-ce qu'il... ?"

"Non," dit-il rapidement. "Je pense que le pire est passé."

"Tu crois qu'il va vivre ?"

"Emmett et Jasper ne t'ont pas parlé ?"

"Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit. Je veux te l'entendre dire."

Une fois de plus, Edward fut frappé par la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Il tendit la main pour toucher son épaule - un geste innocent et réconfortant - et il souhaitait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il détestait voir son visage si tiré.

"Le choléra tue très rapidement. Il a réussi à passer la journée. Il passera la nuit et il s'en remettra." Il lui serra l'épaule. "C'est un homme fort qui a beaucoup de raisons de vivre, Bella. Il survivra. Tu verras. Dans quelques jours, ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade."

"Mon père était fort mais la maladie l'a rendu maladif. Faible."

Edward fit une grimace. Il laissa sa main glisser sur le dos. "Ton père a eu une série de malchance. Ce n'est pas le choléra qui l'a frappé en premier. Il avait déjà eu la diphtérie quand il a attrapé le choléra. C'était trop pour son système. Mais il était quand même assez fort pour survivre à cela et Carlisle va s'en tirer, également."

"C'est terrible ce que cette maladie lui a fait." Bella enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je sais, ma petite chérie. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû le voir."

Elle le regarda. "Tu penses vraiment qu'il ira bien ?"

"Je ne le dirais pas si je n'y croyais pas." Comme il avait envie de poser ses mains sur ses joues. Il y avait une douleur en lui… qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reconnaître. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir par rapport à leur baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Ici, sur la piste, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'éloigner d'elle.

Cela l'effrayait de voir à quel point il trouvait l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle, odieuse.

Edward soupira et lui frotta le dos une fois de plus avant de laisser sa main tomber sur le côté. "Dors, Bella. On ne sait pas ce que demain pourra apporter."

"Je ne peux pas dormir. Tu peux dormir ?"

En réfléchissant, Edward se rendit compte qu'il était perturbé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même par l'inquiétude au sujet du patriarche Cullen. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Puis-je rester un peu avec toi ?" demanda Bella, en faisant un signe de tête vers le feu au centre du cercle.

Il savait qu'il devait dire non. Il le savait mais elle était effrayée. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Oui."

Ils passèrent la nuit près du feu, à parler des herbes de la région, jusqu'à ce que Bella s'endorme avec sa tête sur son épaule.


	8. Cœurs imprudents

.

**\- 8 - **

**CŒURS**** IMPRUDENTS**

* * *

Edward regarda les braises du feu s'éteindre avant de penser à bouger. Le poids de Bella contre son flanc, son souffle chaud sur son cou était en quelque sorte rassurant. Réconfortant.

Ce qu'Edward avait simultanément aimé et détesté pendant la nuit c'était que tout était possible. Les ténèbres se livraient à des fantasmes de tous types, des cauchemars aux rêves les plus banals. Là dans le calme, il pouvait prétendre que c'était à lui, que les doux ronflements dans son oreille étaient monnaie courante, que quand il la porterait au lit, il se recroquevillerait à côté d'elle.

Comme s'il avait le droit d'imaginer cela.

Edward soupira. Il tourna son corps et laissa Bella glisser jusque dans le creux de son bras. Elle gémit et ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans la veste d'Edward. "Chut," fit-il à son oreille, passant son autre bras sous ses jambes. "Dors Bella, je te tiens."

Elle marmonna à nouveau avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Son corps se détendit, ses respirations s'apaisèrent dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de la tenir fermement, il se leva. Il ramena Bella au camp des Hale où les filles dormaient sans leur mari pour la nuit.

Alice avait voulu rester avec sa mère et son frère mais avait été éloignée par son mari. Jasper avait accepté de rester avec Esmée et Emmett à sa place, si seulement elle acceptait de se tenir loin du lit du malade.

Edward avait suffisamment vu de jeunes hommes forts tomber du choléra, c'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper et Emmett pensaient qu'ils étaient imperméables à la maladie mais ce n'était pas à lui de discuter. Il avait seulement été soulagé que Bella s'éloigne d'eux.

Rosalie et Alice étaient recroquevillées ensemble, le lit de Bella vide à côté d'elles. Alice bougea quand Edward s'approcha. "Je ramène juste Bella," murmura-t-il pour qu'elle ne sente pas menacée.

Ce n'était pas exactement approprié pour lui d'être si près de femmes endormies mais Alistair Hale n'était pas loin si les jeunes femmes avaient besoin de lui. Et Edward avait vu Jasper faire des allers retours entre le camp des Hale et celui des Cullen.

Alice cligna des yeux et se déplaça pour retirer la couverture de Bella afin qu'il puisse la coucher. Bella poussa un petit gémissement de protestation et Edward dut libérer ses doigts de sa veste. Il voulait lisser les cheveux loin de ses yeux mais Alice regardait. Il devait se rappeler à nouveau qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher.

"Tu as entendu que nous restons un autre jour au moins pour donner le temps de récupérer à papa ?" chuchota Alice.

"Oui. C'est une bonne chose. Nous avons bien avancé jusqu'à présent. Nous pouvons nous permettre de nous reposer quelques jours."

Alice se rapprocha de Bella passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amie pendant qu'elle dormait. "Il va récupérer."

"Tu as raison. Il ira très bien." Il offrit un sourire à la jeune femme et fit un signe de tête avant de reculer.

A peine sorti de leur camp il se retrouva face à une silhouette au clair de lune. Il se figea évaluant la menace. Quand il réalisa que c'était James il se détendit en ravalant un gémissement. Il recommença à marcher et James s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?" demanda James.

"Tu vas devoir être plus précis."

James lui saisit le bras et l'arrêta. "Ne joue pas les mignons avec moi. Je t'ai vu avec la fille Swan."

"Ah, arrête, elle avait seulement besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer c'est tout. C'est une jeune fille et cet homme est comme son père pour elle. Elle avait peur et nous avons parlé. C'est tout."

"J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot ?" Il le poussa. "Je t'ai vue avec elle au bord de la rivière."

Le cœur d'Edward commença à battre et son estomac se tordit. "Ce n'était rien," dit-il. Ces mots le rendaient malade. Ce n'était rien mais James ne comprendrait pas ça de toute façon. "C'était..."

"Je n'ai besoin d'aucune de tes excuses. Tu vas foutre le bordel parce que tu ne peux pas garder ta queue dans ton pantalon."

"Grands Dieux, ma queue n'ira nulle part où ça te concerne. Je te le dis. Ce n'était rien. C'était un accident." Il roula des épaules. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle a tout oublié à cause de son inquiétude pour Carlisle. Même si je voulais faire quelque chose de stupide - ce que je ne fais pas - elle ne ferait rien qui puisse le contrarier."

James rit. "Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu peut-être naïf à l'égard des femmes. Les jeunes filles ont la tête vide. Elle n'a que peu de temps avant de devenir une vieille fille. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur toi et elle ne s'inquiétera pas si cet homme a un pied dans la tombe."

Edward le regarda incrédule. Il voulait rire. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un gros cul comme James Hunter qui pouvait penser qu'une fille douce comme Bella pourrait comploter de cette façon. "Je vais garder les yeux ouverts."

James ne bougea pas pour le laisser passer. "Ou est-ce l'inverse ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

"Je t'ai toujours bien aimé Edward. Tu te tais et fais ce qu'on te dit. Tu ne poses aucun problème. Mais cette fois-ci tu m'emmerdes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu t'es mis dans la tête que tu voulais avoir une famille de nouveau ? C'est bon tout ça mais ne déconne pas et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi fais-le pour les autres. Victor et Laurent ne méritent pas que tu fasses tout foirer.

"Seigneur. Il n'y a pas de complot, James."

James le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de grogner. "Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu restais avec les bœufs du chariot des Hale."

Edward grinça. "Tout ce que tu veux James."

L'autre homme souffla de nouveau. "La prochaine fois tu iras à la maison close comme nous tous. Je te le dis, un homme a des besoins. Et si tu ne les satisfais pas tu agis comme un fou."

Edward roula des yeux. "Tout ce que tu veux James," dit-il. Et il s'éloigna de son chef.

**Oo FH oO**

Il fallut encore deux jours complet avant que Bella et les filles soient autorisées à voir Carlisle de plus près. Il leur envoya son amour et l'assurance qu'il vivrait. Elles respirèrent toutes plus facilement.

Les filles avaient été chargées de laver les vêtements. Ce n'était pas un luxe auquel elles pouvaient s'adonner fréquemment étant donné qu'elles n'avaient pas grand chose pour faire chauffer de l'eau et qu'ils s'arrêtaient rarement pour permettre aux vêtements de sécher.

Il était impossible de les faire sécher alors qu'ils marchaient et que les chariots soulevaient énormément de poussière.

Près de Fort Laramie certains membres étaient allés visiter une source. C'était un détour d'une vingtaine de kilomètres, soit deux jours de perdus mais de nombreux migrants s'y rendaient pour s'y laver car c'était une source naturellement chaude. Mais James avait dissuadé Carlisle et Alistair de faire ce voyage.

Puisqu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, Carlisle avait pensé qu'ils avaient suffisamment de temps pour surmonter son état d'affaiblissement et que c'était le bon moment pour se laver. C'était une autre de ses théories selon laquelle la propreté pourrait aider à stopper la propagation des maladies.

Ce premier jour Bella partit dans la forêt pour ramasser la racine d'un buisson qu'Edward lui avait dit remplacer le savon. De cette façon ils pouvaient conserver leur stock pour faire la vaisselle et l'usage quotidien.

Alice partit avec elle et semblait douter en aidant Bella à déterrer les racines des buissons que Bella lui montrait. "C'est censé nettoyer nos vêtements ?"

Bella sourit . "D'où penses-tu que vienne notre savon ? Pas de ces buissons peut-être mais tout vient de la nature."

"Comment tu sais ces choses Bella ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais avec Edward tout ce temps ?"

Alice agita ses sourcils. "Oh j'avais pensé à une chose ou deux mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça comprenait discuter des plantes."

Bella rougit et se concentra pour déplacer son couteau sur la racine, décollant l'écorce comme Edward le lui avait appris. "C'est à peu près tout ce dont nous discutons."

"Hum. Je vois ce regard Isabella Swan. Même le bout de tes oreilles a rougi."

"Le soleil."

"Ne me mens pas." Alice lui arracha les racines et lui saisit les mains. "J'ai d'abord pensé que papa était trop prudent mais quand il t'a ramenée du feu hier soir…"

"Alice." Bella grogna et aurait caché son visage dans ses mains si son amie ne les tenait pas. "Je te l'avais dit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir et il a eu la gentillesse de me faire le plaisir de la conversation. J'aurai aimé ne pas m'endormir alors il n'aurait pas eu à me ramener comme un enfant."

"Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous."

"C'est comme ça c'est tout. Tu es nouvellement mariée. Rose est mariée. Edward répond à toutes mes questions."

"Cela montre qu'il a une raison de le faire. As-tu pensé à cela ? Est-ce que James, Victor ou Laurent répondent à tes questions ?"

Bella frissonna. "Je ne songerais pas à en poser une à aucun d'eux. En vérité je préfère quand ils ne semblent pas savoir que j'existe."

"On ne peut pas dire que je t'en blâme," gloussa Alice. "Dis-moi la vérité, Bella. Je peux garder un secret. T'es tu prise d'affection pour Edward ? Qui pourrait te blâmer si tu le faisais. Il est assez beau, même avec ça sa barbe."

Les paupières de Bella battirent alors qu'un souvenir viscéral la frappait de plein fouet. Elle leva la main sur sa joue, en se souvenant de la barbe d'Edward quand ils s'embrassaient. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que les poils contre sa peau seraient une sensation agréable mais en s'en souvenant, elle en ressentit le besoin.

Comme c'est idiot de sentir son souffle chaud sur le sien à nouveau, ses lèvres qui bougent, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-elle voir clairement les nuances sombres dans ses yeux. Serait-ce vraiment du désir ? Pour elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait tant de questions.

"Bella !"

Bella se mit à regarder son amie en clignant des yeux, surprise. Alice gloussa. "Tu rougis encore," dit-elle.

"Je ne le fais pas." Bella se frotta la nuque.

"Si. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre Edward et toi ? Tu peux me le dire."

"J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux."

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux pour voir Rosalie se diriger vers elles. Elle fixa ses yeux sur Bella alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à genoux à côté d'elles. "Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien de vrai. Il ne se passe rien entre toi et cet homme."

"Oh, Rose," dit Alice. "Elle flirte un peu. Et alors ? C'est normal."

"Ne l'encourage pas, Alice. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Oh, chiche. C'est une idée romantique. Un homme seul sur la piste." Alice passa son bras autour de Bella. "La jeune et jolie fille qui lui ravit son cœur."

Bella voulait dire à Alice d'arrêter, que l'idée était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas parler avec cet espoir qui germait en elle.

"Cela ne pourrait pas être une idée plus insensée," dit Rosalie. Elle regardait toujours attentivement Bella qui ne lui jeta qu'un regard. "Tu dois voir au-delà de son joli visage, Bella. Tu dois être pratique. Comment subviendrait-il à tes besoins ? C'est son métier." Elle fit un geste autour d'elles et la forêt.

"A quoi ressemblerait ta vie ? Il serait à la maison pour quoi... ? Peut-être les trois pires mois d'hiver puis il te quittera pour la plus grande partie de l'année, probablement avec un bébé dans le ventre."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu. Laisse-la, Rosalie." Alice caressa le dos de Bella de manière réconfortante. "Ne l'écoute pas, Bella. Elle est juste amère, elle n'est plus jeune et libre comme toi."

Rosalie mit sa main sur son ventre proéminent. "Bien au contraire. Où serais-je sans mon mari aimant ? Celui qui a été mon soutien constant même quand nous ne pouvions pas dire aux autres pour notre bébé. Nous avons pris la décision ensemble de faire ce voyage, que nos vies seraient mieux servies par cette démarche. Dis-moi, que sais-tu de cet homme que tu lui laisserais prendre de telles décisions pour toi ? Lui fais-tu confiance ?"

"Mon Dieu, Rosalie." Bella se mit debout et fourra les racines qu'elle avait ramassées dans les poches de son tablier. "J'avais peut-être remarqué comme il est beau mais c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas à attraper un mari."

"Ne pas voir les choses, c'est exactement comme ça que certaines filles finissent coincées avec des hommes inutiles ou pire encore."

"Pouah. " Alice se mit debout. "On s'amusait un peu, c'est tout. Bella est une fille intelligente. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

Bella ne se défendit pas mais en toute intimité, elle pensait qu'Alice était aussi imprudente qu'elle. Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait et surtout, elle n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

**Oo FH oO**

Il avait beau essayer, et ces trois derniers jours il avait essayé puissamment, Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher ses yeux d'errer vers Bella. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher, ne l'avait pas suivie quand elle s'était aventurée dans les bois qui entouraient leur camp. En fait, il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer complètement sa présence, bien qu'il était désespéré de savoir pourquoi elle semblait faire la même chose.

Regrettait-elle ce jour-là ? Aurait-elle souhaité l'arrêter ? Ou, Dieu tout puissant, avait-il pris avantage d'elle ? Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'embrasser. C'était sa faute s'ils avaient été serrés l′un contre l′autre, joue contre joue. Elle avait eu une bonne prise sur ce poisson. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide mais il avait quand même glissé son bras autour d'elle et alors...

Eh bien.

Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire passer tout cela pour du hasard.

Une belle fille avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, même si c'était accidentel. Il n'était qu'un homme. Comment pouvait-il s'empêcher de goûter ses lèvres et quand elle n'avait pas reculé, quand elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux mi-ouverts, comment aurait-il pu résister à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres encore ? Et une troisième. Et une quatrième fois.

Enivrant. Même le souvenir de la douceur de ses baisers rendait ses pensées enivrantes, comme s'il avait avalé une tasse de vin en une seule gorgée.

Non, ce baiser n'avait pas été le fruit du hasard. Ce n'était pas… de la chance qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras. Il n'avait eu besoin que d'une excuse pour se manifester et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il en voulait une autre. Ou au diable les excuses. Il voulait lui prendre la main et la mener loin des yeux indiscrets de son équipe, de sa famille, pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à nouveau sans prétention.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Plus qu'un simple baiser, Bella avait pris la place de la femme sans nom et sans visage dans ses fantasmes oisifs. Il imaginait qu'ils avaient leur propre campement où ils pourraient parler comme ils le faisaient parfois pendant la journée. Il imaginait son sourire fougueux quand elle le défiait.

Il y avait tant de raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas le droit de penser à de telles choses et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Le matin du quatrième jour après que Carlisle soit tombé malade, tout le camp se leva à l'aube. En effet, ils retournaient sur la piste ce jour-là. Bien que James se soit plaint du retard, c'était une bonne idée pour tout le groupe, à long terme.

Cela permettait de consacrer du temps à la pêche et à la chasse. Les vêtements étaient lavés. Certaines des réparations qui avaient été annulées parce que tout le monde était tellement épuisé à la fin de la journée avaient été faites. Emmett avait eu le temps de faire quelques petites réparations sur les chariots.

Edward regarda de l'autre côté de la clairière pendant que Bella aidait à ranger les derniers récipients du petit déjeuner du matin. Il l'observa et se dit qu'il était tout à fait rationnel qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, ils avaient encore des mois devant eux sur la piste et ils ne pouvaient pas trop s'éviter. C'était une raison suffisante pour trouver un moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle soit seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Parler. Ils avaient besoin de parler. C'était son tour de marcher avec le groupe. Il pouvait sûrement trouver un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de parler en privé. S'il...

"Edward ?"

Edward se tourna pour trouver James qui le regardait. Non. James ne se contentait pas de regarder. Son regard était tranchant. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Bella et revinrent vers lui. "Tu es avec l'attelage de bœufs des Hale aujourd'hui," déclara-t-il. "Probablement demain aussi."

"James, tu ne peux pas être sérieux..."

"Tu as un problème avec cet ordre ?"

Edward déglutit. "Non. Il n'y a pas de problème."

"C'est ce que je pensais. De toute façon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller vite. Je veux que les chariots soient prêts à partir dans les dix prochaines minutes, tu entends ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, bien."

Edward traversa la clairière en direction du chariot des Hale, ses dents grinçaient et ses mains étaient serrées en poings. Cela ne devrait pas le déranger. Ça ne devrait pas le déranger du tout. C'était son travail de suivre les ordres de James et c'est tout. Il avait toujours été en paix avec ça.

Il leva la tête comme s'il avait entendu son nom et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. Elle était encore à l'écart, les mains occupées alors que son regard se portait sur lui. Elle sourit. C'était un doux sourire, petit, timide et envoûtant. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ralentit sa démarche et hésita, en espérant pouvoir aller la voir mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sans aucun doute, cette jolie petite fille était sortie de nulle part et avait bouleversé son monde. Rien dans sa vie ne lui convenait à ce moment-là notamment le fait qu'il ne puisse que toucher le rebord de son chapeau en passant devant elle.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Prenant un risque, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans un geste subtil et retrouva ses yeux, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Il n'avait pas oublié leur baiser et de loin.

La façon dont ses joues s'enflammèrent pouvait être vue même de loin et le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. Il la regarda baisser la tête et, de la même façon, appuyer le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

La douceur de son sourire lorsqu'elle l'embrassa en retour le soutint pendant le reste de la longue et fatigante journée.


	9. Conséquences

.

**\- 9 – **

**CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

"Pitié que le soleil est chaud. "

Bella regarda Rosalie, observant avec inquiétude la femme plus âgée lever son tablier sur son visage pour enlever la transpiration qui s'était accumulée sur son front. Bella fronça les sourcils. C'était fin juin. Les mois les plus chauds n'étaient pas arrivés. Déjà Rosalie avait l'air sérieusement mal à l'aise avec son gros ventre. Carlisle avait dit qu'il lui restait encore un mois.

C'était le début de l'été donc le temps n'aurait pas dû être aussi chaud. Malheureusement pour les émigrants les jours de la semaine étaient sans nuage et la piste n'avait pas grand-chose à l'abri du soleil. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres et de rochers en surplomb mais ils auraient dû s'arrêter pour se reposer à leur ombre.

"Hé." Alice arriva et lui offrit sa gourde.

"Alice tu as au moins autant besoin de boire que moi."

"Non c'est faux et tu le sais. Allez. Bois. En fait je peux courir jusqu'à la rivière et revenir sur la piste avant que vous ne soyez partis trop loin. Toi de l'autre côté tu peux à peine nous suivre."

Rosalie fit une grimace à Alice et la tapa avec son mouchoir. Alice gloussa et se pencha derrière Bella. "Ne t'épuise pas déjà Rosalie. On a une longue journée devant nous."

Bella rit mais son attention fut rapidement attirée ailleurs. Le convoi se dirigeait vers un virage. Par conséquent elle pouvait voir l'avant du chariot des Hale depuis où elle était. Et de là elle pouvait voir Edward avec les bœufs. C'était, pensa-t-elle, absurde que son estomac papillonne à sa seule vue. Son cœur se serra comme si cela faisait des mois et non des jours depuis leurs baisers clandestins.

"Mlle Isabella Swan, je sais que ton papa t'a appris que c'est mal de dévisager les gens." Bella sursauta quand Alice chuchota à son oreille.

"Eh bien comme c'est mignon..."

Bella et Alice levèrent les yeux pour voir que Victor les avait rejointes. Alice passa son bras autour de Bella, la rapprochant. De tous les guides c'était Victor qui les mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Laurent était sans danger. James donnait la chair de poule à Bella mais son attitude supérieure l'empêchait de se mêler aux "petites dames".

Il gloussa, regardant d'avant en arrière entre les femmes et Edward. La façon dont ses yeux montaient et descendaient sur le corps de Bella la fit se sentir mal. Bien qu'il fit terriblement chaud elle souhaita avoir apporté son châle pour s'enrouler dedans pour le peu de bien que cela lui ferait.

"Tu sais avant que tu n'arrives, petite philly*, moi et le reste des gars parions qu'Edward aurait pu être un dandy. Il s'avère qu'il aime juste les jolies petites provocatrices." Il gloussa, la regardant de bas en haut. "Enfer si tu n'es pas un désastre en devenir !"

"Oh laisse-la tranquille," dit Alice. "Tu n'as aucun droit de nous parler de la sorte."

Victor fronça un sourcil. "Oh regarde-toi, petite chose ardente. Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi. Tu es une femme mariée et celle-là…" il fit signe vers Bella, "... ne semble pas être, non plus, étrangère à ces désirs."

"Victor !"

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Carlisle approcher. Il était toujours fatigué après le calvaire qu'il avait traversé. Il était trop maigre et ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient plus en broussaille que Bella ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Pourtant son expression était toujours féroce et protectrice. "Eloigne-toi d'elles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais faire mais tu ne parles pas à ces jeunes femmes si tu ne sais pas le faire cordialement."

"Je ne voulais rien dire par là, monsieur."

"Et je vais en parler à James. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu occupes un autre emploi pendant un certain temps."

Victor se moqua. "Mais ces dames causent des ennuis, pas vrai ? Spécialement celle-là." Il fit un signe de la tête vers Bella. "Continue comme ça petite. En l'état James fait travailler Edward jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et tu ne seras pas très heureuse quand aucun de nous ne pourra t'aider avec ton chariot."

Bella fixa l'homme alors qu'il se détournait. Elle regarda Carlisle, "Que veut-il dire ? Que fait James à Edward et c'est de ma faute ?"

"Je ne suis pas certain de savoir de quoi il parle," dit Carlisle en plissant le front.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes au sujet de notre amitié mais Edward n'a rien fait…"

"Edward est un homme bon. Je le sais. Il a été d'une grande aide pour le Docteur Snow et Esmée quand j'étais malade. S'il a des différends avec James je n'y suis pour rien." Il caressa sa barbe et prit une expression pensive. "Mais maintenant que j'y pense ça fait de nombreux jours qu'Edward n'a pas marché avec notre chariot."

Bella voulait se gifler de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. Elle avait remarqué l'absence d'Edward bien sûr mais elle s'était dit qu'il essayait de ne pas énerver Carlisle. Elle avait brièvement entretenu l'idée qu'il restait loin d'elle parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

Peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité dans ce qu'avait dit Victor, qu'elle posait des problèmes et que ses interactions innocentes étaient en réalité des avances indésirables. C'était une notion ridicule compte tenu de la façon dont il la regardait et elle l'avait donc rejetée catégoriquement. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on le tenait à l'écart d'elle.

"Victor exagère," déclara Carlisle. "James est habile dans ce qu'il fait. Je suis sûr que la division du travail est juste."

Bella pensa que peut-être il lui faisait trop confiance. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de James même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Craignant d'être congédiée comme une enfant idiote elle n'avait rien dit. Elle serra l'épaule de Carlisle rapidement avant d'aller devant essayant d'attraper un autre coup d'œil d'Edward.

**oO FH Oo**

Ils atteignirent Independence Rock cinq jours avant l'Independence Day. C'était à nouveau dimanche et Bella en était reconnaissante. Elle avait la ferme intention de voir Edward aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure qu'il allait bien. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute que c'était James qui le maintenait loin du campement Cullen et à tout prix. Ce n'était, supposait-elle, pas ses affaires mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'Edward n'était pas maltraité.

Heureusement pour elle une opportunité se présenta et Bella s'éloigna de sa famille adoptive. Elle déambula vers le camp des guides et entendit James dire à Laurent qu'il avait envoyé Edward remplir les fûts d'eau.

Elle savait bien que la rivière était à plusieurs kilomètres à pied de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était un déplacement inutile. Ils avaient été assez près de la rivière pour remplir leurs fûts la veille et ils seraient encore assez près quand ils seraient revenus sur la piste.

Elle se dépêcha de partir espérant le rattraper avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin et qu'on remarque qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il était encore tôt et d'après le ton de James on aurait dit que ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'il était parti.

Les alentours d'Independence Rock étaient plats, elle le repéra tout de suite. Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de remonter sa jupe et de courir. Edward ne semblait pas trop pressé alors elle le rattrapa rapidement.

"Grands Dieux Bella !" Il posa les fûts et attrapa la gourde sur sa hanche. Il tenait la gourde d'une main et posa l'autre sur les épaules de Bella. "Respire." Il lui passa la gourde. "Bois un coup dès que tu pourras."

Bella travailla à retrouver son souffle. Elle frissonna quand il leva sa main jusqu'à son sourcil et repoussa ses cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était douce, toute crainte qu'avait eue Bella qu'il soit en colère fut emportée par la légère brise.

"Je…" Bella fut frappée de timidité qui lui fit baisser la tête. "Tu n'es pas venu marcher avec nous ces derniers temps. Ou conduire les chariots des Cullen d'ailleurs."

Il soupira. "C'est vrai."

Bella l'étudia alors qu'elle prenait une autre longue gorgée de sa gourde. "Victor a dit que James te gardait loin."

"C'est vrai."

"Edward, s'il…"

"Il nous a vus, ce jour-là, près de la rivière."

Tout le souffle de Bella la quitta en un seul coup. "Oh. Oh non." Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. "Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te causer des problèmes."

"Bella." Il se rapprocha d'elle. "C'était bien plus ma faute que la tienne." Il fit un pas de plus vers elle et le cœur de Bella rata un battement à cause de cette proximité.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi proche de toi." Il mit son pouce sous son menton, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses lèvres avant de la regarder. "Je ne devrais pas être aussi proche de toi maintenant."

Avant qu'elle puisse rassembler ses pensées pour gérer une réponse, sa main s'était posée sur sa joue. Il lui releva la tête et toute pensée s'envola. Son baiser était doux, le picotement de sa barbe chatouillant sa peau. Elle ne s'était pas laissé consciemment penser cela mais tout son corps semblait crier de soulagement, comme si elle en avait envie depuis ces longues journées. Elle enroula son bras autour de sa taille et après avoir laissé tomber la gourde passa l'autre autour de son coude.

Il arrêta le baiser avec un halètement quelques secondes plus tard et se recula juste un peu. Ses pouces caressèrent ses joues et il soupira. "Ah Bella. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Il prit une profonde inspiration et recula.

Bella se lécha les lèvres et essaya de se reprendre. "Je euh… je… je le voulais."

Il sourit et il passa ses doigts sur ses cheveux une fois de plus. C'était un geste tendre et le cœur de Bella tressaillit de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. "Oh mon cœur. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi." Il secoua la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux observant les chariots les plus proches. Independence Rock était bordée par le convoi bien que ceux des Cullen et des Hale soient hors de vue. "Allons maintenant, nous devrions trouver un endroit discret où nous pourrions parler."

Déconcertée Bella ramassa la gourde abandonnée et suivit Edward. Quand elle le rattrapa leurs doigts se frôlèrent. A chaque battement de son cœur il y avait un frémissement dans sa circulation sanguine. Elle laissa sa main s'éloigner à contrecœur. "N'y aura-t-il pas plus de problèmes avec James ?"

"Ah." Il agita sa main. "Je connais James. Habituellement c'est un des autres qui s'attire ses foudres. Il fait une démonstration pour asseoir son pouvoir, il monte sur ses grands chevaux." Edward regarda droit devant lui. "Cependant je suppose qu'il a raison. Ah qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi, Bella ?"

Bella n'était pas du tout sûre de ce à quoi elle pensait ou ce qu'elle était censée dire. Son cœur agissait autrement. Il y avait tellement de choses pour lesquelles elle était indécise. Pourquoi son cœur était-il si imprudent de vouloir un homme comme lui ? Jamais en dix-huit ans un garçon ne lui avait fait cet effet et pourtant la plupart de ses pensées étaient centrées sur un homme qui…

Que _faisait-il _avec elle ? Alice et Rosalie avaient rendu la séduction si simple et si douce. Les hommes et leurs intentions étaient-ils faciles pour les autres filles ?

Ils trouvèrent un endroit calme, loin de tout chariot et s'assirent contre un rocher. "Où ta famille te croit-elle?"

"Ah, les autres ont voulu graver leur nom sur le rocher."

"Eux et tous les autres." Edward passa ses mains sur les noms gravés dans la roche où ils étaient assis. "Ce rocher est autrement connu sous le nom du registre du désert."

"Ils sont partis à la recherche d'un endroit approprié et j'ai dit que je restais pour lire." Elle sourit. "Je vagabonde. Je suis connue pour ça."

"C'est vrai."

Le silence qui tomba entre eux n'était pas inconfortable. En fait même l'air entre eux semblait vivant. Il l'appelait et elle ne savait que faire avec les mots qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Elle se racla la gorge. "C'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent à propos de ce rocher ?"

"Et que disent-ils?"

"On dit qu'il vaut mieux atteindre ce point avant le 4 juillet. Que cela signifie que nous serons arrivés avant l'hiver ?"

"Son nom vient des trappeurs qui ont campé ici le 4 juillet, en 1824 mais il y a du vrai dans l'idée qu'il vaut mieux être ici aussi tôt que possible dans la saison, au moins pour moi."

Un regard étrange et lointain s'empara de lui et il passa sa main sur les noms. Il en tapota spécifiquement un et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bella remarqua les noms.

Edward et Margaret Masen.

"Je sais tellement de choses maintenant. Beaucoup plus que je n'en savais à l'époque," dit-il, sa voix aussi distante que son expression. Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Quand j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que c'était le travail d'un mari de guider sa femme. Mais ensuite, Maggie avait besoin d'être guidée. Je n'étais tout simplement pas assez bon pour la guider."

"Edward..." commença Bella mais elle ne savait pas comment continuer. Que savait-elle de ces choses ?

Il secoua la tête et quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il y avait une douleur là et Bella n'était pas sûre qu′elle comprenait. "Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? " dit Edward. "Mon Dieu, si je pensais ne serait-ce qu'à faire ça... je t'ai déjà fait tellement de mal."

"Je... je ne pense pas que tu l'aies fait."

"Je l'ai fait." Il essuya sa bouche avec la main. "J'ai été bien élevé, Bella. Je connais la façon dont une dame mérite d'être traitée. Si je..." Il déglutit fortement et posa son regard sur le sol. "Si j'avais des intentions pour toi, je devrais avoir cette conversation avec ton père."

"Mon père n'est pas là."

"Non. Le père de Maggie non plus. Et ils auraient tous les deux dit la même chose, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leurs filles."

"Edward..."

Il lui prit les mains et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants. "Ce n'était pas mon intention de te traiter comme ca. Je sais comment me comporter correctement. Je jure que je voulais seulement te protéger." Ses lèvres s'agitaient. "Mais… tu es si curieuse, si intelligente et c'est si agréable de parler avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je ne le cherchais pas mais je t'ai dans la peau maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce... de toi."

Le cœur de Bella était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. "Le veux-tu ?"

Il inclina sa tête contre la sienne. "Non. Mais c'est ainsi, c'est la foutue vérité."

En décalant sa main, elle passa timidement ses doigts le long de son poignet. Elle déglutit,, ses nerfs guerroyant avec une joie étourdissante qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. "Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne crois pas être naïve. Je pense que tu es un homme bon, Edward Masen. Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que je fais mais je sais que je suis heureuse que tu sembles ne pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi.″

Il sourit, bien que ses yeux soient encore lourds de culpabilité. Il recula mais juste assez pour appuyer un long baiser sur son front.

"Ça ne rend pas ce que j'ai fait convenable, Bella. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une une façon de faire les choses correctement, à part de te laisser tranquille."

Malgré ses paroles, il glissa le bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Pendant de longues minutes sous le soleil du début de l'été, ils restèrent assis comme ça en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus risquer d'être découverts.

**OoFHoO**

Deux jours plus tard, Bella était fébrile. Elle était distraite et encline plus que jamais à des moments de rêverie. Son esprit était un fouillis d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas nommer.

La frustration, la folie amoureuse, la colère. Elle ne savait pas où se poser. Devrait-elle faire ce qu'il avait dit et simplement le sortir de sa tête ?

Cela aurait été plus facile sans le souvenir viscéral de ses baisers. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait possédé ses pensées bien avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque les chariots s'arrêtèrent à midi. Esmée vint se joindre à elle. "C'est un endroit paisible, n'est-ce pas… pour quelque chose appelé la Porte du Diable ?"

Bella regardait l'endroit où la rivière Sweetwater s'enroulait dans un étroit passage dans la roche. On l'appelait la Porte de Diable, et bien que la piste la contourne, c'était encore beau à voir.

"Je me demande pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça..." songea Esmée.

Edward le saurait. Bella le chercha automatiquement et le vit parler à James. Elle grinça des dents quand elle vit James au loin de leur camp. Edward, les mains sur ses hanches, semblait vouloir discuter. James fit un geste vers lui. Edward regarda où Laurent et James étaient en train de préparer leurs repas, fit un signe de tête à James et partit en sens inverse.

Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé à Independence Rock, Edward avait été honnête sur ce que James faisait.

Il avait confié la plus grande partie du travail à Edward pour le maintenir épuisé. C'était cruel mais Edward résistait parce qu'il pensait le mériter. Cela avait rendu Bella furieuse comme jamais.

Qu'il ait ou non dû s'éloigner d'elle, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être traité de la façon dont James le faisait.

James avança dans leur direction et Bella s'éloigna d'Esmée et des autres femmes comme elles prenaient le repas de midi ensemble. Elle s'approcha pour pouvoir entendre ce que James disait à Carlisle et Alistair.

"Nous arriverons sur Rocky Ridge dans une semaine, plus ou moins. Les roues ont l'air de s'user un peu. Comme nous en avons parlé, j'ai réussi à faire un bon échange avec un des autres chariots. J'ai envoyé Edward récupérer deux roues de remplacement pour nous."

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. "Juste Edward ?"

"Les roues ne sont pas si lourdes."

"Eh bien, non. Mais gérer deux roues tout seul ? Ça semble juste une sacrée corvée."

"Il ira bien. Est-ce qu'on…"

Bella n'eut pas eu besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle se faufila de l'autre côté des chariots, espérant être hors de vue avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Elle suivit la ligne des chariots arrêtés, à la recherche d'Edward. Si James ne voulait pas l'aider, elle le ferait, au diable la bienséance.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour le trouver. Il était alors sur le chemin du retour, deux grandes roues à ses côtés. James avait raison. Les roues du chariot n'étaient pas si lourdes pour un homme aussi fort qu'Edward mais elles étaient trop grandes pour être portées. Elle regardait comment il prenait une roue, la poussait de sorte qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Puis il soulevait l'autre et la poussait vers l'avant. L'effort sous le soleil de midi semblait être éreintant.

"Edward ?" appela-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il souffla. "Que diable penses-tu fabriquer ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rude.

Bella s'arrêta net, surprise par ses paroles dures. "Je... je suis venue pour aider."

"Maudite petite poule têtue, c'est ce que tu es. Dégage de là. Va-t'en maintenant !"

Bella ne bougea pas. Ses paroles piquaient mais plus que cela, un malaise grandissait dans son ventre alors qu'elle le regardait. Alors même qu'il agitait le doigt devant elle, il tanguait sur ses pieds. Sa peau était rouge. Rouge foncé. Plus que simplement brûlé par le soleil. Rouge. "Edward..."

"Seigneur, fille. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?" Sa voix était alors un rugissement de frustration.

Rien ne pouvait convaincre Bella que son doux Edward lui parlerait comme ça. Non. Quelque chose allait mal. Très mal. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux. "Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il gémit et lui donna un petit coup sur la main quand elle essaya de le toucher. C'est alors que Bella réalisa que sa respiration était faible. Trop laborieuse. Il secoua la tête très fort et quand il la regarda, la colère avait disparu de ses yeux.

"Bella ?" Il regarda autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce que..." Il regarda devant lui vers où les roues étaient tombées. "Bien. Je dois ramener les roues au camp."

Au lieu de bouger, il s'affala, atterrissant sur ses fesses. Bella glapit de surprise et s'agenouilla près de lui. "Edward ?"

Il haleta. Ses yeux n'étaient pas du tout concentrés. "Je vais, euh... Je vais juste m'asseoir ici un moment. Je vais juste m'asseoir pendant une minute ou deux. Juste une minute."

Pendant une ou deux secondes, il haleta et oscilla pendant que Bella se débattait pour savoir quoi faire. Puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra. "Edward !" Bella mit ses mains sur ses joues et les retira immédiatement.

Il était brûlant. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop chaud.

"Au secours ! Que quelqu'un m'aide !" cria Bella. Travaillant à l'instinct, elle commença à lui arracher sa chemise, essayant de l'ouvrir. Cela avait un sens étrange dans son esprit paniqué. Sa peau était chaude. Brûlante. Elle avait besoin de le refroidir, peu importe comment elle y parviendrait.

Ses cris avaient fait courir quelques autres familles. Elle avait enlevé sa chemise et était en train de lui enlever les bottes. En regardant fixement, elle montra du doigt un groupe de petits enfants. "Vous. S'il vous plaît. Courez aussi vite que vous le pouvez par là." Elle désigna la direction du chariot des Cullen. "Allez chercher le Dr. Cullen, vite. S'il vous plaît."

Les enfants aux yeux écarquillés s'enfuirent dès que leur mère leur donna l'autorisation. Bella se tourna alors vers les hommes qui avaient convergé vers elle. "S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Il est trop chaud. La rivière. Si on… peut l'amener à la rivière..."

Le plus grand des hommes souleva Edward pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il courut vers l'eau et Bella le suivit. La distance semblait trop longue mais finalement ils y arrivèrent. L'étranger retourna Edward dans ses bras alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau.

Alors que l'étranger le posait, Edward commença à se débattre. Bella poussa un cri. C'était un mouvement contre nature et ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

"Mieux vaut que tu restes en retrait, amour," lui dit l'étranger. Il essayait de maintenir la tête d'Edward au-dessus de l'eau pendant qu'il se débattait.

"Non." Bella attrapa un des bras agités d'Edward et essaya de lui tenir la main. "Edward. Edward, s'il te plaît. Tu dois revenir vers moi."

Une minute passa comme un éon mais finalement, Edward se calma. L'étranger aida Bella à incliner sa tête, le submergeant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne le remontent.

Ils le maintinrent dans l'eau, Bella lui éventant le visage avec sa coiffe, pendant près de dix minutes avant qu'il halète et que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Son regard n'était pas fixe et les mots qu'il murmurait inintelligibles.

"Allez, amour. Remettons-le sur la rive," dit l'étranger. Il passa ses bras sous Edward, le traînant hors de l'eau. Le corps d'Edward était mou et quand ils furent sur la terre ferme, il s'effondra.

Bella alla près de lui. Elle leva sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux alors qu'elle apportait sa gourde à ses lèvres. "Edward. Tu as besoin de boire." Sa peau était encore trop chaude mais plus fraîche maintenant qu'elle ne l'était quand il s'est effondré. "Peux-tu boire pour moi ?" Elle lui versa l'eau de la gourde dans la bouche mais il en recracha la majeure partie. Son corps était secoué de tremblements.

"Bella ?"

Bella leva les yeux pour voir non seulement Carlisle mais aussi la plupart des autres qui couraient dans sa direction.

"Carlisle ! A l'aide. Aidez-le, je vous en prie. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le. Je ne peux pas le perdre." Ses yeux le suivirent alors qu'il arrivait et se mettait à genoux à côté d'Edward. "Il était... il agissait bizarrement et puis il s'est effondré.″

"Nous devons le mettre à l'ombre. Emmett !"

Emmett n'eut pas besoin de plus d'instructions que cela. Il gémit mais il prit Edward dans ses bras et courut avec lui à l'ombre des arbres. Les autres le suivirent. "Faites-lui de la place," dit Carlisle, agitant son bras devant la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent tous quelques pas en arrière.

Bella se laissa tirer en arrière, dans les bras d'Esmée. Elle baissa la tête contre la poitrine d'Esmée, réalisant ainsi qu'elle était en larmes.

Une petite foule s'était rassemblée. Tous regardaient, espérant plus qu'un marmonnement incohérent d'Edward. Ses cils battaient et son corps était secoué à l'occasion. Les minutes passèrent mais finalement, finalement, sa respiration ralentit pour retrouver un rythme plus normal. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Carlisle et Bella pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient plus concentrés. Toujours flous mais pas aussi lointains qu'avant.

"Regarde-moi, fils. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ton nom," demanda Carlisle, son ton patient et gentil.

Edward avala plusieurs fois, comme si rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour parler était une épreuve. "Edward Anthony Masen," chuchota-t-il.

"Bien. C'est très bien. Et la date ?"

"Premier juillet, 1848."

"C'est exact. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu boives un peu plus pour moi, d'accord ?" Carlisle apporta une gourde à Edward et l'aida à relever la tête pour boire. Le mouvement semblait l'épuiser.

"Repose-toi bien, fils. C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi."

Le temps que Carlisle se redresse, James était arrivé. Le ton de Carlisle était laconique, lorsqu'il dit à James d'amener les chariots. "Nous ferons de la place dans notre chariot. Il a besoin de repos et de rester à l'abri du soleil pendant quelques jours. Il a eu un coup de chaleur je crois et il a de la chance d'être en vie et en possession de toutes ses facultés".

Lorsque James partit, Carlisle se tourna vers l'étranger et lui tendit la main. "Merci, M. Clapp." Il devait le connaître pour avoir fait des allers-retours entre les chariots.

L'étranger, M. Clapp, secoua la tête. " Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, Dr Cullen."

"C'était du bon travail de l'amener à la rivière. C'était précisément la bonne chose à faire."

Un autre hochement de la tête. "Je ne peux pas m'en attribuer le mérite, Doc. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé." Il fit un signe de tête à Bella. "Votre fille était là, elle savait quoi faire."

Carlisle se retourna pour regarder Bella, de la surprise gravée sur ses traits. Bella n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire ou penser. Elle avait peur pour Edward et elle n'était pas sûre si elle tremblait parce qu'elle était trempée et gelée ou de peur. Peut-être aurait-elle dû était embarrassée, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être ici au départ mais elle n'avait pas de place pour cette émotion.

"C'était très intelligent de ta part, Bella. Je peux te dire avec une certitude absolue que tu lui as sauvé la vie."

La lèvre inférieure de Bella tremblait et elle resta sans voix. Quand Carlisle ouvrit les bras, elle s'envola de l'étreinte d'Esmée dans la sienne et le laissa la tenir fermement. Elle sanglota contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il lui frottait le dos. "Voilà maintenant. C'est bon. Tout va bien. Tu as bien fait, Bella."

"Dites-moi qu'il va bien. Dites-moi qu'il va vivre."

"Notre M. Masen est un jeune homme fort. Nous allons nous occuper de lui. Il ira bien."

Bella y crut.

Elle devait le croire.

…

* Habitant de Philadelphie


	10. Traverser Three Islands

.

**\- 10 -**

**TRAVERSER THREE ISLANDS**

* * *

Une voix au fond d'Edward l'exhortait à se lever. Il était conscient et il avait du travail. Il ne devrait pas se reposer dans le chariot d'un client, coincé entre des fragments de leur vie. Cependant son corps ne voulait pas coopérer. Ses membres étaient frappés de léthargie comme il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience dans sa vie. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ouvrir les yeux sans parler du fait de bouger.

"Reste tranquille et repose-toi fils," dit Carlisle après que ses fils l'eurent aidé à l'installer dans le lit de leur chariot.

Trop fatigué pour se battre, Edward dormait de façon agitée.

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, quelqu'un, non pas quelqu'un, Bella, portait la gourde à sa bouche et l'encourageait à boire. Souvent elle frottait un tissu frais le long de son visage.

"Il faut que je me lève" marmonna-t-il une fois. Il sentit le roulement des roues sous son dos.

"Excuse mon langage mais par l'enfer si tu sors de ce chariot, Edward Masen ! Carlisle a dit que tu dois encore rester à l'abri du soleil un certain temps. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cette idée d'être ici avec moi."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour discuter mais son expression le fit renoncer. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait obliger ses jambes à bouger. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau c'était avec un sentiment d'urgence. Son patron semblait très énervé et lui était en train de dormir au travail. Cette fois ce fut légèrement plus facile d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait plus d'énergie mais seulement un tout petit peu plus. Il n'arriva pas à faire coopérer son corps suffisamment pour se lever.

Lentement cependant le son autour de lui s'amplifia. Il reconnut non seulement la colère de James mais aussi celle de Carlisle. Ils devaient être juste devant le chariot.

"Vous voulez l'épuiser. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas encore debout. Ce n'est pas seulement un coup de chaleur, il est épuisé. Même sans la chaleur il se serait effondré tôt ou tard."

"Nous avons fait cette piste ensemble cinq fois maintenant, dix fois si vous comptez le voyage de retour. Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème comme celui-ci auparavant. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais qu'il meure. En fait, pour ne pas être grossier, le moment est mal choisi. Il a du travail à faire."

"Pas de sitôt."

"Je ne dis pas qu'il ne devrait pas se reposer un peu mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas dans votre intention de le dorloter pendant le reste du voyage. Il sera debout et remis avant que vous le sachiez."

"J'ai besoin que vous compreniez un fait, vous avez presque tué cet homme. Vous nous avertissez constamment de respecter les consignes mais c'est vous qui ne le faites pas. Comprenez bien que si ce n'était pas grâce à la réflexion rapide de ma pupille il serait déjà mort."

"C'est votre pupille que je protégeais."

Edward grogna et essaya de se redresser dans le lit du chariot avant qu'une vague de vertiges ne le force à se recoucher.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Disons simplement que son comportement me préoccupe."

Edward grimaça. Et même s'il savait que James faisait ça pour se couvrir, il était reconnaissant qu'il n'ait pas dit la vérité à Carlisle.

"Vous doutez de votre propre homme ?" demanda Carlisle.

"Je vous demande pardon, Doc, mais je doute du caractère de tout homme en ce qui concerne les jolies femmes."

Edward se hérissa. Il savait qu'embrasser Bella comme il l'avait fait était hors de la bienséance mais il n'aurait jamais rêvé de… eh bien. D'aucune façon.

"Tout de même M. Hunter pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas m'occuper des miens. Et ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ne pas m'inquiéter pour vos hommes."

"Oui monsieur. Je vous entends."

"Bien."

Une minute plus tard le chariot s'ébranla. Edward s'était un peu plus redressé. Il se racla la gorge qui était très sèche et hocha la tête à Carlisle lorsque l'homme s'approcha du lit du chariot.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Mieux. Bien."

Carlisle posa sa main sur son front et ensuite ses joues. "Je ne suis pas ton patron. Dis-moi comment tu te sens vraiment."

Edward souffla. "Je euh… en y pensant c'est difficile de euh… trouver les bons mots."

"Euh… espérons que le repos et beaucoup d'eau aideront. Maintenant je vais appeler Emmett ou Jasper pour t'aider à sortir du chariot. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Ensuite tu pourras dormir dans notre campement pendant quelques jours."

"Je ne peux pas…"

"Ordre du docteur. N'essaie pas de discuter avec moi aujourd'hui. Garde ton énergie."

Avant que Carlisle ait le temps de s'éloigner Edward tendit le bras et l'attrapa par l'épaule. "Carlisle." Il déglutit plusieurs fois essayant de faire fonctionner ses mots. "Qu'est-ce que James …"

"Je suppose que tu as entendu notre conversation…"

Edward hocha la tête.

"Il suffit de dire que toi et moi allons avoir une conversation à moment donné mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter."

Donc il ne le fit pas.

**Oo FH oO**

C'était le soir du 3 juillet. Bella était sur le point de monter dans le lit du chariot quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'Esmée la regardait.

"Tu ne vas pas aider avec les tâches ?"

Bella plissa légèrement les yeux vers la femme plus âgée "J'ai fait ce qui m'était assigné."

"Eh bien peut-être que tu peux venir discuter avec moi. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu une bonne conversation."

"Nous parlons tous les jours sur la piste." Bella jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dans le lit du chariot. Edward les regardait avec curiosité.

Elle prit sa mère adoptive par le bras et l'éloigna. "Dis-moi ce qui te dérange vraiment ?"

Esmée soupira et lui caressa affectueusement la joue. "Tu as bien pris soin d'Edward pendant qu'il récupérait."

"Il n'avait personne d'autre."

"Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être sur la défensive. Ce que tu as fait est très gentil. Il avait besoin de soin et il semble reprendre ses forces. C'est un homme capable, Bella et son esprit semble guérir comme tout le reste. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie l'attention constante que tu lui accordes."

Bella fronça les sourcils et appuya sa langue contre son palais. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas Edward qui n'appréciait pas son attention. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait ses lèvres se relevaient et le cœur de Bella ratait un battement. Ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout c'était la chance de lui demander ce que signifiaient ces petits sourires mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Même s'ils avaient eu le temps et l'intimité, elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Etait-elle une petite fille idiote ?

"Le chariot n'est pas fermé, vous le verriez s'il se passait quelque chose d'inapproprié. Ce n'est sûrement pas différent d'une visite chaperonnée avec un bon ami."

Esmée inclina la tête fixant Bella d'un regard entendu. "Aimes-tu sa compagnie simplement en tant qu'ami ?"

Bella baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds. Sa mère adoptive mit une main sur sa joue, un contact tendre. "Chérie, ce genre d'homme n'est pas pour toi."

Des larmes de frustration, de colère et d'incertitude piquaient les yeux de Bella et elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête. Sa mâchoire était serrée. Elle dut avaler fort avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau. "Puis-je voir mon ami maintenant ?"

Esmée soupira. "Tu peux."

Bella se détourna et se précipita vers le lit du chariot. La tension de ses épaules semblait imprégner l'atmosphère et elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour voir le sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Il y avait un nœud dans sa gorge qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver à avaler.

Edward lui toucha le genou. C'était très léger mais cela fit des merveilles pour la calmer. Plus que du calme un choc alla directement dans son ventre, apaisant la torsion avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit son expression inquiète se fondre en un doux sourire. Elle lui rendit le sourire et souffla, cherchant autre chose à penser.

"Je… euh… hé j'ai une question pour toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que les Three Crossing ?"

Edward prit une grande inspiration. "Oh bordel. C'est là que nous en sommes ?" Il se frotta les yeux. "Où est-ce que tu as entendu ce nom ?"

Son expression sonnée la choqua. "Eh bien… je suppose que je fouinais quand James en parlait à Carlisle et à Alistair. Ils se demandaient si c'était une bonne idée de continuer vers Three Crossing ou prendre une route alternative au sud, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie."

Edward détourna les yeux d'elle, son souffle haletant. Bella n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qui le dérangeait tellement ni de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce sujet. Elle lui toucha le genou dans le même geste clandestin. Il ne se retourna pas mais frotta ses doigts contre les siens en réponse. Il lui fallut encore une minute pour répondre.

"Il n'y a pas de bon choix par ici. Pas à cette époque de l'année. Ça s'appelle Three Island Crossing parce que la rivière est assez large, il y a trois bandes de terre, trois îles. Du coup on va traverser la rivière quatre fois en une seule fois. Et comme c'est assez tôt dans l'année l'eau est probablement assez agitée."

Il déglutit de façon audible. "Three Crossing c'est l'endroit où Maggie est morte."

"Oh !" C'était terrible mais Bella ne savait pas quoi dire à une telle déclaration sauf "Je suis vraiment désolée." Elle trouva ses doigts et les serra brièvement. "Si c'est dangereux pourquoi quelqu'un le ferait ?"

"Dans un mois environ les eaux seront beaucoup plus calmes et c'est un choix évident. Si on devait emprunter la route alternative au sud on ne pourrait pas traverser la rive nord pendant un certain temps. C'est un chemin beaucoup plus long et très sec. C'est difficile pour les animaux et p la plupart des gens préfèrent prendre le risque de se noyer pour raccourcir leur voyage, c'est plus comme si on était seul sur cette piste."

"Tu as raison, aucun choix n'est bon."

Il secoua la tête. "Je suis sûr que James a envoyé quelqu'un en éclaireur. S'il choisit de nous faire traverser là, ça ira."

"Tu m'excuseras pour le peu de confiance que je fais à James."

Edward fit un sourire narquois. "_C'était _un accident... ce qu'il m'a fait."

Bella fit un bruit vague de compréhension mais ne dit rien.

"Quoiqu'il en soit," dit Edward. "Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Tu peux faire confiance à James pour cette décision. Et je serai là. Je promets que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

Son expression était si féroce que Bella pouvait l'imaginer sauter dans l'eau tourbillonnante, renonçant à sa propre survie pour la sauver. Cette pensée la glaça jusqu'à la moelle des os.

**Oo FH oO**

Edward pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Carlisle. Il regarda d'Edward vers les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière Snake et les trois îles en son centre. Edward avait vu l'eau beaucoup plus agitée – à la mort de Maggie c'était bien pire – mais, et de loin, ce n'était pas une rivière tranquille. "C'est trop dangereux pour toi Edward," dit Carlisle.

"Vous savez que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour moi dans les chariots. Pas avec les femmes et les enfants dedans". Rosalie, Esmée et les petits garçons devraient certainement rester dans le chariot et il n'y avait guère de place.

L'expression de Carlisle était contrariée mais il hocha la tête. "Bien. Alors tu seras avec mon chariot."

"Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr." C'était là où Edward voulait être, après tout. Bella allait traverser la rivière à gué, en marchant derrière le chariot. Il y avait de la place dans le chariot seulement pour Esmée et Rosalie. Henry et Peter étaient les seuls à pouvoir tenir dans le chariot des Hale.

Un coup de feu et une détonation attirèrent l'attention des deux hommes. Carlisle regarda vers l'un des autres chariots installé un peu plus bas le long de la rivière. Une grande partie du convoi avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une journée de fête comme c'était la Fête de l'Indépendance.

Le groupe de Carlisle n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé de continuer à avancer mais cela serait une traversée plus solitaire qu'habituellement. Carlisle secoua la tête. "J'espère qu'ils sont prudents. La famille de docteur Snow est également en train de traverser. Il serait dommage de ne pas avoir de médecin sur la rive sud si quelqu'un se fait accidentellement tirer dessus..."

"Vous vous souciez tellement non seulement de votre famille mais aussi de celle de tous les autres. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai assez dit , Carlisle mais je l'apprécie. Vous ne devriez pas être celui qui veille sur moi mais je vous suis reconnaissant."

"Tu ne devrais pas me remercier pour ça. La vie est une chose difficile et le monde est plein de difficultés. Ma philosophie est que nous devons veiller les uns sur les autres. Tu es un homme bon, Edward et si je me rappelle bien tu as fait la même chose pour moi."

Ils partirent alors tous les deux pour se préparer à une dure journée de voyage.

Comme il s'y attendait, lorsque Bella apprit qu'il serait à l'extérieur du chariot avec les autres, elle commença à s'inquiéter. "Ça n'a pas de sens," dit-elle à voix basse pour que seul Edward puisse l'entendre. "Tu as toujours le vertige et la fatigue. Et si l'eau prenait le dessus sur toi ?″

Edward ne manqua pas de se rendre compte que c'était exactement l'inquiétude qu'il aurait dû avoir la première fois qu'il avait effectué cette traversée. Maggie était étourdie, épuisée et plus faible que lui. Le niveau d'eau était plus élevé.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce souvenir oppressant. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferai pas grand-chose, juste marcher, peut-être pagayer un peu. Nous serons déjà dans la rivière, donc si le soleil est de trop chaud, je me tremperais." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle lui poussa le bras en plaisantant. "Ce n'est pas drôle." Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même. "C'était… la chose la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue et ça me conviendrait parfaitement de ne plus jamais avoir à revoir ça."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en blâme." Il était, en effet, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. La pire chose dont il ait jamais été témoin était la noyade de sa femme. Bien qu'il se soit dit qu'il avait fait cette même traversée cinq autres fois sans la moindre catastrophe plus importante que des objets mouillés. "Les chariots sont calfeutrés et nous sommes tous experts des rivières à l'heure actuelle. Je suis désolé si je t'ai rendu nerveuse."

Elle déglutit mais fit un effort pour faire bonne figure. "Bien sûr. Des experts en traversée de rivière..."

James se dirigea alors dans leur direction et Edward s'écarta délibérément de Bella. Il semblait que James l'évitait. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'Edward on aurait dit que quelqu'un était agrippé à ses testicules. Les mains sur les hanches, il toussa et donna un coup de pied dans la terre.

"De toute façon..." dit James, comme s'ils étaient déjà au milieu d'une conversation, "… le docteur dit que tu n'es pas en mesure de diriger une des équipes. Je pense que tu pourrais me faire la faveur de garder un œil ouvert au cas où il y aurait des problèmes de l'arrière ?"

Comme James n'était pas du genre à demander mais à commander, Edward pensa que c'était presqu'une excuse, la seule qu'il était susceptible d'obtenir. "C'est ce que je voulais faire."

"Bien." James s'arrêta à nouveau, inclina son chapeau vers Bella qui lui lança un regard noir et alla vers le chariot de Hale.

Les Hale partirent les premiers. Edward manifesta sa désapprobation en regardant les garçons sortir du chariot, pour essayer de mieux voir. Il était sur le point de crier pour que quelqu'un les ramène à l'intérieur mais leur mère, Vera, s'approcha et les gronda.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, le chariot du milieu, conduit par Victor, les suivit. Edward scrutait l'eau. À en juger par la ligne de flottaison contre le chariot des Hale, la première traversée ne semblait pas assez profonde pour perturber le plus petit chariot.

"On avance !" cria Laurent de sa place avec les boeufs du chariot des Cullen.

"C'est parti," murmura Bella à ses côtés.

Edward lui lança une des cordes qui avait été fixée à l'arrière du chariot. "Tiens-toi à ça en marchant, tu entends ?"

"Comme à tous les autres traversées," dit-elle, le ton de sa réprimande restant léger.

Il soupira. "Oui. Comme tous les autres passages à gué."

C'était le jour qu'il redoutait chaque fois qu'il faisait ce trajet. Peu importe tout ce qu'il avait à penser, ses souvenirs le dévorait. Ce soir, si tout allait bien, il descendrait un peu le long de la rivière jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait enterré Maggie et son enfant à naître dans une parcelle située entre un massif d'arbres. Aujourd'hui, il serait assailli par le souvenir de cette expérience d'enfer qui le prenait aux tripes.

"Un de moins, plus que trois."

Edward cligna des yeux, momentanément transporté dans un autre temps. Il était conscient que Bella lui parlait mais il confondait la raison pour laquelle elle était là et Maggie n'y était pas. Il se racla la gorge, essayant d'éloigner la brume dans son esprit.

"Bien. Un de moins. Continue, ma chère. Nous serons de l'autre côté avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" C'est Carlisle qui demandait. Il s'était approché du chariot et parlait avec Esmée la dernière fois qu'Edward avait regardé.

Edward dut réfléchir longuement pour se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses pensées étaient toujours dispersées pendant cette traversée mais aujourd'hui était de loin le pire. Il s'agissait en partie du coup de chaleur - comme Bella l'avait dit, il était encore souvent étourdi et ses pensées étaient floues - mais c'était également à cause de Bella.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une autre cliente, une de ses affaires. L'histoire de cette peur se répétait - qu'il perdait une autre jeune femme qui représentait tout pour lui, cette peur était paralysante.

"Carlisle," Bella lui prit le bras et rapprocha son père adoptif. Edward était presque certain qu'elle lui expliquait à propos de Maggie. Il était bien trop bouleversé pour se sentir ridicule. Plutôt que de s'emporter, il prit le temps de se frotter les yeux et de se rappeler ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Le deuxième passage n'avait fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. Alice était revenue en courant pour voir ses parents. Quand elle trébucha, tombant la tête la première dans l'eau, le cœur d'Edward commença à battre à tout rompre. Elle était dans vingt centimètres d'eau quand elle a trébuché et n'était pas en danger mais Edward était sûr, pendant une seconde qui se prolongea pendant un bon moment, qu'un désastre était à portée de main.

Bella lui toucha le bras. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Fais attention. Les rochers sont glissants. Tu dois faire plus attention." Il savait qu'il ne devait pas crier sur Bella. Bien sûr, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Je ferai attention," dit Bella en le calmant.

Edward tressaillit lorsque l'eau éclaboussa les roues, le frappant au visage. Il se souvint d'avoir lutté seul avec ses animaux de trait, trempés jusqu'à l'os avant même d'être en eau profonde.

"On est a mi-chemin," dit Bella, interrompant sa rêverie.

La gorge d'Edward se resserra. Bien qu'il y ait une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui lui disait d'être méfiant, la famille de Bella regardait, il l'attira quand même vers lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

"S'il te plaît, fais attention. S'il te plaît. Ne lâche pas la corde. S'il te plaît, ne la lâche pas. Ne la lâche pas."

Elle mit ses mains sur les siennes. "Je ne le ferai pas. Je le promets." Elle passa ses doigts sur ses articulations. "Était-ce ici ?"

Il ferma les yeux mais réussit à faire un signe de tête.

"Rien ne va se passer, Edward. Pas cette fois."

Il prit une grande respiration, se ressaisit et lâcha ses mains. "Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Allez. Le chariot va nous laisser derrière."

Edward jeta un coup d'oeil. C'est sûr, ils avaient un auditoire. Il s'éloigna de Bella et hocha la tête.

Le troisième passage était celui où l'eau était la plus profonde. L'anxiété s'empara d'Edward alors qu'une partie de plus en plus importante du chariot - et de Bella - disparaissait sous la surface. Le chariot flottait. Bella nageait. Edward faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'épreuve était terminée. Edward s'assit sur la rive et reposa son front sur ses genoux. Il avait refusé les invitations à manger car il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir garder la nourriture en lui. Il se frottait les tempes, essayant de bloquer les bruits des fêtards qui pouvaient finalement profiter de leur fête de l'indépendance.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher mais il ne leva pas la tête. "Tu as le vertige ?" demanda Carlisle, sa voix, comme toujours, apaisante et douce.

Edward dut réfléchir à sa réponse. Qu'est-ce que le vertige comparé à la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête ? "Oui", dit-il.

"Regarde-moi. "

C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire mais Edward obéit. Il leva la tête et suivit les instructions simples de Carlisle alors qu'il testait sa vision.

"Je vais bien," dit Edward quelques minutes plus tard. Il se leva et bien qu'il chancelle il ne tomba pas. "Je dois y aller."

"Où vas-tu ?"

"J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes seul."

"J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Tu est resté au soleil toute la journée et tu as montré des signes de désorientation."

"C'est..." Edward se tut. Il se frottait les tempes. "C'est quelque chose que je dois faire."

"Je comprends mais tu devras supporter ma compagnie."

"Bien."

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'Edward trouve la tombe rudimentaire de sa femme. Il avait remplacé le bois qui indiquait l'emplacement de la tombe à plusieurs reprises, chaque fois qu'il passait là. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait de la chance. La plupart des émigrants qui avaient perdu un être cher ne reverrait jamais sa tombe.

"Me parlerais-tu de ta femme ? " demanda Carlisle.

Comme il savait qu'il devait une explication à cet homme, Edward lui parla de Maggie. Carlisle resta silencieux pendant un certain temps après la fin de récit d'Edward.

"Est-ce que Bella te rappelle Maggie ?"

Edward souffla fort. "Parfois," admit-il.

Carlisle hocha la tête comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins. "Je t'ai demandé une fois quelles étaient tes intentions."

"Elles n'ont pas changé mais j'admets que nous aurions une conversation très différente si je… eh bien. Si les choses étaient différentes."

Edward se frotta la nuque. "Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai dépassé les bornes et je le sais. Je ne voulais pas que mon comportement soit inapproprié."

"Aujourd'hui, je comprends."

"Vous comprenez ? " C'était instructif car Edward n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui l'avait pris ce jour-là.

"Oui, ma belle-fille a subi un traumatisme regrettable il y a quelques années. Elle souffre parfois, c'est très similaire à ce que j'ai vu chez toi aujourd'hui."

Edward fit une grimace. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée d'épisodes de souffrance.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Bella," dit Carlisle. Ce n'était pas une question.

"Je... Oui. Vraiment beaucoup."

"Et si je comprends bien, la seule autre femme dont tu te sois vraiment occupée est morte ici. Je trouve que c'est raisonnable que tu t'inquiètes et ton coup de chaleur ne t'a pas permis de garder l'esprit clair. Je comprends ta réaction.

Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est l'attachement de Bella à ton égard. Ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir. Je crois que tu es un homme honorable. Si tes intentions ont changé, je m'attends à ce que tu suives les règles de la société bien élevée. Mais même dans ce cas, je ne suis pas son père, Edward. Je ne peux pas parler pour elle."

"Je pourrais." Edward tendit la main pour toucher le bord rugueux de la pierre tombale de Maggie. "Je ne suis pas un bon mari. Pas assez bien ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre."

Carlisle tendit la main et la mit sur le dos d'Edward. " Tu es un homme bon. Le style de vie que tu mènes... ce n'est pas ce que je choisirais pour mon enfant mais alors, ce périple,c'est quoi ? De nouveaux départs." Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Penses-y, mais je vais te demander de ne pas embrouiller la pauvre enfant. Elle est têtue mais pas incassable."

Ils retournèrent alors au camp et les pensées d'Edward s'embrouillèrent pour des raisons très différentes. "Ce n'est pas à cause de Maggie, vous savez," dit-il juste avant qu'ils ne soient à proximité du camp.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Mon affection pour Bella. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Maggie. Oui, il y a des similitudes. Maggie était si jeune, seule et enthousiaste mais Bella est très différente." Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il disait cela à Carlisle mais cela semblait important.

Le vieil homme sourit. "C'est une fille adorable, unique et elle mérite tout ce que ce monde a à lui offrir."

"Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. "


	11. Désordre

.

**\- 11 -**

**DESORDRE**

* * *

Le dimanche après l'Independence Day, le convoi s'est enfin reposé. Bien qu'Edward passe la majorité du temps dans le chariot il se retrouvait toujours épuisé et avait besoin du jour de repos.

C'était irritant de voir la persistance de la léthargie. Il avait l'habitude de rebondir rapidement après une maladie mais celle-ci s'avérait très difficile à surmonter. Il était retourné à certaines de ses fonctions - vérifier les chariots, démonter le camp le matin.

Il avait également été renvoyé dans son propre campement bien qu'Esmée l'appelle encore pour le souper. Laurent et Victor en ricanaient mais cela valait bien la meilleure compagnie.

Aujourd'hui cependant tout le monde avait du temps libre et Edward se servit du sien pour se glisser à l'abri des bois. Il ne fallait qu'une petite marche pour arriver à la rivière et alors qu'il supposait que quelques autres iraient sur le rivage, Edward continua pour trouver un endroit plus isolé. Il se précipita sur un petit talus rocheux pour trouver l'endroit parfait et pour se détendre sur le sol. En toute hâte il retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Il retroussa les jambes de son pantalon et s'assit les pieds dans l'eau.

C'était une journée chaude et son coin isolé n'était pas si bien protégé du soleil, Edward grimaça. Aussi mécontent qu'il soit à l'idée de pouvoir être affecté par quelque chose d'aussi constant que le soleil, il n'était pas non plus fier de ne pas prendre de précautions. Quoi qu'il en soit ça faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé la poussière et la sueur de son corps.

Il enleva sa chemise et pataugea dans l'eau. Ils devaient traverser cette rivière, la rivière Sweetwater et il devait être en désaccord avec le nom. Cette rivière était tout sauf douce. L'eau se précipitait et se retrouvait pas très loin d'où Edward se tenait dans un endroit calme. Il savait que James avait envoyé Laurent chercher un endroit où traverser mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher que son esprit joue automatiquement des visions horribles de Bella glissant sous la surface.

Comme pour apaiser son inquiétude un bruit doux et agréable atteignit ses oreilles. Un chant. En l'entendant il repensa à sa jeunesse quand sa mère chantait en cuisinant et voulait l'endormir. Il retourna vers le rivage et grimpa le talus rocheux, reposant sur son ventre pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus.

Il avait espéré et soupçonné que la douce voix soit celle de Bella mais il ne s'était pas honnêtement attendu à être récompensé. Alors qu'il regardait, elle posa les fûts d'eau qu'elle portait sur le sol et s'assit pour délacer ses bottes.

Bien qu'il sache que la bonne chose à faire serait de détourner le regard ou du moins l'alerter de sa présence, il se retrouva figé. Il y avait une brûlure dans son ventre qu'il aurait appelé faim si elle n'avait pas également infusé de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. C'était un grand réconfort mais pourtant…

Il rêvait. Il aspirait tellement que cela menaçait de l'étouffer et de voler sa capacité à penser à n'importe quoi sauf à ce qu'il voulait. Au diable Carlisle pour avoir semé cette graine dans son esprit. Nouveaux commencements. Comme s'il pouvait espérer être assez bien pour n'importe quelle femme sans parler de la beauté brune devant lui.

Lorsqu'elle commença à retirer son jupon pour patauger dans la rivière, Edward reprit ses esprits. Il recula du talus et s'assit sur un rocher, la tête entre les mains.

Il avait été un jeune homme stupide qui avait cru en un avenir brillant parce qu'il le voulait ainsi. La mort de ses parents aurait dû le dissuader de sa naïveté mais il avait fallu la vie d'une jeune femme innocente pour lui faire réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie.

Ses intentions avaient toujours été bonnes. Maggie avait souffert de son arrogance. Il ne découvrait pas trop tard la fausseté de ses plans, pas si cela signifiait jouer avec la sécurité et le bonheur de Bella. Il ne se faisait pas confiance avec quelque chose d'aussi précieux, pourquoi son père le ferait-il ?

Edward fut arraché à sa rêverie par un cri et des éclaboussures. Il se leva et regarda l'eau à temps pour voir Bella tomber. Elle cria de nouveau, ses bras s'agitant alors qu'elle était entraînée contre les rochers.

"Non. Non pas elle." Edward était comme une balle courant vers la rive. "Non pas elle, Bella !" Il hurla son nom en plongeant dans la rivière après elle. Le courant le frappa avec la force et la violence d'un troupeau de bisons. Il fut entraîné par les rapides et sous l'eau. Il était désorienté. Il n'y avait plus ni haut ni bas, seulement en avant, plus loin.

Il revint à la surface seulement pour une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il retrouve sa force. Il entendit Bella crier son nom et il nagea en direction de sa voix. Il toussait et s'étouffait en luttant pour rester au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison. Il se dirigea vers le son de sa voix, incapable de voir pendant une seconde – ce qui aurait pu être des heures.

Bella s'était accrochée à un gros arbre au milieu de la rivière. Edward se laissa dériver pour attraper le bout d'une branche éloignée.

"Seigneur pitié. Edward !" appela-t-elle.

Il lui tendit une main essayant d'avoir une meilleure prise pour arrêter sa progression. "Reste là," bafouilla-t-il, tandis que l'eau l'assaillait. Il avança vers elle. L'écorce était glissante. Elle s'arracha sous ses doigts et il glissa de nouveau.

"Edward." Bella se précipita vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

"Bella." Il la rattrapa par la taille avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau être emportée. Avec son autre main, il attrapa une branche. Il la tenait mais ça ne durerait pas. "Accroche-toi à moi. Ne me lâche pas. Tu m'entends Bella ? Essaie de rester au-dessus de l'eau. Résiste. Ne lâche pas."

Il sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de lui avant que sa prise ne glisse. _Pas elle. Pas elle._ Bien qu'il la sente près de lui donner des coups de pied et se débattre dans l'eau comme lui c'était comme s'il se battait contre une force inconnue. Cette force qui avait pris Maggie pendant qu'il restait là, déconcerté et incrédule quant à ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Pas cette fois-ci, pas elle. Pas Bella.

Avec une soudaineté qui le surprit il y avait un sol solide sous ses pieds. Il continua à avancer et passa son bras fermement autour d'elle alors qu'ils trébuchaient sur la rive sèche. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, son petit corps coincé sous lui. Elle grogna et il roula sur le côté, haletant et tremblant. Son souffle le quitta quand il vit que les yeux de Bella étaient fermés. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le secoua.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle prit de profondes inspirations puisqu'elle venait tout juste de se rappeler que ses poumons avaient besoin d'air. Il la serra contre son torse nu, les balançant d'avant en arrière tandis que ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. "Oh Seigneur, merci. Seigneur merci."

"Edward ?" Ses doigts étaient sur son visage, caressant ses cheveux trop longs et les chassant de ses yeux.

Il recula, vérifiant son état frénétiquement. Sa tête était assaillie d'images horribles et de souvenirs morbides dont il ne voulait pas. Il se souvenait du poids mort de Maggie dans ses bras. Il se souvenait d'avoir crié son nom encore et encore, secoué son corps sans vie sur la rive. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Bella le regardait, vivante mais confuse, il ne pouvait pas encore chasser son anxiété. Il s'assit, la tirant avec lui. Ses mains tombèrent sur ses épaules. "Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il, toujours en vérifiant si elle n'avait rien. Sa robe était déchirée. Elle tombait de ses épaules et il y avait de méchantes égratignures sur sa peau pâle. "Es-tu blessée ? Parle-moi. Parle-moi je t'en prie Bella."

"Edward. Chut." Sa main était douce et chaude contre sa joue trop froide. "Je vais bien. Je vais bien."

Alors que ces mots l'atteignaient un soulagement profond s'installa dans la moelle de ses os. Il l'attira plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser fervent qui s'arrêta avec un halètement parce que son cœur battait toujours trop vite et que ses poumons étaient toujours en manque d'air. Son corps pensait toujours que l'eau les avait eu tous les deux et essayait de les entraîner sous la surface. Il recula. Son souffle était chaud sur son visage alors qu'elle haletait et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se cramponna à lui, ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en retour.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Oui c'est promis." Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. "Et toi ?"

Avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir l'énergie sauvage qui l'avait traversé quand il avait vu Bella pour la première fois entraînée dans l'eau, le vida. Il tomba en arrière sur ses coudes, étourdi et épuisé.

Bella était sur lui en un battement de cœur. "Edward ?"

"Je vais bien." Ses mots étaient flous et ses paupières lourdes.

"Tu as chaud ?" Ses mains ressemblaient au paradis sur son visage. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de regarder si tout allait bien et qu'il n'ait pas un autre coup de chaleur. "Edward ? Il faut que j'aille chercher Carlisle."

Elle bougea pour se lever mais il l'attrapa par le poignet. "Ne pars pas." Il déglutit difficilement. "Je vais bien, c'est promis. Je suis fatigué c'est tout." Ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer. "Très fatigué."

Il tira sur son poignet ayant besoin d'elle dans ses bras.

Bella pinça les lèvres, son inquiétude évidente sur son visage alors qu'elle l'étudiait. Il tendit la main vers sa joue. Ses doigts tremblaient d'épuisement. "Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle, c'est tout." Ses clignements étaient lents et il les combattait. Bella était vivante et belle. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à la laisser partir. "Reste."

Elle était allongée à côté de lui sur la rive. Quand il la rapprocha, elle s'installa la tête sur son épaule. C'était tellement mal ce qu'il faisait et il le savait. Il n'y avait aucune circonstance dans laquelle cela serait approprié. Il n'avait pas du tout le droit de la tenir comme ça et encore moins quand il était à moitié vêtu et que sa robe tombait. Sa première priorité aurait dû être de la ramener en toute sécurité au camp.

"Juste une minute," marmonna-t-il alors que ses paupières se fermaient.

**Oo FH oO**

Le soleil de midi était fort dans le ciel avant qu'Edward ne rouvre les yeux. Le poids sur lui le troubla jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent des cheveux humides et il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et la panique l'envahit jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse happer par la vue devant lui.

Bella était vivante et en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa tête contre sa peau, son bras jeté autour de son corps. Il était impressionné qu'elle lui fasse autant confiance.

Oh et pourtant elle ne devrait pas. S'il était digne de sa confiance il aurait sauté sur ses pieds et aurait trouvé sa chemise pour couvrir ses épaules nues. Maintenant que la léthargie avait de nouveau reculé il n'avait plus d'excuse. Pourtant il s'attarda. Il posa le bout de son doigt contre son nez et traça ses traits avec ses yeux et ses mains. Elle émit le plus doux des gémissements dans son sommeil et se blottit contre lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche mais ce ne fut rapidement pas suffisant. Il l'embrassa sur le menton puis au bout du nez. Il embrassa sa peau sous ses yeux et elle se réveilla. Il l'embrassa sur les joues et lorsqu'elle respira son nom, il embrassa ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'Edward luttait contre lui-même. Chaque baiser rendait d'autant plus impossible de se détourner d'elle. Elle n'était pas à lui mais il l'oublia rapidement. Il était sur le point d'en oublier même son propre nom quand elle l'embrassa comme elle le fit, faisant de petits bruits qu'il attrapa avec sa bouche.

Le monde entier se résumait à cette femme et cela n'aurait donc pas dû le surprendre de ne pas entendre le bruissement des arbres derrière eux ou le bruit des bottes sur le sol sec. Edward resta inconscient de tout jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un halètement et un cri "Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?"

Edward recula loin de Bella et se retrouva face à un Emmett Cullen furieux.

**Oo FH oO**

"C'est de la folie." Edward était assis là où il avait été séquestré comme un criminel en procès, ce qui, supposait-il, n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de chaos après qu'Emmett ait trouvé Edward et Bella seuls ensemble. Comme tout bon frère aîné il avait été livide. Edward était carrément surpris de ne pas avoir fini avec un œil au beurre noir ou pire. En l'état l'homme l'avait pris par le bras et ramené au camp sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était pieds nus.

Il avait été découvert.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp il y eut beaucoup de cris à tel point que le conseil élu du convoi dut être convoqué. Maintenant Edward était assis sa tête dans ses mains, sa poitrine nue couverte par le manteau prêté par quelqu'un, alors qu'Emmett racontait son histoire au conseil – cinq hommes prétendument honnêtes et bien informés y compris James.

Son patron le jaugeait tandis qu'Emmett parlait. Il grogna quand le jeune homme eut fini. "Eh bien d'abord je dois m'excuser," dit-il en s'adressant à Carlisle. "Nous avons eu cette discussion. Vous savez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je tolère ou excuse avec mes gars. Cela va sans dire que le salaire d'Edward vous reviendra."

Carlisle inclina la tête, le regard incrédule. "Croyez-vous sincèrement que c'est cela dont je me préoccupe ? Le seul sujet de préoccupation est de savoir si votre homme fera ce qu'il faut, la chose honorable. J'ai de l'argent. Je ne peux pas rendre sa vertu à une femme."

A ce moment-là, Edward se mit debout et agita les mains. "Waouh alors ! Attendez une minute. J'ai essayé de vous dire..."

"Je t'ai assez entendu parler," s'exclama Carlisle. Pour un homme aussi doux et patient, son regard était maintenant féroce.

"Je t'ai fait confiance pour être un homme meilleur que cela et c'était évidemment mon erreur. Tu as dit que tu t'intéressais à elle. Tu as prétendu avoir du respect pour elle et pourtant tu as souillé son nom. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas de voisins pour bavarder et la mépriser, que ce que tu as fait est acceptable. Elle mérite bien plus que cela."

Le coeur d'Edward était pris dans la gorge. "Je sais. Ce n'était pas mon intention..."

"Je me moque de tes intentions antérieures. Ni toi ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de changer le passé, peu importe à quel point nous le voulons. Ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour faire les choses correctement."

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse parler, un des membres du conseil, un révérend nommé Weber, s'il se souvenait correctement, s'éclaircit la gorge. "Notre société est petite mais nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, même ici dans ces contrées. Vous devez résoudre ce problème. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je ne vois qu'une seule solution ici, une seule bonne chose à faire." Il se tourna vers Edward. "S'il y a une once d'honneur en vous, monsieur, vous consentiriez à me laisser vous marier. Ce soir, si possible."

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre la chamade et il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire".

"Oui c'est ça… !" s'exclama l'un des hommes.

"Je l'ai embrassée. Je ne nie pas que j'aie agi de manière inappropriée et je vais faire face aux conséquences mais il n'y a pas de raison de faire plus que cela."

"Oui, c'est une chose très commode et inconsidérée que vous dites, M. Masen," dit le révérend. "Fils, tu dois assumer la responsabilité de tes actes."

"Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Bella est... Elle ferait une excellente épouse. Je serais fier de l'appeler ma femme mais c'est injuste pour elle. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle soit coincée avec moi parce que j'ai fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser, je vous le promets."

Le rire de Carlisle était sans humour. " Tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pas le luxe de croire en ta parole."

"Étant donné l'état dans lequel vous avez été trouvés, votre histoire semble moins que crédible," déclara l'un des autres.

"Que vous la rencontriez en secret..."

"Ce n'était pas prévu. C'est le hasard qui a voulu que je sois là en même temps qu'elle. C'est le hasard qui a fait que je l'ai vue tomber dans l'eau". Edward tapota son pantalon. "Mes vêtements sont encore mouillés. Les siens aussi."

"Bien sûr..." James se mit à souffler et à croiser les bras en regardant fixement Edward. "Tu étais dans l'eau. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Toi et moi avons vu beaucoup de quasi-noyades. Je n'en ai pas encore vu une où l'on sort de l'eau en rampant pour s'endormir sur la rive. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Je te connais, Edward. Si elle était tombée comme tu l'as dit, tu l'aurais ramenée chez le bon docteur ici pour être examinée."

"C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai profité d'elle de cette façon."

"Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque," répéta Carlisle. " C'est déjà assez mauvais que j'ai juré à son père que je prendrais soin d'elle comme si elle était à moi. Je ne la lui rendrai pas grosse d'un homme qui ne veut pas prendre ses responsabilités. Ne me demande pas de faire ça, Edward."

"Vous avez dit vous-même que vous ne voudriez pas d'un homme comme moi avec une vie comme la mienne pour votre propre enfant !" dit Edward. "Pourquoi le souhaiteriez-vous pour Bella ?"

Carlisle fit un pas en avant, ses yeux brillaient de fureur et Edward était sûr qu'il allait le frapper. "Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça ?Tu crois que je ne me demande pas comment tu peux subvenir aux besoins d'une famille avec ce que tu fais ?" Il fit des gestes autour d'eux. "Je croyais que tu étais un homme bon. J'ai cru que tu aurais la capacité de subvenir à ses besoins un jour mais pas maintenant. Je t'ai demandé de faire des choses dans le bon ordre au bon moment. Pas de cette façon mais quel choix m'as-tu laissé ? Elle ne trouvera pas de mari avec un enfant bâtard accroché à sa hanche !"

James se moqua. "Assez de cette ruse, Edward. Tu es pris. Carlisle, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter qu'il ne puisse pas subvenir à ses besoins. Il le peut."

Sourcil levé, Carlisle regarda entre Edward et James. "De quoi parle-t-il ?"

James parla pour lui. "Edward a de l'argent. Il ne fait pas ça parce qu'il n'a pas d'autres compétences ou options. Il a de l'argent et des terres dans l'ouest."

"C'est vrai ?"

Edward ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. "Il a raison. J'ai de l'argent et de la terre dans la Rogue River Valley".

Au début, il avait suivi ses projets mais quand il s'était retrouvé sur sa terre tout seul, cela ne lui semblait pas juste. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir rester en place. Il avait trouvé James et voilà.

Carlisle changea de position avec une expression surprise. "C'est là que Charlie s'est installé, là où nous avons l'intention de nous établir".

"Je sais."

Le chef élu du convoi tapa des mains. "Alors c'est décidé. Je ne vois pas de raison de discuter davantage". Il désigna Edward. "Tu as fait ton lit, mon fils. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à te coucher dedans. Tu arranges les choses ou tu te trouves un autre convoi pour voyager. Si tu ne peux pas choisir, alors quoi que Carlisle et ses fils décident de te faire, j'ai bien l'intention de regarder ailleurs, est-ce que nous nous comprenons ?"

Edward serra les dents, frustré de voir tout le monde partir. Bella n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça. "Je peux lui parler ? Seul."

Emmett souffla. " Bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on te laisse encore seul avec elle ?"

"Pourtant, tu es prêt à la marier avec moi ?" Edward secoua la tête. "Elle devrait avoir le choix dans cette affaire."

"C'est une chose à laquelle tu aurais dû penser avant de t'approcher d'elle."

Edward se retourna vers Carlisle, choisissant d'ignorer son fils. "Je ne vous ai jamais menti sur ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle est tout ce que je peux demander à une épouse et elle est bien trop bien pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me prendre au mot mais c'est à elle de choisir. Si elle veut bien de moi alors oui, je l'épouserai ce soir si cela peut arranger les choses. Mais seulement si c'est ce qu'elle veut."

"Et si elle ne le veut pas ?"

La joue d'Edward se contracta. "Alors ce sera comme cet homme l'a dit. Je sais que je ne serais pas le bienvenu ici et si vous et les vôtres venez me chercher, alors que puis-je dire ? C'est ce que je mérite."

Carlisle fronça les sourcils mais il hocha la tête. "Vas-y alors. Je dois parler à ma femme et au Révérend Weber, si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur."

"Bien sûr," dit le révérend.

Edward se retourna avec un vertige. Tout se passait si vite et tandis que son coeur s'envolait à l'idée de faire de Bella sa femme, il avait aussi peur pour elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce ne pouvait pas être juste.

Se pourrait-il que cela le soit ?

Se frottant nerveusement la nuque, il suivit Carlisle à travers la clairière, pour revenir vers leur campement et Bella.

**Oo FH oO**

Bella faisait les cent pas, en marmonnant. "C'est de la folie. Il n'a rien fait de mal."

"Ce n'est certainement pas vrai," dit Esmée, sa voix encore douce mais tendue.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se quereller à nouveau avec sa mère adoptive, Emmett se rapprocha de leur camp. Il fit un signe de tête à sa mère. "Papa veut te parler." Il regarda Bella, les yeux plissés. "Et Edward veut te parler."

La gorge de Bella se resserra. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer le regard d'Emmett mis à part la même déception que tout le monde avait. Aussi ridicule que soit l'idée, elle était désespérée de voir de ses propres yeux qu'Edward était en sécurité.

Tout le monde était tellement en colère.

Emmett fit un geste pour que Bella passe de l'autre côté du chariot. Elle fut surprise quand il ne la suivit pas mais toutes les autres pensées furent oubliées quand elle vit Edward. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de ne pas jeter les bras autour de son cou.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il avait l'air nerveux et honteux. Lorsqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'estomac de Bella se tordit. Elle l'écouta attentivement, stupéfaite par l'énormité des conséquences de leurs actions imprudentes.

"Bella." Edward lui effleura la joue en douceur. "Tu as le choix. Toi et moi savons tous deux que les craintes de Carlisle sont infondées." Il baissa les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. " Tu arriveras en Oregon et tu pourras avoir le mari que tu veux. Tu n'as pas à te contenter de moi."

Cela la troubla qu'il parle comme ça, comme si elle était un prix alors qu'il serait une vermine. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait offrir à un homme comme lui, las du monde? Elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Cela dépassait de loin tout entendement. La cour d'Alice et de Jasper avait duré deux ans et, vu qu'il n'avait pas une activité stable, aurait pu durer plus longtemps que cela si Carlisle n'avait pas été convaincu.

"Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de choix," dit-elle.

Il la rapprocha et appuya son front contre le sien. "Tu as le choix. Nous allons leur dire que nous souhaitons nous marier demain et je serai parti avant que tout le monde se réveille."

"Non. Edward." Elle saisit ses bras comme si elle pouvait le retenir par la force. "Non. Je ne laisserai pas partir seul."

"Ce n'est pas si mal. Les pistes des trappeurs sont plus faciles à suivre sans chariot."

"Non." Elle déglutit et fixa ses pieds. "Je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie de cette façon. Je ne pourrais pas… le supporter. Si... si tu ne veux pas de moi, nous..."

"Chérie, regarde-moi."

Son cœur s'accéléra et la chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine à sa tendresse. Elle leva les yeux et se blottit dans sa main alors qu'il lui prenait le visage en coupe.

"Bella, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi." Il baissa ses mains pour reprendre ses mains et les lui mit sur le cœur. "L'idée de t'épouser me remplit d'une joie que je ne sais pas exprimer. Tu es plus importante pour moi que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi ne l'a jamais été. Jamais."

Il porta ses mains à sa bouche et lui embrassa les doigts. "Je t'aime, Bella. Je n'ai pas le droit mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime. Et c'est pourquoi je veux tellement plus pour toi que moi."'

Un sourire se répandit sur son visage avant qu'elle puisse le maîtriser. Elle retira ses mains des siennes et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. "Je t'aime aussi," chuchota-t-elle, se sentant timide et ridicule mais heureuse. Tellement heureuse.

"Oh, Bella, Bella. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé."

"Chut. C'est bon."

"Ce n'est pas bon." Il la tenait fermement contre lui, ses mains lui caressaient le dos. "Bella, tu es sûre ? S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça à cause de moi. Je m'en sortirai."

Elle n'était pas du tout sûre. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment être une épouse ou d'être prête. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment ils allaient vivre ni où. Elle leva la tête et embrassa son menton.

"Je suis sûre de toi. Tu as pris soin de moi, même quand je ne te l'ai pas demandé, même quand tu me connaissais à peine. J'en suis sûre et je suis sûre que je t'aime."

L'expression inquiète et coupable s'effaça de son visage, remplacée par une joie profonde. Il l'embrassa alors. Il l'embrassa en plein jour sans se soucier du fait que sa famille était juste au coin et Bella se permit de croire qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce dont elle n'avait pas osé rêver avant.


	12. Oui, je le veux

.

**\- 12 -**

**OUI, JE LE VEUX**

* * *

"Aïe !" s'écria Bella et elle sursauta.

Alice tiqua. "Désolée," dit-elle en tapotant le côté de la tête de Bella. Elle passa la brosse dans ses cheveux plus doucement. "Il y a tellement de nœuds qu'on devrait probablement tout couper."

Bella tordit ses mains sur ses genoux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger ni se lever pour frotter son cuir chevelu endolori. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait de mal elle se sentait coupable de la façon dont tout le monde se précipitait pour organiser un mariage impromptu.

La tâche joyeuse de rendre Bella présentable était revenue à Alice. "C'est tellement de problèmes."

"Oh chérie, ce n'est pas un problème. "Alice se pencha en avant pour lui faire un câlin rapide. "Peut-être que tu as un peu d'avance mais tu mérites toujours d'être belle."

Bella regarda ses genoux tandis que des larmes de frustration montaient. Elle ne pouvait pas les essuyer assez subrepticement pour qu'Alice ne le remarque pas.

"N'aie pas peur," dit Alice en interprétant mal les larmes de Bella. "Je ne peux pas imaginer que cela soit confortable pour toi. Tout le monde est en colère ou déçu mais oublie-les."

"Comme si je pouvais. Tu sembles être la seule à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux."

Alice bourdonna. "Eh bien ce serait très hypocrite de ma part de ne pas le faire." Elle gloussa et se pencha pour pouvoir parler doucement à l'oreille de Bella. "Je peux te le dire maintenant, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jasper et moi avons poussé papa à nous permettre de nous marier avant de partir sur la piste c'est parce que nous avons pris une longueur d'avance sur nous-mêmes. A un moment j'ai pensé que ce serait moi à la place de Rosalie."

Bella sentit son visage devenir chaud et elle dut résister à l'envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol sur lequel elle était assise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Alice pensait qu'elle pouvait parler aussi clairement et ce n'était pas quelque chose avec quoi Bella était à l'aise. Il y avait si peu de chose qu'elle comprenait dans les relations entre un mari et sa femme.

Ce n'était tout simplement une chose à laquelle Bella aurait pensé. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait un instant elle était encore une enfant assez jeune pour tenir la main de son père et de sa mère quand ils marchaient ensemble dans la rue et le lendemain sa vie était dans les limbes.

Après la mort de sa mère et la décision de son père de partir vers une nouvelle vie dans l'ouest, l'avenir de Bella était en point d'interrogation. Penser à cette terre, l'empêchait de penser à un mari et des bébés.

Avec quelle rapidité la vie changeait.

"Mon dieu Bella tu trembles."

Bella serra les mains et respira par le nez." Alice." Sa voix trembla et elle dut avaler fort avant de pouvoir continuer. Elle attrapa la main d'Alice et la serra fermement. "S'il te plait. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander. Comment..."

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et elle ne savait pas comment continuer. "Je veux être une bonne épouse et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment."

"Calme-toi." Alice détacha ses mains de la poigne de Bella pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes. "Tu as déjà compris ce que la plupart des mariées craignent pour leur nuit de noces. De quoi d'autre as-tu peur ?"

"Tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'aurais pas pu rêver ce matin que je serais mariée ce soir. Que deviendrons-nous ? Où allons-nous vivre ? Vais-je te voir, reverrai-je jamais mon père ? Oh seigneur... que va penser mon père ? Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à la déception qu'il va ressentir. Et Edward. C'est la façon dont il vit. Comment vais-je supporter de rester seule pendant des mois à m'inquiéter pour lui année après année avec toutes les difficultés et les dangers de ce voyage ?"

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, se balançant. "Ce qui est arrivé ici, à nous, Edward et moi ce n'est pas une grande romance comme la tienne et celle de Jasper. Nous n'avons pas prévu de nous faufiler derrière le dos de mon tuteur et de son employeur. Nous ne nous sommes jamais tenu la main et rêvé de notre avenir. Nous ne l'avons pas…." Elle secoua la tête encore plus frustrée par les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas et la façon dont elle tremblait. "Il m'a embrassée et je n'ai pas protesté. Peut-être que j'aurais dû mais c'est tout. C'est tout ce que nous avons fait. Tu dois me croire Alice. Personne d'autre ne le fera."

Alice la fixa pendant quelques instants tendus avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Bella, la rapprochant. "Oh Bella ! Oh je suis désolée, désolée. Tu dis la vérité n'est-ce pas ?"

Enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine de son amie, Bella hocha la tête.

"Je suis désolée," dit encore Alice en les berçant toutes les deux. "Je me suis vraiment laissée prendre par l'histoire dans ma tête. C'est une très bonne histoire, tu sais. Un homme qui a tout perdu sur la piste et qui retrouve tout chez une jeune fille courageuse." Elle sourit et prit la joue de Bella en coupe. "Et pour toi ma chère amie, je voulais un homme comme Edward depuis longtemps."

Alice serra ses lèvres en réfléchissant un moment. "Je ne pense pas que Pa me croira plus qu'il ne te croie mais nous pouvons essayer."

Bella secoua la tête. "Non." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers Alice, se sentant timide et stupide.

"Je l'aime vraiment et je lui ai donné ma parole. Carlisle se fait la même idée que le Conseil. C'est juste que je ne m'étais même pas laissé penser qu'il y avait une possibilité pour nous et maintenant là, il n'y a pas de temps. Pas de parade nuptiale, pas de promenades chaperonnées et de thé glacé sur le porche. Je me souviens de combien de fois vous vous êtes assises avec Esmée et Rosalie en leur demandant leur avis, des éons avant que je puisse utiliser de telles informations. Je ne sais pas comment être une bonne épouse."

Alice sourit et la réconforta. "Avec le bon homme il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour être une bonne épouse que de rester soi-même. Edward a montré qu'il était gentil avec toi. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance pour s'occuper de toi ?"

"Si bien sûr. Ce n'est pas … ça qui m'inquiète." Ça la rendait nerveuse mais elle faisait confiance à Edward avec son corps. "C'est… lui."

"Oh Bella." Alice se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Tu trouveras, chère sœur, que les hommes sont faciles de ce point de vue."

Avant que Bella ne puisse réfléchir à sa déclaration, Esmée arriva dans le chariot tenant quelque chose plié sur ses bras. Elle regarda Bella avec un gentil sourire. "Voilà. Ça a pris un peu de temps mais je crois que ça ira parfaitement."

Avec un effet elle déplia la robe et la leva pour la montrer à Bella. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Elle était simple comme bonjour. Dans la plupart des circonstances elle ne serait pas considérée comme allant pour un mariage. A la maison elle aurait été la risée de tout le monde mais ici, elle était beaucoup plus élégante que leur tenue de tous les jours. "Esmée. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a coûté."

"C'est un cadeau en fait... les pauvres M et Mme Greene ont perdu leur chère fille du choléra à qui elle était destinée, il y a quelques semaines." Elle caressa le côté des cheveux lissés de Bella. "Ils te l'envoient avec leur bénédiction et espèrent que tu sois heureuse."

Le cœur de Bella lui faisait mal et elle se sentait faible pour avoir envisagé ses propres problèmes alors que certains ne survivraient pas au voyage vers leur nouvelle vie. Elle passa ses mains le long du doux tissu pêche pâle avant de regarder la femme qui était sa mère depuis quelques années maintenant. "Veux-tu me donner ta bénédiction ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet - comme celui d'une enfant.

Esmée serra Bella dans ses bras sans tenir compte du tissu entre elles. "Ma fille adorée. Je n'ai aucun doute que les choses sont telles qu'elles sont censées être. La vie n'est pas toujours une bonne chose et tu mérites le meilleur. Oui, Bella. Tu as ma bénédiction et en plus tu auras toujours mon amour et mon soutien."

Elle embrassa son front et la tint à bout de bras "Maintenant. Finissons ici. Ton mari t'attend."

Les joues de Bella se réchauffèrent. Comme auparavant quand Edward lui avait dit qu'il la voulait et l'aimait, un soupçon d'espoir envoya de l'excitation dans sa circulation sanguine.

Pour la plupart elle était contente de ne pas avoir à attendre pour épouser Edward.

**Oo FH oO**

Carlisle avait laissé sa trousse de rasage à Edward avant de se précipiter pour prendre d'autres dispositions. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de sa barbe pendant de nombreux mois mais il pouvait la débroussailler un peu.

Alors qu'il peignait et coupait, il était perdu dans l'inquiétude et les souvenirs. Il essayait de se rappeler s'il s'était rasé quand il avait épousé Maggie. Leur mariage avait également été précipité. Au moment où il avait obtenu son assentiment il l'avait emmené directement devant le pasteur le plus proche.

Comme cela aurait pu être différent. S'il avait pensé un instant qu'il pouvait être ce que Bella méritait, il aurait pris son temps avec elle. Il l'aurait courtisée - gâtée pourrie avec toutes sortes de cadeaux. Il aurait travaillé le plus dur pour impressionner son père, prouver sa valeur à tous les deux. Leur mariage aurait été un bon coup, bien planifié car elle aurait aimé que son père l'accompagne devant l'autel.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu ressembles à un crétin aux yeux de lune."

Edward leva les yeux faisant de son mieux pour garder son expression neutre alors que James s'approchait de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Comme il se croyait au chômage, il n'hésita pas à s'exprimer. "On dirait que je suis un peu occupé là."

James inclina la tête et lui lança un regard noir. "Tu veux te calmer maintenant et fermer ton clapet ensuite ? Je suis ici pour te dire comment ça va se passer. J'ai parlé à Carlisle et pour des raisons qui défient la compréhension il pense que c'est toujours à toi de recevoir ton salaire. Que je sois damné si tu peux continuer à te la couler douce et qu'à la fin tu continues à être payé.

"Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Tu as plus d'ennuis que je peux en prendre et tu peux rester avec ta petite femme. Tu peux marcher avec les chariots mais tu vas peser ton poids tu entends ?"

Edward se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait Carlisle l'aidait toujours. Sa gorge était étranglée par le flot d'émotions mais il réussit à déglutir pour pouvoir parler. "Je t'entends. Mais écoute bien. C'est ma famille maintenant. Tu es l'un de ceux qui a rendu cela possible. C'est ma famille et ils seront traités comme tels. Tu ne profiteras plus d'eux."

La joue de James se contracta d'irritation mais il hocha la tête. "Bonne chance." Il leva son chapeau et sortit de là comme si ses bottes étaient en feu.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait Jasper Hale arriva. Edward ne fut pas tout à fait surpris de le voir. "Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es ici pour menacer ma vie ou ma virilité si je traite mal Bella."

L'autre homme le surprit en lui faisant un grand sourire. "Je pense que je pourrais mais je suppose qu'Emmett a déjà pris soin de cette menace particulière."

"Oui c'est bien ce qu'il a fait."

"Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami."

Edward pencha la tête, choqué pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Encore une fois Jasper sourit. "Pour ce que ça vaut, Alice croit à ton histoire. Et je la crois. Alors laisse-moi être le premier à te dire merci."

"Tu me remercies ? Pour quoi ?" Les sourcils d'Edward s'étaient perdus sous la ligne de ses cheveux à ce moment-là.

"Tu as sauvé la vie de Bella."

"Oh." Edward baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et secoua la tête. "Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça."

Jasper hocha la tête. "Ecoute mon frère, je me souviens à quel point je voulais parler à quelqu'un juste avant d'épouser Alice. C'était comme un grand besoin en moi, je ne savais pas qu'il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être ignoré. J'ai attendu deux ans pour me marier. La plupart penserait que c'est plus que suffisant pour discuter mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas quand il s'agit du reste de ta vie. Heureusement j'avais mon père. Quoi que tu aies besoin de dire, j'écouterai. Peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Ça peut être difficile à gérer."

Edward prit une profonde respiration. Pour la plupart il voulait faire signe à Jasper de partir. Il lui fallut une certaine bravade pour le laisser poursuivre. Mais Jasper avait raison. Il voulait parler. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, tant de soucis qui lui donnaient mal à la tête. "Ce n'est pas Bella," dit-il. "A vrai dire, je suis plus sûr à son sujet que je ne l'ai jamais été pour toute autre chose dans ma vie. C'est... C'est une révélation. C'est juste que je souhaite... Je souhaite beaucoup de choses. C'est étrange que je sois contrarié d'être sorti des bonnes grâces de Carlisle ?"

Jasper hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. "Carlisle Cullen est un homme unique - parmi les meilleurs. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois, je pense que je préfère décevoir mon propre père plutôt que Carlisle. Il fait ressortir cela en tous ceux qui le connaissent, je pense." Il se caressa le menton, l'expression pensive. "Honnêtement, il t'aime bien. En ce moment, je pense qu'il est très déçu par lui-même."

"Lui-même ? Pourquoi ?"

"Il a promis à son meilleur ami qu'il s'occuperait de ce qui lui était le plus précieux. Son seul enfant. Sa petite fille. Ce n'est pas une promesse qu'il a faite à la légère." Jasper fit un clin d'œil à Edward. "Ne te méprends pas. Charlie Swan va te tuer mais il n'aura pas, non plus, beaucoup de mots gentils pour Carlisle."

Edward flancha à l'idée. Il se souvenait bien de Charlie Swan et ce n'était pas des retrouvailles qu'il attendait avec impatience. L'homme était dur comme le fer et pour autant que Carlisle et Charlie soient concernés, Edward avait profité d'une jeune femme à sa charge.

Jasper rit en voyant son visage et tapa sur son épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Donne-lui quelques jours pour que Carlisle puisse voir que tu as l'intention d'être le mari que Bella mérite et il te pardonnera. Quant à Charlie, eh bien… tu ramènes sa fille à la maison heureuse et en bonne santé et il ne te tirera pas dessus."

"C'est très réconfortant. Merci," grogna Edward mais il sourit. Puis il soupira, en frottant son cou, en regardant fixement le paysage.

Heureuse, il pensait pouvoir le dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait rendre Bella heureuse. Il l'avait vu dans la façon ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, d'intérêt et d'adoration lorsqu'ils parlaient. En bonne santé... eh bien, c'était une autre histoire. Il voulait croire que le temps lui avait donné les outils nécessaires pour faire les bons choix.

Ce n'était pas juste que Maggie se soit retrouvée avec lui - un petit gars stupide qui jouait à être un homme. Comme il avait été arrogant de croire que l'épouser était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il n'était pas juste qu'elle… n'ait jamais connu l'amour, bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer sa tendresse.

Maintenant, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour apprendre de ses erreurs et il voulait dire qu'il était prêt.

Il était simplement terrifié à l'idée de se tromper.

**Oo FH oO**

Après de longues et dures journées sur la piste, les migrants trouvaient toujours des raisons de faire la fête. Edward avait vu pas mal de mariages au cours de ses nombreux voyages, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

La nouvelle de l'événement s'était vite répandue et lorsque les mariés furent prêts à vivre cette aventure, toutes les familles arrivèrent d'un kilomètre et demi à la ronde. Ils étaient venus en apportant les cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient se permettre : un poulet maigre, les derniers verres d'une bouteille de cognac et ils provoquèrent un grand vacarme lorsque Bella apparut au bras de Carlisle.

Elle était magnifique. La robe qu'elle portait était froissée mais belle. Ses cheveux étaient lâches, ils tombaient autour d'elle d'une manière qu'Edward n'avait jamais vue. Cela le démangeait de passer ses doigts dedans. En fait, son corps vibrait du besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se retenir de bondir de là où il était, près du révérend.

Au moment où Carlisle mit sa main dans la sienne, Edward regardait avec une grande admiration. Bella le fixa à son tour avec de grands yeux, inquiets mais respectueux. Quand ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire timide, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son regard.

Les invités se calmèrent lorsque le révérend commença à parler. Edward n'entendit rien de tout cela. Il ne vit rien d'autre que la belle femme en face de lui. Il n'entendit que ses vœux, les mots qui faisaient d'elle sa femme. Quand son tour vint, Edward donna sa parole en retour, se livrant à cette créature incroyable. Il prononça ses vœux avec ferveur, promettant qu'il le ferait. Oui, il la protégerait. Il ne serait plus incertain de sa capacité à assurer sa sécurité. Elle serait aimée. Elle serait honorée. Elle serait protégée. Avec chaque souffle, chaque os, chaque battement de son cœur, il le jura.

Et puis, il scella sa promesse par un baiser.

**Oo FH oO**

Bella était stupéfaite.

Des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, certains qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, chantaient et dansaient en son honneur et en celui d'Edward.

Ils l'embrassèrent sur les joues et donnèrent leur bénédiction. Oh, elle avait entendu des bénédictions dans toutes les langues qu'elle croyait exister.

Tout cela était très doux mais la nuit était encore jeune quand Bella commença à se sentir épuisée. Cela avait été une longue journée et elle n'avait pas encore compris à quel point sa vie était différente de celle qu'elle avait été le matin même.

Esmée toucha son bras et celui d'Edward, attirant leur attention. Elle ne les regarda pas dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. "Si vous suivez ma main… tout droit par là..." elle montra la limite des arbres non loin de sentier, "... vous arriverez à une petite prairie. Les garçons y ont installé notre tente et vous aurez de l'intimité ce soir.

Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gênée de sa vie. "Oh, Esmée... Nous n'avons pas... Nous ne... Tu ne devrais pas…"

"Chut, mon enfant." Esmée toucha d'abord sa joue puis avec un instant d'hésitation, elle tendit la main à Edward de la même manière. "C'est votre nuit de noces. La seule que vous aurez. Allez-y maintenant. Il n'y aura pas d'autre répit pour vous. Au matin, on reprend la piste."

Alors qu'elle parlait, Carlisle s'approcha et se mit à côté d'elle. Bien que Bella ne puisse pas le regarder, il l'attira dans ses bras et elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. "Esmée a raison." Il se retira, prenant le visage de Bella entre ses mains. Il lui fallut tout son courage mais quand Bella le regarda finalement, ses yeux étaient doux. Inquiets mais pas déçus. "Bella, tu m'es aussi chère que ma propre fille. Je souhaite que ton père ait été là pour toi mais comme il n'y est pas, il me revient de te souhaiter bonne chance, mon enfant."

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la relâcher. Il se tourna vers Edward. Son regard n'était pas aussi doux pour son mari mais après une longue pause, il lui offrit sa main et claqua sa main libre sur celle d'Edward quand il la prit. "Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tu as une famille maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul dans cette aventure."

Edward sembla touché mais il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il fit un signe de tête et serra la main de Carlisle.

Carlisle recula, enroulant un bras autour de sa femme. "Allez maintenant avec notre amour et notre bénédiction."

Le cœur de Bella battait fort dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle marchait à côté d'Edward au-delà des arbres, loin du vacarme des fêtards. Il gardait sa main étroitement enroulée autour de la sienne, la guidant dans la semi-obscurité. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au camp improvisé où la tente de Carlisle et Esmée avait été installée ainsi que les couchages d'Edward et Bella, à côté un petit feu à côté.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Edward la rapprocha et le cœur de Bella se mit à battre. Elle n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas à quoi s'attendre.

Edward tint son visage entre ses paumes et il la regarda fixement pendant un long moment. Il fit courir les pouces sur ses lèvres. " Tu es si belle et j'ai tellement de chance," murmura-t-il.

Son expression suggérait qu'il regardait quelque chose de magnifique - peut-être une belle peinture - et Bella ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre comment quelqu'un - et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et merveilleux qu'Edward - pouvait la regarder comme ça.

Lentement, si lentement, il se pencha pour appuyer un baiser sur son nez, ses joues. Il embrassa la peau sous ses yeux. C'étaient de tendres baisers, des caresses d'adoration de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bella fit reposer ses bras en une prise lâche autour de sa taille et attendit qu'il la guide. Elle se délecta de ses doux baisers, son corps tendu, attendant son contact intime.

Il ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il l'attira contre lui, la bouche près de l'oreille, le souffle chaud comme son nom tombait de ses lèvres une fois, deux fois, encore. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre au même rythme effréné que le sien. Il déglutit. "Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi. Pas ce soir."

Bella resta figée dans ses bras. Elle cligna des yeux. Alors que ses mots s'enfonçaient, la confusion fut rapidement surmontée par le rejet. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas juste qu'un mari ne veuille pas de sa femme dans son lit.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la tenait fermement. "Non, Bella, écoute. Écoute." Ses mains étaient apaisantes, lui caressant le dos de haut en bas. "Chérie, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie mais ce ne serait pas juste. Pour de nombreuses raisons, ce ne serait pas juste."

Elle y réfléchit un moment avant de s'éloigner. Cette fois, il la laissa faire. Dans la lumière du feu, ses yeux étaient prudents mais tendres, toujours si tendres. Se souvenant de la façon dont il la regardait quand Carlisle lui avait donné la main, Bella retrouva sa force et sa voix. "Il est juste pour un homme de coucher avec sa femme."

Il lui tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. "Pas avant qu'elle soit prête."

"Je suis..." Bella commença à mentir mais il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Pas encore, Bella. Je ne peux pas risquer..." Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et déglutit à nouveau. "Il y a encore plus de la moitié du voyage à faire. Je ne risquerai pas que tu tombes malade et faible à cause de moi." Son pouce frôla son menton et ses yeux fouillèrent les siens. "Tu comprends ?"

Elle se rappela comment Maggie était morte et elle comprenait sa peur. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas être bête mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cette terre était dure et impitoyable. Les vies de toute sa famille semblaient aussi fragiles dans cet environnent. Elle voulait être forte pour eux tous.

Et elle savait qu'Edward ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Bella leva la main pour l'appuyer contre sa joue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Je comprends."

Le soulagement teinta ses traits. Il ferma les yeux et la tension s'écoula de ses épaules.

Ils se préparèrent à aller au lit ensemble. Bella souhaitait ne pas se sentir aussi timide et mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elle ait compris qu'il ne prendrait pas son innocence cette nuit-là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle.

Lorsqu'il enleva ses chaussures, elle remarqua l'état de ses pieds - meurtris et coupés parce qu'Emmett l'avait traîné pieds nus jusqu'au camp. Bien qu'il ait protesté au début, elle l'avait convaincu de la laisser agir juste un peu.

Alors qu'elle lui nettoyait les pieds avec l'eau froide du seau qui leur avait été laissé, il commença à lui parler de leur avenir possible.

"J'ai une maison et une terre. Je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé…"

"Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, en fait."

"Ouais. C'est en partie pour ça que les gens viennent dans l'Ouest, tu sais ? Les concessions de terre sont gratuites si vous êtes prêts à travailler la terre. Ils veulent que l'Ouest soit colonisé et il faut des colons pour cela, des gens qui pensent qu'ils peuvent s'offrir une vie meilleure."

Sa voix était lointaine alors qu'il parlait. "J'étais trop agité pour rester une fois arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait l'appeler. J'ai trouvé un homme qui n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour travailler la terre lui-même. Il a accepté de cultiver ma terre pour moi en échange d'une pension et d'un petit salaire. Il a presque économisé suffisamment pour pouvoir monter sa propre ferme. Je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire quand il me quitterait."

Il gloussa et se retourna vers elle. "Je suppose que je sais maintenant. Il semble que j'ai toutes les raisons de rester."

Bella fit des efforts mais elle ne put lutter contre son sourire. "Tu ne retourneras pas avec James ?"

Edward se mit à pouffer. "Ah, l'enfer. A ce stade, James ne me reprendrait pas même si je voulais mais non." Il lui prit la main et la tira à côté de lui, dans ses bras. Il suivit ses traits avec le bout de ses doigts. "Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, Bella." Il l'embrassa doucement. "Ma magnifique femme. Cela te fait plaisir ?"

"De savoir que tu ne partiras plus ? Oui. Oui, ça me fait plaisir." Elle baissa la tête, se cachant contre son cou. "J'avais peur d'être seule dans un endroit inconnu."

"Non. Non, je ne te ferais pas ça. Jamais." Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la toucha du bout de son nez. "Bella... Si je te mets mal à l'aise, dis-le-moi. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je suis à toi, ma chérie. Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi."

"Je me sens en sécurité," l'assura-t-elle, se laissant aller au plaisir de caresser son visage barbu et faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux.

"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

"Oui."

Il soupira de contentement et passa la couverture par-dessus eux. Timide, elle cacha le visage contre sa poitrine.

"Me parleras-tu de notre maison ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Je te parlerai de la ville d'Oregon et du pays tel que je m'en souviens, même si ça a beaucoup changé par rapport aux aperçus que j'ai eus au fil des ans. Je vais te construire une belle maison, Bella. Il y a une petite cabane là-bas maintenant mais tu auras le genre de maison que ton cœur désire.".

Edward enroula son bras autour d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille, lui parlant de la beauté verdoyante de l'Oregon et de la vallée de Willamette.

...


	13. Peu de lune de miel

.

**\- 13 -**

**PEU DE LUNE DE MIEL**

* * *

Les trois jours après le mariage impromptu d'Edward et de Bella se révélèrent être littéralement difficiles. Ils avaient atteint une zone vicieuse de piste connue sous le nom de Rocky Ridge. Les roches perfides n'étaient pas faciles pour le bétail ou les chariots.

Le premier jour, Bella avait à peine remué dans les bras de son nouveau mari quand ils entendirent Emmett et Jasper appeler Edward à travers les arbres. Un éclaireur envoyé en avant le soir d'avant était revenu avec les nouvelles que la piste était bloquée par un glissement de terrain mineur à environ huit kilomètres plus loin. Les hommes valides avaient une journée entière devant eux pour se rendre à l'obstruction et ensuite la dégager.

C'était donc le premier jour de leur mariage et Edward et Bella se virent à peine. Bella aida les femmes à préparer un petit-déjeuner rapide et des aliments secs que les hommes pouvaient emporter avec eux. Bella était troublée craignant de faire quelque chose de mal en emballant de la viande séchée et des biscuits pour Edward. Elle copia seulement ce qu'elle avait vu les autres femmes faire pour leurs maris et bien que ce soit une tâche assez simple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

Edward eut l'air surpris et heureux lorsqu'elle lui apporta sa sacoche remplie de ce dont il aurait besoin pour la journée. Les joues de Bella brûlèrent toujours quand il l'embrassa doucement devant les autres mais elle ne s'écarta pas. En fait elle eut du mal à le laisser partir. Esmée l'avait prévenue qu'il n'y aurait pas de répit pour eux, que ce serait reprendre tout de suite les affaires mais cela ne signifiait pas que Bella devait aimer ça.

Le reste de la journée Bella le passa à s'inquiéter qu'Edward travaille de nouveau trop. Esmée la rapprocha pour un câlin. "Carlisle va s'occuper de lui Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Elles s'affairèrent à trier les cadeaux qu'Edward et Bella avaient reçus. La veille ils avaient été jetés au hasard dans le chariot des Cullen. Rosalie qui croyait tout comme Emmett et Carlisle qu'Edward avait profité de Bella avait parfois un mot méchant pour Edward.

Des quatre couples maintenant en route vers la côte ouest, Edward n'avait rien d'autre que ce que les autres voyageurs leur avaient donné. Bella ne comprenait pas d'où venait son sarcasme. Qu'attendait-elle d'Edward ? Il n'avait rien à échanger. Rosalie s'attendait-elle à ce qu'Edward fabrique des biens et des meubles de ses mains… du jour au lendemain ?

"Ne fais pas attention, Bella," dit Alice. "Les femmes proches de leur terme sont toujours de mauvaise humeur."

Quand elles eurent fini de trier et de réorganiser les chariots, elles se mirent à planifier le repas du soir. Comme les hommes n'auraient pas eu un déjeuner décent elles décidèrent que le dîner devrait être plus copieux. A cette fin les deux poulets maigres dont Bella avait hérité de deux familles différentes, furent décapités et les femmes se mirent à la tâche fastidieuse de les plumer.

Quand ce fut fait et que les volailles rôtirent au-dessus du feu, Bella s'esquiva pour rassembler ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le chemin : des légumes, racines et autres plantes comestibles.

Les hommes revinrent au camp après la tombée de la nuit. Ils étaient tous fatigués et sales. Bien qu'elle ait vu Esmée, Alice et Rosalie faire cent fois pour leurs maris ce qu'elle faisait maintenant pour le sien, Bella se sentait toujours mal, comme si elle allait être prise et censurée quand elle amènerait son dîner à Edward. Elle fit de son mieux pour se rappeler qu'elle était sa femme et le toucher n'était plus inapproprié. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que sa famille d'accueil devait les regarder fixement quand elle soignait les blessures superficielles d'Edward pendant qu'il mangeait.

Quand elle passa sur ses jointures éraflées, il renversa sa main et enroula leurs doigts ensemble. La façon dont il la regardait, ses yeux brillaient d'une adoration sans honte, envoyait de la chaleur sur ses joues et faisait battre son cœur à un rythme accéléré. Elle baissa la tête, timide mais il porta son autre main et lui prit la joue en coupe. Il ne dit pas un mot mais l'embrassa doucement, juste une fois avant de retourner son attention sur son repas.

Cette nuit-là ils étaient allongés autour du feu près des autres mais formaient leur propre cocon Bella était surprise comment elle s'était rapidement habituée à être dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse où elle pouvait entendre battre son cœur. Elle aimait la façon dont ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux ou en défaisaient gentiment les nœuds. Il murmurait, lui racontant des histoires d'une bousculade de bisons dont il fut témoin lors d'un des ses précédents voyages.

Le deuxième jour entraîna un dilemme moral. En milieu d'après-midi ils tombèrent sur une famille au bord de la piste. Leur timon s'était cassé, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ils supplièrent le convoi de s'arrêter et quand Carlisle le fit, ils le supplièrent d'échanger. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mais peu importe ce qu'ils avaient ils voulaient l'échanger pour avoir la pièce dont ils avaient besoin.

Les Cullen et les Hale avaient en tout un total de deux pièces de rechange pour leurs trois chariots. Mais il restait encore une bonne partie de voyage à faire. Il était tout à fait possible qu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation beaucoup plus grave plus loin sur la piste.

Bella s'accrocha au bras d'Edward prenant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait de sa proximité. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lever les yeux. Cela lui brisait le cœur d'imaginer quel allait être le sort de cette famille. Quel sentiment d'impuissance ce devait être d'être coincé au milieu de nulle part sans aucune option, aucun espoir sauf la gentillesse d'étrangers qui avaient eux- même le bien-être de leur famille à prendre en considération.

Au grand soulagement de Bella et à la consternation de James, Carlisle donna une pièce de rechange. Et même après ça ils restèrent pendant qu'Emmett et Edward les aidaient à la changer.

"Vous avez perdu votre temps et votre pièce de rechange et en plus de cela, vous avez fait un échange horrible. Cet homme a profité, c'est sûr," dit James une fois repartis.

Le ton de la réponse de Carlisle fut doux. "L'homme a offert ce qu'il avait et à vrai dire, je l'aurais donné gratuitement si j'avais pu sauver sa fierté en même temps."

James secoua la tête. "C'est une très belle qualité d'être compatissant pour son prochain. Je ne conteste pas ce point. Mais ici cela peut vous faire tuer. Ce n'est pas la dernière famille que nous allons rencontrer et vous ne pouvez pas tous les sauver. Pas si vous voulez arriver là où vous allez."

"Merci pour vos aimables conseils comme toujours. Je vais les prendre en considération."

"Qu'aurais-tu fait à la place de Carlisle ? "demanda Bella à Edward, plus tard quand ils furent assis ensemble ce soir-là.

Edward resta silencieux pendant une longue minute avant de parler, les yeux baissés. "Je voudrais dire que je ferais le même choix que Carlisle. Tout bien considéré, ce serait ma préférence. Un homme, une femme et trois petits enfants ? Bien sûr que je voudrais aider."

"Mais," lui demanda-t-elle doucement quand il redevint silencieux.

Il soupira. "Mais James a raison. J'ai vu à quel point les choses peuvent devenir désespérées ici. J'ai vu des gens échanger leur dernière nourriture pour une partie de chariot dans l'espoir de trouver du gibier ou de pouvoir échanger autre chose. Ils en ont probablement grand besoin. Ils vivent comme ça, au jour le jour, aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent."

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. "Il a également raison sur le fait que nous allons en voir encore d'autres." Il inclina sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux. "Oui je voudrais dire que je serais aussi altruiste que Carlisle. Je sais que cela te rendrait fière. Mais vu le choix je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais fait de même. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te protéger, Bella. N'importe quoi."

"Je sais," Bella tourna la tête vers lui et frotta son nez contre ses moustaches. Elle posa sa main contre son dos et découvrit qu'elle s'en fichait que les autres les regardent.

Le troisième jour les amena à traverser la rivière Sweetwater. L'anxiété d'Edward n'était pas aussi élevée que lors de la traversée de Three Island Crossing. Il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils traversaient derrière le chariot. "Puis-je te confier un secret ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient prudemment.

"Bien sûr."

"Je suis heureux d'avoir une excuse pour m'accrocher à toi. C'était difficile pour moi avant, surtout ces traversées quand je ne pouvais pas te voir."

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter donc…" Ses mots se coupèrent dans un glapissement alors que ses pieds dérapaient en avant. Elle entendit Edward haleter et avant qu'elle puisse tomber il

avait ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'écrasa contre son torse alors qu'ils luttaient pour rester debout.

"Bella ça va ?" Il la regardait de bas en haut avec les yeux fous.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre ils tombèrent tous les deux. Le cœur de Bella était prêt à sortir de sa gorge mais il y eut forte éclaboussure et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle n'était pas submergée. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle était sur les fesses, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine à côté de son mari.

Emmett arriva dans leur champ de vision, appuyé contre le bâton dont il se servait pour marcher et dont il s'était servi pour faire trébucher Edward. "Tu étais presque hors de l'eau. Tu t'inquiètes trop Edward."

C'était ce que Bella était sur le point de lui dire avant de glisser.

Il y eut un moment de silence relatif - aussi silencieux que cela pouvait être avec des chariots, du bétail et des humains traversant une rivière bouillonnante - tandis qu 'Edward regardait Emmett comme s'il était en train de décider quoi faire.

Puis il tendit la main attrapa le bâton d'Emmett à deux mains et tira. Bella grinça au choc alors que le corps massif d'Emmett produisait une éclaboussure tout aussi imposante. Edward rapprocha Bella de lui, la protégeant d'Emmett qui se débattait. Quand elle le regarda, Bella gloussa au sourire narquois sur son visage.

Emmett prit sa direction et ressembla pendant une seconde à un grizzly en colère sur le point de charger. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un grand rire. Il frappa l'épaule d'Edward. "Bien joué !"

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel !" Esmée les avait rattrapés et elle se tenait dans l'eau jusqu'à la cheville, les mains sur les hanches. "Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes trois adultes ? Je vous jure, Peter et Henry ne sont pas aussi polissons."

"Ah ! Rien de tout cela n'était mon idée," dit Bella.

"Quelle menteuse, Bella," dit Emmett alors qu'ils se relevaient tous. "D'abord c'est de ta faute si nous sommes tombés..."

Avant qu'une échauffourée n'éclate Esmée attira l'attention d'Edward. "Une partie de la cargaison n'est pas aussi sécurisée qu'elle devrait l'être. Penses-tu pouvoir me donner un coup de main ?"

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, embrassa la joue de Bella et se précipita à l'arrière du chariot.

Quand ils furent hors de vue Emmett passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella. Elle se tendit et s'écarta presque mais après réflexion elle se détendit. Emmett gloussa. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me reparles ?"

Bella n'avait pas regardé Emmett pendant ces trois jours. "Si tu es prêt à descendre de tes grands chevaux et arrêter d'être arrogant... alors oui je suppose que je te parlerais."

Il fit un bruit d'appréciation et quand elle regarda il avait une expression beaucoup plus réfléchie sur son visage que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. "Peut-être que tu avais raison. Peut-être qu'il est honnête mais enfer, peut-être que vous vous êtes laissé emporter. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas agit comme un gentleman mais moi non plus la plupart du temps. Il a été bien pour toi ces jours passés." Il la regarda. "Tu es heureuse ?"

Elle opina.

"Point de dispute alors. J'aimais assez Edward avant tout ça."

Bella passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Emmett. "Merci."

**Oo FH oO**

Edward était distrait.

Il devait vérifier si les chariots étaient endommagés et usés. Le problème était qu'il lorgnait sa femme... et il ne s'en privait pas. Comme il était étrange que la contempler quand elle s'occupait d'une tâche banale l'attirait. Elle était avec les autres femmes et se préparait à des tâches ménagères habituelles.

Et puis, tout ce qui concernait Bella semble l'attirer ces jours-ci. C'est drôle comme une promesse faite devant un révérend avait permis de rectifier tant de ses pensées auparavant clandestines. Il était obsédé par l'idée qu'elle était désormais accessible, qu'il pouvait la fixer librement.

Comme c'était ironique. Carlisle et les autres leur avaient imposé ce mariage parce qu'ils soupçonnaient son intérêt charnel pour Bella. Avant leurs vœux, Edward n'avait aucun intérêt charnel. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Il n'avait pas échappé à son attention que Bella était une belle jeune femme mais il était encore assez gentleman pour ne pas se permettre de penser à une dame de cette façon. Son désir de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras n'avait été qu'une manifestation de son affection pour elle, son besoin de la protéger, son rôle de plus en plus important dans sa vie.

Cependant, il avait une sensation de démangeaison sous la peau qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. C'était déjà le cas auparavant mais il ne l'avait pas encore admis. Maintenant, il avait la permission et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour convaincre cette partie sauvage et dévergondée de lui d'être patiente.

Il avait promis le reste de sa vie à Bella mais cela dépendait de sa capacité à vivre assez longtemps pour remplir cette promesse. Maudit soit Carlisle et les autres pour lui avoir donné le droit de penser à elle comme il le faisait.

Cela le dérangeait parfois qu'elle semble si contente de simplement être dans ses bras la nuit. Elle se blottissait contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et la main posée au chaud sur son ventre. Alors qu'il répondait à ses questions et lui racontait des histoires sur sa famille, sur sa vie, le temps passé sur la piste, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se concentrer sur ses mots. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était que sa main dérive plus bas. Parfois, il jurait qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait et le taquinait volontairement.

Ses doigts effleuraient l'ourlet de la chemise, frôlant la peau, avant qu'elle ne les retire.

Il s'était demandé plus d'une fois si elle ressentait le même feu pour lui.

Mais il dut se rappeler qu'elle était une jeune fille et innocente en plus. Elle ne savait rien de l'acte physique d'amour. Cette idée le rendait nerveux.

Maggie était jeune mais innocente, elle ne l'était pas. Il suffit de dire que l'Irlande avait des règles sociales différentes de l'Amérique. En fait, Maggie l'avait débarrassé de plusieurs notions populaires, dont la principale révélation avait été que les femmes pouvaient jouir et jouissaient effectivement autant des relations physiques que les hommes.

Et c'était là le problème. Bella avait probablement été élevée en croyant que lui donner son corps faisait partie de ses obligations conjugales. Beaucoup considéraient que les femmes qui voulaient avoir des relations sexuelles étaient perverties. Il était de son devoir de la guider dans de telles affaires.

C'est pourquoi, se dit-il, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit si innocente. Il était assez homme pour admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, que sa maîtrise de soi ne pouvait pas résister à une Bella maîtresse en ruses féminines.

Un homme se raclant la gorge attira l'attention d'Edward sur le fait qu'il regardait sa femme de manière flagrante maintenant, sans même essayer de terminer son travail. Coupable, il leva les yeux pour trouver Carlisle à l'extrémité du chariot, vérifiant les roues ce qu'il aurait dû finir de faire depuis longtemps. Edward pencha la tête. "Désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas !" Carlisle offrit à Edward un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. "Tu semblais troublé."

"Troublé..." Edward se caressa la barbe, retournant le mot dans sa tête. Il était heureux que Carlisle se soit approché de lui et ne voulait pas déclencher à nouveau sa colère. "Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé comme un mari. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à un avenir".

"Et maintenant ?"

Edward s'esclaffa. "Je me demande à chaque minute quelle décision je dois encore prendre et même quelles sont les décisions que je n'ai pas prises. Je n'ai pas choisi de l'emmener faire ce voyage mais je me demande encore si c'est le bon choix et si je serais jamais certain."

"Je pense que je peux répondre à cela. La seule certitude c'est qu'il y aura toujours ces moments de la terreur pure lorsque tu crains d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision pour toi et ta famille".

Pour une raison quelconque, Edward fut pris de court. "Vous êtes incertain de vos choix ?"

"Tout à fait." Carlisle fit un geste autour d'eux. "Chaque jour, je me demande s'il aurait été plus sage de voyager par bateau. Cela peut se faire, bien sûr. C'est un si long voyage et la mer semble plus dangereuse que la piste la plupart des jours. Dans les endroits exigus, il est plus facile d'attraper des maladies et si quelque chose tourne mal, il n'y a nulle part où aller. C'est aussi un long voyage mais aurait-il été préférable ?"

Il observa Edward pendant un long moment avant de reparler, le ton étant doux. "J'espère que je ne suis pas en train d'outrepasser les limites. Je sais que ton père n'est pas là pour te le dire alors je te confie un secret. Je peux te garantir qu'il n'aurait pas pu t'apprendre à trouver la voie parfaite dans la vie parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Elle n'a pas existé pour lui et elle n'existera pas pour toi."

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Avec ces simples mots, un poids avait été enlevé de son cœur et il prit sa première respiration profonde depuis trop d'années. Il savait ces choses à un certain niveau. Il comprenait. Pourtant, entendre Carlisle les dire à voix haute lui apportait un petit semblant de paix.

Il pensait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait manqué quelque chose, une information importante, que s'il avait fait attention il aurait su qu'il ne fallait pas emmener Maggie sur la piste.

A vrai dire, il n'avait rien manqué. Avec les mots de Carlisle, cette connaissance s'installa au plus profond de lui.

Une minute plus tard, Bella s'approcha. Ses yeux s'envolèrent d'Edward à Carlisle, son expression prudente. Il se leva pour la saluer et il sourit un peu plus facilement.

Ce soir-là, il s'accorda un répit dans ses préoccupations. Il prit le temps d'apprécier la famille dans laquelle il était tombé par hasard et la deuxième chance qui lui avait été donnée. Il se laissa aller à sourire et à embrasser sa belle femme avec abandon. Il se laissa croire qu'il méritait les merveilleux cadeaux qui lui avaient été offerts.

Après le dîner, c'était comme si l'humeur bouillonnante d'Edward était contagieuse. Il était assis avec son bras autour de Bella, tous deux silencieux comme ils écoutaient les autres. De l'autre côté du feu du camp, Jasper sortit sa guitare.

Il y avait longtemps que les émigrants n'avaient pas dansé la soir, après une longue journée de voyage.

L'ambiance avait tendance à être plutôt sombre, reflétant tout ce qui avait été enduré ou perdu. Mais il suffisait de quelques accords doux de la guitare de Jasper pour attirer l'attention des autres musiciens et bientôt une fête battait son plein.

Aux côtés d'Edward, Bella commença à se balancer au rythme de la musique, son flanc se heurtant au sien. Il se rappela comment il regardait souvent de loin la gaieté, les jeunes danser pendant que les anciens regardaient, fiers de leur joyeuse couvée. Il se souvint de la rougeur des joues de Bella et du sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres, le rire qui jaillissait de sa bouche quand elle dansait avec Alice.

Edward se leva et offrit sa main à Bella. Ses yeux étaient curieux mais incertains car bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris ce qu'il voulait, elle mit sa main confiante dans la sienne et lui permit de la lever. Lorsqu'il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et tendit leurs mains jointes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Edward. Je ne sais pas danser."

Il amena leurs mains jointes à son visage pour qu'il puisse lui toucher le nez sans la laisser partir. "Maintenant, Mme Masen, je sais que c'est un foutu mensonge."

Il ne lui laissa pas une autre chance de protester. Les musiciens jouaient une chanson rapide, il les jeta à corps perdu dans la danse. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dansé depuis tant d'années, il trouva que les pas lui revenaient rapidement et de façon improvisée assez facilement. Il entendit son halètement mais elle le suivit, un large sourire s'étalant sur son joli visage.

Mon Dieu, qu′elle était belle !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils aient tous les deux les joues roses et qu'ils rient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Edward avait oublié ce que c'était que de laisser échapper tout le poids de la vie pendant quelques minutes de frivolité. Dans sa jeunesse, il aimait les danses. Il aimait les jolies robes que les filles portaient et la sensation dont leur satin et leur dentelle frôlaient son pantalon pendant qu'ils dansaient.

Ils étaient tous si jeunes à l'époque. Jeunes et sans la moindre idée de ce que le monde pouvait leur réserver.

A l'époque, les danses se terminaient par un salut respectueux et Edward offrait son bras pour guider la jeune dame à sa famille ou à son escorte. Cette nuit-là, quand la fin d'une danse laissa Edward et Bella essoufflés et haletants, il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle.

Les vêtements de voyage de Bella étaient beaucoup plus fins que les grandes robes dans sa jeunesse et leur danse n'est pas aussi convenable. Son corps était chaud contre le sien, ne faisant qu'amplifier la chaleur qui le traversait. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son sourire heureux et l'étincelle dans ses yeux était uniquement pour lui.

Sa femme.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait l'embrasser d'une manière très inappropriée devant la foule rassemblée.

Une autre musique commença mais Edward ne bougea pas. Il restait immobile alors que sa volonté vacillait, son corps tendu parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne devait pas vouloir, ce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir dans ces circonstances.

Bella le regardait attentivement. Son sourire tomba et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'ils descendaient vers ses lèvres et de nouveau vers ses yeux. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu'elle avait senti cette chose entre eux, la chaleur non seulement de leur peau mais aussi de l'air.

Le magnétisme.

Edward déglutit. Il s'éloigna d'elle mais seulement pour lui prendre la main. Elle suivit, toujours confiante alors qu'il l'entraînait au-delà du cercle de feu, vers les arbres. Il n'alla pas loin, juste assez pour qu'ils soient hors de vue des yeux indiscrets.

Là, il craqua sous le poids de ses désirs. Il fit tourner Bella pour lui faire face et l'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre robuste. Elle gémit mais elle était en effet dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Ses mains allèrent vers son visage et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa son corps vers le haut pendant qu'il serrait le sien contre elle.

Pas assez près. Elle n'était pas assez proche. Sa main frôla son flanc, sa taille. Il trouva le creux de son genou et le remonta pour l'accrocher à sa taille.

Une pensée rationnelle le saisit brusquement. Il interrompit leur baiser fervent, en haletant et gémit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. C'était presque sa perte. Il pouvait sentir son odeur sur sa peau et cela ne fit que l'attirer davantage.

Mais qu'allait-il faire ? L'entraîner au fond de la forêt ou la prendre contre l'arbre ? Si l'on mettait de côté les raisons pour lesquelles il ne l'avait pas couchée pendant leur nuit de noces, il était de son devoir de s'occuper de Bella. Ce n'était pas le bon moyen de le faire ici.

Réticent, il se détacha suffisamment pour que le froid de la soirée lui rafraîchisse la peau. Au clair de lune, elle cligna des yeux, ses mains toujours accrochées à ses épaules. Il soupira et l'embrassa, un baiser persistant mais chaste.

Tu es trop tentante pour notre bien à tous les deux..." murmura-t-il, en posant son front contre le sien. Il embrassa le bout de son nez et avec un autre soupir, fit un pas en arrière. Il lui prit la main. "Viens, amour. Il est tard. Nous dormirons profondément cette nuit."


	14. Bonne journée pour une baignade

.

**\- 14 -**

**BONNE JOURNEE POUR UNE BAIGNADE**

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle ne put pas immédiatement comprendre pourquoi elle était réveillée. Elle cligna des yeux face à la couverture d'étoiles et retomba presque dans les bras du sommeil lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Son nom prononcé avec un soupir doux et rêveur.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux elle tourna la tête. A un moment de la nuit, elle avait roulé hors des bras d'Edward. Il était allongé sur le dos, la main tendue dans sa direction, ses doigts se contractant. Ses lèvres bougèrent, parlant dans son sommeil.

Elle roula sur le côté et se précipita jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Elle prit soin de ne pas le réveiller. Les derniers jours avaient été exténuants pour les guides sans aucune petite aide d'Emmett et de Jasper et il avait besoin de repos.

La nuit était claire et ils dormaient dans un champ ouvert. La lune était haute et pleine donc elle pouvait voir ses traits facilement. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une moue, murmurant à nouveau son nom. Le cœur de Bella commença à battre et elle se demanda si cela lui ferait toujours aussi plaisir de l'entendre prononcer son nom.

Il sembla se détendre quand elle fut plus proche. Toujours peu habituée à cette idée qu'un homme puisse être sensible à sa présence, Bella profita du calme pour satisfaire quelques curiosités. Elle avait pu le sentir, sa peau, la forme de son visage quand ils s'embrassaient mais elle était toujours perdue à la merveilleuse sensation de sa bouche bougeant avec la sienne. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de penser à autre chose.

Maintenant elle prenait son temps, laissant ses doigts tracer les lignes de son visage. Sourcils épais. Nez fort. Lèvres pleines. Barbe grossière qu'elle aimait sentir chatouiller sa peau.

Il faisait si chaud au début de la nuit qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise fine. Son cou et son torse, qu'elle pouvait sentir, étaient froids au toucher. Il était fort. Les muscles de son torse et de ses bras étaient durs sous ses paumes. Elle s'arrêta un instant, sentant son souffle aller et venir.

Sa main erra plus bas. Sa chemise s'était retroussée, son ventre était exposé à l'air frais de la nuit. Bella laissa ses doigts suivre la trace de ses poils de nombril puis plus bas. Plus bas encore.

Là elle fit une pause, il lui sembla qu'elle commettait un péché. Mais c'était son mari. Elle était sa femme. Elle avait le droit, enfer, c'était son _devoir _d'être intime avec le corps de son mari. Bella regarda. Edward dormait toujours. Au-delà de lui elle regarda les formes autour d'eux et écouta. Personne ne bougeait. Elle pouvait entendre les respirations régulières des autres et d'étranges ronflements odieux. Satisfaite et trop curieuse pour résister, elle laissa sa main dériver, effleurant légèrement son pantalon au début puis laissant sa paume reposer contre lui.

Il était chaud. Sa peau durcit sensiblement sous sa main. Elle tâtonna, essayant de trouver sa forme par le seul toucher.

Sans prévenir sa main surgit. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet dans une prise ferme. Bella haleta et sursauta, retirant instinctivement sa main mais il la serra fermement. Dans l'obscurité ses yeux paraissaient dangereux mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine.

Elle resta pétrifiée sous son regard, sa langue nouée, ses joues chauffant. Son corps, son sang paraissaient se transformer en cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait passé trop de temps agenouillée, lorsque ses pieds picotaient au point de lui faire mal.

Une seconde elle le regardait et la suivante elle était sur le dos. Il était au-dessus d'elle, son corps aligné, ses mains plaquant ses poignets au sol près de sa tête. A bout de souffle elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que ses hanches se heurtent aux siennes. Elle pouvait sentir sa dureté à travers les fines couches de vêtements qu'ils portaient. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

La gorge de Bella se serra mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que ses lèvres ne soient dures et exigeantes contre les siennes.

Pendant des secondes Bella ne put pas réfléchir du tout. Elle avait peur mais au milieu de cette peur et de ce stress il y avait une vague d'excitation. Son sang bouillait. Son corps pleurait pour le sien, pour lui. Il relâcha ses poignets et ses mains furent instantanément partout, traînant le long de ses côtés. Sa main trouva le chemin vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il ouvrit ses jambes.

Elle le voulait. Oui vraiment. Mais elle était également confuse. Quelque chose dans son esprit confus hurla. Il n'en avait pas voulu. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Pas…

Pas entouré de sa famille.

Ses marmonnements étaient incohérents, réalisa-t-elle faiblement. Il n'était pas vraiment réveillé. Il agissait par instinct ou par rêve. Dans tous les cas elle devait l'arrêter. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il la prenait comme ça et franchement ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait non plus.

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa nuque et tira ses cheveux. Fort.

Edward se recula avec un cri qu'elle étouffa de sa main sur sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux, il les plissa d'abord avant de sembler réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il roula, marmonnant un juron en le faisant. Il releva les jambes et respira.

Incertaine de faire la bonne chose, elle se mit à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son bras jeté sur son visage.

Les pipelettes de chez elle avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter sur les hommes et leurs différentes parties. Bella était peut-être innocente mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait appuyé ses hanches contre les siennes. L'une des filles avait dit une fois que ça faisait mal à un homme s'il ne pouvait pas se libérer une fois que les choses avaient commencé.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et tenta de l'atteindre. "Edward !" chuchota-t-elle, et elle se rapprocha de lui.

Il eut un mouvement de recul puis avant d'inspirer profondément et de passer ses doigts doucement sur sa joue. "Je suis désolé," dit-il, sa voix tellement douce, qu'elle pensait l'avoir imaginé.

Elle s'approcha un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. "C'est moi qui suis désolée."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

Ses joues devinrent rouge et elle souhaita instantanément lui avoir dit qu'il était pardonné pour quoi que ce soit qu'il ait imaginé faire. C'était mieux que de simplement lui avouer qu'elle l'avait agressé dans son sommeil. Le fait qu'elle avait le droit de le faire ne lui semblait pas pertinent.

"Je…" Elle le laissa la rapprocher et joua avec le bouton de sa chemise, incapable de croiser son regard. "Tu rêvais ?"

Il soupira. "Oui."

Elle voulait lui demander si ce qu'avaient dit les filles était vrai. Au lieu de cela elle dit : "De qui ?"

Il s'étouffa puis rit, un son doux et incrédule. "C'est une question très stupide belle fille." Avec un soupir il l'embrassa sur le font et se libéra d'elle. "Il est encore tôt. Rendors-toi."

"Ou vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant quand il se leva.

Il se leva puis en tournant seulement la tête il lui dit : "Je serai de retour dans une minute, promis. Rendors-toi," dit-il à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la limite des arbres.

**Oo FH oO**

"Isabella c'est la quatrième fois que tu tombes presque du chemin tête baissée…" lança Alice en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, la tirant plus près d'elle au milieu du chemin. "Les maris sont très distrayants mais je te garantis que tu pourras profiter beaucoup plus du tien si tu ne souffres pas d'une énorme blessure à la tête."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, ses pensées étouffant ses mots. Son mari était distrayant mais elle ne savait pas encore comment parler de certaines choses. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'idée qu'Alice et elle étaient des femmes mariées et qu'il était permis de demander conseil à sa plus chère amie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour finir, elle bégaya, trébucha sur les mots jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette devant Alice que son mariage n'avait pas encore été consommé.

"Il n'a pas…" commença Alice dans un cri qu'elle suspendit quand elle vit l'expression choquée de Bella. Elle ferma la bouche avec un claquement audible de ses dents et serra ses lèvres, cherchant les mots. Après un moment de respiration régulière, elle passa son bras dans celui de Bella et la rapprocha. "Diable pourquoi pas? Ce ne peut pas être qu'il ne veut pas de toi, j'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde." Elle s'arrêta. "Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas…" Elle tendit son bras libre et droit, levant un sourcil questionneur à Bella.

"Quoi ? Non non." Bella eut un petit rire. Ses joues brûlaient et elle regarda droit devant elle, incapable de regarder Alice dans les yeux quand elle se rappela la façon dont le corps d'Edward avait réagi à son contact. "Il y a quelques nuits, j'étais… Oh je n'aurais pas dû."

"Non, dis-moi."

Les joues de Bella devinrent encore plus rouges. "Je suppose que j'étais curieuse," déclara-t-elle après avoir raconté la version de base de l'histoire. "Je.. je veux le toucher." Plus que le toucher. il y avait une attirance qui soupira son nom dans son oreille, une douleur qui, elle le savait instinctivement ne pouvait être comblée que par lui, avec lui. "Est-ce normal ?"

Alice gloussa. "Eh bien? Je n'ai jamais été appelée normale auparavant mais je vais te dire ceci. Je plains les femmes pour qui le désir est interdit ou inconvenant. Je ne peux pas voir de plus grand plaisir que l'amour physique. C'est quelque chose qui va bien au-delà de toute mesure pour pouvoir être décrit."

"Désir." Bella tourna ce mot dans tous les sens dans sa tête, essayant d'appréhender ce qu'il pouvait signifier. Définissait-il la curiosité qu'elle ressentait, le besoin de connaître son corps ? Cela correspondait-il à l'envie qu'elle avait maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'être coincée sous son corps chaud et dur contre elle?

"Dans tous les cas si sa virilité n'est pas le problème quel est-il ?"

Bella lui expliqua l'inquiétude d'Edward. Son amie resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait rejeter négligemment. Elles voyaient toutes les deux comment Rosalie luttait et bien qu'elles sachent toutes les deux ne pas vouloir amener une grossesse à terme sur la piste elles savaient que les épreuves du début de la grossesse étaient au mieux inconfortables.

"Tu sais…" Alice tapota ses lèvres, le regard lointain. "Jasper et moi nous sommes fréquentés pendant un bon moment."

A la grande surprise de Bella ce fut Alice qui rougit alors qu'elle poursuivait. "Tu sais déjà que nous avons avancé, mais même avant ça nous n'étions pas aussi chastes que mon père l'aurait souhaité… Il y a... d'autres choses..."

"D'autres choses ?"

"Maintenant approche et écoute..."

**Oo FH oO**

Le mariage convenait parfaitement à Edward. Bella lui convenait. Même sans le bénéfice du lit matrimonial, le rappel constant qu'elle était à lui le laissait à bout de souffle. Elle était merveilleusement vibrante, vive et belle. La plupart du temps, son attitude entêtée l'amusait et le charmait.

La plupart du temps.

De temps en temps il se disait, avec une grande exaspération, qu'elle pourrait être juste un peu plus facile à vivre.

Seulement un peu.

Il lui avait demandé de rester au campement pendant qu'il partait chasser. Il avait supposé que ce n'était pas un ordre direct mais estimait que cela avait été sous-entendu. Mais quand il revint au camp, il constata qu'elle avait disparu. Alice lui fit signe en direction de la rivière, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une baignade.

A ce moment-là, Edward se mit à marcher rapidement dans la direction indiquée par Alice. Peu importe combien il essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne soit pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas réprimer la nervosité croissante en lui. Ce fut un changement notable. Le comportement de Bella n'était rien de moins que normal. Il avait observé, bien avant qu'elle ne soit à lui, son habitude de se baigner chaque fois que le temps et les conditions météorologiques le permettaient. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis leur mariage.

La protection de Bella était constamment au centre de ses préoccupations. Chacune de ses décisions la concernait désormais et son stress de commettre une erreur n'avait jamais disparu. Associez cette inquiétude à l'anxiété de la combinaison de sa femme et de l'eau et Edward ne pouvait pas traverser les bois assez vite.

"Bella ?!" appela-t-il, en sortant du bois et en la trouvant sur la rive. Sa voix dut être déformée par l'eau car elle dut se cacher, à moitié habillée, derrière un rocher.

"Oh, Edward !" Bien qu'elle se détende visiblement en réalisant que c'était lui, elle tira quand même sa robe vers elle, protégeant ainsi son corps de sa vue. "Tu m'as fait peur."

Plus calme maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, Edward fit un semblant de grondement. "J'aurais pu être n'importe qui..." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un qui espionnait depuis les arbres.

"Ça aurait pu mais tu ne l'es pas." Son ton était égal et son expression curieuse. Alors qu'il regardait, ses joues rosirent, comme si elle était gênée par quelque chose. Il était sur le point de s'excuser pour l'avoir fait se sentir ainsi quand elle laissa tomber sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtements.

Edward se figea. Son instinct était partagé. Le premier était ce que tout homme bien élevé devrait faire s'il tombait sur une femme en petite tenue. Il voulait détourner les yeux et pourtant...

C'était sa femme et il était fou amoureux d'elle. Ils étaient dans une position délicate où il était autorisé à montrer son amour partout sauf dans le lit conjugal, pour ainsi dire.

"Bella," dit-il, la voix rauque, la bouche sèche.

Elle soutint son regard un instant de plus avant de se détourner. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait un pas ou deux vers l'eau qu'il l'attrapa par le bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il, l'anxiété empiétant à nouveau bien qu'il ait plus de mal à dépasser la luxure qui obscurcissait son esprit.

"J'ai l'intention d'aller nager."

Edward avala avec force la boule dans sa gorge, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à détourner les yeux d'elle - elle était déshabillée et à lui - et c'était sacrément distrayant de regarder la rivière. L'eau était calme, s'élargissant en un bassin où il serait facile de nager sans risque d'être emporté.

Devant son silence, Bella se retourna pour se diriger vers l'eau.

"Attends !" dit-il, en commençant déjà à enlever ses bottes. "Je vais venir avec toi."

"Je pensais que tu avais des choses à faire..."

C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et James ne serait pas content de découvrir qu'il était parti. Pourtant, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas saisir sa femme et la hisser contre lui, sentir son corps presque nu contre le sien. "Je... Tu ne devrais pas aller dans l'eau sans protection." Il commença à enlever son pantalon.

A sa surprise, un bout d'étoffe passa près de sa tête. Il atterrit près de ses pieds et Edward fut choqué de voir qu'elle avait balancé ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir sa forme toute nue plonger dans l'eau. Il la regarda fixement, abasourdi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle refasse surface, en crachant.

"Tu vas bien ? " demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Elle lui sourit, les joues encore roses alors que le reste de sa peau était devenu plus pâle à cause du changement de température. "Juste un peu froid."

"Tu devrais sortir de là avant d'attraper la mort alors."

Elle roula seulement des yeux. "Ça va aller, Edward. L'eau est calme ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si tu as d'autres affaires à régler, vas-y."

Edward plissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression très nette qu'on jouait avec lui et il n'était pas sûr si cela le mettait en colère ou l'excitait.

Peut-être les deux.

Se débarrassant de sa chemise, de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes, tout en gardant son caleçon, Edward pataugea dans l'eau après elle, pour ensuite s'arrêter à nouveau.

Elle flottait sur le dos, ses tétons pointant au-dessus de l'eau.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Avec ses tétons durs et froids contre sa peau, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui était le mieux - elle exposée à la vue de tous ceux qui pouvaient passer par là et pourraient la voir ou son corps nu si parfaitement aligné avec le sien. Il avala, heureux que la température froide de l'eau diminue son inclinaison naturelle. " As-tu perdu l'esprit ?"

Elle fronça un sourcil comme si elle essayait de se donner un air d'indifférence mais il avait senti la façon dont son cœur martelait. "Je ne fais que nager."

"Baignade complètement nue. Où tout le monde peut te voir."

"Il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi."

Il l'étudia un moment, voyant à la rapide ascension et chute de ses épaules qu'elle se tortillait légèrement sous son regard . Elle tremblait aussi et il ne pensait pas que tout cela était dû l'eau froide.

"Tu essaies de me séduire."

Son souffle se figea et son regard se troubla. Après quelques respirations instables, une expression déterminée apparut sur ses traits. Elle recula contre lui pour qu'ils soient de nouveau peau à peau. Sous l'eau, sa main frôla son flanc jusqu'à son ventre. "Et alors, si c'est le cas ?"

"Bella..." Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Il devrait saisir sa main et la maintenir. Ses doigts exploraient son torse, ses côtés et plongeaient pour jouer avec l'ourlet de son caleçon. Il était en conflit, incapable de bouger. "Je t'ai dit…"

Elle ne le lâcha pas. Sa respiration frémit mais ses mouvements ne faiblirent jamais. Elle laissa aller ses doigts plus bas. " Corrige-moi si je me trompe. J'admets que les détails sont assez vagues pour moi mais si tu es à l'extérieur..." Elle enroula ses doigts chauds autour de lui, le libérant ainsi de l'étroitesse du tissu. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire un enfant de cette façon."

Il était envoûté. Entièrement sous son charme. Elle était bien trop sensée et pourtant une petite partie de lui voulait discuter. Cela ne pouvait pas être judicieux.

Une partie croissante de lui dit à cette voix sensée d'aller droit en enfer. C'était insupportablement séduisant comment elle était autant coquine qu'innocente. Elle avait manifestement prévu cela dans une certaine mesure. Ce n'était pas une action improvisée de sa part, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir qu'il la suivrait ici.

Pourtant, malgré son audace, il y avait un émerveillement dans son expression. Il y avait une curiosité attachante à son toucher. Elle le regardait, son expression furtive et quand elle obtenait un petit gémissement de lui, elle souriait.

Cédant, il l'enlaça dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre lui, étouffant son cri de surprise avec son baiser. Il ferma les yeux et commença à la découvrir à nouveau. Ses mains prirent ses fesses en coupe d'abord, une paume sur chaque fesse. Il interrompit leur baiser, faisant glisser ses dents sur son menton et son cou. Elle gémit puis haleta quand sa bouche trouva ses seins.

Ses mains s'étaient calmées et cela ne suffisaient plus.

Un bras encore enroulé autour d'elle, il prit sa main avec la sienne. Il l'embrassait doucement maintenant mais pas moins intensément, il guida sa main, en enroulant fermement ses doigts autour de sa base. Il lui montra comment le caresser. Le fait que l'eau soit froide avait cessé d'avoir de l'importance.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, à quelque titre que ce soit et ceci... Il n'avait jamais été avec une femme qu'il aimait auparavant. Le contact était différent parce que c'était elle. Tout était différent.

Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, son souffle s'attarda contre son oreille, haletant son nom et alternativement prononçant le nom du seigneur en vain. Il ne tarda pas à pulser dans sa main, ses lèvres durcissant sur les siennes pour noyer ses gémissements.

Elle relâcha sa prise sur lui et se déplaça de façon à ce que ses bras soient autour de son cou. Elle appuya de minuscules baisers sur sa mâchoire. "Je t'aime," chuchota-t-elle, et qu'il soit damné si ce n'était pas la chose la plus douce qu'Edward ait jamais entendue.

Il la tenait près de lui, les balançant dans l'eau, son front appuyé contre le sien. Bien qu'il vienne d'être soulagé il eut du mal à repousser l'idée de la ravir sur la rive. Il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle était à lui, bel et bien à lui. Que personne d'autre ne verrait ce corps, ne toucherait ce corps, sauf lui, et soudain il était affamé d'elle.

Pour tout.

Il soupira et embrassa le bout de son nez avant de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. "Tu seras ma perte, Bella et je t'aime d'autant plus pour cela," marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.


	15. Tentation

.

**\- 15 - **

**TENTATION**

* * *

Après un accouchement long et difficile, Carlisle avait aidé à donner naissance à des jumeaux dans le convoi. Le mari de la jeune femme était réellement reconnaissant qu'il ait sauvé non seulement les enfants mais aussi sa femme qu'il avait insisté pour payer. Carlisle se retrouva donc propriétaire d'un cheval. C'était un animal fort et fin qu'il Carlisle pourrait utiliser pour faciliter ses déplacements avait dit l'homme. Après tout, il passait beaucoup de temps à monter et descendre le convoi. Et avoir ce cheval pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

"Génial. Juste une raison de plus pour t'épuiser," s'exclama James, mais il dit à Edward de s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité.

Jasper saisit sa chance de monter le cheval. Il était dessus avant même qu'Edward puisse cligner les yeux. Il fit un bruit en contrôlant l'animal. "Bonne fille. Tu es une bonne fille, pas vrai ?" il tapota le côté de la tête du cheval.

"Tu es bon avec elle," dit Edward.

"J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux. En fait la plupart des animaux mais plus spécialement les chevaux." Son sourire était serein alors qu'il grattait amoureusement la crinière du cheval. "Je pense que de nous tous c'est moi qui suis le plus excité concernant cette nouvelle vie. Rosalie et moi… j'aime ma sœur mais quelquefois je me demande comment nous sommes parents. Je pense qu'Emmett et elle finiront par s'installer à Oregon City, seulement parce que c'est la ville."

"Oui ça en a tout l'air."

Jasper sourit et fit marcher lentement le cheval en cercle. "Aller là-bas aura été difficile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais je ne peux plus attendre. Alice et moi avons rêvé de cela depuis que nous étions des enfants stupides. Elever une famille ensemble. Travailler la terre." Il regarda Edward. "Et toi? "

"Quoi moi ?"

"C'est ce que tu voulais ? " Jasper fit un geste vers la piste.

"Tu veux dire être sur la piste année après année ?" Il devait en rire. "Non. je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu."

"Désolé. J'essaie juste de comprendre comment un homme part, obtient une parcelle de terrain dans un endroit où il peut se l'approprier et... s'en va. Tu as bien dû le vouloir à un moment donné."

Edward marmonna, pensif, pendant quelques instants. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais su ce que je voulais, pas avec passion. Je savais que je voulais être respecté. Je savais que je voulais une femme, une famille mais ce n'était que de vagues notions.

Ma famille était aventureuse, même ma mère. Nous allions souvent dans le désert pour explorer, escalader les rochers." Il sourit pour lui-même malgré la douleur de son cœur. "Mon père a même acheté un pantalon à ma mère pour qu'elle puisse escalader comme nous."

Il chassa les souvenirs en secouant la tête, poursuivant son histoire. "Ils ont fait un voyage sans moi. Rien d'inhabituel. A ce moment-là j'étais grand et sur le point de terminer mes études. Mais j'étais censé aller avec eux cette fois-là. Je suis tombé malade, juste un rhume et je n'ai pas pu y aller. Ils sont partis… et ne sont jamais revenus. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés un mois plus tard. Ils étaient tombés, tu vois."

Jasper se laissa glisser du cheval et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Je suis désolé."

Edward fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. "Quoi qu'il en soit après cela les gens m'ont traité différemment. Mon père était avocat. J'avais déjà son nom." Il posa sa main sur son torse et regarda Jasper avec un petit sourire. "Edward Anthony Masen Junior. Après qu'il soit mort c'est comme si les gens s'attendaient à ce que je prenne sa place. Son entreprise m'a offert l'apprentissage qu'il m'aurait accordé sans poser de question, avec l'assurance qu'ils m'engageraient comme avocat et ses divers clubs _m'ont simplement dit _quand les réunions avaient lieu, ils s'attendaient à ce que je me présente."

"Ce n'était pas la vie que tu voulais."

"Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'y ai vraiment pensé. C'était une bonne vie. J'ai eu tout de suite le respect et j'aurais pu avoir la femme et la famille assez facilement." Il gloussa et secoua la tête. "Bien sûr il commence à être clair pour moi que je ne suis pas enclin à la facilité. J'avais commencé à entendre parler des gens qui se dirigeaient vers l'ouest. Cela me séduisait à un certain niveau. Une nouvelle terre sauvage sans règles établies. Un endroit où je pourrai me faire un nom plutôt que d'être connu à cause de qui était mon père. J'ai commencé à faire des projets et ensuite Maggie est arrivée. Il semblait que j'étais sur la bonne voie pour obtenir tout ce que je voulais selon mes propres conditions…"

Il pencha la tête pour regarder Jasper. "Je suppose que c'est un long chemin pour répondre à ta question. Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais pensé à ce que j'allais faire une fois arrivé au bout du voyage. Je ne sais toujours pas si je ferai un bon fermier. La terre produit assez bien, je le sais mais qui sait ? Cette vie pourrait bien me rendre malheureux."

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup le choix," dit Jasper. "Avec femme et tout ça. Tu dois subvenir."

A cela les lèvres d'Edward se transformèrent en véritable sourire. "Puis-je t'avouer quelque chose ?"

"Vas-y."

"Bella… elle est la seule chose dans ma vie dont je sois absolument sûr. Je ne peux pas te dire que j'aimerai travailler la terre. Je ne peux pas te dire si je vais la faire devenir fermière ou si je gagnerais le respect que je voulais. Mais si je reviens à elle, je suis sûr que je serais un homme heureux. Quels que soient les défis que présentera cette nouvelle vie, elle en vaut la peine."

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers le camp et Edward savait sans regarder que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa femme. "Ouais. C'est ça."

Sans un autre mot, Jasper se remit sur le cheval et Edward marcha à ses côté alors qu'ils retournaient au camp. Comme d'habitude ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement Bella.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer quand il la regardait.

Il semblait à Edward qu'il était contre-intuitif d'être irrité contre sa femme pour lui avoir fait plaisir. Le problème était qu'elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore sauf qu'au lieu d'être remplie de mal, elle était remplie de choses merveilleuses et alléchantes. Mais tout aussi désastreuses, pensait-il souvent. Il était vorace d'elle. La démangeaison de la toucher de toutes les manières imaginables - et Edward avait toujours été créatif, était presque insupportable. Sur cette piste abandonnée il ne pouvait presque rien accomplir.

Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'imaginer.

"Hey ?" James claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Edward. Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Edward clignait des yeux, revenant à lui. "Je t'ai posé une question."

"Eh bien redemande…"

Son patron leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai demandé si le cheval allait nous causer des problèmes."

"Elle est en bonne santé et obéissante."

James acquiesça. "Très bien alors. Occupe-toi de la faire manger et boire. Assure-toi qu'elle soit en sécurité pour la nuit."

"Ouais, d'accord."

On pouvait faire confiance aux bœufs pour rester dans la même zone toute la nuit, ils étaient donc autorisés à errer à leur guise une fois leur tâche de la journée terminée. Les chevaux c'était une autre histoire. C'était des créatures capricieuses qui devaient être attachées ou mise dans un enclos de peur qu'un bruit ou un animal sauvage ne les effraie.

Ils approchaient de City of Rocks, une zone où les formations de granit dominaient haut, ressemblant à une ville construite pour des géants. C'était un vaste territoire et les journées étaient chaudes. Mais malgré son désir de faire plusieurs choses avant le soir quand il vit sa femme appuyée contre le côté du chariot, en train de souffler pour avoir couru après Henry et Peter, il ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher.

Il fit un pas doucement et quand il passa son bras autour d'elle par derrière, elle sursauta. Il gloussa à son oreille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Miséricorde, tu as failli me faire mourir de peur," le gronda-t-elle mais elle se détendit contre lui.

Edward maugréa, un bruit bas au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à quoi elle ressemblerait nue. "J'ai un travail à faire qui m'éloignera du camp je suis venu pour un baiser d'adieu."

Elle se tendit et tourna dans ses bras. "Où vas-tu ?"

Sa joue se contracta alors qu'il combattait un rire. "Au ruisseau avec le nouveau cheval de Carlisle."

Elle roula des yeux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Tellement dramatique. Ce n'est même pas à trente minutes de marche d'ici."

"Oui mais je ne pourrais pas te voir. "Il fit une moue avec sa lèvre inférieure.

"Hmm." Elle embrassa doucement sa lèvre boudeuse, la taquinant. "Alors je suppose que je considérerais comme mon devoir d'épouse de te faire partir avec un vrai baiser."

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sérieusement. Il garda ses mains sur le bas de son dos mais il avait hâte de les laisser divaguer davantage. C'était l'une des choses qu'il avait découvert ce jour-là à la rivière. Il aimait la sensation de ses fesses dans ses mains et il devait se retenir pour ne pas la toucher de nouveau.

Plus le baiser se prolongeait plus il était difficile de se dissuader de l'idée qui lui était entrée dans la tête. Ils étaient de l'autre côté du chariot. Il pouvait sûrement la tirer dans l'herbe douce et…

"Heuh !"

Edward et Bella rompirent leur baiser, tournant la tête pour voir Peter et Henry les montrer en riant. Réticent Edward s'éloigna de Bella en tapant du pied. "Très bien. Filez vous deux."

Ils détalèrent et Edward retourna vers Bella. Il l'embrassa plus chastement sur la joue avant de remettre son chapeau. "Je reviens vite."

Elle lui tapota le derrière, lui faisant un clin d'œil effronté. "Je serai là, mon mari."

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle rendait toujours presqu'impossible qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Pourtant Edward réussit. Au ruisseau alors qu'il laissait le cheval boire, il regarda dans l'eau peu profonde. Il s'accroupit et toucha l'eau glacé, se rappelant parfaitement la sensation de la peau fraîche de Bella sous ses paumes tandis que l'eau coulait. Son frisson n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec le froid.

Lorsque le cheval releva la tête, content, Edward retourna au camp au pas accéléré. Il avait plaisanté en disant à Bella que la distance vers le ruisseau était trop longue pour être loin d'elle. A ce moment-là chaque mot était vrai. Il avait besoin d'elle. Au moins pour la voir.

De retour au camp, il attacha à la hâte le cheval au chariot. Ce n'était pas un lien solide mais ça tiendrait jusqu'à après le dîner.

Il trouva facilement Bella. Elle mit un bol entre ses mains et s'assit à côté de lui pour en profiter. Il aimait lécher les restes de ses lèvres plutôt que de prendre dans son bol et il le fit assez facilement jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se racle la gorge et le regarde.

Pendant le souper Henry et Peter réclamèrent des histoires. Apparemment les petits garçons avaient harcelé Victor qui s'était défaussé sur James. James, avait déclaré Victor, était le meilleur conteur d'histoires effrayantes. Ils avaient d'abord supplié leur père de les laisser demander à James de raconter une histoire. Une fois qu'Alistair leur eut dit qu'il pouvait tenter leur chance, ils avaient couru jusqu'au camp de James et l'avait ramené près du feu.

James était un fantastique conteur, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Il laissa les petits garçons le ramener et se posa autour du feu pour raconter quelques histoires issues de la piste qui étaient peut-être un peu plus imaginatives que d'autres récits.

Généralement, lorsqu'il entendait les histoires de James, Edward trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour prendre quelques minutes pour lui-même. Il était maintenant installé, appuyé contre un baril, Bella entre ses jambes écartées, son dos contre sa poitrine.

Même avec leur famille et son patron autour d'eux, y compris les enfants, les pensées d'Edward commencèrent à vagabonder. Dans cette position, il était trop facile d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre, ce qu'il voulait plutôt faire. Il pouvait sentir comment son corps s'ajuster au sien. Il pressait sa joue contre la sienne, en enfouissant son nez dans son cou et en essayant de ne pas penser au peu qu'il faudrait pour faire glisser ses mains vers le haut ou le bas. Dans les deux sens. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas décider ce qu'il préférait. Vraiment, il aimerait tout ce qui pourrait provoquer une respiration rapide.

Bella inspira fort et Edward pensa d'abord que ses fantasmes avaient pris le dessus. Mais non, ses mains reposaient encore légèrement à sa taille. Elle avait haleté non pas à cause de lui mais à cause de l'histoire. Elle se rapprochait inconsciemment de lui, ignorant totalement qu'elle n'aidait pas à lui faire oublier ses désirs plus charnels. Elle se tortillait et faisait ces petits bruits, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les associer à son plaisir.

Il était tiraillé entre le désir de lui arracher ces sons lui-même et l'envie de cogner James pour lui avoir pris ce droit. A peine trouva-t-il une raison suffisante pour se cantonner dans le présent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," murmura-t-il à son oreille. "Je te protégerai."

Elle tourna la tête pour appuyer un baiser sous son menton et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

A la fin des histoires de James, les petits garçons se cachaient, l'un d'eux se serrait entre sa mère et son père, l'autre se blottissant dans les bras de son grand frère Jasper, en gémissant. Alice était blottie contre Jasper de l'autre côté.

"Miséricorde," dit Esmée. "Nous aurions pu tenir Rosalie à l'écart. Elle va accoucher à ce stade."

"Plus c'est mieux," répondit Carlisle en chuchotant.

Emmett reprit l'histoire avec quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour que les garçons puissent dormir à la nuit tombée. Edward déplaça ses mains le long du cou et des épaules de Bella, en massant pour que la tension parte. Il se délectait de ses doux soupirs et de ses petits gémissements.

Des soirées comme celles-ci, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il allait survivre à ce voyage. Elle lui avait montré qu'ils pourraient être intimes sans risquer une grossesse. Aussi innocente qu'elle soit, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle pouvait quand même lui apprendre une chose ou deux. Mais maintenant, ils devaient attendre un autre jour de repos pour être à nouveau seuls.

Alors qu'il ruminait, le souffle de Bella devint régulier. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était endormie.

Se décalant, il la prit dans ses bras et se leva. Elle gémit mais il la fit taire.

"Dors, ma chérie. Je te tiens."

Elle soupira et se blottit contre lui, fermant à nouveau les yeux. "Je sais," dit-elle en s'endormant.

Alors qu'il l'installait sur leurs couvertures, il s'émerveilla à nouveau de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et embrassa l'arrière de sa tête, essayant de penser à autre chose et pas à combien il souhaitait qu'ils soient ailleurs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

**Oo FH oO**

Bella se réveilla avec un frisson.

Les dernières nuits avaient été moites et chaudes. Même aux toutes premières lueurs du jour, Edward était là, son bras enroulé autour d'elle. Depuis sa nuit de noces, Bella n'avait jamais eu de raison de se réveiller en frissonnant.

Le camp était déjà en effervescence, ce qui déconcertait encore plus Bella. Elle s'assit, les yeux se déplaçant d'une personne à l'autre sans se poser sur la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle se réveillait généralement avec lui mais Edward n'était pas visible.

"Oh, bien. Tu es réveillée." Alice s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui mettant gentiment sa coiffe. "Va te laver et viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Nous partons dans quelques minutes."

Bella attrapa Alice par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir à nouveau. "Où est Edward ?"

Alice avait l'air amusée. "Chérie, si tu ne sais pas où est ton propre mari, je ne peux pas t'aider." Elle serra Bella dans ses bras et se dépêcha de partir.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de leur couche révéla que la ceinture d'Edward, son pistolet et le sac qu'il portait toujours avec lui avaient tous disparu. Ses bottes se dressaient seules. Elle les prit et rangea leurs affaires aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois que tout fut rangé, elle alla trouver Carlisle. "Avez-vous vu Edward ? Où est-il ?"

Ce n'est pas Carlisle qui répondit mais une voix derrière eux. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il reviendra bien assez tôt."

Bella se retourna pour faire face à James, des souvenirs vagues et oniriques lui revenant en mémoire au son de sa voix irritée.

_"Lève-toi, espèce d'idiot. Je te l'avais dit. Je t'ai dit de sécuriser ce satané cheval. Maintenant, il est parti."_

"Le cheval," dit-elle, en se souvenant.

James ricana. "Il ne l'a pas attaché correctement." Il regarda Bella avec un dédain évident. "Il semble qu'il ait été distrait par... le dîner. De toute façon, il est parti à la recherche de la chose."

Bella se souvint du doux baiser d'Edward sur sa joue alors qu'elle essayait de se réveiller. "Chut, mon amour," avait-il dit. "C'est juste un rêve. Rendors-toi."

Faisant confiance à sa parole, elle se laissa retomber dans ses rêves. Le menteur. Mais alors, il aurait voulu qu'elle se repose un peu plus, plutôt que de rester debout et de s'inquiéter comme elle le ferait certainement. Comme elle le faisait maintenant.

"Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? Où est-il ? Le savez-vous ?"

"Détends-toi, mon petit," dit James. "Il est parti juste avant l'aube, ça ne fait pas encore si longtemps. Edward sait ce qu'il fait. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver un cheval. Edward est un bon pisteur et le canasson a laissé une trace claire dans cette direction." Il pointa du doigt. "En direction du ruisseau."

"Nous devrions attendre qu'il revienne," dit Carlisle, en regardant où se trouvaient les chariots presque tous remballés et les animaux prêts pour le voyage du jour.

James secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Edward connaît le chemin et il sera à cheval."

Bella hésita. "Et s'il ne le trouve pas ?" Elle se tourna vers Carlisle. "On ne peut pas le laisser derrière."

"Détends-toi," dit encore James. "Il sait ce qu'il fait." A l'expression incertaine de Carlisle et l'incrédulité de Bella, il s'efforça d'adopter un ton plus doux et plus sincère. "Vraiment. Bien que ce soit sa propre erreur qui l'ait mis en branle, il n'est pas si rare de devoir partir après un animal qui s'est égaré. Cela arrive et c'est normal. Même s'il ne trouve pas le cheval, un homme se déplace plus vite seul qu'un convoi de chariots. Il nous rattrapera avant la fin de la journée, c'est sûr."

Il sourit à Bella et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te rendre veuve."

Il lui tapota la joue et Bella s'écarta, dégoûtée. Il s'empressa de partir pour superviser le reste des préparatifs.

Derrière elle, Carlisle soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je pense que nous pouvons nous fier à sa parole," dit-il doucement.

Bella se mit en colère. "Il a presque tué Edward une fois."

"C'était un accident."

"Me demandez-vous de le laisser derrière sans savoir qu'il est en sécurité ?"

"Il est d'abord et avant tout un guide. Il connaît très bien cette terre et son travail. Tout comme James."

"Edward est d'abord et avant tout mon mari. Vous avez veillé à cela. Vous ne laisseriez jamais Esmée derrière vous. Vous ne vous attendriez pas à ce qu'elle vous abandonne."

Son sourire était toujours doux et patient. "Elle m'a laissé derrière elle. Elle le fait souvent et je fait de même, car je suis souvent derrière ou devant dans le convoi."

"C'est différent," dit Bella avec un air renfrogné. "Elle sait où vous êtes. Elle sait que vous êtes avec le convoi et pas abandonné seul dans la nature."

Il soupira. "Je sais que tu es inquiète mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Ne fais-tu pas confiance à l'expertise de ton mari ? Il est bon dans ce qu'il fait, Bella." Il regarda le ciel. "Et aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour ça, d'ailleurs. Les nuages sont lourds aujourd'hui, ils nous protègent du soleil mais je ne pense pas qu'il pleuve. Il a son savoir et son arme. Il aura le cheval bien assez tôt. Tu verras, ma chérie. Il sera de retour avant le soir."

Malgré les paroles de Carlisle, Bella ne trouvait pas en elle le moyen de se calmer. Son esprit jouait des voix et des images en boucle. Elle se souvint que Victor leur avait parlé des personnes malades, laissées par leurs familles pour mourir seuls au bord du chemin.

Et puis elle se souvint des tombes solitaires dispersées ici et là, des gens qui avaient été enterrés là où ils étaient tombés, leurs pierres tombales grossières destinées à être délaissées et à jamais inaccessible à ceux qui les avaient aimés. Elle se souvenait de la triste histoire d'il y a quelques jours, d'un enfant de huit ans qui avait disparu et la famille qui avait finalement dû abandonner les recherches.

Désespérée par la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, Bella prit la décision d'aller le chercher. Elle trouva un sac dans le chariot et le remplit de quelques biscuits et de viande séchée. Elle attacha sa gourde sur sa poitrine et dévala le chemin que James lui avait indiqué. Elle se déplaça rapidement, de peur d'être vue et de se faire arrêter.

Son cœur battait à la fois de peur pour Edward et de peur pour elle-même. Que faisait-elle ? C'était… stupide et elle le savait. Elle savait que Carlisle et James avaient raison. Edward était capable et qualifié. Elle ne l'était pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir si Edward était en sécurité. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit là dehors, quelque part tout seul.

Et James avait raison sur autre chose. Le cheval avait laissé des marques claires. Elle pouvait suivre les empreintes et plus que probablement, elle tomberait sur Edward et le cheval qui revenaient vers le camp. Il la tirerait pour la faire monter avec lui, la gronderait car elle avait fait une bêtise et ce serait fini.

Déterminée, Bella se mit en route aussi vite que ses pieds la portaient.


	16. La tempête

.

**\- 16 -**

**LA TEMPETE**

* * *

"Satané animal. Quelque chose t'a effrayé, pas vrai ?"

Edward se baissa derrière un arbuste, observant le cheval pendant qu'il reniflait et changeait d'appui. Il s'avérait très nerveux aujourd'hui. Edward l'avait rattrapé à moins d'une heure du camp mais il l'avait déjà fait déguerpir plusieurs fois.

Il soupira et resta tranquille pour ne pas effrayer l'animal. Encore. Il devrait avoir gagné la confiance du cheval. Il avança à découvert de quelques pas. Le cheval souffla avec méfiance. Edward s'assit jambes croisées et attendit.

D'après lui il devait bien être midi passé. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain. La journée était devenue grise et glaciale. Les nuages menaçaient et Edward colla sa langue contre son palais avec inquiétude. City of Rocks était l'un des pires endroits où se trouver si une tempête se produisait. La pluie entraînait souvent de fantastiques éclairs tout aussi impressionnants que dangereux. Les formations granitiques attiraient la foudre comme l'appât un poisson. Si James avait conduit les Cullen dans un champ de granit…

Edward essaya de garder son calme, ne voulant pas que le cheval redevienne agité. S'il coopérait ils pourraient encore rattraper les autres assez facilement.

"Tu sais qui tu me rappelles ?" dit-il, s'assurant de garder son ton agréable, sans soupçon de l'irritation qu'il ressentait. "Quand j'avais les genoux à la hauteur d'une sauterelle, il y avait une petite fille à deux portes de chez nous. Entre toi, moi et les rochers, il me vient à l'esprit maintenant qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi."

"Ce n'est pas ça..." dit-il au cheval, "... la raison pour laquelle tu me la rappelles. Non. Ecoute en même temps j'étais un petit garçon. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a vexé. Elle me harcelait, elle traînait derrière moi comme ces mouches qui te suivent tout le temps."

Le cheval baissa la tête pour pincer un buisson, sa position royale comme s'il n'approuvait pas du tout vers où cette histoire allait.

"Elle a travaillé pour m'énerver. Je vais te dire... elle en a presque fait une forme d'art. J'espère que tu peux voir, espèce de bourdonnement inutile, pourquoi tu me la rappelles. En fait je pense que c'est ainsi que je vais t'appeler. Norma. C'est un beau nom, tu vois. Elle et toi méritez toujours le respect, la gentillesse et la patience.

"Alors qu'en dis-tu Norma ?" Il se releva avec des mouvements lents. "Je promets que je ne suis pas en colère. Que dirais-tu si nous faisions demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres, hein ?" Il fit un pas puis un autre. "Je t'ai parlé de ma femme ? C'est le plus loin que je suis allé depuis que nous nous sommes mariés. Je dois te dire que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Alors nous allons passer un accord, si nous retournons à ma Bella pour le dîner je te donnerais des pommes à la prochaine occasion." Assez près maintenant il tendit la main. Le cheval bougea mais ne s'enfuit pas. Il enroula ses doigts autour des rênes. "Nous y voilà."

Norma grogna de mécontentement. Il était clair d'après son langage corporel qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages d'orage étaient plus lourds maintenant et devenaient plus noirs.

Edward soupira en caressant la crinière de Norma. "J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas moyen d'y échapper ma fille. Il semble que toi et moi sommes destinés à être mouillés aujourd'hui. Que dis-tu de me laisser monter et nous serons tous les de deux de retour avec le groupe plus rapidement."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assura que le cheval était assez calme pour monter. Il se redressa sur la selle juste au moment où la pluie commençait à tomber. Il fit tourner le cheval, contractant son corps pour avancer mais ensuite une partie de son intuition vacilla.

Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi il l'avait fait. Une seconde il était prêt à avancer et la suivante il se tordait sur sa selle et scrutait le paysage. Il leva sa main à son front pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il repéra quelque chose qui bougeait. Non pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

"Seigneur. Oh non. Non."

Le cœur d'Edward battait aussi vite que le galop auquel il poussa Norma. C'était Bella. Bien sûr que c'était elle. Bien qu'elle soit à peine un point sur son horizon, il le savait. Il savait juste que ça devait être elle, ici, dans le désert. S'il avait décollé dans la direction qu'il avait prévue, il ne l'aurait jamais vue. Elle était à l'opposé d'où ils se dirigeaient. Elle aurait pu être perdue pour toujours.

Quand il arriva finalement à elle, il sauta du cheval et la prit dans ses bras.

"Oh mon Dieu. Edward, merci mon dieu. Dieu merci, je t'ai trouvé."

Il la tenait à bout de bras. "Tu _m'as _trouvé ? Bella que diable fais-tu ici ?" Il criait par-dessus le vacarme de la pluie qui tombait.

Son front se plissa. "Je me suis réveillée et tu étais parti. Je te cherchais. James pensait que tu ne serais pas si loin mais tu l'étais."

"James ? James sais que tu es ici ?" Edward allait le tuer.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Non."

Il la secoua un peu, sa prise se resserrant sur ses épaules. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es venu me chercher ?"

Elle baissa la tête. "Non." Le mot fut presque perdu dans le bruit du vent et de la pluie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même commencer à penser à quoi dire à cela, il y eut grand coup comme si le ciel se déchirait en deux. Edward glissa Bella sous un bras et attrapa les rênes de Norma avec sa main libre. Sur les talons de la première foudre, une seconde se produisit et un nuage noir s'éclaira d'éclairs. La tempête était arrivée juste au-dessus d'eux.

"Seigneur." Edward relâcha Bella pour maîtriser le cheval de nouveau. Il prit la grosse tête de Norma entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit avant sur le respect et la patience? Ça ne s'applique pas en ce moment. Et si tu dois me croire, si tu recommence et que tu t'enfuis je te ferai abattre. La viande de cheval est un peu giboyeuse mais ça va. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ton travail maintenant, la seule chose pour laquelle tu as été élevée. Si tu ne peux pas, tu me seras inutile. Tu comprends ?"

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, le ciel s'éclaira de nouveau, suivi de près par le tonnerre. Bella haleta et se serra contre son dos. Norma émit un son plaintif et déplaça ses pieds mais elle ne se cabra pas.

Satisfait, Edward se tourna vers sa femme. Il la souleva. Bella comprit rapidement et se mit en selle avec son aide. Il monta derrière elle, saisissant les rênes et donnant un coup de pied au cheval pour le faire courir.

La forte pluie lui piqua le visage alors qu'ils traversaient la campagne mais Edward ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par la foudre qui clignotait toutes les quelques secondes. Cette partie du pays était connue pour ses orages. Plusieurs fois sur la piste il avait regardé les éclairs de lumière tracer des motifs complexes à travers le ciel et avait été impressionné. Mais il avait regardé depuis une sécurité relative. Ici ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité.

Un éclair frappa un arbre isolé à moins de trois mètres d'eux, provoquant des étincelles et un départ de flammes. Edward sentit Bella sursauter de peur. Il se pencha sur elle autant que possible espérant que si le pire devait arriver, la foudre le frapperait lui et la laisserait indemne.

Il sembla s'écouler toute une vie avant qu'il puisse atteindre le couvert des arbres. A ce moment-là le cœur de la tempête était derrière eux mais se dirigeait toujours dans leur direction. Edward ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver à la destination qu'il avait en tête.

Il ralentit Norma au trot alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue d'une petite cabane en rondin. C'était juste une cabane mais c'était un abri plus qu'adéquat contre la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Il glissa du cheval et offrit ses bras à Bella. Une fois qu'il l'eut posée à terre, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour voir comment elle allait. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et tremblait mais sinon ça allait.

"Entre !" aboya-t-il.

Sa tête se releva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle était blessée par la colère dans son ton. Il se sentait peut-être mal mais à ce moment-là, son cœur battait follement et sa seule pensée était de la faire entrer dans la cabane où les violents éclairs ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. Dans la cabane elle pourrait être à l'abri de la pluie glaciale. Ses mains à sa taille, il la poussa fermement dans cette direction et elle finit par y aller.

Edward ne resta à l'extérieur que le temps de s'assurer que Norma était correctement attachée au poteau. Il lui tapota son flanc mouillé. "C'est bien. Il y a beaucoup de pommes dans ton avenir."

Quand il entra à son tour, il percuta presque Bella. Elle se tenait juste à l'entrée, regardant autour d'elle dans la faible lumière.

"Où… où sommes-nous ?" balbutia-t-elle à travers les frissons qui la secouaient et il put voir que ses yeux étaient sur le mur où étaient suspendus divers outils. Hors du contexte il pouvait voir pourquoi tout ça pouvait sembler effrayant. "A qui est cet endroit ?"

Edward la dépassa jusqu'à la cheminée dans un coin. Il était heureux de trouver au moins suffisamment de bûches pour pouvoir allumer un feu.

"A personne, vraiment," dit-il, la voix toujours rauque et irritée. "C'est une cabane de trappeur de fourrure. Aucun d'entre eux ne reste au même endroit très longtemps. Il y a des cabanes comme celle-ci dispersées partout bien que nous ayons eu de la chance que celle-ci soit si proche. Nous… ne touche pas à ça !"

Bella qui avait tendu la main pour examiner l'un des nombreux pièges à dents d'acier qui tapissaient le mur, retira vivement sa main. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et le regarda, contrite. "Puis-je aider ?"

"Non." Il retourna vers la cheminée, arrangeant le bois et cherchant le silex dans son sac.

"Tu n'as pas froid ? Tu… tu ne frissonnes même pas."

"Non. "Il savait qu'il avait froid mais il ne le sentait pas. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, ses pensées tournant trop vite pour s'occuper de choses dérisoires comme le froid sur sa peau. Il n'arrivait à pas dépasser l'idée qu'elle avait erré seule, depuis des heures, à sa recherche. Et puis la foudre. Et s'il n'avait pas été là quand la foudre avait frappé ? Et puis si elle était restée avec les autres? Où étaient-ils maintenant? S'ils étaient au milieu du granit, ils étaient tous beaucoup plus en danger qu'eux.

Une fois le feu allumé, il se retourna et vit que Bella n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours debout au milieu du petit espace, les bras enroulés autour d'elle, la tête tournée vers le mur. Il se leva et elle tressaillit, le regardant avec incertitude sous ses cils. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi bourru avec elle mais elle lui avait fait peur.

Il était cependant difficile de rester en colère contre elle. Elle ressemblait à un chat à moitié noyé. L'eau de ses vêtements détrempés ruisselait et s'accumulait sur le sol et elle tremblait toujours terriblement. Edward prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour de lui. Il pensa brièvement à la glisser dans le lit mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent y rentrer tous les deux. De plus le lit était trop loin du feu pour faire du bien de sitôt.

Avalant plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que sa voix serait calme quand il parlerait, il lui tendit la main. "Viens ici."

Toujours confiante, elle lui prit la main et le laissa la rapprocher du feu. "Enlève tous ces vêtements mouillés. Tu vas geler."

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. Au lieu de cela il passa devant elle jusqu'au lit et arracha les couvertures et les fourrures. La pièce était humide de pluie et moisie de poussière. Il secoua les couvertures avant de se retourner vers elle.

Elle avait enlevé son manteau mais elle avait toujours l'air incertain. Elle avait froid. Elle sursauta un peu à un coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort. S'il avait été suffisamment calme il l'aurait taquinée. Pourquoi était-elle aussi timide maintenant alors qu'elle avait été si effrontée à la rivière ?

Il secoua la tête avant que cette pensée ne s'enracine. Il avait encore besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce à quoi son corps pourrait ressembler hors de l'eau et à la lumière du feu.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle semble aussi nerveuse que Norma ce matin-là le dégrisa quelque peu. Comme le cheval elle ressentait son état, la tension qui roulait par vagues et ça la rendait hésitante. Il pouvait le voir clairement et quoi qu'elle ait fait, il ne voulait pas être celui qui la mettait si mal à l'aise.

Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, il la serra contre lui. De sa main libre il repoussa les cheveux de son visage. Des tremblements secouaient toujours son corps et ses dents étaient serrées à cause des frissons. Pourtant, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle laissa échapper un souffle doux et inclina sa joue contre sa paume. "Tout ira bien," se dit-il, autant qu'à elle-même. "Nous allons attendre ici que la tempête passe et retrouver les autres dans la matinée." Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux. ""Pour l'instant tu dois te sécher et te réchauffer."

"Toi aussi ?"

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un tendre baiser. "Oui moi aussi."

Avant de se retourner, laissant à chacun un peu d'intimité, ce qui semblait la meilleure idée dans ces circonstances - il posa une couverture à ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir. Cela fait, il retira son manteau trempé et le drapa sur des raquettes qui étaient accrochées au mur. Il fit la même chose avec sa chemise et enleva ses bottes. Puis, il se retourna et se figea.

Il l'avait vue quand elle s'était penchée pour ramasser la couverture sur le sol. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses fesses rondes exposées et parfaites malgré la chair de poule qui les recouvrait.

Sa silhouette lui faisait des choses, réveillait cette luxure et cette nostalgie désormais trop familières.

Elle drapa la couverture sur ses épaules, la serrant autour d'elle, se blottissant plus près du feu.

Edward ferma les yeux pendant un moment et souffla, soudainement heureux de sentir le froid sur sa peau. La voir comme ça, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, avait conduit à ce que toute pensée quitte sa tête. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

En secouant une dernière fois les fourrures pour les débarrasser de toute la poussière qu'il pouvait, il les étendit sur le sol près du feu et ensuite il apporta les couvertures aussi. Là, il s'arrêta, débattant avec lui-même. Il se demandait si sa prochaine pensée n'était pas simplement une excuse pour la toucher.

Bella se tourna vers lui, toujours voûtée et tremblante même sous la couverture et Edward avait décidé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il soutint son regard pendant qu'il s'efforçait de défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait, Bella se retourna pour faire face au feu mais pas avant qu'il ne voie la rougeur de ses joues. Elle ne faisait que lui offrir la même intimité que ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pensa-t-il.

Aussi nu qu'elle, il se mit derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle mais ne bougea pas. Quand il retira la couverture et l'éloigna d'elle, elle ne protesta pas bien qu'elle fasse un autre bruit.

"Chut," dit-il près de son oreille. "C'est le moyen le plus rapide de se réchauffer, c'est tout." Il la tira sur le sol avec lui, la tenant comme ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il étendit la couverture sur ses épaules et l'enroula autour d'eux.

Ses bras autour de sa taille, il pencha sa tête pour souffler de l'air chaud contre son épaule froide. Elle soupira, une partie de la tension la quittant lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre lui. C'était bien, pensait-il. Ce n'était pas différent de la nuit précédente.

Il n'y avait pas de différence, si ce n'est que lorsqu'il la tenait comme ça, entièrement vêtue, il ne pensait qu'à la façon dont il voulait la toucher et entendre les petits bruits qu'elle faisait quand ses doigts trouvaient les points sensibles.

Il n'y avait pas de différence, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient peau à peau,et qu'il pouvait sentir ses poils avec le bout des doigts, posé comme il l'était, avec les bras bas autour d'elle. Il leva une main pour balayer les cheveux de son épaule et continua sa traînée de baisers bouche ouverte jusqu'à son cou. Elle haleta, se tortilla contre lui, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Puis il apparut à Edward qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait. Elle lui avait appris qu'ils pourraient toujours être intimes sans le danger d'une grossesse. N'était-il pas en train de chercher une excuse pour l'avoir seule ? Ils étaient très seuls maintenant et rien de ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle n'allait empirer sa condition.

Bella tourna la tête vers lui, attrapant ses lèvres lorsqu'il traînait ses baisers de son cou jusqu'à sa joue. Il laissa ses mains remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à ses seins qu'il prit en coupe. Elle haleta dans sa bouche puis il gémit en lui pinçant doucement les tétons.

Elle s'inclina vers lui alors qu'il explorait sa peau du bout des doigts et se pencha en arrière pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. C'était bien beau, sauf que cela invitait naturellement ses doigts taquins plus bas. Il traça un chemin de ses seins à son ventre, en mémorisant la sensation de son corps. Chaque halètement, chaque gémissement était aussi agréable pour lui que si elle le touchait.

Lorsque ses doigts explorateurs s'emmêlèrent dans les boucles humides entre ses cuisses, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il pouvait le sentir clairement, la poitrine contre le dos.

Oui, ils étaient tous deux bien réchauffés maintenant.

Brûlants.

Il glissa ses doigts le long de sa fente lentement, prêt à se retirer au premier signe de gêne mais elle ne faisait que gémir et tourner la tête, de sorte que ses lèvres lui effleuraient le cou. Ses doigts trouvèrent ce curieux petit nœud et lorsqu'il le frottait, elle se secouait contre lui. Ses mains, reposant à ce moment sur ses cuisses et serrant fort.

Son propre souffle se fit lourdement sentir près de son oreille. Mon Dieu, ses petits gémissements allaient le faire défaillir avant qu'il ne puisse...

Mais non, il ne devrait pas penser à ça.

Il pensa à autre chose en se déplaçant plus bas, en l'écartant pour pouvoir glisser un doigt à l'intérieur.

Puis c'est lui qui gémit. Elle était mouillée et lisse pour lui.

La couverture sur ses épaules l'enfermait dans un abri de chaleur inconfortable. Il la repoussa afin de continuer à accomplir sa tâche sans cet obstacle. Quoi qu'il en soit, le corps de Bella irradiait de la chaleur. Son dos et sa poitrine étaient humides à cause de la condensation de leur sueur mélangée.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, le grondement du tonnerre s'accompagnait d'une musique de fond appropriée alors que les pensées d'Edward cédaient la place à un besoin de base. Elle frémit sous son toucher et il voulait la voir. C'était un désir sauvage, tout en instinct et en besoin. Il la mit sur le dos d'un mouvement si rapide qu'ils haletèrent tous deux et s'arrêtèrent.

Elle était magnifique, sublime. Son visage était rouge avec des nuances de rose et d'écarlate. Il y avait une sorte d'obscurité dans ses yeux, comme si elle pouvait être dangereuse. Quelle drôle de pensée cela aurait pu être si son esprit n'était pas aussi obscurci par la luxure.

Sa petite épouse adolescente dangereuse ? Mais elle l'était. Elle l'avait rendu idiot et il était tellement à elle qu'il aurait volontiers sacrifié sa propre personne juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur un coude, il passa ses doigts sur son corps. Il aurait pu se régaler de sa peau s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à la dévorer des yeux. Elle avait de si jolis seins avec des mamelons fermes et durs.

En descendant sa main, il regarda avec fascination ses doigts disparaître en elle. Chaud. Mon Dieu ! C'était bon et pourtant... C'était ridicule pour un homme d'être jaloux de ses propres doigts.

Il regarda son visage, ayant besoin de la voir pendant qu'il lui procurait du plaisir. La vision ne le déçut pas. Ses yeux était brumeux et ses lèvres séparées pour soupirer. Quand elle le vit la regarder, elle ferma les yeux, mordant sa lèvre.

Il avait négligé ses lèvres, se rendit-il compte. C'est ce qui manquait ici. Elle avait besoin d'être embrassée, absolument. Il se pencha pour le faire. Il sépara ses lèvres avec sa langue, cherchant la sienne.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, le rapprochant ainsi. Son corps réagit et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était plaqué contre elle.

Ses mains balayant ses cheveux, elle se déplaça sous lui, écartant ses jambes pour s'adapter à leur nouvelle position. Malheureusement pour sa détermination, le mouvement aligna leurs corps. Il était là. Il lui suffirait de pousser ses jambes pour les écarter un peu plus et de pousser. Il étouffa un gémissement contre son cou.

"Edward, s'il te plaît. Je veux... Je veux..."

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix après si longtemps, alors qu'il n'y avait eu que des gémissements et des soupirs entre eux.

"S'il te plaît," supplia-t-elle à nouveau, et ce fut Edward qui gémit.

Une partie distante de lui savait qu'il y avait une très bonne raison pour qu'il n'aille pas là où il voulait aller désespérément. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était sa voix haletante à son oreille et combien elle le voulait. Et mère de la miséricorde, combien il la voulait.

Elle le possédait, cette belle créature et il avait hâte d'être chez lui en elle. Sa queue avait été aussi dure que le granit qui les entourait depuis trop longtemps.

Elle leva les hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, son nom tomba de ses lèvres et sa volonté fut brisée. Sa bite trouva son entrée sans le moindre effort et d'un seul coup, il glissa à l'intérieur d'elle.

Bella cria, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos et ils se calmèrent tous les deux. C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il pouvait imaginer alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pousser, pousser, pousser - soulager la pression qui ne faisait que s'aggraver à la base. Mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, alors il attendit.

Elle avait pincé ses lèvres au niveau de son épaule et son souffle était chaud comme le feu contre sa peau. Pourtant, il attendit que sa respiration s'équilibre et que la tension s'évacue. Lorsque la piqûre de ses ongles disparut il recommença à bouger.

En bougeant, il posa des baisers doux et tendres sur ses lèvres, ses joues et son menton alors qu'il se déplaçait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il s'excusait ainsi - comment cela pouvait-il être aussi bon pour elle que pour lui - et il témoigna de l'adoration en même temps. Malgré son souffle saccadé elle l'embrassa en retour, tremblant sous lui pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

Il ne tint pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de longs jours et de semaines qu'il avait envie de ça, d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lorsque l'émotion d'être joint à elle lui coupa simultanément le souffle et l'envoya voler droit vers les étoiles. Il avait eu raison. Son corps s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir comme s'il y avait toujours eu sa place, comme s'il était enfin chez lui.

Ensuite, il s'allongea sur elle en reprenant son souffle. Il était si content qu'il voulait pleurer quand elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, démêlant doucement les nœuds et les boucles.

Finalement, son cerveau recommença à s'activer. Il était quelque peu vexé de réaliser qu'il ne s'était pas concentré sur son confort comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait un plan pour le moment où ils seraient enfin capables de s'unir et ce n'était pas ça. Il leva la tête et lui caressa la joue en signe d'adoration. Sa bouche, il découvrit qu'elle était sèche et sa voix graveleuse lorsqu'il parlait. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Son sourire de réponse était doux et timide. "Oui," murmura-t-elle.

Il traça ses lèvres du bout du doigt et soupira. Les pensées et avec elles les soucis commençaient à se glisser dans sa conscience. "Je... je devrais te nourrir." C'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il devait faire mais c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il pouvait raisonnablement accomplir à ce moment-là.

Elle passa ses doigts dans sa barbe touffue. "Pas encore."

C'était la seule invitation dont il avait besoin. Il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il prit l'une de ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Je t'aime, Bella."


	17. Première dispute

.

**\- 17 –**

**PREMIERE DISPUTE**

* * *

Bella s'agita au bruit des mouvements autour d'elle. Maintenant elle était habituée à se réveiller courbaturée. Elle s'étira jusqu'à la pointe des orteils. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était loin d'être typique. Elle ouvrit les yeux juste assez pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas folle, elle était vraiment dans une cabane étonnamment confortable, couchée sur un tas de fourrures. La couverture qui avait été si vite écartée peu de temps avant était drapée sur elle.

Et son mari était devant le feu et lui tournait le dos tourné. Il n'était couvert que par la couverture qui reposait sur ses épaules. Bella frissonna, un frisson qui traversait son corps en le voyant.

Quelle chose curieuse de partager une telle intimité avec une personne. Elle avait été immédiatement consumée, son corps la possédant complètement et puissamment. Qu'elle puisse le prendre en elle et le regarder alors qu'il se perdait et se retrouvait en elle tout à la fois. La façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle était la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il avait posées au monde.

Elle voulait se lever et aller vers lui, enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et le tirer sur les fourrures avec elle. Cela semblait une pensée contre-intuitive. Elle avait encore mal à sa première intrusion mais tous ses instincts aspiraient à l'avoir à nouveau.

Pourtant, elle était loin d'être sûre d'elle. Au lieu de se mettre debout, elle bougea faisant assez de bruit avec les couvertures pour attirer son attention. Edward se tourna vers elle et sourit.

C'était un sourire forcé. Elle put dire instantanément qu'il était malheureux. Bella oublia la séduction. Elle se souvint tout de suite comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette cabane tapissée de pièges en acier et de fourrures malodorantes. Elle s'était réveillée, étourdie par la brume des ébats amoureux. Le reste de sa famille n'était pas aussi chanceux, paria-t-elle. Alors qu'elle était en sécurité dans les bras de son mari, ils étaient exposés aux éléments. Elle s'assit, prise d'une une légère panique.

"Pense-tu que les autres vont bien ? Penses-tu qu'ils ont trouvé un abri contre la tempête ?"

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle et son ton était doux quand il parla. "Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir." Elle dut avoir l'air choqué parce que son expression s'adoucit et qu'il s'éloigna du feu pour s'asseoir plus près d'elle, sa main sur sa jambe. "Les orages peuvent être très dangereux mais le convoi les traversent généralement sans encombre. C'est une question de chance mais les autres savent tout comme moi éviter les ennuis." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Et je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi."

Bella baissa la tête et ramena ses jambes vers sa poitrine, en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle.

"Tu es toujours en colère contre moi."

Il serra ses lèvres en fine ligne et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement. "Bella, as-tu la moindre idée que tu as failli être dehors absolument seule au milieu de cette tempête ? Bien sûr, je suis toujours fâché contre toi. Tu as été insupportablement stupide et cela aurait pu me coûter la seule chose qui m'est chère dans cette vie."

"Tu penses que c'est différent pour moi ? Comment as-tu pu penser que je pourrais te laisser derrière moi ? Je devais aller te chercher."

"Je n'ai jamais été perdu." Il y avait une note d'exaspération dans son ton. "Laisse-moi te demander ceci. Si je n'avais pas été là... aurais-tu pu retrouver la piste par tes propres moyens ? Sais-tu où elle est ? Quelle est la direction à prendre pour se diriger vers elle ?"

Bella resta silencieuse. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait tourné en rond quand il était arrivé à cheval.

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il. "Enfer, à quoi pensais-tu ?"

L'indignation commençait à dépasser son incertitude. "Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop horrible de penser à aller de l'avant sans toi. Tu penses que j'aurais dû ? Partir et ne pas savoir si tu étais en sécurité ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je sais exactement où je suis. J'ai toujours su où j'étais et comment trouver la piste. Il n'y a jamais eu un moment où j'en ai douté. J'ai toujours su comment revenir vers toi."

"Je n'avais pas peur que tu te perdes. J'avais peur que quelque chose se passe et que je ne le sache jamais."

"Je sais comment survivre à cette piste, Bella. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant."

"Quelle est la seule chose que tu m'aies répété et répété encore ? La nature est imprévisible et impitoyable. J'ai entendu assez d'histoires de Victor et Laurent sur ceux qui ont disparu sur la piste, les guides et les débutants." Elle le regarda d'un air renfrogné. "Te souviens-tu ce qu'il s'est-il passé la dernière fois que tu es parti faire une course pour James ? Loin du camp, loin d'où je pourrais te voir ? Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, tu serais mort."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma vite. Il la regardait fixement. Elle regardait fixement et il grogna de frustration. "Ton entêtement va te faire tuer. Est-ce que... tu peux comprendre cela ?"

"Aurais-tu pu t'en aller et simplement croire que la terre me permettrait de revenir ? Croire James sur parole, pas moins. Les circonstances m'obligent à lui confier ma vie. Ne me demande pas de lui faire confiance pour la tienne."

Pendant une minute entière et tendue, ils se regardèrent avec colère. Puis la honte commença à se faire sentir et l'indignation de Bella devint une saine dose de confusion. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà été irrité auparavant, quand ils étaient arrivés à la cabane mais il l'avait prise dans ses bras et...

Elle baissa la tête et tritura le bord de la couverture entre ses doigts. "Es-tu terriblement en colère contre moi ?"

"Oh, je pourrais t'étrangler joyeusement." Il soupira et se rapprocha pour que leurs genoux couverts se touchent.

"Mais je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi sans être en colère contre moi-même. Je ne faisais pas attention. Si j'avais attaché le cheval dès le départ, aucun de nous ne serait ici. Et puis quand James m'a réveillé, j'aurais pu te réveiller pour te rassurer. J'aurais dû le faire plutôt que de te laisser te réveiller pour découvrir que j'étais parti."

La gorge de Bella se resserra. Rétrospectivement, elle pouvait voir à quel point elle avait été stupide, s'enfuyant comme si elle avait tout espoir de le retrouver avant de se perdre elle-même. Mais elle se souvenait encore de la peur et la panique qui l'avaient consumée. La peur s'attardait encore comme une couche de bile sur sa langue. C'est ce qui l'empêchait de lui promettre de ne jamais rien refaire d'aussi imprudent. Elle le referait. Encore et encore, elle ferait le même choix.

Elle releva la tête et redressa les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je ne veux pas me réveiller à nouveau comme ça."

Edward lui prit les mains et les leva, pour pouvoir embrasser ses articulations. "C'est une promesse. Sois patiente avec moi, Bella. J'apprends à être un bon mari et je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois".

Il bougea à nouveau, se retrouvant à côté d'elle et Bella se détendit alors que la dernière tension se dissipait entre eux. Elle le regarda embrasser chacun de ses doigts à tour de rôle. Son sang coulait à flot dans ses veines et son cœur accéléra. Elle voulait s'allonger, le tirer avec elle et sur elle. Elle voulait être à nouveau consommée par lui.

"Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si négligent avec les chevaux," dit-elle, en essayant de faire dérailler ces pensées.

Il leva la tête et commença à tracer la ligne de son menton avec le bout de son doigt. "Oui, bon. J'ai été distrait."

Son toucher doux envoya des flammes sous sa peau et de l'électricité par-dessus. "Par quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en respirant.

Il passa un doigt sous son menton et inclina sa tête vers le haut. "La Providence a jugé bon de me donner la plus belle femme du monde. Il est difficile de se concentrer sur des choses stupides comme mon travail alors que je préférerais être avec toi." Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. "Quand tout ce que à quoi je peux penser est..."

Il laissa ses mots disparaître dans ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser rapide mais un baiser qui ne faisait qu'attiser le feu dans ses veines comme un enfer. Elle lâcha la prise serrée de ses couvertures pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

Edward gémit dans sa bouche et recula légèrement. Il attrapa la couverture avant qu'elle ne tombe de ses épaules et la resserra autour d'elle. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et il dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. "Ah, Bella. J'ai peut-être parlé trop tôt de faire deux fois la même erreur. J'ai juré de ne pas te mettre en danger, de ne pas t'exposer à la faiblesse de la maladie ici et regarde ce que j'ai fait…" Son soupir était un bégaiement près de son oreille.

"Ce que je veux tant faire à nouveau. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je jure que c'était...seulement mon intention de te réchauffer mais bon sang c'était si bien d'être contre moi comme ça."

"Encore une chose dont il faut s'excuser." Bella fit un rire tremblant. Ses cils battaient à la sensation de ses doigts traînant le long de son dos. Elle cacha son visage au niveau de son cou, trop timide pour le regarder en prononçant ses prochains mots. "Je te voulais. Je... Je veux que tu le fasses à nouveau."

Il releva sa tête pour étudier son visage à nouveau. "Essaies-tu de me tenter ?" Sa voix était grave. Mais ses yeux trahissaient à la fois l'amusement et ce que Bella commençait à reconnaître comme de la luxure.

Son mari la voulait. Elle en était sûre. L'idée lui serra la poitrine. Enhardie, elle se mit à genoux et appuya ses paumes sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux la suivaient alors qu'elle se penchait et commença à déposer de minuscules et doux petits baisers sur son menton, ses joues, le coin de sa bouche. "Si c'était le cas," dit-elle entre deux baisers. "Tu dirais que ça marche ?"

Il grogna et Bella se retrouva sur le dos au battement de cœur suivant, expirant à cause du choc. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le regard fixe, les yeux sombres et malicieux. "Petite fille, sais-tu à quels jeux tu joues ?"

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, il s'était penché pour réclamer ses lèvres. Ce faisant son corps brossa le sien, ses hanches la coincèrent. Il rompit rapidement leur baiser, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Eh bien, elle était déjà essoufflée. Leurs nez se touchaient et ils haletèrent tous les deux. "Tu ne sais pas, Bella, qu'une bonne épouse ne devrait pas être une fille aussi dévergondée ?"

Il était tellement proche d'elle, son corps engloutissant le sien, que les pensées de Bella se dispersèrent. Elle n'aurait pas pu... lui répondre mais elle n'était pas du tout sûre qu'il cherchait une réponse.

"Ne t'ai-je pas fait mal, Bella ?"

"N-non," dit-elle en respirant. "Edward, non."

Il inclina la tête et l'embrassa plus doucement. "Je l'ai fait. Bien sûr. Pourtant, tu me veux encore. Maintenant ?" Ses hanches s'appuyèrent sur les siennes et elle gémit. Non pas de douleur mais à cause de la sensation qui la traversa. "Tu n'as pas peur."

"Non," dit-elle, bien qu'en vérité, une partie d'elle avait peur. Ça avait fait mal. Bien sûr, elle savait que ça le ferait. Elle n'avait pas les bons mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui, elle était nerveuse. Physiquement, ça avait été un étrange mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Mais au-delà du physique, il y avait simplement quelque chose... de plus que son union avec Edward. Cela, et il semblait que son corps se languissait instinctivement du sien... C'était un besoin fondamental. Ses hanches se relevèrent au contact avec les siennes sans qu'elle en soit consciente. "Je voudrais... je veux... je te veux."

Il grogna à nouveau et laissa tout son poids s'abattre sur elle. Ils étaient un enchevêtrement entre sa couverture et la sienne, des morceaux de leur peau se touchant. "Je ne veux rien te refuser," dit-il entre des baisers voraces. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire." Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il roula partiellement sur le côté, suffisamment pour avoir une vue complète de son corps. Sa couverture s'étendait sur elle et il la poussa sur le côté, exposant entièrement ses seins à la chaleur de l'air de la cabane. La poitrine de Bella se souleva et tomba de façon brutale. Le toucher d'Edward était doux. Il frotta son pouce sur son mamelon et ensuite prit son sein en coupe. Il se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche. Bella fit un bruit étrange, entre un couinement et un faible gémissement.

L'orage qui faisait rage dehors n'était rien comparé aux éclairs de feu et de chaleur qu'il transmettait à son corps.

Avec un gémissement, il s'éloigna d'elle en se retournant. Il se releva, en grognant et réussit à peine à attraper sa couverture avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa taille.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, en direction du feu, elle s'assit, haletante et embrouillée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il avait alors pris un broc et une vasque et il revint, les laissant sur le côté. "Mon intention était de prendre soin de toi à ton réveil," dit-il, en versant de l'eau dans la vasque. Il la regarda avec un sourire d'adoration. "Tu détruis mes meilleures intentions, ma sorcière écervelée." Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

Se sentant confuse et imprudente, elle commença à chercher sa couverture mais il l'arrêta. Il dégagea une épaule de ses cheveux et fit courir ses lèvres le long de la ligne de sa gorge. "Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Bella. C'est mon devoir en tant que mari... de prendre soin de toi." Ses mots grondèrent contre sa peau et elle soupira.

Edward leva la tête et embrassa sa joue avant de se lancer dans ses affaires. Il trempa un chiffon doux dans l'eau de la vasque et commença à la laver. L'eau fraîche était agréable sur sa peau surchauffée, une sensation tout à fait différente qui lui tendait de plus en plus les mamelons au fur et à mesure qu'il travaillait.

Il commença par son visage, en prenant soin de tapoter très légèrement sous ses yeux et plus fort autour de ses oreilles. Il lui essuya le cou, ses yeux s'égaraient vers le bas, là où l'eau s'écoulait le long de ses seins.

Puis plus bas. Il la poussa en arrière pour l'allonger sur les fourrures pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle, en essuyant son front.

Elle se demandait si elle devait être gênée. Lorsqu'il écarta ses jambes, elle n'était que trop consciente de l'adhérence qui avait séché longtemps contre sa cuisse. Elle jeta un bras sur ses yeux, déchirée entre le fait de se livrer à l'expérience exquise de son toucher et la conscience du manque d'expérience dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre qu'il était juste de le vouloir comme elle le voulait. Il l'avait dit lui-même, qu'une vraie femme n'était pas si effrontée.

Il avait sûrement été taquin. N'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler et il ne disait rien, quand il effaça la preuve de leur union.

Toutes les réflexions, les inquiétudes et les pensées en général partirent directement de sa tête lorsqu'il glissa plus bas sur son corps et enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses. Elle haleta et s'agita, ses jambes se relevèrent mais il leva une main pour les pousser vers le bas. "Chut," répliqua-t-il, en faisant taire son glapissement confus.

"Je... toi... oh. _Oh_." Elle perdit rapidement la capacité de parler quand il commença à lécher et à sucer. Ce... Bella n'avait aucun concept pour ce qu'il se passait. Ses mains s'agitaient. L'une d'elles s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, l'autre se tenait en arrière, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi de solide. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la garder attachée à cette planète parce que c'était autre chose. Juste autre.

C'était bien et mal et effrayant et exaltant et elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, d'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose pour quoi elle n'était pas prête, quelque chose d'inconnu et ça se construisait en elle. Rapidement. Un enroulement. Ses muscles se tendirent et se contractèrent, hors de son contrôle, et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ça, mais en même temps, elle le faisait. Oh, mon Dieu. Elle le faisait. Et elle avait peur que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle supplierait. Pour quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Sa langue la pénétra plus profondément et ses hanches remontèrent. Sa main trouva le pied du lit. Elle s'accrocha. Elle le saisit. Elle réalisa trop tard que l'autre main avait glissé sur son épaule, la serrant fort. Les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient des bruits qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus auparavant, pas de qui que ce soit et encore moins de sa propre bouche. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter et elle ne pouvait pas former des mots.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que se passait-il ? Elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, elle en était sûre. Elle appela son nom. Puis elle le cria alors qu'elle basculait la folie. Son corps se mit à convulser, et sa vision devint floue.

Elle retrouva ses sens lentement. Elle relâcha sa prise au pied du lit, ses doigts douloureux et crispés de tension. Son corps tremblait d'une étrange faiblesse, flasque et souple tandis qu'Edward se redressa et la prit sur ses genoux. Il la berça, repoussant des mèches de cheveux humides de son visage et en lui embrassant la joue.

"Que..." Elle déglutit. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" chuchota-t-elle, essayant de faire bouger ses membres pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Il gloussa. "Ça t'a plu ?"

Elle dut y réfléchir un moment. Elle étouffa la réponse contre sa peau en cachant la tête dans le creux de sa nuque. "Oui."

"C'est ce que tu as fait pour moi dans l'eau." Le visage contre son cou, elle le sentit déglutir fortement. "Et avant..." Il soupira. "Avant, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, Bella. Et ça n'arrivera pas. Pas ici. Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne vais pas tenter à nouveau le destin."

Elle leva la tête mais avant qu'elle ne puisse discuter il appuya son doigt pour la faire taire. Il remplaça son doigt avec ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Bientôt," promit-il, un grondement contre sa peau. "Deux mois. Peut-être deux mois et demi et nous dirons adieu à cette piste paumée pour toujours. Puis..." Sa main tomba sur son ventre. "Tout, Bella. Je te donnerai un foyer et une famille. Je te le promets."

Ils s'embrassèrent, se bercèrent et se turent un peu plus longtemps et Bella se contenta d'être dans ses bras. Survivant jour après jour sur la piste, il était parfois difficile de croire que ce voyage se terminerait. Notre foyer, pensa-t-elle.

Quel étrange concept, à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle avait commencé ce voyage en pensant qu'elle allait chez son père, avec les Cullen et leur couvée à proximité. Tout son monde avait changé. Une maison à elle et une famille. Elle était presque surprise par la vague de désir qu'elle ressentit. Elle voulait ces choses. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, pas dans un sens réel mais elle le voulait. Elle voulait tout ça. Edward.

Leur voyage avait une fin. Elle avait un avenir qui n'était pas fait de pistes poussiéreuses, de café et de biscuits fades pour le petit-déjeuner chaque matin. Elle avait un avenir et si Edward gardait sa place au sein de la promesse, un droit de regard sur ce que serait cet avenir.

Bella bâilla et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, endormie et heureuse comme un chaton dans un rayon de soleil. "Pouvons-nous avoir un chat ?" murmura-t-elle, pas vraiment réveillée.

Son corps vibra en riant. "Les chats sont, pour autant que je sache, essentiels dans une ferme de toute façon. Je m'attends à ce que nous en ayons plus d'un."

"Bien," dit-elle alors que le monde commençait à s'effacer.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, le feu était faible et la nuit était calme. L'éclairage et la pluie avaient diminué. Edward l'avait couchée sur le petit lit de la cabane mais dans la faible lumière, elle pouvait voir sa forme sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle se renfrogna, pas vraiment réveillée et sortit du lit.

"Bella ?" murmura-t-il d'un air endormi.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'allongea simplement sur les fourrures sur le sol avec lui. Il grogna quelque chose mais il souleva sa couverture et la prit avec lui. Satisfaite, elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine et se rendormit en un instant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur

_J'étais censée les faire sortir de la cabane et les ramener à la famille mais vous savez... Bella n'avait pas eu droit au vrai plaisir, alors... voilà._


	18. Epicentre

.

**\- 18 -**

**EPICENTRE**

* * *

C'était l'aube quand Edward se réveilla à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se délectant pendant quelques précieuses secondes encore de la chaleur des fourrures, des couvertures et du corps de sa femme contre le sien.

Il prit les quelques instants habituels pour la regarder, la regarder dormir. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le sentiment de paix et de contentement qui s'élevait en lui était surréaliste. Aujourd'hui il s'était réveillé chez lui. Il était facile d'imaginer que bientôt ce serait son quotidien. Il se lèverait de son lit, chez lui pour travailler sa terre. Bella serait là à ses côtés quand il se réveillerait dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait.

C'était un beau rêve.

A contrecœur il s'éloigna et se leva. Il s'étira regardant par la fenêtre pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait de la terre et du ciel. Les nuages étaient restés mais n'étaient pas aussi menaçants que la veille. Ce serait une journée froide mais le trajet serait assez facile.

Il vaquait à ses occupations, arrangeant et emballant le peu qu'ils avaient avec eux. Il inspecta la cabane pour voir si quelque chose pouvait leur être utile. Et il demanderait à James de ramener en passant tout ce qu'il avait emprunté.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il était près du feu qu'il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et le doux bâillement de Bella. "Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. A cause de sa voix grave ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était se tourner et la faire recoucher, la reprendre pour la garder au chaud. Il valait mieux qu'il refoule cette pensée. Sa volonté s'était avérée moins solide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa jolie femme.

"J'ai trouvé des haricots et je les ai mis à cuire. Ce ne sera pas un repas particulièrement savoureux mais ce sera suffisant pour nous faire passer la journée jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions les autres." Il lança quelques grains dans le pot au-dessus du feu et ensuite il se tourna.

Bella sourit. C'était un sourire timide et là, de la voir envoyait de la chaleur comme du liquide dans sa poitrine. Elle était si jeune et si douce qu'elle lui donnait envie de la serrer contre lui et de la glisser sous son bras pour la protéger de tout ce que le monde pourrait leur lancer ensuite. Dans le même temps, un incendie s'était déclenché au creux de son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient devenus sauvages, ébouriffés de ses doigts et du temps qu'elle avait passé sur son dos et sous lui. Elle était toujours nue sous la couverture qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Il ne faudrait rien du tout pour arracher cette couverture et…

Edward repoussa cette pensée, conscient qu'il regardait fixement. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur les fourrures et mit la tasse d'étain dans sa main. Les mains libres, il repoussa les cheveux de ses yeux et la regarda. Pendant de longs moments ils se regardèrent avec de doux sourires, ses doigts traçant sa racine des cheveux en traits doux.

L'estomac de Bella choisit ce moment pour gronder et ils rirent tous les deux de leur hébétement partagé. "Chut," dit-elle en rougissant. "Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin."

"Ah Bella !" Il passa ses pouces sur ses lèvres. "Je ne m'applique pas suffisamment pour prendre soin de toi."

Elle l'embrassa. C'était un baiser rapide sous sa mâchoire. "J'avais froid et tu m'as réchauffé," dit-elle, toujours très proche de lui, son souffle était chaud sur sa peau. Son rougissement s'accentua mais ses mots étaient fermes. "Je n'avais pas faim de nourriture."

"Dévergondée," accusa-t-il avant de chercher ses lèvres. Il prit soin de garder le baiser relativement chaste. Il ne laissa pas ses mains vagabonder plus que sur le côté de son visage, laissant son pouce effleurer sa joue. Il était difficile de ne pas en prendre plus quand il savait que c'était si librement offert. C'était particulièrement difficile quand elle posa sa tasse pour passer ses doigts le long de son menton barbu.

Après un moment il recula et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien. "Il est temps pour nous de retourner dans le monde." Il soupira et s'écarta d'elle. "Habille-toi. Je suis sûr que la famille est très inquiète à présent. Norma sera prête dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu avait été éteint et comme promis le cheval était prêt. Bella émergea de la cabane habillée et ses cheveux attachés en tresses, repliés sous son bonnet. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui passa la tasse de haricots. Elle avait été remplie avec le reste des haricots. "Tu n'as pas mangé non plus hier."

Un goût lascif s'attarda sur le bout de sa langue et Edward porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour le cacher. Rien ne réprimerait son désir pour elle, il devait également se rappeler que Bella avait été innocente jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait prise la veille. Il avait vu le soupçon d'incertitude qui avait traversé ses traits quand il l'avait traitée de dévergondée la veille. Il devrait être plus prudent.

Pourtant c'était difficile de garder un langage châtié. Pendant ses voyages Edward avait su ce que c'était de mourir de faim et pourtant le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres, de son sexe sous sa langue était plus satisfaisant que n'importe quel repas. Se souvenant de sa bouche sur elle, il frissonna. Il ravala un gémissement et l'embrassa en remerciement avant de manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en route. Edward poussa le cheval à une allure rapide, il navigua facilement dans la forêt. C'était plus paisible que ça ne devrait. Bella était un poids chaud appuyé contre son dos, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Tant qu'elle était en sécurité il était heureux.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'étirer et laissèrent Norma boire. "Ou allons-nous retrouver la piste ? Où crois-tu qu'ils soient arrivés avant la tempête ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous retrouverons la piste près de notre dernier camp." Il la fixa. "Penses-tu qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que tu n'étais plus là ? Ils se seraient arrêtés immédiatement. Il est probable qu'ils te cherchent encore."

Bella baissa la tête décontenancée. "J'ai retardé tout le convoi."

"Ouais c'est ça, mon entêtée." Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira plus près. "Ça ira. Ce qui est important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve."

Ils remontèrent et partirent une minute plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le cri surpris de Bella tira Edward de sa réflexion. Il ralentit Norma au trot et regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui aurait pu l'effrayer.

"Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il s'arrêta quand il vit ce qu'elle avait dû voir. Une fumée noire se recroquevillait, s'élevant de l'endroit le plus éloigné d'où ils étaient. La fumée était là où Edward avait vu la famille la dernière fois. Il enfonça les talons, poussant le cheval au galop.

Il fallut une demi-heure angoissante pour arriver à la piste. Edward arrêta le cheval au premier chariot immobile qu'il vit. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, en hochant la tête vers la fumée toujours épaisse.

L'une des petites s'éloigna des bras de sa mère et leva les yeux vers Edward et Bella. "Il y avait un grand feu. Il y avait de la foudre et du tonnerre et la foudre a frappé partout. Cela m'a fait peur, c'était horrible." Elle attrapa la main de son petit frère. "Maman m'a dit de prendre Benny et de nous cacher sous le chariot mais un chariot a brûlé."

La mère fit taire l'enfant et leva les yeux vers Edward. "Il y avait la foudre mais pas de pluie. Un des chariots a pris feu et avec le vent on n'a pu rien faire. De nombreux chariots ont brûlé et beaucoup de bétail s'est enfui, certains sont blessés. Mon mari est parti en avant pour proposer son aide."

"Savez-vous quelque chose sur la famille du Dr Cullen ?" demanda Bella. L'anxiété empêchait sa voix d'être forte.

La femme secoua la tête. "Je ne sais rien de sa famille. Le Dr Cullen aide les blessés. C'est tout ce que je sais. Les nouvelles n'arrivent pas très vite dans ce sens."

Edward regarda Bella par-dessus son épaule. "Si je te demande de rester ici, tu le ferais ?"

Sa seule réponse fut de resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il soupira. "Bien sûr que non." Il hocha la tête vers la petite famille. "Merci. Restez en sécurité."

Ils continuèrent à cheval, ils traversèrent les chariots dispersés avec une facilité relative. De nombreuses familles étaient de retour sur la piste comme si c'était une journée normale et ces chariots roulaient au rythme habituel. Cela semblait surréaliste alors qu'ils savaient que pour d'autres familles, peut-être la sienne, cette journée n'apporterait que le désastre.

L'ampleur des dégâts apparut rapidement. De petites choses au début. Ici et là, quelques signes de brûlures sur les chariots, des trous dans les bâches. Le long du sol, Edward pouvait voir des plaques d'herbe brûlée et des arbustes carbonisés.

L'estomac d'Edward commença à se retourner alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et qu'il commençait à reconnaître les familles bloquées sur la piste, c'était les familles avec lesquelles ils formaient le cercle pour la nuit. C'était eux qui étaient venus à leur mariage et qui se réunissaient pour danser à la fin d'une longue journée.

En passant, certains les saluèrent avec soulagement. Edward eut l'impression tout le monde savait que Bella et lui avaient été séparés de leur famille. Cela le réchauffa légèrement. A la suite d'un désastre se rechercher mutuellement était ce que les gens faisaient de mieux. Il fit un signe de la main mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Ils trouvèrent finalement les Cullen et les Hale au cœur du désastre. Bella sauta dès qu'Edward ralentit suffisamment, le laissant trouver un endroit pour attacher le cheval. Il regarda Bella courir vers le tas de décombres fumant qui avait été le chariot des Hale.

Esmée et Alice apparurent en premier chacune d'elles appelant Bella pendant qu'elles couraient. Les trois femmes se cognèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de larmes.

Les petits garçons, Peter et Henry, n'étaient pas loin derrière. Alors qu'elles s'effondraient au sol, ils se faufilèrent pour obtenir leurs câlins. Lorsqu'ils eurent salué Bella comme il se doit, ils allèrent vers Edward et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes. Edward ébouriffa leurs cheveux, touché par le fait qu'ils se soucient de lui.

Esmée se recula, prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et la regarda. "Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?"

"Je vais bien. Tout va bien."

"Espèce d'idiote, insensée. Tu nous as tous fait mourir de peur !" dit Esmée, en agitant le doigt devant le visage de Bella. "J'ai à moitié envie de te prendre sur les genoux et te donner une bonne fessée, femme mariée ou pas."

"Ne croyez pas que je n'y ai pas pensé..." dit Edward, en s'agenouillant à côté de Bella.

Esmée se tourna vers lui et, à la surprise d'Edward, elle l'entoura de ses bras, embrassant sa joue. "C'est bon de te voir sain et sauf, mon cher garçon."

"Vous n'avez pas eu autant de chance," dit-il. Ils étaient tous les quatre couverts de suie. "Où sont tous les autres ?"

"Oh, pitié, c'était horrible !" dit Alice. "La foudre a frappé le chariot devant nous mais le nôtre a pris le feu si vite. Et Alistair... Alistair..."

"Oh, non. Oh, non," dit Bella. "Ne me dis pas..."

"Papa s'est brûlé la jambe," dit Peter.

"C'est une mauvaise brûlure," dit Esmée, la voix calme. "Véra est avec lui. Carlisle a fait ce qu'il a pu. Bien sûr mais il y a des limites. Il a dû aller de l'avant et aider les autres. Les garçons l'ont suivi."

Elle se tourna vers Edward. "Tes hommes récupèrent ce qu'ils peuvent dans le chariot. Ils sont juste partis pour chercher plus d'eau à la rivière."

"Et Rosalie ?" demanda Bella.

"Se repose dans l'autre chariot," dit Alice. "La mule têtue a failli s'épuiser pour essayer de s'occuper de son père et aider à nettoyer les décombres. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est que ses douleurs commencent quand papa a les mains pleines comme ça."

"Quels ont été les dommages causés à la cargaison du chariot ?" demanda Edward à Esmée.

L'expression de son visage en dit long et Edward se sentit momentanément étourdi. La moitié de leur nourriture et fournitures étaient dans ce chariot.

"Papa a besoin de nous maintenant," dit Peter. "Carlisle a dit que nous devons être forts pour lui."

Les petits garçons bousculèrent tout le monde et retournèrent auprès de leur père.

L'estomac d'Edward se noua à nouveau lorsqu'il vit l'étendue des blessures d'Alistair. Il gisait sur le sol avec sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme. Il était couvert de plusieurs épais manteaux d'hiver, à l'exception de sa jambe.

Son pantalon avait été déchiré au-dessus du genou et sa jambe exposée était bandée de morceaux de tissu qui semblaient avoir été arrachés d'une robe. Les bandes se chevauchaient de son genou jusqu'aux orteils. Ils étaient ensanglantés par endroits et trempés par ailleurs. Ce n'était pas bon. Cela signifiait que ses blessures étaient ouvertes.

Véra leva les yeux, leur offrant un sourire fatigué. "Bella, Edward. C'est bon de vous voir en sécurité."

Esmée s'assit à côté d'Alistair et apporta une gourde à ses lèvres. "Voilà. Comment allez-vous, Alistair ?"

Alistair ne fit que grogner, alors Véra répondit pour lui. "Il est chaud." Elle posa une paume sur la joue. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et baignés d'inquiétude.

"Bien sûr que j'ai chaud..." déclara l'homme en claquant des dents. "C'est le milieu de l'été et vous m'avez allongé ici sous le soleil."

Esmée et Véra échangèrent des regards. Alice retint son souffle mais Bella avait l'air confus. Edward la serra contre lui, pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

"La fièvre est un mauvais signe. Plus la fièvre est forte, plus son rétablissement sera long. Il se peut qu'ils doivent amputer le membre..." Les fièvres après les blessures signifiaient que la mort n'était pas loin mais il ne le lui dit pas.

Bella le saisit fermement, appuyant le dos de sa main libre contre sa bouche.

"Masen."

Edward se retourna pour voir James et les autres s'approcher. Comme le reste de la famille, ils étaient couverts de suie.

"Tu vas bien ? " demanda James à contrecœur. Il se tourna vers Bella. "Je vois que tu as trouvé ton petit fauteur de troubles. Vous avez survécu à la tempête ?"

"Nous allons bien," dit Edward. "On a pu s'abriter."

"Bien. Alors tu es apte au travail. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Viens par ici et va salir tes mains."

Edward acquiesça. Il se tourna vers sa femme et prit le temps de l'embrasser profondément, plus reconnaissant qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire que Bella soit saine et sauve. Il était inquiet. La perte des provisions pourrait être terrible mais il était plus déterminé que jamais à prendre soin d'elle quoi qu'il arrive.


	19. Complications

.

**\- 19 -**

**COMPLICATIONS**

* * *

Ce fut une longue journée démoralisante.

Bella se joignit à Alice et Esmée pour faire ce qu'elle pouvait. Elles allèrent dans les deux chariots intacts pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il restait.

"Si l'un de nos chariots devait brûler j'aurais aimé que ce soit celui-ci," déclara Alice alors qu'elles inspectaient le plus petit chariot de leur groupe. "Tout cela semble être un tel gaspillage maintenant. De petites choses inutiles." Elle toucha une petite table de chevet qui avait été dans sa chambre à la maison. "La plupart des choses ont été envoyée en avance par bateau mais ce sont des choses dont nous pensions avoir besoin."

Bella lui toucha le bras. "Nos affaires sont importantes pour nous, parfois nous tenons les vies humaines pour acquises car elles ne sont pas aussi fragiles que les choses."

Alice souffla et regarda autour d'elles. "Je me sens fragile ici," dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Et impuissante," acquiesça Bella. Elle serra son amie contre elle et elles tremblèrent ensemble un moment.

"Oh Bella ! J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi hier. Quand nous avons découvert que tu t'étais éloignée nous t'avons cherché et cherché encore mais je n'ai pas pu te trouver. Et puis tout ça." Elle désigna l'épave avec un bras. "J'ai imaginé les choses les plus horribles."

L'estomac de Bella se tordit. Pendant que sa famille traversait toute cette panique et cette douleur, Edward et elle avaient été en sécurité et au chaud. "Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

Alice recula. "Pouah." Elle tapa du pied de frustration en cherchant un endroit pas trop sale sur sa jupe pour essuyer ses larmes. N'en trouvant aucun elle remonta le tablier de Bella et se tamponna les yeux. "Edward et toi semblez être bien. Vous n'avez rien. Comment vous êtes-vous protégés de la tempête ?"

Bella commença au début, se rappelant à quel point elle avait paniqué en se réveillant sans trouver Edward. Elle réussit à briser l'ambiance oppressante avec son récit. Alice gloussa. "Tu es tellement étrange," déclara son amie. "Penser que tu pourrais suivre un cheval..."

"Eh bien James a dit que ce serait facile."

"Facile… pour lui, j'en suis sûre. Ces gars ont l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et continua à raconter comment Edward l'avait trouvée juste avant la tempête et qu'ils avaient chevauché sous la pluie battante.

Alice soupira. "Pas beaucoup de pluie ici. C'était la moitié du problème. Je suppose qu'elle vous poursuivait. Mais vous devez avoir été trempés."

"Nous l'étions mais apparemment il y a des cabanes de trappeurs disséminées. Ça

a du sens maintenant que j'y pense. Carlisle nous a dit que la piste était à l'origine empruntée par des trappeurs. Edward connaît bien leurs sentiers et il savait où se trouvait la cabane la plus proche."

"Isabella Sw… grrr… Masen. Tu veux dire que vous avez passé la nuit à l'intérieur ?"

Bella baissa la tête et Alice soupira. "Seigneur ! Je rêve d'avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête depuis des mois maintenant." Elle gloussa et s'approcha plus près de Bella. "Si j'avais eu ce genre de temps seule avec mon mari…"

Elle s'interrompit de manière suggestive et Bella détourna les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir un rougissement furieux chauffer ses joues et espérait qu'Alice était trop occupée avec leur tâche pour le remarquer.

Pas de chance.

Alice haleta et attrapa le bras de Bella. "Voyons, Mme Masen. Dis-moi que ton mari a finalement fait de toi une femme."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais même le bout de ses oreilles brûlait à cet instant. Alice couina et la serra dans ses bras. "Bien sûr, qu'il l'a fait. Imagine-le à cheval protégeant sa belle dame de la foudre. Vous deux, froids et humides et tous seuls dans une petite cabane. Tout est terriblement romantique."

"Romantique ?" Bella se recula pour regarder son amie. "Tu penses que c'est romantique alors que j'étais… que nous étions…" Elle fit un geste impuissant. "Vous tous, ma famille… pourriez être en train de mourir…"

"Et alors ? Si tu avais été ici qui pourrait dire que ce n'est pas toi qui serait morte ? Le feu qui a balayé le camp a été si rapide. Qui peut dire que tu n'aurais pas été sur son chemin ?"

"Mais si je ne m'étais pas enfuie en premier lieu, vous ne seriez pas restés à cet endroit."

"Peut-être pas. Peut-être aurions-nous pu arriver à la Cité du Granit. James nous a dit à quel point le granit est dangereux."

Bella hocha la tête, se souvenant ce qu'Edward lui avait dit mais elle n'était pas convaincue que que toute cette destruction n'était pas de sa faute.

Alice lui prit la main et la lui serra. "Bella, il ne sert à rien de se demander si ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Nous avons fait nos choix. Nous avons fait nos erreurs. Et peut-être que si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait les choses auraient été mieux. Mais aussi peut-être qu'autre chose aurait pu arriver. Si tu te mets à penser comme ça tu vas devenir folle.

Cette piste… ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Ou peut-être qu'elle est trop réelle. Je ne suis pas sûre. Ce que je sais c'est qu'aucun de nos jours n'est comme ceux que nous vivions avant d'entreprendre ce voyage. C'est comme ce que tu m'as dit avant. Edward et toi n'auriez pas eu ces moments tranquilles. Vous n'auriez pas eu la chance de vous reposer et d'être ensemble. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu le faire. Je suis contente que vous n'étiez pas ici et je suis plus particulièrement contente que tu sois saine et sauve."

Bella serra férocement son amie dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. "Nous reviendrons à ce qui est normal. Nous retournerons à la vraie vie bientôt."

Alice sourit. "Oui et avec de la chance nous trouverons un terrain pas très loin du vôtre. Nous pourrons être voisins. Nos enfants pourront être meilleurs amis, comme nous."

Bella sourit en retour s'autorisant pour la première fois à imaginer un petit garçon avec les cheveux d'Edward ou une fille avec ses yeux. La pensée l'excitait et lui faisait peur à la fois. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à la façon rapide dont sa vie avait changé et à cette possibilité d'avoir un bébé rapidement, son bébé, dans ses bras… bientôt.

Elle pensa à comment c'était de sentir Edward en elle et elle posa une paume sur son ventre plat.

Ça arriverait tôt ou tard.

Bella repoussa cette pensée lorsqu'elle entendit des voix se diriger vers elles. James et les autres étaient de retour, y compris son mari. Bella se précipita vers le bord du chariot, désireuse de voir, bien que ce soit absurde, qu'il allait bien.

C'était le cas. Victor et lui avaient un baril carbonisé entre eux. Le riz, si Bella se rappelait correctement.

Alice et elle sautèrent du chariot. Bella embrassa son mari sur sa joue pleine de suie, comme tout le monde maintenant et puis elle se mit au travail.

**Oo FH oO**

Le groupe travailla tout le reste de la journée et jusqu'à la nuit. Le coucher du soleil était bien passé au moment où Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent dans leur camp. Ils avaient des nouvelles du reste du convoi.

Une vingtaine de familles avait subi une perte. Pour la plupart le convoi s'était rassemblé pour aider ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Le bétail perdu avait été récupéré. Les chariots qui pouvaient être réparés l'étaient. Les effets personnels de nombreuses personnes avaient dû être réorganisés pour faire de la place aux familles blessées ou aux petits animaux.

Au total trois chariots y compris celui des Hale avaient été complètement perdus. Quinze animaux avaient été tués dans l'incendie et environ sept autres blessés au point de devoir être abattus. Il n'y avait pas de compte sur le nombre de blessés. Carlisle n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était debout depuis près de deux jours complets à ce moment-là mais il y avait des blessures à soigner.

"Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec une famille dont le petit garçon était mal en point," déclara Emmett, le ton inhabituellement doux et triste. "Tellement étrange. Il avait l'air bien. Sale comme tout le monde mais extérieurement ça allait."

Il avait tenu bon toute la journée mais quand le soleil s'était couché il avait lâché prise.

Emmett était dévasté. Ses épaules étaient tombantes et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rosalie comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde. Elle lui caressa la joue et il passa sa main sur son énorme ventre. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent et il leva sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Mais contrairement au reste du camp qui pleurait la perte d'une vie si jeune, Carlisle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer. Il y avait encore des blessures à soigner et d'autres souffraient des effets néfastes de l'inhalation de fumée. Esmée était inquiète mais Emmett lui avait dit que Carlisle allait bien sachant sa famille en sécurité.

James dit : "Nous terminerons notre inventaire d'ici midi demain puis j'espère que nous pourrons nous mettre en route quelques heures au moins pour passer City of Rocks. Je saurai dans quel état nous sommes alors mais ce n'est pas terrible.

Nous avons de la nourriture pour moins de la moitié du voyage restant à partir de maintenant mais ce n'est pas le pire. Vous êtes bien portants, nous pourrons peut-être acheter des produits alimentaires au fort où nous allons bientôt arriver. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui vont pouvoir se permettre de se réapprovisionner si tard sur la piste. Le magasin n'aura pas grand-chose et ce qu'ils auront, ils le vendront cher. Mais je connais bien Carlisle maintenant et il paiera ce qu'ils demanderont.

"Ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est deux choses. Premièrement même si le fort a assez de nourriture pour nous permettre de finir le voyage, ils n'auront pas assez de viande. Nous en avons un peu mais la viande est importante. J'ai vu des gens en bonne santé tomber malade quand ils n'avaient rien d'autre que du riz et du céleri séché à manger.

"La deuxième chose est que nous n'avons plus qu'une seule pièce de rechange maintenant donc nous ne nous pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur avec les chariots qui nous restent. Nous allons faire attention mais Emmett je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour surveiller les autres chariots. Nous devons nous assurer de réparer les petites choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent de grandes choses."

Emmett acquiesça.

Ensuite Esmée incita tout le monde à aller dormir. Tout le monde était épuisé. Bella alla vers sa mère d'accueil et la prit dans ses bras. "Je peux rester avec toi." Elle connaissait suffisamment Esmée pour savoir qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que Carlisle ne serait pas rentré.

Esmée sourit et fit signe de la tête vers Alice qui aidait Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. "Il faut que tu t'occupes de ton mari," expliqua Esmée. "Vas-y. Je veillerai sur nous tous."

Alors Bella se retira là où son mari l'attendait en la regardant. Elle avait mis de côté un bol d'eau et il s'en servait pour essayer même vainement de se nettoyer le visage. Il grimaça. Plus tôt Bella avait vu ses mains rosées et sensibles à cause de brûlures mineures qu'il avait subies dans l'épave encore chaude. Elle lui prit le chiffon en s'agenouillant. "Laisse-moi le faire," dit-elle.

Edward soupira et se rassit.

"Ferme les yeux," dit-elle en levant le chiffon humide jusqu'à sa tempe. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et s'attardèrent quelques secondes avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il ferma les yeux et elle laissa l'eau toucher la racine de ses cheveux. Elle regarda les gouttes creuser des ruisseaux dans la saleté noire et la cendre qui tachaient sa peau. Elle essuya son front, ses yeux et le long de l'arête de son nez. Elle souhaitait pouvoir effacer l'épuisement qu'elle voyait partout sur son visage.

Quand elle tira le chiffon sur ses joues et au-dessus de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et l'atmosphère entre eux changea, chargée. L'air se réchauffa. La main de Bella vacilla.

Comment ? Comment était-ce la première chose qu'elle ressentait quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ? Toute la journée ils avaient été entourés par la destruction. Des vies étaient en jeu. Juste une heure avant elle avait entendu Alistair pousser le cri d'agonie le plus horrible quand ils l'avaient changé. Au nom du ciel pourquoi se souvenait-elle de son toucher maintenant ?

Elle amena le linge sur ses lèvres et lui caressa la barbe. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Même dans la lumière vacillante du feu, elle reconnut cette expression. Elle eut l'impression qu'il se battait comme elle pour ne pas laisser cette passion les dépasser.

Avec deux doigts sous le menton, elle lui releva la tête, faisant glisser le linge le long de son cou. Elle sentit sa pomme d'Adam bouger sous ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il, en mettant ses mains sur ses poignets. Il grimaça en essayant de lui prendre les mains.

Elle brisa finalement leur regard pour pouvoir regarder ses mains. Elle le tint par les poignets, en regardant la peau tendre. Se souvenant de la peau détruite d'Alistair, Bella frissonna. Elle souleva ses mains à ses lèvres et appliqua le plus léger des baisers sur sa peau.

En la regardant, il prit son visage entre les mains. Il grimaça de nouveau mais il ne recula pas. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Au bout d'un moment, il la tira vers le bas avec lui, en s'allongeant sur leur literie. Il avait vaguement un goût de cendre et de terre. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle se blottit contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, se laissant envelopper dans son étreinte.

Ils étaient vivants.

_Cette piste, ce n'est pas la vraie vie,_ avait dit Alice, mais Edward était réel. Ils étaient réels.

Edward se recula avec un gémissement et un soupir. Il embrassa son front et le bout de son nez.

"Dors, Bella."

Elle traça un doigt le long des lignes de son visage. "Toi aussi ?"

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, un baiser prolongé. "Moi aussi."

**Oo FH oO**

Il semblait qu'une minute seulement s'était écoulée lorsque Bella rouvrit les yeux. Ils la brûlaient. Elle n'avait pas... assez dormi. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Le feu était faible. Bella cligna des yeux et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur une silhouette de l'autre côté du cercle. Elle entendit à peine le halètement d'Esmée et la façon soulagée dont elle a prononcé le nom de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Bella regarda à travers ses yeux qui lui faisaient mal et ses pensées floues, Esmée le tira vers le bas à côté d'elle et le bercer doucement, pendant qu'ils chuchotaient.

Lorsque ses parents adoptifs se couchèrent, Bella ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle était en sécurité dans les bras de son mari avec presque tous ceux qu'elle aimait à proximité. A ce moment, son avenir, leur avenir, semblait certains, et Bella s'endormit en sachant qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**Oo FH oO**

Sûrement peu de temps après Bella se réveilla à nouveau. Il était encore nuit. Le feu brûlait encore faiblement. Mais maintenant, des voix s'exprimaient de façon urgente. Bella ouvrit les yeux.

De l'autre côté du cercle, Jasper était accroupi près de Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle était relevé sur un bras, il écoutait. Il se leva et suivit Jasper jusqu'à l'endroit où Vera était assise avec la tête du mari sur les genoux. Les voix se firent plus pressantes et Bella pouvait entendre les cris de douleur d'Alistair que trop facilement.

"Non. Non."

"Je suis désolé, Alistair," entendit-elle Carlisle dire. "Ta fièvre devient beaucoup trop élevée. C'est la seule solution."

"Je vais surmonter ça."

"Si on ne coupe pas la jambe, tu vas sûrement mourir."

"Je préfère mourir," criait l'autre homme.

Derrière Bella, Edward bougea. Elle savait qu'il avait compris l'essentiel de ce qui se passait rapidement car ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et elle sentit le souffle chaud de son grognement contre l'arrière de sa tête.

La dispute continua pendant quelques minutes encore avant qu'une autre silhouette ne surgisse du côté opposé de leur cercle. Une silhouette encombrante. Emmett.

"Papa". Il n'essayait même pas de baisser le ton et Bella pensait savoir exactement ce qu'il allait dire. "Rose... Je pense que le bébé arrive."

Le cœur de Bella menaçait de battre à tout rompre.

"C'est donc réglé," dit Alistair. "Tu t'occupes de ma fille. Tu fais en sorte que notre petit-fils arrive en sécurité dans ce monde."

Les épaules de Carlisle étaient tendues et affaissées tandis qu'il restait assis sans bouger. Bella ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui lui passait par la tête. La situation d'Alistair était certainement désastreuse et la vie des mères en couches n'étaient jamais certaines. De plus, Carlisle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.

Ce n'était pas bon.

"Jasper, va chercher le docteur Snow," dit Carlisle, sa voix bien trop posée et rationnelle au vu de la situation. "Ou une femme. Elle est peut-être à un demi-kilomètre de là. Elle s'appelle Sasha. Elle est sage-femme. Prends l'un ou l'autre ou les deux."

Il commença à se lever mais la main d'Alistair agrippa son bras. "Carlisle, tu ne vas pas laisser l'un d'entre eux mettre au monde mon petit-fils. Tu m'entends ? Prends soin de ma fille. Je vais... aller bien. Prends soin d'elle."

"Chut." Carlisle posa une main ferme sur la poitrine d'Alistair et repoussa. "Repose-toi, mon ami. Juste du repos. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je te le promets. Repose-toi, et ne me contredis pas. Pense à notre petit-fils. Pense à vivre assez longtemps pour le tenir, quel qu'en soit le prix."

**Oo FH oO**

Comme le destin le lui permit, Alistair Hale vécut assez longtemps pour voir naître son petit-fils.

Ce fut encore une longue journée.

Le travail de Rosalie s'avéra difficile et, pour Bella, terrifiant. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Comme le jour s'écoulait, la force de Rosalie diminuait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue molle et pâle comme la mort.

Quant à Alistair, sa fièvre s'aggrava rapidement. Le temps de trouver un outil adéquat pour amputer sa jambe, il était trop tard pour lui.

"A ce stade, nous ne ferions que servir à tourmenter davantage l'homme avant l'inévitable," déclara le docteur Snow à Carlisle.

La priorité passa à Rosalie et au bébé. Pendant un certain temps, il semblait que Rosalie et son bébé précéderaient Alistair dans la mort.

Ils se mobilisèrent. Rosalie se réveilla suffisamment pour pousser une dernière fois, et Bella regarda avec horreur et admiration alors qu'un petit corps glissait de son amie dans les mains de Carlisle qui l'attendait.

Il y eut dix secondes d'agonie d'un silence horrible alors que Carlisle s'efforçait de dégager les voies respiratoires du bébé puis le plus beau son au monde retentit : le cri rauque de ressentiment et de mécontentement du bébé d'être délogé de sa cachette.

Rosalie gémit et bougea la tête. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais sa voix était trop faible pour que Bella puisse entendre les mots.

"C'est un garçon," dit finalement Carlisle, rassuré que le bébé respire et qu'il allait probablement continuer à le faire.

"Rosie." Emmett se pencha près de sa femme et posa un long baiser sur sa tempe. "C'est un garçon. Tu entends ça ? Nous avons notre garçon."

Elle semblait respirer plus facilement après ça, bien qu'elle n'ait été que semi-consciente pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux.

"Elle dort, c'est tout," déclara Carlisle après l'avoir examinée.

Sasha, la sage-femme qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, fit un sourire béat à Emmett alors qu'elle lui remit le nouveau-né, maintenant propre et emmailloté. Elle guida le bébé dans ses bras fatigués et non coordonnés, hochant énergiquement la tête et en reculant.

Pendant un instant, juste un instant, il n'y eut que la perfection. Bella regarda avec tous les autres Emmett bercer son fils, vérifiant, comptant ses petits doigts. Il se pencha pour appuyer un autre baiser sur la tempe de Rosalie. Bella était assez proche pour entendre les mots doux qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille. "Tu l'as fait, mon cœur et il est parfait. Je t'aime tellement. Je l'aime tellement et je vais vous protéger. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour vous deux."

Il pleura. Ils le firent tous.

La vie.

Alistair garda ses forces juste assez longtemps pour tenir son premier petit-enfant près de lui. Son visage, comme celui de sa fille, était d'une pâleur extrême mais il fut capable de tenir et d'embrasser le garçon.

Il dit à Emmett de s'occuper de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Il leva une main tremblante pour caresser le visage de Jasper et ensuite celui de ses deux petits garçons. Il leur dit d'être les gentils hommes qu'il leur avait enseignés d'être. Sa main s'attarda sur la joue de Vera et il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Il a dit "Merci" à Carlisle.

Puis sa main tomba sur le côté et il sombra dans le délire. Aux petites heures du lendemain matin, ses respirations superficielles s'arrêtèrent.

La mort.

Un cycle parfait, le pire et le meilleur jour.

Bella pleura dans les bras d'Esmée parce que son mari était parti aux côtés de Carlisle. Elle regardait Edward éloigner doucement Carlisle de la famille qui s'était rassemblée autour du corps immobile d'Alistair.

Carlisle bafouillait quelque chose d'absurde, délirant de chagrin et d'épuisement mais Edward le fit taire.

"Vous avez fait bien plus que ce que quiconque aurait pu faire. Vous avez besoin de repos," dit Edward, en le conduisant là où Esmée et Bella attendaient.

Carlisle s'arrêta net. "Il faut..." Il s'est frotté les yeux. "Il faut que nous..."

"Vous avez pris soin de nous tous," déclara Edward, en le guidant quelques pas de plus. "Laissez-nous prendre soin de vous."

Bella relâcha Esmée pour pouvoir amener Carlisle jusqu'à leur campement. Elle se leva et alla près d'Edward, le laissant enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et la tirer contre lui.

Ils attendirent qu'Esmée convainque enfin Carlisle de s'allonger. Presque à l'instant même où il le fit, il était parti vers le monde des rêves.

Edward et Bella retournèrent à leur place pour se reposer car ils avaient tous besoin de leur force pour ce qui les attendait.

A quoi ressemblerait le lendemain ? Pour la première fois, même sur cette piste de dangers sans fin, Bella réalisa qu′elle n'en avait honnêtement et véritablement aucune idée.


	20. De retour sur la piste

.

**\- 20 -**

**DE RETOUR SUR LA PISTE**

* * *

Il était tard le matin avant qu'Edward ne puisse plus se forcer à dormir. Depuis l'aube, le resserrement des roues des chariots et le mugissement des animaux l'avaient empêché de dormir profondément mais maintenant il était bel et bien réveillé. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement, réticent à faire face à ce que cette journée allait lui apporter.

La première chose qu'il vit fut sa femme. Elle reposait la tête sur sa poitrine tout aussi sale et ébouriffée que lui. Pourtant elle était merveilleuse et il regrettait sa réticence à ouvrir les yeux. Tant que leur journée lui apportait plus de temps avec Bella alors ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise journée.

Bella fit un doux bruit dans son sommeil et se blottit plus près de lui même si ce n'était pas possible. Depuis la mort d'Alistair, trop peu d'heures auparavant, ils n'avaient pas pu cesser de se toucher. Edward ne pouvait pas la garder assez près. Aujourd'hui la vie semblait plus éphémère et fragile que d'habitude.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Edward réussit à détacher son regard de sa femme assez longtemps pour regarder le reste du camp. James, Victor et Laurent avaient disparu. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Ils devaient être à la chasse ou à la pêche. Ce qui était surprenant c'est que James ait laissé Edward dormir. Il supposa qu'il devait y avoir un certain niveau de miséricorde chez l'homme. Les trois autres n'avaient pas veillé un homme mourant et une femme en travail. C'était une affaire de famille. Aujourd'hui serait difficile et la place d'Edward était ici.

Mais pendant au moins une autre poignée de moments personne n'avait besoin d'Edward. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : s'inquiéter.

Edward reporta son attention sur Bella. Il bougea prudemment pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Sa belle épouse. Elle était irrésistible et c'était un problème. Au plus fort de la passion, il avait semblé facile de minimiser les dangers auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Qu'est-ce qu'une nuit ? Ils pouvaient sûrement avoir une nuit.

Maintenant, cependant les dangers avaient considérablement augmenté. Maintenant que la situation alimentaire était presque catastrophique, James avait institué un rationnement strict de ce qu'il leur restait. Ils chassaient, pêchaient et se rassemblaient pour compléter mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépendre de l'idée qu'ils seraient en mesure de trouver leur nourriture à l'état sauvage. Ils arrivaient dans une zone où la chasse n'était pas bonne, pas à cette époque de l'année. Au-delà il y avait une petite étendue de désert, il n'y aurait ni poisson et la vie végétale y était très clairsemée.

Si Bella et lui avaient commencé un enfant dans la cabane des trappeurs ils ne le sauraient pas avant un certain temps. Les femmes enceintes recevaient toujours des portions copieuses et ce pour une bonne raison. Il était probable que Bella s'affaiblisse avec le reste du groupe. Si l'enfant prenait le peu de nourriture dont elle disposait…

Bella bougea dans ses bras, brisant l'emprise de sa paranoïa croissante. Il releva son menton pour l'embrasser dans l'éveil, chérissant le doux gémissement qui vibrait contre ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son cou et s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

C'était le seul réconfort dont il avait besoin. Ils étaient en vie maintenant et tous les deux robustes et en bonne santé. Avec ses baisers il jura à nouveau de la protéger. Encore deux mois et demi et ils seraient à la maison.

Eh bien en tous cas ils seraient au bout de ce voyage.

**Oo FH oO**

Le repas cet après-midi-là fut une affaire douce-amère.

Rosalie était encore trop faible pour bouger, la famille se rassembla autour d'elle pour manger. L'ambiance endeuillée pesait sur eux, un poids physique étouffant comme le goût de la poussière.

Mais comme une bougie dans une pièce sombre, le petit paquet dans les bras d'Emmett donnait à chacun une raison de sourire. Ils se firent passer le bébé pendant qu'ils mangeaient, chacun d'eux prenant le temps de saluer correctement la nouvelle vie puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire dans le chaos de la nuit précédente.

"Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?" demanda Esmée, remettant à contrecœur son nouveau petit-fils dans les bras de son fils.

"Jacob," dit Emmett, regardant le bébé avec un tendre sourire. "Jacob Alistair Cullen."

Vera posa sa main sur le dos d'Emmett, l'autre sur son cœur. "Il aimerait ça," murmura-t-elle et elle rassembla ses petits garçons anormalement silencieux près d'elle pour un câlin.

Après le déjeuner ils se mirent tous à la tâche déchirante de laisser un être cher derrière eux.

Emmett, Jasper et Vera transportèrent le corps d'Alistair au bord de la rivière pour le laver tandis qu'Edward et ses compagnons de voyage - après une matinée de chasse - commencèrent à creuser la tombe à l'ombre d'un arbre juste à côté de la piste. Les femmes et les garçons reçurent l'ordre de rassembler autant de grosses pierres que possible. Carlisle avait été convaincu de retourner se reposer après avoir ausculté Rosalie et bébé Jacob. Il avait eu trop peu de repos pour perdre la pâleur de l'épuisement.

"Pourquoi faut-il mettre des pierres sur la tombe de papa ?" demanda Peter. Il essayait si fort d'être courageux, essayant de ne pas pleurer même si c'était évident qu'il le voulait. "La maman de Jasper et de Rosalie vit dans un cimetière, sa tombe n'a pas de pierres."

Edward hésita, regardant vers Vera qui opina pour lui donner la permission. Edward passa son bras autour du petit garçon et le serra. "En ville nous mettons les gens dans des cimetières comme ça ils ne sont pas dérangés. Ici il n'y a pas de cimetières, alors on met des pierres comme ça les animaux ne pourront pas venir embêter ton papa."

Peter prit une grande inspiration luttant contre les larmes dans ses yeux. "Mais les gens vont au cimetière. Papa sera tout seul avec les loups." Sa voix craqua, son visage montrant une grande détresse.

Edward ferma les yeux et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. "Peter, des gens vont passer à cet endroit tous les jours. Tu te souviens, nous avons vu des tombes tout le long de la piste."

Peter renifla et hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. "Oui. Henry aime bien mettre des fleurs dessus."

"Tu vois. Alors il ne sera pas seul." Il toucha la poitrine du petit garçon. "Et il sera toujours avec toi, là. Tu te souviendras de lui et il le saura."

Le garçon renifla à nouveau. "D'accord, je vais chercher d'autres pierres."

Et il s'éloigna, Edward avait le cœur brisé. Il travailla en silence auprès des autres guides, perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne lui amener une gourde.

Elle toucha son bras, le regardant avec inquiétude. Sans nul doute elle put lire la tension dans son langage corporel "C'est Maggie ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant entre lui et la tombe.

"En partie." Il posa sa main sur la sienne qui était sur son épaule. Faites confiance à Bella pour penser à lui à travers cette épreuve. Elle avait raison, il était impossible de ne pas penser à Maggie en creusant une autre tombe à côté de la piste. "Je pense à eux tous."

"Eux tous ?"

"Tous ceux que j'ai vu tomber sur la piste."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et le tira sur un rocher pour s'asseoir. "Tu veux m'en parler ?"

Il savait qu'elle demandait parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il se renfermait concernant les choses qu'il avait vues ou faites sur la piste avant d'avoir Bella. Lentement elle l'absolvait de sa culpabilité de longue date. "Je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire," dit-il.

Elle prit juste sa main dans la sienne et se redressa, le fixant avec un regard persistant.

Edward dut ravaler la boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir parler. "Je ne veux pas dire qu'Alistair a eu de la chance parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a beaucoup souffert et ce n'est pas sa folie qui l'a tué. Ni quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs."

Bella lui serra la main, sachant qu'il s'attardait de nouveau sur sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Maggie. Cela lui prit un moment mais il serra sa main en retour et inclina la tête pour la laisser reposer contre la sienne.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne lui a pas fallu si longtemps pour mourir," continua Edward. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle haleta. "Je sais. Pas le droit de dire ça, je pense. Il a quand même beaucoup souffert mais vu que c'est arrivé comme ça, nous n'avons pas eu à faire de choix impossibles.

"Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait survécu à l'amputation. Rosalie ne va pas se remettre avant un certain temps. Des semaines si nous avons de la chance. Si son père avait survécu nous n'aurions pas eu de place pour eux deux dans les chariots…"

"Cela aurait été difficile mais que veux-tu dire par choix impossible ?" demanda Bella. "Nous aurions fait des sacrifices et abandonné d'autres choses."

"A ce stade tout ce qu'il nous reste dans les chariots sera nécessaire à notre survie mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je parle."

Edward tapota ses doigts sur son genou se demandant s'il devait ou non mettre ce genre de pensées dans la tête de Bella. Il devait savoir tout ça mais elle…? Il soupira et parla doucement. "Il y a des moments où on sait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'une personne va mourir. Je l'ai vu quand une famille n'a pas d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer et qu'elle est obligée de laisser son être cher mourir seul à côté de la piste."

"C'est barbare," dit Bella avec un halètement.

"C'est vrai mais tu sais maintenant qu'ici nous survivons. Notre groupe a une certaine latitude parce que nous avons fait du bon travail jusqu'ici mais cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes arrivés. Cette débâcle nous a coûté quatre ou cinq jours. C'est à dire près d'une semaine et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous avons. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens se retrouvent au milieu d'une situation et qu'ils doivent prendre ce genre de décisions."

Il mit le nez sur le haut de la tête. "C'est ce à quoi je pensais. C'est terrible. Ce sera terrible pour la famille de le laisser ici dans la terre et savoir qu'ils ne pourront jamais se rendre sur sa tombe ou s'assurer qu'elle demeure intacte."

"Mais au moins, nous avons la chance de l'enterrer," termina Bella. "Au moins, nous savons que sa souffrance est terminée."

Edward fit un signe de tête et Bella pencha la tête pour embrasser son menton. "Ce doit être terrible le fait d'avoir vu toutes ces choses," dit-elle.

"C'est la vie, je pense. Des choses terribles se produisent en ville et à la campagne. Des choses terribles se produisent même quand on a des murs et un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Ici, notre petite société est tout simplement plus concentrée et nous nous exposons constamment aux dangers de la piste. En effet, on doit donner quelque chose en retour."

Il se recula pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains. "Mais je vais te dire, Bella. Tout cela me fait apprécier ce que j'aie." Il l'embrassa et ferma les yeux, la tenant tout près. "Je ne te prendrai pas ou cette vie pour acquise. Jamais."

"Hé, Masen ? Tu as l'intention de nous aider à finir ou tu as fini ta journée ?" appela James depuis la tombe.

Edward se leva, tirant Bella avec lui. Il lui serra les mains une fois avant de retourner à son travail.

**Oo FH oO**

Les Cullen et les Hale enterrèrent Alistair cet après-midi-là. Ils campèrent et se couchèrent tôt et reprirent la piste le lendemain matin après avoir perdu quatre jours de voyage. Parce que le convoi de chariots était si long et de nombreuses familles avaient été retardés par la tempête, ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la piste et cela était au moins un certain réconfort.

Ils traversaient un sentier rocheux et difficile alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Granite Mountain. Rosalie était loin d'être à l'aise car elle se trouvait dans un petit espace dans le chariot. La route difficile lui causait pas mal de douleur. Il était tout simplement trop dangereux d'y laisser bébé Jacob avec elle pendant de longues périodes.

Esmée avait aidé à fabriquer un porte-bébé pour qu'il puisse être porté facilement. Esmée passait beaucoup de temps avec Vera et ses garçons. Alice s'inquiétait pour Jasper qui avait du mal à accepter la mort de son père.

Emmett et Carlisle avaient d'autres tâches concernant le convoi de chariots, Emmett s'occupant constamment des chariots et Carlisle se chargeant de soigner leurs nouveaux amis à l'arrière du convoi. Le résultat était que c'était Bella qui était généralement en charge de bébé Jacob.

Ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bébé se mette en phase avec elle. Outre sa mère, Bella pouvait apaiser Jacob plus facilement.

L'espoir et la crainte simultanés qui se recroquevillaient dans l'estomac d'Edward chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec le bébé le faisait ressasser. Bien qu'inutile, il s'inquiétait de la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient été réunis et surveillait constamment Bella pour détecter les signes qu'elle pourrait être enceinte. Il y a quelques jours, elle était encore bien et forte.

Le groupe retomba dans la routine. Il n'y avait plus de scolarisation pour les enfants ni de danse pour les jeunes gens. Au lieu de cela, chaque soir, les aliments étaient soigneusement inventoriés et répartis en portions pour satisfaire un dîner aussi complet que possible. Ensuite, chaque membre du groupe commença à voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'approvisionner.

Edward apprit à Bella, Alice et les garçons à reconnaître certaines des plantes qui les entouraient.

Les garçons semblaient se concentrer sur la recherche de groseilles et de framboises noires. Bella trouva même quelque chose qu'Edward identifia comme étant des asperges - dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler - et elles ont rempli leur estomac ce jour-là. Les hommes chassaient et pêchaient.

Comme Edward l'avait pensé, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gibier à trouver. James eut de la chance de tomber sur un groupe d'oies mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire concernant les animaux de plus grande taille.

La pêche connut un peu plus de succès. C'était les soirées qu'Edward aimait le plus - quand Bella et lui étaient au bord de l'eau pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Les poissons étaient beaucoup plus gros et plus abondants qu'auparavant. Le poisson-chat ou un saumon de la bonne taille pouvait nourrir l'ensemble du groupe. Une seule truite pouvait faire un repas copieux pour quelqu'un.

Dans la soirée, Edward aidait les autres guides à poser des pièges dans l'espoir d'attraper le plus petit gibier comme les chiens de prairie et les écureuils. Il a attrapé un lapin et s'est souvenu des premiers jours sur la piste, quand il était si souvent en difficulté avec Bella qu'il lui avait apporté un ragoût de lapin pour la supplier de lui pardonner.

Ils survivaient. Ils n'étaient pas encore en difficulté.

Juste après avoir traversé Granite Mountain, Edward identifia une ligne de démarcation comme étant celle du Jonction de Salt Lake Cutoff.

"Il y a quatre destinations principales en dehors de cette piste," déclara Edward à Bella plus tard dans la nuit lorsqu'elle le lui demanda.

"Oregon City et la vallée de la rivière Rouge au nord et Sacramento et Salt Lake City au sud."

"Alice a dit que l'eau de Salt Lake est en fait salée comme l'océan."

"Elle a raison."

Bella se tut pendant un moment. "L'as-tu vu ? Ou la Californie ?"

Il secoua la tête en déposant de tendres baisers à la racine de ses cheveux. "Nos convois allaient toujours vers le Nord. Quand j'ai fait mes premiers pas sur la piste, ces routes n'existaient pas encore. Aujourd'hui, James entend des rumeurs sur l'or en Californie. Il pense qu'un grand nombre de personnes pourraient se diriger dans cette direction pour faire fortune. Peux-tu imaginer cela?" Il rit.

Elle fredonnait, fatiguée. "Je ne peux pas imaginer l'Oregon, sans parler des grands lacs salés et de l'or."

"Je t'y emmènerais si tu le voulais," dit Edward. "Si c'était la meilleure chose pour notre famille."

"Edward." Bella se retourna sur son ventre, elle était donc calée sur sa poitrine. "Après ce voyage, je ne veux plus jamais voyager un seul jour de ma vie."

Il sourit et embrassa le bout des doigts qu'elle avait posé sur ses lèvres. "Je peux faire ça aussi. Si c'est le mieux pour notre famille."

Ils se turent encore quelques minutes. Bella faisait courir ses doigts de façon absente le long de sa barbe et il lissait ses cheveux. "A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il quand il a réalisa qu'il n'était pas près de s'endormir et que le son de sa voix lui manquait.

Elle chuchotait. "Je me demandais où nous serions le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est mon anniversaire dans trois semaines. Le savais-tu ?"

Ses lèvres tiraient sur les coins. "Je ne le savais pas, en fait. Dix-neuf ans." Elle leva la tête et il agita ses sourcils vers elle. "Pratiquement une vieille fille."

Elle lui donna une tape sur la poitrine puis lui picora les lèvres. Elle se retira, le regardant avec un expression curieuse. "Edward... quel âge as-tu ?"

Il rit. " Tu ne sais pas ? "

"C'est étrange. Je suppose que non."

"C'est vrai. Je suppose que la question n'a jamais été abordée..." Il lui fit un sourire narquois. "Il semble que tu as été une partie de moi depuis toujours, Bella, mais nous avons eu si peu de temps."

Il ne serait jamais habitué à la sensation de mériter ses sourires timides. Il aimait la façon timide dont elle baissait la tête et la façon dont ses yeux fatigués brillaient. "Et pourtant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," dit-elle, en lui tapant sur le bout du nez.

"J'ai eu trente et un ans en juin." Il l'observa attentivement mais elle ne réagit pas à son aveu. "Est-ce que tu sais ça, mon cœur ? Que tu as un vieil homme pour mari ?"

Bella roula des yeux. "J'ai un nigaud pour mari. Voilà ce que je peux dire."

"Tes amies ont épousé des hommes de leur âge."

"Tu es remarquablement observateur."

"Bella."

"Est-ce qu'on en revient à ça ? Tu veux que je te dise que j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre ? Eh bien, mieux vaut s'habituer à l'idée que ce dont je suis ravie, c'est toi. Peut-être sommes-nous entrés par mégarde dans ce mariage et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je vais dire à mon père mais j'en suis heureuse, quoi qu'il en soit. Tant que c'était toi, je m'en serais complètement foutue si tu avais cinquante-sept ans."

Malgré lui, il gloussa et il dut lui serrer les bras plus fort quand elle fit le geste pour le repousser. "Je suis désolé. J'ai eu l'image soudaine de toi embrassant un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et c'est ou rire a ce propos, ou être violemment malade." Il embrassa le bout de son nez. "Et je dois admettre que je te trouve tout à fait adorable quand tu me cries dessus".

Elle plissa les yeux et le poussa à nouveau. "Edward Masen, je suis sûre que tu es censé me trouver intimidante quand je te crie dessus. Pas adorable."

Il attrapa sa main battante et la tint près de sa poitrine. "Ah, oui, eh bien, ça aussi," dit-il et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.


	21. Une autre dispute

.

**\- 21 –**

**UNE AUTRE DISPUTE**

Les étendues stériles de terres du désert de Black Rock et de la vallée environnante ont progressivement laissé place aux arbres et aux montagnes. C'était la fin de l'été et malgré le soleil qui les frappait – qui n'était plus aussi impitoyable que dans le désert – Bella aimait porter bébé Jacob contre elle dans son écharpe. La sensation humide de son corps chaud contre sa peau trop chaude semblait être un petit prix à payer surtout dans cette étrange demi-vie qu'elle vivait. Ils souffraient tous pour le bien du groupe et faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient.

"Bella tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?" demanda Rosalie, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Elle était toujours pâle et se fatiguait facilement mais elle était à nouveau un membre à part entière du voyage. Elle avait passé près de trois semaines allongée à l'arrière du chariot pour récupérer, inutile pour autre chose que nourrir le bébé. Elle avait enfin pu bouger et elle était encore plus désireuse d'aider maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Bella ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avant la naissance de Jacob elle avait été grosse et disgracieuse. Et ça lui avait demandé toute son énergie pour simplement arriver à suivre le rythme du convoi et rester debout toute la journée.

"Ça ne me dérange pas," dit Bella, en tenant le bébé contre elle.

Alice apparut et elle serra Rosalie contre elle. "Laisse-la prendre soin de lui. Ils s'entendent bien et elle a besoin d'entraînement."

Rosalie tourna la tête en direction de Bella. "Il ne l'a pas fait… tu n'es pas…"

"Non," dit Bella, ses joues brillantes d'embarras.

"Tu pourrais l'être," dit Alice. "Tu as été terriblement malade il y a deux nuits."

"Je n'avais pas assez cuit les racines que nous avons cueillies. Edward a spécifiquement dit qu'elles devaient être bien cuites et c'est tout ce que j'ai mangé."

"Peu importe." Alice regarda Rosalie. "Le fait est qu'il fallait que tu t'occupes de tes petits frères. Du coup Bella n'a pas eu à les supporter près du bébé." Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Même si ton petit estomac contrarié est le résultat de quelques mauvaises feuilles, j'ai bien vu la façon dont ton mari te regarde. Souviens-toi bien de mes mots, l'an prochain à cette époque tu auras ton bébé dans les bras."

Bella baissa la tête et s'occupa à arranger l'écharpe autour du petit Jacob comme ça elle n'avait pas à lever les yeux. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosalie, je suis bien avec Jake. Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec Vera et les garçons." Peter et Henry avaient été alternativement collants et en colère ces derniers jours et ils avaient demandé beaucoup d'attention.

Rosalie s'approcha, atteignant le trou dans lequel Jacob était caché et elle caressa la tête duveteuse de son fils. Bella savait qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la mort de son père. Ils l'étaient tous mais les sourires commençaient à devenir plus faciles, surtout autour du bébé. "Ils en valent la peine," déclara Rosalie.

"Bella si tu penses que tu vas avoir un bébé tu devrais nous le dire. Ce serait bien. Je sais que j'ai dit des choses sur Edward et toi mais si tu l'es, je ne serais pas en colère. Nous prendrions tous soin de toi."

"Je ne le suis pas," insista de nouveau Bella et elle espérait dire la vérité. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passerait si la famille pensait qu'elle allait avoir un bébé. Ils augmenteraient ses rations au détriment des leurs - déjà maigres.

"Bien." Rosalie hésita un instant mais elle offrit un petit sourire à Bella. "Je peux voir qu'il t'aime, ton mari. Je pense que c'est toujours un connard pour ce qu'il a fait mais il fait de son mieux pour prendre soin de toi."

Bella soupira mais sourit. "Je l'aime aussi." Même après dix semaines de mariage, elle se sentait toujours timide d'admettre cela devant quelqu'un sauf Edward. Elle était quand même contente que Rosalie lui ai parlé. La désapprobation des autres femmes avait duré plus longtemps et Bella était fatiguée de se sentir jugée.

"Plus c'est mieux," dit Rosalie. Elle remonta le harnais plus haut autour du bébé, le protégeant du soleil. "Sois bon, précieux petit gars. Je serai bientôt de retour. Je sais que tu auras faim. Tu pourrais en fait être pire que ton père pour ça."

Peu de temps après que Rosalie soit partie aider Vera à se préparer pour un autre jour, Edward réapparut. Il était allé remplir leurs gourdes et s'assurer que leur approvisionnement en eau était correct. Bien qu'ils aient dépassé le désert maintenant, ils étaient tous bien conscients que l'eau est précieuse. Les quelques jours qu'il avait fallu pour traverser le désert avaient été pour le moins pénibles et même si cela avait été une aubaine d'avoir autant de bœufs jusque là, les garder tous au frais et abreuvés s'était avéré difficile. Ils avaient dû camper pendant une journée pour laisser les bœufs se reposer et se réhydrater lorsqu'ils étaient enfin revenus à l'eau.

Bella accepta la gourde, se déplaçant maladroitement pour la mettre dans sa poche sans trop déranger le bébé endormi. Quand elle leva les yeux elle trouva Edward qui la fixait, une expression illisible sur son visage. Ses joues rougirent et elle tapota ses cheveux - aussi inutile que ce mouvement puisse être. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

"Toi." Il se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il mit son autre main autour d'elle et du bébé, penchant la tête contre la sienne avec un doux soupir. "Quelle jolie vision Bella... et tant que j'étais seul, je ne pensais pas m'habituer à cette idée qu'un jour je pourrai avoir ça. Avec toi." Il caressa le dos du bébé, son sourire était tendre et étonné.

Timide, Bella tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son cou. L'idée lui semblait encore surréaliste. La maternité n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait envisagée avant de se retrouver mariée à Edward et ici sur la piste, il était difficile d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait leur vie normale. Sa vie d'avant semblait être un rêve lointain et sa vie à venir était un gros point d'interrogation. Après tout, Edward était sur la piste depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quoi ressemblerait leur vie, à quoi s'attendre.

Aussi liée qu'elle était à bébé Jacob, Bella s'habituait à l'idée que peu importe à quoi ressemblerait le reste de leurs vies, cela en ferait partie. Un jour elle aurait leur enfant entre ses bras.

"Un jour." Elle enleva les cheveux de devant ses yeux. Ils devenaient longs. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement débraillés et sales. Comme Edward le lui avait dit des mois plus tôt même Carlisle avait une barbe hirsute et des cheveux en bataille. "Un jour nous aurons quatre murs et une baignoire pour nous. Oh Edward. Aurons-nous une baignoire ?"

"Si nous n'en avons pas encore, nous en aurons une. Une véritable baignoire fixe. C'est ce que tu veux ?"

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui. "Ça ressemble au paradis."

"Tu es facile à contenter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bella fit un bruit d'acceptation, contente de se reposer contre lui pendant quelques minutes de plus avant qu'ils ne reprennent la piste. Edward était silencieux et Bella avait mal lu sa posture tendue. Elle s'habituait à ce que son mari soit toujours inquiet. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ici où ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que leurs provisions dureraien t assez longtemps pour les amener là où ils allaient, il y avait toujours de quoi s'inquiéter. Cependant il s'agissait d'autre chose.

"Bella ?"

"Hein ?"

"Comprendrais-tu si je devais te laisser avec ton père pour l'hiver ?"

Un éclair de choc parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Bella et elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient prudents, la suppliant de comprendre. "Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-elle. "Où seras-tu ?"

"Il y a encore un trajet de cinq jours entre où habite ton père et où je suis installé." Il parlait lentement comme pour lui donner le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il disait. "Cela fait environ trois ans que je n'ai pas vu ma maison. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. De plus le métayer qui s'occupe de la terre pour moi en ce moment, a emménagé avec sa famille.

"D'après ce que je pense nous aurons peut-être deux mois avant que l'hiver ne commence vraiment, en supposant que cela ne se produise pas plus tôt cette année - comme la dernière fois. Je peux faire des améliorations pour en faire une maison habitable dans ce laps de temps."

"Oui je comprends. Par contre pourquoi me laisser avec mon père pour l'hiver ?"

Il y avait un soupçon d'exaspération dans son ton et son expression quand il la regarda à nouveau. "Bella," dit-il comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

La plupart du temps Bella était heureuse et fière d'être avec Edward. Quelquefois cependant il lui semblait encore qu'elle ne savait pas comment être une épouse. La sagesse populaire était qu'elle était censée être soumise et obéissante.

Il était probable que de nombreuses femmes auraient été consternées par son comportement, remettant en question une décision prise par son mari et se disputant avec lui en plus. Mais la colère et la peur s'étaient installées dans sa gorge et elle trouva qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour garder son ton calme.

"Il est logique que tu veuilles mettre les choses en ordre, bien sûr, mais je peux t'aider."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous trouverons quand nous arriverons. Je n'ai aucune idée s'il y a un endroit habitable pour une femme."

"Quand tu dis cela, tout ce que j'entends, c'est que tu n'as aucune idée s'il y a une vie digne pour _toi_. De quoi as-tu tellement peur que tu craignes de m'emmener ?"

"Je n'ai peur de rien. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur."

"Alors il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas venir avec toi."

Leur dispute fut interrompue par l'appel "Wagon's ho !" Edward et Bella se rapprochèrent. Le silence donnait à Bella beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle était en colère. Comment osait-il essayer de la laisser derrière lui ?

"Il est probable que le métayer ait fait des améliorations," déclara Edward après quelques minutes. "Mais qui sait quoi… Il n'y a peut-être pas beaucoup de place."

Elle le fixa avec une expression acerbe. "Eh bien, miséricorde. On va peut-être devoir dormir par terre. Le Ciel sait comment je vais me débrouiller, vu que j'ai passé les cinq derniers mois de ma vie à dormir sur un lit fait de plumes…"

Cela sembla attirer son attention. Il pencha la tête, la fixant tout en continuant à avancer. Elle le regarda. "Tu es en forme, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Edward.

"C'est un euphémisme si j'en ai jamais entendu un."

"Pourquoi es-tu _autant _en colère ? Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas l'idée mais tu es en colère contre moi."

"Bien sûr que je suis en colère contre toi !" commença Bella lorsque le bébé dans l'écharpe s'agita et gémit à cause de son cri.

Elle souffla et le berça dans ses bras, prenant de grandes respirations afin d'être plus calme quand elle recommença à parler. "Ne m'as-tu pas promis que tu ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur ? Pourtant, te voilà, prévoyant de me laisser à nouveau me poser des questions et m'inquiéter, me réveiller sans toi."

"Oh. Chérie, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !"

"Non, je suppose que ça ne l'est pas. Avant tu étais parti un jour tout au plus. Maintenant, tu parles de mois. Des mois, Edward, alors que je dois penser à tout ce qui peux t'arriver…"

"Il ne m'arrivera rien. Chérie, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je serais à cinq jours de toi. Il y a des gens autour. Des colons avec des provisions. Tu saurais exactement où je suis."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi."

Il fit un petit grognement. "Bella, en ce moment, je ne t'ai pas donné ce que tu méritais. Tu méritais d'être courtisée correctement. Ton père aurait dû me donner la permission de te faire la cour parce que j'aurais gagné ce droit à ses yeux, parce que j'ai été un tant soit peu assez bien pour toi.

"Tu méritais d'être adorée et gâtée par autant de cadeaux que possible. Et puis, tu aurais dû avoir un mariage extravagant. Ce sont toutes les choses que je ne t'ai déjà pas données. Un homme ne devrait pas amener sa femme dans une maison en ruine. Je ne peux pas te donner cette seule chose ?"

Bella était calme. Pour elle, l'idée était ridicule. Elle comprenait très bien les circonstances de leur mariage et elle ne l'aurait jamais blâmé pour les étapes qu'ils avaient manquées. Plus que cela, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être gâtée et n'aurait peut-être pas aimé être le centre d'attention d'un mariage extravagant comme celui de Rosalie.

Cependant, elle avait vu assez d'hommes en ville et comment ils se gonflaient de fierté lorsque leur épouse avaient les plus jolies robes et les maisons les plus modernes. Elle avait entendu Emmett grogner de l'insatisfaction d'avoir dû amener sa femme chez son père, alors que cela aurait été stupide d'acheter une maison à son nom alors qu'ils envisageaient déjà de s'installer dans l'Ouest.

Edward pensait qu'il la laissait tomber en tant que mari parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui fournir ces subtilités. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il réalise qu'il la rendait heureuse et elle n'avait pas de doute qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Mais pouvait-elle lui donner cette petite satisfaction au prix qu'il demandait ?

Alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ses pensées, il avait commencé à s'éloigner, comme s'il lui donnait de l'espace. Il se morfondait. Elle le voyait à la façon dont ses sourcils étaient reliés. Elle vérifia que le bébé Jacob était en sécurité et satisfait dans son écharpe avant d'aller vers Edward pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"Je comprends pourquoi c'est important pour toi," déclara-t-elle. "Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu as vu ce périple, cette piste s'achever. Tu sais où tu vas et tu sais qu'il y a une vie après ça." Elle fit un geste autour d'eux.

"Ce à quoi je m'accroche en ce moment, c'est que ce voyage soit presque terminé. Encore quelques semaines. Un mois de plus, peut-être, et nous pourrons nous arrêter. Ce que tu me demande c'est de ne pas laisser ce périple s'achever. Parce que ce ne sera pas le cas pour moi. Pas si tu es toujours en train d'errer. Pas si je ne peux pas voir de mes propres yeux que tu es en sécurité, au chaud et nourri."

Puis ce fut son tour de se taire. Elle lui laissa le même espace pour réfléchir mais elle garda sa main dans la sienne, en espérant qu'il comprendrait. Beaucoup lui disaient que ce n'était pas son rôle de lui demander cela et elle savait qu'il y avait toutes les chances qu'il écarte complètement ses sentiments.

Après tout, il l'avait fait avec Maggie, non pas par cruauté bien sûr mais parce qu'il lui incombait de faire les bons choix pour leur famille.

Après plusieurs minutes, il soupira. "Et pourtant, si je partais tout de suite chez moi et que je t'emmenais avec moi, je t'éloignerais du père que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années."

Le cœur de Bella prit une tournure douloureuse. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus il était difficile de ne pas penser à quel point son père lui manquait. Bien qu'elle ait été effrayée par la pénible perspective de tant de mois de marche dans le monde sauvage, elle aurait bravé n'importe quoi pour retourner auprès de son père.

"Ne pourrais-tu pas rester avec nous pendant un certain temps ? " demanda Bella à voix basse. "Peut-être que si tu restais jusqu'au printemps, ça ne serait pas aussi mauvais."

A cela, il sourit. "Rester ? Tu veux dire dans la maison de ton père ? Tu penses que je suis plus en sécurité là-bas."

Elle se tenait la tête droite. Elle en avait assez de sentir qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal et honteux. Elle aimait cet homme, et son père saurait qu'elle était fière d'être sa femme.

"Tu resterais avec moi dans la chambre où je suis censée vivre, bien sûr. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal mais ce serait juste pour l'hiver. Et puis si tu ne voulais toujours pas que je vienne avec toi au printemps, je comprendrais."

De nouveau, ils se turent mais au bout d'un moment, il la tira près de lui pour la serrer rapidement.

"Voici ce que je te promets. J'attendrai d'avoir parlé à ton père avant de prendre une décision. S'il... me permet de rester, je peux faire un déplacement sur ma propre terre, un voyage rapide et je reviens tout de suite. Au moins, je saurai ce qui doit être fait."

Bella lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Merci."

Edward grogna mais il fit courir sa main de haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale pendant un bref instant avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour pouvoir garder leur rythme. "Tout ceci est peut-être un point discutable. Ton père pourrait bien me tirer dessus et ce sera la fin de tout cela."


	22. Bon Anniversaire

.

**\- 22 -**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE**

Le soir du douze septembre, Edward dormit difficilement. Il se souvint de la sensation qui rampait juste sous sa peau. C'était une anxiété vertigineuse qui le rendait nerveux, nerveux mais excité. Et stupide. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi stupide depuis un certain temps peut-être depuis qu'il avait été un écolier faisant de grands yeux énamourés à une écolière. Là encore sa femme n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que ces écolières alors il supposait que c'était approprié.

C'était encore un bon moment avant l'aube quand Edward ne put plus supporter. Il resserra ses bras autour de Bella et fit passer ses cheveux en arrière pour déposer des baisers contre son cou. Il chuchota son nom essayant de la réveiller et laissa ses mains dériver le long de son corps avec des coups innocents.

Elle soupira. "Hmmm ?" demanda-t-elle pas encore réveillée.

"Bella. Réveille-toi, amour. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez."

Elle grogna et se blottit contre lui, ses respirations calmes revenant tout de suite.

Edward rigola, à la fois aux adorables bruits qu'elle faisait dans son sommeil et aussi de lui-même. C'était idiot. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu suffisamment se reposer ces derniers jours. Il devrait la laisser dormir parce qu'aujourd'hui serait quoi qu'il en soit à nouveau une longue et pénible journée.

Pourtant il avait prévu ça depuis trois semaines. Il avait hâte de se lever et de s'éloigner du camp avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se réveille.

Il s'assit, repérant les bottes de Bella et les passa à ses pieds bien qu'elle dorme encore. Elle fit des bruits mécontents et sa jambe se contracta comme si elle avait l'intention de l'enlever mais il mit tout de même l'autre. Elle se réveilla quand il la souleva dans ses bras. Son souffle sortit comme un halètement surpris et elle s'accrocha à lui, de toute évidence déséquilibrée.

"Chut." Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le côté de sa tête. "Je te tiens. Pas besoin de te réveiller complètement. Tu pourras dormir en selle."

"Selle ?" Le mot sortit brouillé par le sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux, les paupières lourdes et les yeux flous.

Ils atteignirent Norma. Bella était surprise alors qu'il la montait en selle mais elle l'attrapa et balança sa jambe de l'autre côté du cheval pour se stabiliser. Elle regarda de lui vers le camp et à sa famille encore encore endormie. "Où allons-nous ? Que faisons-nous ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Edward se leva sur la selle devant elle. "Mets tes bras autour de moi et appuie-toi contre moi. Dors. Je vais m'occuper de toi."

C'était suffisant pour Bella. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son dos, se rendormant en quelques minutes. Edward se demanda si la confiance absolue que cette femme lui accordait ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Alors qu'ils progressaient, Edward découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

L'heure suivante fut parmi les plus paisibles et les plus heureuses qu'Edward ait vécu depuis au moins dix ans. L'air du matin était revigorant et frais. Ils étaient loin de la piste et de l'odeur des humains et des animaux partageant le même espace La terre était paisible, les oiseaux gazouillaient et les insectes bourdonnaient. Bella était un poids chaud contre son dos.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination quand Bella se réveilla complètement. Elle inspira brusquement et leva la tête de son dos. "Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous venons tout juste d'éviter la corvée de trouver de la nourriture c'est tout."

La situation concernant la nourriture devenait problématique. Il n'était qu'à quelques semaines de leur destination à ce moment-là mais leurs réserves étaient aux mieux rares. Pour compléter leurs maigres portions de riz et de biscuits, chaque jour l'un des membres de l'équipe de James prenait le cheval et passait la moitié de la journée à chasser ou à pêcher. Avec le cheval ils pouvaient regagner la piste sans être laissés en arrière.

Bien sûr Edward n'avait jamais participé. James disait que c'était parce que sa femme était insupportable et risquait de leur causer plus de problèmes. Edward supposa que ce n'était pas faux mais il avait dû travailler très dur pour ne pas mettre son poing dans les dents de son patron à cause de ce que ça lui faisait ressentir.

"_Nous _avons échappé à la corvée ?" demanda Bella et la pointe d'amusement dans son ton lui dit qu'elle avait compris qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose.

"Bien sûr. Si je me souviens bien tu es douée pour la pêche."

"Alors James est d'accord avec ça ?"

Les lèvres d'Edward se contractèrent. "Eh bien non. Il a dit qu'il me laisserait faire ça quand il serait mort mais je suis passé par-dessus ça et j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de Carlisle de prendre Norma."

Elle bâilla posant sa tête sur son épaule. "C'est pourquoi je suppose que nous avons dû partir avant l'aube."

"Eh bien, en partie."

"Et l'autre ?"

Il ralentit le cheval pour descendre et la conduisit vers les rochers, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait pris l'année précédente pour trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait. "Tu vas devoir attendre et voir," dit-il à sa femme.

Pour une fois elle ne discuta pas. Elle regarda autour d'eux alors qu'il avançait le cheval, essayant probablement de faire en sorte que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière d'avant l'aube.

Ils errèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne trouve l'espace ouvert qu'il cherchait. Ils avaient franchi une colline et étaient soudainement en vue de Clear Lake. L'herbe autour d'eux était haute et humide de rosée. Edward aida Bella à descendre du cheval et étendre la couverture qu'il avait apportée.

"Assieds-toi avec moi une minute. Nous avons encore du temps avant de nous occuper de nos affaires." Il s'installa contre l'arbre, lui ouvrant les bras et elle vint facilement. Ils se reposèrent, son dos contre son torse, tous deux satisfaits du silence pour le moment.

En quelques minutes, Bella eut le souffle coupé. Le soleil avait finalement passé l'horizon et la vue de l'aube se levant sur les eaux du lac était magnifique. "C'est beau."

"Et pourtant ça fait pâle figure par rapport à toi." Il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Il y a tellement de beauté dans ce pays que nous traversons mais nous n'avons eu que rarement l'occasion d'en profiter. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je voulais que tu l'aies ce matin."

Alors qu'il prononçait les mots, son plan sembla soudainement un cadeau d'anniversaire très stupide et inapproprié. "Je me rattraperai, je le jure. L'année prochaine pour ton vingtième anniversaire ou peut-être même à Noël. Je me rattraperai."

"Silence." Elle enlaça leurs doigts et tourna la tête pour embrasser le dessous de son menton. "S'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, je suis sûre que je peux espérer de nombreuses années de cadeaux ridicules de ta part. Je te le dis ici et maintenant, bien que je sois certaine que tu n'entendes pas, ceci me suffit. Être ici avec toi est suffisant."

Il soupira et frotta la peau derrière son oreille avec le bout de son nez. "Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu mérites tellement plus mais je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse ici avec moi."

Pendant un moment, ils oublièrent le lever du soleil, perdus l'un dans l'autre. La façon dont elle frottait sa main de son genou jusqu'à sa cuisse, le mouvement distrait alors qu'il s'embrassaient envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains erraient aussi, caressant son corps au hasard.

Bientôt, cependant , il dut arrêter. Déjà ses pensées étaient floues, tourbillonnant dans la luxure. Il ne voulait rien de plus que la sentir à nouveau sous lui. Mais quand il essaya de s'écarter, elle attrapa le côté de sa joue, gardant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle souffla son nom dans sa bouche et il était vaincu.

Après tout ils ne seraient sur la piste que quelques semaines. C'était sûrement de la survie. A moins qu'il ne lui ai fait un enfant quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il ne le sache pas. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas empirer les choses en couchant avec elle maintenant.

Il n'avait jamais l'impression de penser rationnellement quand il embrassait sa belle femme donc cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre de se retrouver à l'horizontale sur la couverture dans l'herbe douce. Il déplaça ses lèvres sur sa joue et sa gorge. "Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t il parce qu'une partie de lui pensait qu'il devait être odieux de la prendre comme ça en plein air.

"Oui," murmura-t-elle en haletant, ses mains caressant son dos.

"Espiègle," la taquina-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez. Il l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça. Elle n'était pas une fille délicate et raffinée, c'était sûr.

Mais précieuse, pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur son côté.

Ce qu'il voulait c'était passer des heures à embrasser, lécher et mordiller chaque centimètre de son corps. Ces longues semaines il avait rejoué le souvenir d'être avec elle, les sons de son plaisir, encore et encore. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il doutait de pouvoir l'amener à la libération comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. L'air était trop frais et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'elle tombe malade. Il remonta sa jupe, murmurant des promesses à quel point il le ferait bientôt pour ès bientôt.

Ils étaient presque chez eux.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et elle tira, amenant sa bouche à la sienne.

Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Son corps ne se sentait pas capable de le gérer. Il n'avait pas de mots pour l'exprimer. Au lieu de cela il essaya de le montrer dans la façon dont il se déplaçait en elle, avec elle. Il l'embrassa lentement, bougeant sa langue au rythme de la poussée de ses hanches. Leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs constituaient leur propre langage et d'une certaine manière, tout était là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il resta allongé, la tête appuyée sur son sein tandis que ses doigts parcouraient l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux. La brise mordit ses fesses et il frissonna. Elle lui frotta les bras pour le réchauffer et il rit, levant la tête pour picorer son visage de baisers.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, frottant sa joue tendrement.

Elle fit un signe de tête, pressant son pouce sur son menton, grattant sa barbe broussailleuse. Ses joues rougirent et son regard devint timide. "C'était une belle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à... ça."

Il roula des yeux. "Comme d'habitude, ma sorcière dévergondée, ce n'était pas mon intention. Notre mariage peut ne pas marcher. Il est dangereux d'être seul avec toi."

Ses joues s'enflammèrent mais elle avait l'air contente. "Pourquoi cela ferait-il échouer notre mariage ?"

Il enfonça son nez dans le cou, la grattant avec sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle glousse et serre ses cheveux. "Comment vais-je subvenir à tes besoins si je ne peux pas quitter ton lit ?" se mit-il à gronder près de l'oreille.

Elle haleta et se tortilla sous lui et Edward avala un gémissement. Oui, sa Bella était de loin trop irrésistible et s'il ne les démêlait pas maintenant, il passerait toute la journée à lui faire l'amour. Il se mit à genoux et la tira avec lui. "Allez. On a du travail !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu froissés mais par ailleurs décents, ils étaient descendus au bord de l'eau. Ils avaient chacun une perche et trouvèrent assez facilement des vers et des insectes. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant, discutant.

"Emmett et Rosalie parlent d'aller à Oregon City l'année prochaine," dit Bella, en reposant la tête sur son épaule.

Edward grogna. "Il y a encore du temps pour que quelque chose se passe. Il était intrigué par toutes les discussions sur l'or qu'ils ont trouvé en Californie aussi".

"C'est encore pire."

Il la regarda, surpris de voir ses sourcils levés de consternation. Il frôla sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être désinvolte."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, regardant l'eau. "On ne les reverra plus jamais."

"Je ne dirais pas ça."

Ils furent interrompus par un coup sur sa ligne. Elle ramena un poisson-chat assez gros pour avoir besoin de son aide pour le remonter.

Edward laissa échapper un cri quand la chose se mit à tournoyer sur la plage. Il attrapa Bella par la taille, en la faisant tourner. "Ma chérie, tu es brillante. Ce poisson, là, doit faire environ dix sept kilos." Il siffla. "Ton père serait fier."

Elle sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même mais cela ne dura pas longtemps et vite elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau. "Comment penses-tu que nous reverrons Emmett, Rosalie et le bébé ? Sans un autre voyage comme ça ?" Elle fit un geste autour d'eux et frissonna. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus jamais voyager à nouveau. Comment pourraient-ils vouloir repartir ? Et si tôt ?"

Il se pencha et lui prit la main. "C'est ce qu'ils pensent être le mieux pour leur famille."

"Leur famille est ici."

Edward posa sa ligne pour pouvoir passer son bras autour d'elle. Son épaule était tendue mais elle se détendit assez rapidement. "Je suis désolé. Je suis puéril, je sais. C'est juste que..."

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il lui frotta l'épaule et lui embrassa la joue. "C'est juste quoi ?"

Elle le regarda. "Nous sommes si proches maintenant. Encore quelques semaines, et nous serons tous à la maison en sécurité. Tous ensemble. J'ai peur de tout ce qui pourrait encore aller mal."

Il voulait tout lui donner. Il lui aurait donné n'importe quoi. Mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre. Après tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, elle ne le croirait pas s'il promettait que rien n'arriverait.

Bella expira en colère. "De plus, Carlisle n'est plus vraiment jeune. Comment va-t-il travailler la terre ? Il est médecin. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours été."

"Il est probable que Vera restera chez Carlisle et Esmée, à moins qu'elle ne trouve un mari pour s'occuper d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Peter et Henry deviennent de jeunes gens plus que capables d'aider Carlisle à travailler sa terre. Et je doute sincèrement que Jasper et Alice s'installent très loin." Il inclina sa tête. "Et Carlisle a plus d'argent que je n'en ai jamais eu. Il est probable qu'il engagera des mains pour l'aider."

Elle le regarda d'un air ébahi. "Je veux être en colère. Tu permets ?"

Edward sourit. "C'est ton anniversaire. On peut faire ce que tu veux."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Edward avait attrapé deux poissons bien plus petits. Il fit un feu pour un petit-déjeuner tardif ou un déjeuner précoce.

"Edward ?" dit Bella entre deux bouchées.

"Hmm ?"

"C'est quoi l'expédition Donner* ?"

Edward s'étouffa avec son poisson. "Où diable as-tu entendu cela..." Il secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Bien sûr que les gens sont nerveux à propos de ça."

"J'ai entendu James dire à Victor que si on avait d'autres problèmes, on finirait comme eux."

"On ne le fera pas. C'est complètement ridicule. Nous sommes trop proches de là où nous allons pour finir comme eux."

"Comment ont-ils fini ?"

Edward passa la main sur ses yeux. " Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça."

"Dis-le-moi quand même."

"Si têtue..." Il soupira. "C'est arrivé l'année dernière. Ils ont pris une nouvelle route et tout est allé de travers. Il y a eu des chutes de neige précoces et ils se sont retrouvés bloqués dans les montagnes. Il y avait quatre-vingt-sept membres dans leur convoi. Quarante-huit ont survécu."

Bella se tut, digérant cela. "James a dit qu'il voulait peut-être..." Elle le regarda furtivement.

"Il voulait un morceau. De moi ou d'Alice. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne façon de l'obtenir."

La fureur brûlait dans les veines d'Edward. "_Filsdepute_. Je vais le tuer."

"S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?"

Edward étudia le dernier morceau de poisson carbonisé sur son bâton et l'appuya contre un rocher. "Ils ont manqué de nourriture en plein hiver," dit-il lentement en la regardant. "Et certains membres du convoi étaient déjà morts..."

Il vit le moment de prise de conscience s'installer. Elle a fait tomber le poisson. "Oh."

Il était sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras quand il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil.

Il se leva d'un bond, l'entrainant avec lui et la mettant derrière lui.

Ils avaient été seuls toute la matinée mais soudain il y avait trop de monde dans la clairière. Trois hommes très grands, à l'allure très intimidante. Des Indiens. Ils les regardaient fixement. Edward entendit Bella haleter et la sentit serrer sa chemise dans ses poings.

"Bella." Il garda les yeux sur eux et son ton calme. "Reste derrière moi. On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Reste calme." Il déglutit fort. "Et s'il arrive quelque chose, cours vers le cheval. File d'ici. Tu comprends ?"

Il sentit son emprise se resserrer et il savait sans aucun doute qu'elle n'irait nulle part si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il savait également les relations entre les colons et la population autochtone dans cette zone étaient pour le moins tendues. Tendues à la limite de la violence, surtout s'il s'agissait des Modoc. Son estomac se tordit.

Les hommes n'avaient toujours pas bougé, bien que l'un d'entre eux ait maintenant un sourire. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur Edward mais sur Bella. Edward parvenait à peine à maîtriser sa rage. Il prit une profonde respiration et se mit volontairement sur le côté, tout en gardant Bella derrière lui, pour attirer l'attention de l'homme.

Il leva les mains dans un geste pacifique. "Je ne suis pas ici pour vous causer des ennuis. Regardez. Tout ce que j'ai sur moi est un bâton. Mon arme est près du cheval."

Ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était évident à la vue de leur visage impassible. Celui qui souriait fit un pas en avant et Edward dut se démener pour tenir bon. Il dit quelque chose et Edward secoua sa tête. "Tu sais que je ne comprends pas."

Le sourire de l'homme souriant s'élargit. Il fit un geste à Bella et dit autre chose.

Edward rétrécit les yeux et se redressa, élevant ses épaules, prêt à se battre.

Les deux autres rirent. L'homme souriant fit un nouveau geste à Bella puis à Edward. Il lia ses doigts et sourcilla.

Edward y réfléchit mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait faire mal. Il tendit la main derrière lui pour prendre celle de Bella et la tirée de derrière lui. Elle s'accrocha à lui mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, il pouvait voir que son regard était fixe, dur.

L'homme souriant la regardait à nouveau, comme s'il était amusé. Il tendit les mains dans un geste comme l'avait fait Edward. Puis,lentement il fouilla dans un sac qu'il tenait. Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à un collier et le tendit à Edward. Edward cligna des yeux, confus.

Les autres hommes se regardèrent, en disant quelques mots. Le petit sourire s'était transformé en un vrai sourire. L'homme fit un geste avec le collier et désigna Bella. Il fit un geste sur son ventre, faisant un arc comme si son ventre était gonflé. Il désigna de nouveau Bella et secoua le collier.

"Edward ?" dit Bella doucement. Elle lui serrait la main assez fort pour que ça fasse mal mais il était sûr qu'elle pourrait dire la même chose.

"Je... je pense qu'il essaie de faire du commerce avec moi." Il éclata d'un rire incrédule. "Et si je n'ai pas tort, c'est un charme de fertilité."

Il y a eu quelques secondes de silence. Puis Bella gloussa. Elle appuya son front sur son bras.

Edward se détendit et leva les yeux vers les trois hommes.

"D'accord. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de... ça." Il éclaircit sa gorge, relâchant sa prise sur la main de Bella et faisant un pas prudent sur le côté. "Vous avez autre chose ?"

…

*L'**expédition Donner** (_Donner Party_ en anglais) est le nom donné à un groupe de 87 pionniers américains en route pour la Californie, pendant la « Fièvre de l'Ouest » des années 1840.

Bloqués par la neige dans la Sierra Nevada au cours de l'hiver 1846-1847, 36 membres ont péri de famine et de maladie. Certains des survivants ont recouru au cannibalisme. En tout, seuls 47 membres des familles terminèrent leur traversée de l'Ouest (source Wikipedia )


	23. Hello ?

.

**\- 23 -**

**HELLO ?**

Ils rattrapèrent le convoi au moment où le repas de midi se terminait. Edward baissa la tête, appuyant un baiser subtil sur la joue de Bella avant de descendre du cheval et de se tourner pour l'aider à faire de même. Il la garda dans ses bras un battement plus longtemps que nécessaire, réticent à faire éclater la bulle singulière dans laquelle ils étaient depuis avant l'aube.

"Bella." Alice se précipita vers eux avec un sourire heureux et enveloppa Bella dans une éteinte. "Bon anniversaire."

"Merci Alice."

"Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Alice tendit la main pour toucher le pendentif du collier qui pendait maintenant autour du cou de Bella.

"Oh Edward l'a troqué contre sa montre à gousset." Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward rencontrant brièvement ses yeux avec un sourire tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. "Même si je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas."

Edward fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête face à son entêtement. Elle aimait ce collier. Il savait qu'elle le savait mais elle était troublée par l'idée qu'il avait troqué le peu qu'il avait et que ce n'était pas nécessaire de le lui donner. "J'ai eu la chance d'offrir un cadeau à ma magnifique femme alors je l'ai saisie. Tu me pardonneras au final."

"Oui je vais te pardonner mais je t'ai dit que j'étais parfaitement satisfaite de ce que tu m'avais donné auparavant."

Alice passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Bella. "Dis-moi sœur," dit-elle à voix basse pour que seuls Edward et Bella puissent entendre. "Qu'est-ce que ton mari t'a donné avant... que tu ne puisses pas ramener entre tes mains ?"

"_Alice!" _ siffla Bella et Edward lutta pour ne pas rire. Alice, il en était venu à comprendre, pouvait ressembler à une femme sophistiquée et de haute naissance mais elle avait le langage des gamins des rues.

Bella se laissa entraîner par son amie et Edward alla stocker les prises du jours pour qu'elles puissent être cuites pour le repas du soir. Ce soir leurs estomacs seraient bien remplis.

Au moment où le convoi s'apprêtait à partir James apparut aux côté d'Edward. "Tu es un sacré fou, tu le sais ça ?"

Instantanément la bonne humeur d'Edward s'évanouit en se souvenant ce que Bella avait dit avoir entendu.

James était inconscient du changement d'humeur. "Ta petite femme se réjouit-elle de la babiole que tu as échangée ? C'est bien pour vous d'avoir trouvé des peaux rouges dans ce coin qui préfèrent échanger que nous piller. Mais tout ce qu'il va se passer c'est que certains des autres vont vouloir leurs bijoux indigènes et ils vont se faire massacrer."

Toutes choses bien considérées, c'était un bon argument mais Edward n'était pas en mode d'écouter. Il recula et envoya son poing dans le visage de son chef qui tomba sur le cul, Edward le domina les poings serrés. "Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de menaces plus immédiates."

"Tu as perdu la tête ?" James se releva face à Edward. "Non, et je n'ai même pas à répondre à cette question. Tu es complètement à l'ouest depuis que tu as trempé ta…"

Edward fit un pas en avant, forçant James à reculer. "Assez James. Je sais de première main que tu n'as aucun respect pour les familles qui te paient mais tu respecteras nos femmes. Est-ce que tu réalises que Bella t'a entendu toi et tes commentaires crus? Tu as de la chance que je ne dise pas à Jasper ce que tu as dit concernant sa femme."

James plissa les yeux et repoussa Edward. "Bon sang c'est de ça que tu parles ? C'est une petite bêtise et tu es un putain d'hypocrite en plus. Au début de ce voyage tu étais l'un des nôtres."

"Je n'ai jamais été comme toi."

"Ouais, regarde-toi tout grand et puissant. Je ne suis jamais allé après cette petite fille. Mais c'est ton oeuvre à toi, sale con alors ne me regarde pas. Tu es tellement pris par tes conneries territoriales, tu n'écoutes pas un putain de mot de ce que je dis. Tu vas faire tuer quelqu'un du convoi."

"Oh ça va. Je ne suis pas allé chercher les indiens pour faire du troc. Ils nous ont trouvé. J'ai fait cet échange pour rester correct avec eux. J'en parlerais aux autres pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas de folles idées."

James grommela et ajusta sa veste puis ils se remirent à marcher. "Nous devons être prudents. Nous allons faire des équipes de garde et cela t'inclut, homme marié ou pas. Tu peux t'arracher à ta petite femme pour faire ton putain de travail ? Laurent, Victor et moi avons au moins autant besoin d'un peu de sommeil que toi."

"De ce point de vue là tu n'auras aucun problème avec moi. J'ai plus de raison que toi de vouloir protéger cette famille."

"Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, c'est mon gagne-pain après tout."

Plus tard dans la soirée lorsque la famille s'était installée pour dormir - Edward qui avait hérité du deuxième tour de quart - tenait Bella en sécurité dans ses bras.

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il y ait un danger à cause des Indiens ?" demanda Bella.

Il soupira. Il détestait rallonger la déjà longue liste de choses qui pourraient aller mal sur la piste. "Je ne peux pas dire que je les blâme d'être en colère. Cette piste que nous empruntons est nouvelle. Les tribus qui n'ont pas côtoyé les colons les voient passer maintenant chaque année. Il y a des malentendus des deux côtés et il y a eu des troubles des deux côtés."

"C'est drôle non ?" Elle posa sa main sur son torse et sa tête sur son épaule. "Pour nous c'est une terre sauvage, peu peuplée. C'est quelque chose que nous devons endurer pour arriver là où nous voulons aller mais pour eux c'est là où ils vivent."

"Oui et nous prenons plus de leur terre chaque jour." Il lui caressa lentement le dos de haut en bas. "Mais de l'autre côté c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ne jamais revoir Emmett et Rosalie. Crois-moi chaque année je fais ce voyage, l'ouest a vu de grands changements. Il y aura des trains et des ville avant même que tu t'en aperçoives. Un jour nous pourrons aller partout avec nos enfants et leur raconter comment c'était quand il nous a fallu des semaine pour arriver où est notre maison."

"Notre maison. Imagine cela..." Il souleva son menton pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. "Oh mon amour. Je le fais. Chaque nuit. Je le fais."

**Oo FH oO**

Les trois semaines suivantes furent les plus longues de la vie de Bella.

Ils avaient traversé des sections de piste beaucoup plus difficiles où les jours semblaient s'étirer comme des semaines mais être si près de la fin équivalait à de la torture.

"Cela n'a pas de sens," dit Bella aux autres femmes alors qu'elles étaient assises ensemble pour préparer le repas. "Nous avons dépassé le point le plus dangereux."

Elle tenait une des pommes de terre en l'air. De petites fermes commençaient à parsemer le paysage et elles avaient acheté les pommes de terre fraîches ce matin-là.

"Nous ne mourrons pas de faim. Même si nous étions bloqués, nous pouvons être secourus facilement même si l'hiver arrive tôt. Nous avons traversé la rivière Klamath il y a une semaine et c'était la dernière à traverser. Pourquoi suis-je si nerveuse ?"

Rosalie se rassit et prit bébé Jacob qui commençait à s'agiter. "Eh bien, les montagnes Siskiyou ne sont pas aussi difficiles que les Rocheuses mais elles ne sont pas faciles non plus. Je suppose que chacun d'entre nous pourrait chuter à flanc de montagne si nous ne sommes pas prudents."

"Tais-toi maintenant, Rosalie !" réprimanda Esmée. "Pas besoin de tenter le destin."

"Ce n'est pas un grand mystère pourquoi tu es si anxieuse..." dit Alice. "Tu reverras ton père dans une semaine, Bella."

A ce moment, les mains de Bella hésitèrent dans leur tâche et son cœur s'accéléra. Le désir qu'elle ressentait de voir son père était presque plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Une semaine, c'était trop long.

Mais c'était aussi trop court.

Le lendemain, Carlisle resta à ses côtés. Bella fut surprise. Les choses avaient été gênantes entre eux depuis le mariage impromptu qu'il avait imposé. Il lui avait accordé une distance respectueuse et Bella n'avait pas jugé bon de la réduire.

Elle aimait toujours son père adoptif, bien sûr. Elle lui avait parlé quand il le fallait, elle avait eu peur pour lui la nuit horrible où Jacob était né et Alistair était mort. Mais elle avait été blessée. Elle était en colère mais elle était aussi une enfant qui avait perdu toute estime aux yeux de son père adoptif. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment rétablir ce lien perdu.

Carlisle soupira doucement. "Es-tu nerveuse de voir ton père ? Je sais que tu es excitée mais peut-être as-tu un peu d'appréhension ?"

Bella regarda ses bottes. Elles étaient usées à plusieurs endroits. Elle pouvait sentir des rochers pointus sous ses pieds. "Tu veux dire parce que je lui reviens en femme souillée ?"

"Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Ce n'est pas ça ?" Bella souffla un grand coup. "C'est ce qui me rend nerveuse."

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant quelques temps avant que Carlisle ne reprenne la parole. "Être père n'est pas une chose facile. On fait de notre mieux pour bien élever nos enfants. C'est l'espoir de tout père d'élever ses fils pour être le genre d'homme que d'autres pères choisiraient pour leurs filles. Et c'est l'espoir de chaque père qu'il choisira pour ses filles des maris qui s'occuperont d'elles et les soutiendront de la manière qu'elles méritent. C'est le devoir de tout père d'assurer le bonheur de sa fille et ce n'est pas une tâche que je prends à la légère.

Je dois admettre que je suis nerveux de voir ton père aussi. Je lui ai enlevé cette décision et il ne sera pas content." Carlisle s'arrêta net et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Bella pour l'arrêter aussi.

"Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi. J'aime Edward depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Il semblait être un homme bon mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr qu'il était assez bien pour toi, surtout vu la vie qu'il mène."

"Cependant, ces derniers mois ont mis fin à toute crainte que j'avais pour toi. Edward a été un bon mari et il m'a prouvé à maintes reprises que ta sécurité et ton bonheur sont primordiaux pour lui." Il offrit un sourire. "Plus que cela, le changement qu'il a fait apparaître en toi est remarquable. Le mariage te va bien, Bella."

Bella baissa la tête mais ses lèvres se relevèrent au coin. "Le mariage avec Edward," dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Oui, tout cela a mieux marché que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré." Ils se remirent à avancer.

"Ton père ne sera pas content que le choix lui ait été enlevé mais il ne sera pas trop en colère, je crois." Il fit une grimace. "Au moins, pas contre toi. Il connaît Edward de son propre voyage et il a des yeux. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour voir ce que je voie."

Il lui toucha brièvement le bras, un geste affectueux. "Il sera toujours aussi fier de toi, Bella. Je le sais parce que je le suis."

Bella s'arrêta, prise par le flot d'émotions que ces mots apportaient. Lorsque Carlisle se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée, elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort. Ses mains sur son dos étaient un réconfort qu'elle s'était refusé trop longtemps. "Merci."

Il l'embrassa sur le front. En se retirant, il lui prit le visage en coupe et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, un geste tendre qui apaisa une grande partie de l'incertitude dans le cœur de Bella.

**Oo FH oO**

"Mon Dieu. Edward, regarde !"

Edward accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa femme au sommet d'une colline. Dans la vallée en contrebas, il pouvait voir des bâtiments où une petite ville bourgeonnait dans la vaste étendue sauvage.

Bella mit son bras autour de sa taille, en s'appuyant sur lui. "As-tu déjà eu une si belle vue ?"

"Hmm. Je crois que j'ai vu mieux." Il mit sa main sous son menton, en inclinant sa tête vers le haut pour qu'elle le regarde. "Il y a tant de raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureux que ce soit mon dernier voyage sur la piste. Il y a eu beaucoup de belles vues mais aucune ne sera jamais aussi belle que lorsque tu y étais avec moi."

Son sourire s'élargit et elle inclina la tête vers le haut de façon invitante. Il prit cette invitation, se penchant pour l'embrasser et s'attarder.

Avec le piétinement constant des troupeaux, le grincement des roues des chariots et les gens, le bruit d'un cheval s'approchant d'eux était indiscernable. Edward était très occupé à embrasser sa femme comme il se doit lorsque quelque chose s'interposa entre eux. Il fut frappé à la poitrine et repoussé loin de Bella.

Edward était sur le point de protester lorsqu'il vit que la chose qui l'avait poussé était le canon d'un fusil de chasse. Un fusil de chasse qui était toujours pointé sur sa poitrine. Un fusil de chasse qui était pointé sur lui par un Charlie Swan furieux.


	24. La fin de la piste

.

**\- 24 -**

**LA FIN DE LA PISTE**

De toutes les façons que Bella avait imaginé retrouver son père, ce n'était aucune d'entre elles. Elle était perdue, pensant qu'Edward s'éloignait d'elle. Quand elle leva les yeux et vit son père, elle fut surprise et excitée. Elle le tira presque de son cheval pour le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin toute l'étendue de ce qu'il se passait.

Son père pointait un fusil sur la poitrine d'Edward.

"Papa !" cria-t-elle, en s'interposant entre eux sans plus y réfléchir.

Le résultat fut instantané. Edward poussa un cri de surprise et la poussa derrière lui. Charlie pointa son arme vers le sol. Pour ne pas être en reste il descendit de cheval, se mettant face à Edward et le forçant à reculer. "Tu t'éloignes de ma fille."

"Papa," tenta Bella. "Edward." Elle était irritée par la façon dont Edward se tenait devant elle comme si son père essayait de lui faire du mal. En fait elle était très irritée par la façon dont aucun d'eux ne lui prêtait attention, préférant plutôt se jauger.

"Monsieur, laissez-moi vous expliquer," dit Edward.

"N'explique rien. Tu t'éloignes d'elle et je pourrais envisager d'écouter tout ce que tu as à dire." Charlie fit un pas en avant. Bien qu'il tienne son fusil baissé il avait toujours l'air menaçant.

Edward se déplaça pour s'éloigner d'elle mais Bella tenait obstinément sa main, marchant avec lui. Elle leva le menton mais son cœur battait et elle voulait se recroqueviller. Elle avait décidé, il y avait des semaines, qu'elle n'aurait pas honte de son mariage. "Papa arrête. C'est mon mari et il peut-être aussi près de moi qu'il le souhaite."

Malgré la clameur des colons se déplaçant autour d'eux, du bétail et des chariots, le monde semblait trop calme alors que son père la regardait bouche bée. A ce moment-là Carlisle et les autres les rejoignirent. Lorsque Carlisle appela son nom, Charlie se retourna pour regarder l'autre homme.

"Eh bien on dirait que nous devons nous arrêter un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui…" dit James sèchement. "Je vais dire aux autres de mettre les chariots en cercle et aussi de prendre le travail d'Edward. Je pense qu'il va être occupé."

**Oo FH oO**

"C'est ridicule." Bella se précipita à quelques pas du feu où les autres femmes et elle préparaient le dîner.

Elle aurait dû être excitée. Lorsque le premier chariot était arrivé près de chez lui Charlie était parti à la recherche des Cullen et de Bella. Il avait monté plusieurs jours seul avec des provisions pour pouvoir marcher les cinq derniers jours avec Bella. Leurs estomacs seraient pleins - c'est pourquoi Jasper, Emmett et les petis garçons rôdaient par là, une expression pleine d'espoir sur leur visage. Bella aurait dû être de bonne humeur tout comme les autres.

Au lieu de ça elle commença à arpenter furieusement, regardant dans la direction où son père, son mari et Carlisle avaient disparu. "Je devrais être avec eux."

Esmée se leva et alla vers elle, l'enveloppant dans l'étreinte protectrice de ses bras. "Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter, ma chérie. Tout ira bien. Ton père est juste en colère de voir que son choix lui a été retiré."

Bella lança un regard incrédule à sa mère adoptive. "Oui. Tout le monde continue de me le dire. Il est fâché que son choix lui ait été retiré ? Ha. Eh bien il est en bonne compagnie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie... c'est de la mienne dont il est question et pour la deuxième fois je ne peux pas participer à la discussion."

"C'est le travail de ton père de faire le bon choix pour toi."

"Edward est le bon choix pour moi."

"Et il va le voir."

"Et s'il ne le voit pas ? Il ne connaît pas Edward aussi bien que moi. Aucun de vous ne le fait." Elle se ratatina sur elle-même et permit à Esmée de la serrer plus fort. "Esmée et s'il n'approuve pas ? Peut-il faire quelque chose ?"

Avant d'obtenir une réponse, Bella entendit son père l'appeler. Elle se tourna pour voir les trois hommes revenir, Charlie quelques pas devant Edward et Carlisle. Bella essaya de déchiffrer l'expression d'Edward, il ne semblait pas content mais il allait bien et son père l'avait déjà prise par la main pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Sur la défensive elle lâcha sa main. "Que se passe-t-il ?" tenta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son mari mais son père la saisit par le bras.

"Je veux parler avec toi. Seul."

Le cœur de Bella commença à accélérer et son estomac se tordit. Son père avait toujours été un homme tempéré mais maintenant il semblait furieux. Sa prise sur elle ne faisait pas mal mais ce n'était pas doux non plus. Elle avait toujours été une fille obéissante et aussi incertaine et confuse qu'elle soit ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour commencer à devenir rebelle Du moins pas avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il méritait ça, pensa-t-elle. Après tout il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait été rapidement mariée. C'était fait. Charlie devrait vivre avec ces choix qui avaient été faits sans leur accord.

Elle le laissa les éloigner. Et une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue il sembla perdre un peu de sa fureur. Il souffla longuement et s'assit sur un rocher sans la regarder. Bella ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, joignit les mains devant elle et attendit.

Quand elle pensa qu'elle pourrait se mettre à crier s'il ne disait pas quelque chose bientôt, il se mit à parler. "Bella… tu dois savoir qu'il y a des options."

La peur qui se tordait dans son estomac se transforma en glace. Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Options ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec lui."

"Papa…"

"Je sais que tu as dix-neuf ans et tu peux penser que c'est suffisamment adulte. Dieu sait que tu as toujours été plus adulte qu'il n'y paraît mais cela ne permet toujours pas à un homme de faire ce qu'il a fait. Et je comprends pourquoi Carlisle pensait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi mais il ne sait pas ce que je sais. Tu as des options ici. Les choses sont différentes. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes, de bons hommes avec de bonnes perspectives ont fait leur chemin vers l'ouest. Et pas beaucoup de femmes..." Il déglutit et enfin la regarda. "Même avec le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre tu n'aurais aucun mal à trouver un bon mari."

La gorge de Bella était serrée de peur et de fureur. "J'ai un bon mari."

"Un homme bon n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait."

"Il n'a rien fait du tout. Au moins pas ce que tu penses."

"Tu ne comprends pas ? Je veux que tu aies le choix."

"Ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu veux que j'ai _**ton**_ choix."

Charlie inclina la tête et la fixa durement. "Je veux dire ce que je dis, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ce choix pour toi. Je suis désolé que ce soit Carlisle qui l'ait fait. Beaucoup de pères pourraient penser que je suis fou mais je pense que tu aurais dû avoir ton mot à dire concernant qui tu épouses, que tu aies fait quelque chose d'imprudent ou pas."

"Et je pense ce que j'ai dit. J'ai choisi Edward. Il est mon choix. C'est mon mari et je n'ai aucun désir d'en avoir un autre. Et c'est un homme bon. Papa." Elle se cramponna à son bras, implorant. "Tu l'as connu. Tu as voyagé avec lui pendant plusieurs mois. Comment pourrais- dire qu'il n'est pas un homme bon ?"

"Facilement puisqu'il a séduit une jeune fille."

"Il ne l'a pas fait." Bella gronda doucement trop frustrée d'être embarrassée par les mots de son père. "Je sais qu'ils ne nous ont pas crus... mais il n'a fait que m'embrasser. Ce n'était pas approprié mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Personne ne nous a crus. Personne ne _m_'a cru mais c'est la vérité. Emmett a compris de travers et tout s'est passé extrêmement vite après ça. Je pense que j'ai haï Carlisle de ne pas me croire, de m'avoir forcé à faire ça, mais…"

Elle secoua le bras de son père, proche des larmes et terrifiée que quelqu'un puisse les séparer, tout comme il les avaient forcé à se marier. "Je l'aime. J'aime Edward. Ne me fais pas le quitter. Je t'en prie. S'il te plait... parce que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne le ferai pas."

"Bella." Le ton de Charlie était toujours rude mais plus calme qu'auparavant. "Silence. " Il posa sa main sur sa joue. "Chut maintenant. Il la tira vers lui pour la première fois en plus de quatre ans et Bella se retrouva enveloppée dans son étreinte.

Elle tremblait dans ses bras. Elle savait que son monde allait changer avec ce voyage et elle avait passé ces derniers mois à avoir peur de ce qu'elle pourrait perdre ici sur la piste. Ça semblait presque être trop demander que d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait : sa famille saine et sauve et Edward à ses côtés.

"S'il te plait crois-moi. C'est un homme bon," murmura-t-elle.

Son père la recula à bout de bras, l'observant un moment. "Je te crois."

Bella cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "C'est vrai ?"

"Oui et tu as raison. Je me souviens bien d'Edward quand nous avons voyagé ensemble. C'est un homme très brillant. Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois."

"Il m'a aussi sauvé la vie. Il a promis de renoncer à ce métier. Il a déjà sa propre terre."

"Oui il me l'a dit." Il prit sa joue à nouveau dans un geste tendre. "Il a été bon avec toi ? Vraiment Bella … dis-moi…"

"Il est très bon pour moi. Il est gentil et il s'inquiète probablement plus pour moi que toi."

Charlie souffla. "Sincèrement j'en doute," dit-il mais il sourit et s'éloigna d'elle. "Bella laisse-moi te regarder."

Bella baissa la tête, timide maintenant que son moment de panique était passé. Charlie la regarda et fit claquer sa langue. "Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi au début, quand je t'ai vue," dit-il. "Je t'ai à peine reconnue. Tu as grandi, Bella."

"Papa." Maintenant, sa voix se serra pour une raison bien différente. Elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de son cou et s'accrochant à lui. Elle pleura alors librement - une fille à qui son père avait terriblement manqué - et il la serra dans ses bras avec autant d'urgence.

"Tu m'as manqué, Bells. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

**Oo FH oO**

Bien qu'il n'ait pas douté une seconde de la dévotion de Bella à son égard, Edward ne put cacher son soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva en souriant. Elle courut des bras de son père, ignorant son expression mécontente, le laissant voir par lui-même que ses sentiments et ses intentions pour sa fille étaient vrais et profonds.

Charlie ne dit pas un mot à Edward.

Pendant deux jours.

Il se faufilait souvent entre Edward et Bella, tenant son cheval pour pouvoir parler à sa fille. Edward ne dit rien à ce propos. Si la froideur de son beau-père était le plus grand châtiment auquel il pouvait s'attendre, Edward s'estimerait chanceux.

Pour sa part, Bella ne montrait aucun signe de honte. Bien au contraire, elle était fière et démonstrative envers lui comme toujours. Charlie ne fit aucun effort pour la dissuader lorsqu'elle tenait sa main ou lui donnait un baiser chaste. A la fin de la journée, quand elle s'endormit aux côtés d'Edward, Charlie ne protesta pas. Il n'avait toujours pas l'air content mais il ne dit rien.

Le troisième jour, il était midi quand Charlie fit le premier pas. Il y avait un ruisseau à proximité et les poissons mordaient. Quand Edward prit congé pour aller pêcher, Charlie l'accompagna. Il ne demanda rien, il le suivit simplement. Edward ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il dise qu'il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas décidé de chasser. Il se souvenait très bien que Charlie était un excellent tireur.

Pourtant, il supposa que si son beau-père avait l'intention de lui faire payer, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il s'était noyé.

Edward fut surpris par ces pensées à moitié amusées lorsque Charlie se racla la gorge.

"Alors..." dit Charlie, comme s'il n'avait pas passé les deux jours et demi précédents à essayer de faire croire qu'Edward n'existait pas. "Quels sont tes projets ?"

C'est une conversation qu'Edward avait attendue et préparée il y a des semaines. Il parla à Charlie de ses plans pour sa maison et le compromis qu'il avait conclu avec Bella.

"Je comprendrais, bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas de moi dans votre maison," dit Edward, en gardant son ton égal. "Je trouverai quelque chose qui me permettra de voir Bella pendant l'hiver comme je le lui ai promis."

Charlie se moqua de lui. "Oh, arrête ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je ne te laissais pas entrer, elle ne ferait que te poursuivre."

"Vous lui avez manqué. Je sais qu'elle veut passer du temps avec vous."

Charlie fredonna en remerciement, regardant au-dessus de l'eau. "Eh bien, j'ai une proposition pour toi."

Edward se tourna vers son beau-père, choqué.

"Voici ce que je veux. Ne te limite pas à l'hiver, reste une année. J'aurais besoin d'une autre paire de mains et il serait bon de voir comment cela se passe avant d'essayer de soustraire ta ferme à l'homme qui a travaillé pour toi pendant toutes ces années. Cela lui donnera du temps pour régler ses affaires, j'imagine. Je garde ma fille pour un an et toi, tu gagnes l'expérience dont tu as besoin, pour que ma fille, toi et les petits-enfants que vous pourriez avoir ne finissent pas par mourir de faim dans quelques années. Ce serait peut-être un coup dur pour ta fierté mais…"

"Ce n'est pas un coup dur. Enfin..." Edward fit une grimace. "Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent. Cependant, je suis sûr que je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul. Je peux pourvoir à ses besoins, aux nôtres, maintenant." Il laissa un sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. "Et cet arrangement ferait plaisir à Bella, je pense."

Il offrit sa main à Charlie. Après un moment d'hésitation, Charlie la prit. "J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et votre fille, même si je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme tel. Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de prouver que je peux être un bon mari."

Charlie fit un signe de tête. "Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis heureux. Je me souviens de t'avoir parlé de ma fille. Je ne peux pas dire que cela soit plaisant."

Edward secoua la tête avec ferveur. "Ça n'a jamais été mon intention…"

"Je m'en rends compte. La parole de ma fille me suffit." Il inclina la tête, regardant Edward droit dans les yeux. "Et je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vous ai vus ensemble. Tu la traites bien et tu subviens aux besoins de ta famille, tu as mon soutien et ma bénédiction."

"Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, monsieur, bien sûr." Edward toussa dans sa main, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de dépasser les limites. "Je pense que ça comptera beaucoup pour Bella de l'entendre."

Charlie gloussa. "Je pense que tu as raison. De toute façon, j'ai des nouvelles à lui annoncer."

C'est lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la journée que Charlie s'assit à côté de Bella et répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Edward. Une expression ravissante lui vint au visage et elle jeta ses bras autour de son père avec joie. "Merci, papa."

Il lui tapota le dos en la regardant à la fois mal à l'aise et satisfait. "Eh bien, ce serait un peu hypocrite de ne pas le faire..." dit-il, en se frottant la nuque. "Toutes proportions gardées, je suppose que j'aimerais te demander ton soutien et ta bénédiction aussi..."

Bella lui lança un regard, perplexe. "Pour ?"

"Eh bien... Tu te souviens de ma voisine, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai écrit à son sujet. Elle a un garçon qui m'aide."

"Sue, tu as dit."

"Ouais. On dirait qu'on a pris un peu d'avance et le plus important, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle femme et que tu vas être grande sœur." Il dit la dernière partie dans une telle précipitation, qu'Edward était certain qu'il avait dû mal entendre. Mais non. Charlie était aussi rouge que Bella, qui bafouilla.

"Je... Papa, c'est... Oh !"

Il gloussa et lui fit un sourire en coin. "Oui. Le petit gars s'est certainement faufilé parmi nous. Il sera là à temps pour Noël, du moins c'est ce que pense le docteur. Je sais que c'est une surprise."

"Une bonne surprise," dit-elle.

"Ah oui ?"

Bella serra l'épaule de son père avant de se pencher dans l'étreinte d'Edward. "On dirait que ce sera une maison archi-pleine pour un temps ?"

"Pour un temps..." conclut Charlie.

**Oo FH oO**

Deux jours plus tard, le groupe s'arrêta devant la maison de Charlie.

Ils avaient réussi.

Leur voyage avait duré un peu moins de six mois et aucun d'entre eux n'était le même qu'avant de partir. Parmi eux se trouvaient une nouvelle veuve, une nouvelle mère, deux jeunes mariés et une toute nouvelle personne. Il leur manquait un patriarche et beaucoup de choses qu'ils auraient pu penser être une nécessité six mois auparavant. Leurs vêtements étaient des chiffons sales, leurs cheveux et leurs barbes étaient en pagaille et ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir besoin de tremper pendant une semaine dans une baignoire.

Ils avaient réussi.

En arrivant à la maison - une maison plus simple dans son style que celle d'où ils venaient mais beaucoup plus grande - Bella pouvait voir une jolie femme aux cheveux corbeau, au ventre visiblement gonflé et un garçon aux cheveux longs qui avait l'air d'être un grand et avoir quatorze ans, sous le porche. Quand ils virent le groupe, le garçon… le demi-frère de Bella, Seth, comme elle s'y attendait, prit le bras de sa mère pour l'aider à descendre les marches et aller vers les voyageurs fatigués.

Le ciel menaçait. Les animaux avaient à peine eu le temps d'être triés et rentrés avant que la tempête ne frappe. Puis tous les membres du groupe se tenaient sur le porche couvert ou aux fenêtres, regardant le paysage avec des yeux énormes.

Ils étaient tous secs et à l'intérieur, ils étaient au chaud malgré le temps.

Bella leva les yeux tandis qu'Edward se mettait à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche, posant un baiser sur ses articulations, en lui souriant largement.

Ils avaient réussi.


	25. Propre et coquin

.

\- **25 –**

**PROPRE ET COQUIN**

Charlie Swan n'était pas un imbécile et il était par-dessus tout un père prévenant. Bien que sa fille ait été loin de lui il s'était préparé pour assurer son avenir. Même s'il savait que beaucoup d'hommes avaient besoin d'une épouse dans l'Ouest il avait quand même pris des mesures pour s'assurer qu'elle ait une dot adéquate.

Pour Bella il avait pris une grande parcelle du terrain qu'il avait acheté et lui avait construit sa maison avec de petites cultures. Edward en vit la sagesse. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que les colons réussissent. Charlie s'assurait que sa fille serait nourrie.

Cependant comme Bella était rentrée à la maison déjà mariée, ces plans s'étaient envolés.

Ensuite il y avait le clan Cullen-Hale. Les plans étaient tous bons mais la réalité de la piste les avait durement frappés. Ils avaient initialement prévu d'aller directement de la piste vers les terres qui leur avaient été accordées. Trois parcelles de terrain espacées plus près que la terre d'Edward ne l'était de celle de Charlie mais trop éloignées par rapport à ce qu'ils voulaient.

En conséquence la petite maison de trois chambres qui devait être la dot de Bella abritait actuellement les trois couples Cullen. Vera et ses garçons étaient dans la pièce principale, Seth dans une autre, Charlie et Sue dans la chambre principale bien sûr.

Ce qui laissait Edward et Bella dans la chambre de Bella, la chambre que son père avait construite pour qu'elle vive avec lui avant qu'elle ne soit inévitablement fiancée.

Henry s'était réveillé en pleurant son père la nuit précédente, Edward l'avait entendu à travers les murs. Ces murs étaient trop fins pour tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec sa merveilleuse femme.

Pour décourager son désir Edward se détacha à contrecœur de Bella. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient rester sur place pendant un certain temps il y avait beaucoup à faire. Il avait un projet et il était assez tôt pour l'exécuter en toute intimité. Il espérait.

Edward descendit l'escalier aussi silencieusement qu'il put. La maison était calme.

Sur la terrasse arrière il y avait une baignoire. Une grande. Edward alluma un feu et il faudrait beaucoup de temps et de nombreux seaux pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude.

Quelque temps plus tard, la maison commença à prendre vie. Sue sortit sur la terrasse couverte se massant le dos avec les poings. Elle gloussa. "Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en veux. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas pris un bain chaud ?"

Il se moqua. "Jamais et ça va durer encore un peu. Celui-ci est pour Bella."

"Un homme bien." Elle leva la main, tirant le long rideau pour séparer le petit espace. "Je vais la chercher."

"Oh Madame Swan ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais y aller."

Elle gloussa. "Sue appelle-moi Sue. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Quand j'ai dit que j'allais la chercher ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais dire à mon fils d'y aller avant que l'eau ne soit froide."

La baignoire était remplie et fumante quand Bella apparut. Elle cligna des yeux dans la lumière du petit matin mais quand elle vit la vapeur s'échapper de la baignoire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Edward s'avança et lui prit la main. "Viens mon amour."

"C'est pour moi ?"

Il fit un grand sourire parce qu'elle le regardait comme s'il lui offrait une fortune. Il tira les rideaux, les coupant du reste de la maison. Cela fait il s'approcha d'elle et prit le châle de ses épaules.

"Je t'ai promis un bain et tu l'auras. Une vraie baignoire à l'intérieur. Une baignoire si grande que tu pourras y nager." Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit et la fit glisser de ses épaules. "Mais pour l'instant oui c'est pour toi."

Quand elle fut nue, il lui prit la main pour l'aider à rentrer dans la baignoire mais à la place elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura. "Viens avec moi."

Sa voix était si basse et sensuelle qu'Edward était instantanément cueilli. Comment ne pas l'être quand il pouvait sentir sa peau nue sous ses paumes ? Il avait mal tellement il la voulait.

A ce moment-là il regrettait beaucoup d'avoir dit à son beau-père qu'ils resteraient.

"Bella." Il l'embrassa parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. "Il n'y a pas assez de place dans cette baignoire pour deux."

Elle passa ses mains sur ses côtés, tirant sur l'attache de son pantalon. "C'est une grande baignoire, suffisante pour un homme adulte."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, grognant. "Et toi," il posa ses mains, prenant ses fesses "– tu es une sorcière." Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis s'éloigna d'elle. "Va dans la baignoire, l'eau va refroidir et tu es très sale."

"Tu l'es aussi."

Elle frissonna et il en eut assez de discuter. Il la souleva, ignorant son cri étonné et la posa dans la baignoire. "Laisse-moi t'aider d'abord," dit-il. "Ensuite je te rejoindrai."

Elle ferma les yeux en se repliant dans la baignoire. "Oh c'est céleste." Elle ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. "Je sais prendre un bain tu sais."

"Oui je sais." Il prit un linge, le trempa dans l'eau tiède et le fit mousser avec du savon. "Mais laisse-moi le faire quand même."

Ce n'était, pensa-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, pas la meilleure chose à faire que de garder ses mains pour lui un moment de plus. Il traça les lignes de son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement la vapeur sur son visage qui faisait surchauffer son corps même dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Quand il l'aida à se laver les cheveux Bella gémit. Cela ne fit rien pour améliorer son état d'excitation. A la place il se concentra pour démêler ses cheveux.

"Edward tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?" demanda-t-elle, inclinant la tête pour le regarder.

Il posa un tendre baiser sur son front. "Avoir une excuse pour te toucher ? Non. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me dérange."

Elle referma les yeux et il reprit sa tâche ardue de démêler et laver ses cheveux.

Quelle belle vue elle offrait avec ses mamelons dressés au-dessus de la ligne d'eau ! Et quand elle allongea une jambe hors de l'eau pour la laver il la tira presque de l'eau pour lui faire l'amour sur la terrasse.

Heureusement ou peut-être malheureusement la maison commençait à bouger. Le clan Cullen était arrivé à la maison principale pour le petit-déjeuner. Jasper et Emmett s'amusèrent tous les deux à taquiner le duo derrière le rideau. Ils rirent tous les deux quand Edward, qui n'était malheureusement pas aussi nu qu'ils s'y attendaient, tira suffisamment le rideau pour les menacer de blessures corporelles.

"Eloignez-vous de là," dit Esmée en rappelant son fils et son gendre à l'ordre. "Pour l'amour du ciel vous êtes pire que les enfants."

Secouant la tête Edward se tourna vers sa femme. Elle était debout et il se hâta de revenir à ses côtés. "Pas besoin de te presser."

Elle soupira et tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. "Bientôt il y aura du temps pour nous."

Il enroula une serviette autour d'elle mais l'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui . "J'ai encore de la poussière sur moi provenant de la centaine de kilomètres que nous avons parcourus."

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa nos nez. "Je t'avais dit de venir avec moi."

**Oo FH oO **

Au final Edward opta avec les autres hommes pour un bain dans la rivière. L'eau était assez froide pour qu'Emmett crie, à cause du choc, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par les voisins à environ huit kilomètres de là.

Flottant sur le dos et profitant de la compagnie de ses frères improbables, Edward rit.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda Jasper, lui envoyant une vague d'eau qui le fit crachoter.

Edward se redressa pour marcher dans l'eau. "Il m'est venu à l'esprit que je ne reverrai probablement jamais James ni aucun des membres de son équipe."

"Bon débarras," dit Emmett. "Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui me donnait envie de le frapper."

Et ils n'en savaient même pas la moitié.

**Oo FH oO**

Sue avait montré les animaux à Bella, comment traire une vache et ramasser les œufs au poulailler, ce genre de choses. Elles retournèrent à la maison pour trouver les hommes Cullen dans des vêtements propres qu'ils avaient achetés en ville, leur peau bronzée débarrassée de toute la crasse.

"Oh bien, Bella vient ici," dit Alice en lui apportant un petit panier rempli de ciseaux et autres rasoirs et tout un tas de choses qui laissèrent Bella perplexe. "Ton mari est remonté dans ta chambre. Il a besoin d'être rasé et coiffé comme tous les autres scélérats." Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son mari.

Bella serra le panier contre elle et fronça les sourcils regardant autour d'elle. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice avaient toutes leurs maris assis devant elles à différentes étapes de la toilette. Vera était assise sur la table avec Peter face à elle, faisant de son mieux pour enlever les nœuds de ses cheveux indisciplinés.

C'était la partie dont elle était incertaine. Sur la piste, son rôle qu'il soit fille ou femme était limité. On s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'elle prenne soin de son mari. Aurait-elle dû attendre de le rencontrer à son retour de la rivière ?" Je ne sais pas comment…"

Alice lui mit la main dans le dos et la poussa doucement. Tournant le dos aux autres, elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella. "Laisse-le te montrer. "

Alors qu'elle entrait dans leur chambre, Bella fut momentanément étourdie par la vue magnifique devant elle.

Edward se tenait au centre de la pièce, vêtu seulement de son pantalon. Il s'essuyait les cheveux et ne la vit pas entrer. Elle eut quelques instants pour l'admirer - les quelques poils sur sa large poitrine, la ligne musclée de ses abdominaux, les taches de rousseur sur ses épaules.

La sensation de désir dans le creux de son ventre semblait toute nouvelle. Son cœur battait la chamade et des frissons descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Peut-être que cette émotion n'était pas nouvelle mais plutôt naturelle. Oui, il y avait beaucoup à faire mais rien de grave. Aucune question urgente de survie ne les préoccupait.

Bella poussa la porte derrière elle et le bruit attira l'attention d'Edward. Il leva la tête et sourit en la voyant. Elle, à son tour, fut momentanément distraite à la vue de son visage.

"Oh mon Dieu. Qu'as-tu fait ?" Elle posa le panier et prit son visage entre ses mains pour évaluer les dégâts. Quelqu'un avait coupé sa barbe en laissant un fouillis disparate.

Il rit et la tint à bout de bras. "J'ai trouvé que tailler autant que je peux avec des ciseaux rend le rasage plus facile".

"Oh !" dit-elle, et bien qu'elle sache que c'était ridicule, elle se sentit idiote de ne pas l'avoir su.

Se souvenant de la suggestion d'Alice, elle passa ses doigts sur les poils rugueux de son menton. "Veux-tu m'apprendre ?"

Ses yeux étaient sombres et Bella fut alors été frappée de voir à quel point elle était proche de lui.

Inutilement proche si sa seule intention était de faire sa toilette. Il déglutit de manière audible. "T'apprendre quoi ?"

"Te raser."

Il cligna des yeux, ses yeux encore intenses tandis qu'il se retournait vers elle. L'air entre eux s'était épaissi et chauffait à nouveau. "Apporte le panier ici."

Elle s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas pour récupérer le panier, et quand elle revint, il mit ses mains sur sa taille. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il la souleva et la mit sur la robuste commode.

Il lui montra comment préparer la mousse et s'arrêta, la regardant, tandis qu'elle étalait le savon à raser sur ses joues, son menton, au-dessus de ses lèvres. Elle appuya son doigt sous son menton, inclinant sa tête vers le haut pour pouvoir lui couvrir le cou.

Elle voulait alors l'embrasser, savon ou pas.

Elle ne le fit pas. Sous sa direction, elle prit le rasoir et, avec précaution, commença à le faire glisser sur sa peau juste comme il lui disait.

"Ne sois pas nerveuse," murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle retira sa main.

Elle leva sa main pour la ramener à son cou. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

"Lentement. J'ai confiance en toi."

Son visage était si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle. Elle gardait une main contre son cou, se stabilisant elle-même et sa tête, supposa-t-elle, et regarda quand la peau de son visage commença lentement à lui être révélé.

Quand elle eut fini, elle posa le rasoir et le fixa. Il avait l'air si différent que c'était surréaliste. Les lignes de son visage étaient plus douces qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

C'était un bel homme.

Bella se lava les mains dans la bassine et toucha sa peau avec le bout de ses doigts mouillés. Elle traça de sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Sous ses doigts, la pomme d'Adam se mit à bouger.

Il lui attrapa les poignets, stoppant ses explorations et son souffle s'arrêta.

"Bella," chuchota-t-il, en laissant tomber ses mains à sa taille. Il la tira de la commode. Il y avait si peu d'espace entre eux. "J'ai besoin de toi."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans le battement de cœur suivant et Bella était perdue. Elle traça les lignes de son dos, de ses épaules fortes, sa poitrine pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il la fit tourner et reculer. Elle gémit lorsqu'il releva ses jupes et descendit ses sous-vêtements.

"Chuut." Il lui pinça la lèvre inférieure. "Silence maintenant. Peux-tu te taire ?"

Elle murmura son assentiment entre des baisers fiévreux et il la poussa sur le lit, en grimpant sur elle. Ses mains errantes l'aidèrent à baisser son pantalon.

Il entra tout d'abord en elle avec ses doigts, la frôlant et la touchant d'une manière qu'elle ignorait. "Chut, amour. Chut," prévint-il, en attrapant la plupart de ses gémissements avec sa bouche.

"Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle, la tête rejetée sur l'oreiller. "Oh mon Dieu."

Il remplaça ses doigts par sa bite, qui s'y glissa en un, deux, trois coups. Bella ferma les yeux et eut l'impression d'être à la fois remplie et consumée par lui. Pour le peu de temps dont ils disposaient, elle aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il la prenne rapidement. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose, le contact intime de son mari était encore tout nouveau pour elle.

Mais quand il fut au fond d'elle, l'air entre eux a changé. La chaleur est restée la même mais la ferveur a diminué. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, trouvant les siens sur elle, ce zèle fut remplacé par quelque chose de plus puissant.

Il y avait une douce révérence dans la façon dont il la touchait alors. Il faisait courir ses doigts avec adoration le long de sa joue et suivait la piste que ses mains laissaient avec des baisers. Il lia leurs doigts et cloua ses mains au lit alors qu'il la pénétrait. Son corps se souvint de lui, l'appelait et ses hanches bougèrent avec lui.

Les bruits qu'il faisait au fond de sa gorge chassaient toute pensée rationnelle. Il n'y avait rien de concret dans son existence alors. Elle était faite de plaisir et de passion. Elle était faite de picotements qui traversaient son corps lorsqu'il se déplaçait en elle et le feu qui brûlait dans son sang quand son nom tomba de ses lèvres dans un murmure étranglé.

"S'il te plaît,", s'entendit-elle dire. "S'il te plaît". Mais pour quoi suppliait-elle, elle ne le savait pas.

Pourtant, il répondit. "Oui. N'importe quoi." Et ils retrouvèrent cette urgence.

Leurs mouvements atteignirent ce rythme effréné, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bella s'enroula en spirale. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reconnaître ce qu'il se passait.

C'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait mis sa bouche sur elle.

Bella se tendit, cherchant instinctivement quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Elle tordit le drap, essayant de se rappeler comment parler. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa bouche. Voulait-elle qu'il s'arrête ? Ce qui allait arriver l'avait déjà effrayée auparavant, mais oh... oh, oh, oh, ça avait été si bon. Trop bon.

Et ça...

C'était mieux.

Et si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle craignait de supplier. Elle craignait de crier.

Il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Bella. Bella." Edward avait l'air désespéré, sa voix était presque un gémissement. Il l'embrassa et puis ils crièrent tous les deux, leur bouche noyant le son, et Bella ne pouvait pas discerner le pouls de sa virilité vu la façon dont elle convulsait autour de lui.

Bella avait à peine retrouvé ses esprits que l'on frappait à la porte. Elle serra Edward contre elle, ravalant un glapissement de surprise.

"Edward !" appela Seth à travers la porte. "Charlie te cherche."

Edward gémit. "Bien sûr qu'il me cherche." Plus fort, il dit : "Je descends dans une minute."

Il prit la joue de Bella en coupe, dans un mouvement doux. "Un jour, ma belle femme, je t'aurai juste pour moi et nous ne quitterons pas notre lit pendant une semaine."

Elle gloussa, rougit et se leva du lit pour l'embrasser une fois de plus avant qu'il ne doive partir.

**Oo FH oO**

Ce fut cinq jours plus tard qu'Edward dut partir.

"Deux semaines," murmura-t-il, en la serrant contre lui et en lui faisant des bisous sur les paupières, le menton, les joues, le nez. "Seulement deux semaines."

Bella gardait ses bras autour de sa taille. "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas," essaya-t-elle pour la centième fois.

Avec deux doigts sous le menton, il inclina sa tête vers le haut pour qu'elle le regarde. "Nous étions d'accord."

"Eh bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit."

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa une fois de plus, la main sur sa joue. "Deux semaines. C'est tout. Tu as promis."

"Mais s'il y a des problèmes en cours de route ?"

"Le chemin est plus stable. Tu le sais bien. L'hiver ne sera pas précoce cette année."

"Et si c'était le cas ?"

"Bella." Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, la fixant intensément. "Je reviendrai à la maison pour toi. Deux semaines et je reviendrai à la maison. C'est une promesse."

Elle jeta les bras autour du cou et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. "Promets-moi que ces deux semaines seront les plus longues que nous aurons jamais et je te laisserai partir".

Il lui frotta le dos, la balançant d'un côté à l'autre. "Je te le promets."

Bella s'accrocha à lui quelques instants de plus. Elle souffla, embrassa sa joue et fit appel à son courage.

Puis, elle le laissa partir.


	26. Bienvenu à la maison

.

**\- 26 -**

**BIENVENU À LA MAISON**

"Bella, éloigne-toi de là."

Bella tressailit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle regarda attentivement la couture sur ses genoux en répondant à Alice. "Il y a une meilleure lumière près de la fenêtre."

C'était vrai. Puisque la plupart de leurs vêtements avaient été perdus ou déchirés pendant le voyage il y avait beaucoup de couture à faire pour préparer les longs mois d'hiver.

Alice acquiesça en faisant un bruit et tira une autre chaise de salle à manger pour s'asseoir face à Bella. "Oui tu as raison. La lumière est très bonne. C'est aussi un bon endroit pour rêver aux hommes merveilleux qui chevauchent sur la colline là-bas."

"Hum," acquiesça Bella, ignorant la chaleur qui montait à ses joues.

"Je ne vais pas te dire pour la millième fois que ton mari ira bien parce que tu ne me croiras jamais de toute façon. A la place je vais te distraire. Cela fonctionne pour nous deux parce que j'ai besoin de bavarder avec quelqu'un."

Cela attira l'attention de Bella. "Potins ? A propos de qui ? Nous connaissons à peine les voisins."

"Et pourtant au milieu d'une saison de récolte très occupée beaucoup d'entre eux sont passés par là pour se présenter." Alice gloussa. "Et as-tu remarqué... il se trouve que ce sont des hommes célibataires ou au moins leur mère ?"

Bella réfléchit. Arrivant de la ville ça ne lui semblait pas bizarre que les voisins viennent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais maintenant que Bella y réfléchissait, les voisins les plus proches de son père étaient à des kilomètres. Ça avait dû leur demander quelque effort pour venir un jour de semaine et comme Alice l'avait fait remarquer c'était le temps des récoltes. Les hommes revenaient des champs après le coucher du soleil. Emmett était tombé de sommeil dans son assiette au dîner hier soir.

"Des célibataires. Mais pour qui ? Il n'y a pas…" Bella inclina la tête regardant vers Alice avec surprise. "Vera ?"

"A vrai dire... les premiers sont venus pour toi."

"Moi?" Bella était tellement étonnée qu'elle laissa presque tomber son ouvrage.

"Bien sûr. Après tout, personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu arrives chez toi avec un mari. Ils savaient tous que Charlie avait une fille en âge de se marier. On sait ces choses concernant ses voisins. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne viendront pas t'ennuyer. Tu aurais été une bonne prise pour chacun d'eux Bella mais ils sont allés voir vers des prairies plus vertes, pour ainsi dire."

"Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Vera est nouvellement veuve et pas encore sortie du deuil. Avec deux garçons, en plus."

"Tu dois voir le bon parti qu'elle représente," dit Alice regardant Bella avec perplexité. "Elle est encore assez jeune, à trente et un ans elle peut avoir plus d'enfants. Elle a un peu d'argent, même avec la perte du chariot. Les garçons ne font que bonifier l'affaire."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

L'expression sur le visage d'Alice suggéra qu'elle pensait que Bella était un peu bête. "Ils sont déjà à moitié élevés. Il ne faudra que quelques années avant qu'ils puissent travailler à la récolte. Pas besoin de partir de zéro dans ce cas."

Bella fit la grimace. "C'est tellement grossier et froid."

"Ce sont des affaires," dit Alice avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est un arrangement mutuellement avantageux. Vera sera subventionnée et protégée. Le prétendant chanceux gagnera deux garçons forts et une jolie femme. Entre Jasper et papa ses intérêts sont bien pris en charge."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bella se demanda à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment avec Edward. Elle aimait rêver qu'il aurait pu juger bon de s'installer et de la courtiser comme il le regrettait souvent. Connaissant son mari comme elle le faisait il était plus probable qu'il se serait convaincu qu'il n'était pas bon pour elle et qu'il aurait continué avec James comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Si Edward et elle n'avaient pas été pris dans une situation compromettante cela aurait bien pu être elle à la place de Vera, évaluée comme un prix. Assez jeune pour avoir de nombreux enfants. Assez jolie pour ce que ça compte. Probablement plus opiniâtre et têtue qu'une bonne épouse aurait dû l'être mais comme son père l'avait dit, il y avait beaucoup plus d'hommes que de femmes dans ce nouveau pays.

Là encore elle ne pouvait pas appeler son mariage le summum de la romance. Elle avait été mariée comme un bien prétendument endommagé, sa valeur diminuée par le bâtard qu'elle portait potentiellement.

Bella frissonna et retourna à sa couture. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a une telle précipitation. Même en mettant de côté ce qu'Alistair a laissé à Jasper, elle en a assez pour commencer une vie ici seule. Elle pourrait subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux des garçons pendant des années avant même qu'elle ne soit à court d'argent. Même si elle échouait lamentablement cela lui donnerait le temps de lui trouver quelqu'un qu'elle veut vraiment."

Alice bourdonna, concentrée sur sa tâche pendant quelques instants. "Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas très charitable d'avoir dit ce qui est la simple vérité," dit-elle. "Vera n'a tout simplement pas ton sens aigu, Bella. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses gérer une ferme et tes finances assez bien par toi-même si jamais tu perdrais ton mari... mais Vera n'est pas ce genre de femme. Elle doit être prise en charge. Elle _veut _ être prise en charge. Je suis convaincue que tu pourrais survivre seule mais elle, elle ne peut pas."

Bella frissonna, une sensation de froid et de nausée se tordant dans son ventre. Elle posa son ouvrage avec des mains tremblantes. "Je ne veux pas survivre toute seule."

"Oh, chérie." Alice se leva et alla se mettre à côté de Bella. Elle tira la tête de son amie pour la faire reposer sur sa poitrine et lui tapota les cheveux. "Encore quelques jours et il sera de retour sain et sauf."

Bien qu'elle ait essayé de se dire à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était ridicule Bella avait du mal à inspirer profondément. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et ses yeux se déchiraient. Elle gémit, les frottant. "Je suis désolée. J'ai été si pleurnicharde ces derniers jours."

"Bella." Alice rigola en mettant ses cheveux en arrière. "Nous somme dix dans cette maison, onze si on compte ton mari, parce qu'aucun de nous ne supporte l'idée de partir. Ne t'excuse pas d'être pleurnicharde. Tu crois que je ne sais pas la chance que j'aie que mon mari ne parte pas plus loin que dans les pâturages? Je ne te blâme pas pour ta peur, pas après tout ce que nous avons vu et traversé mais Edward _ira bien_."

Sur ce Bella respira plus facilement, se laissant croire les paroles de son amie. Quelques jours de plus. Elle pourrait être courageuse encore un peu.

"Je veux lui dire, Alice," chuchota-t-elle, fermant les yeux et souhaitant de toutes ses forces que lorsqu'elle les ouvrirait il arriverait par cette colline.

Alice la serra dans ses bras. "Tu le feras."

**Oo FH oO**

Ce fut Jasper qu'Edward vit en premier. Du moins il pensait que c'était Jasper. C'était une silhouette blonde montée sur un cheval qui rassemblait le bétail

Quelle que soit la silhouette, sa vue signifiait une chose : Edward était presque à la maison. Sa prise se resserra autour des rênes et il dut lutter pour maintenir les chevaux à un rythme régulier. Ils tiraient un chariot - presque vide pour le moment - et cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de se précipiter et de le renverser. Une autre heure de trajet ne le tuerait pas...

C'était comme si c'était le cas. Bella était si proche.

Etre loin d'elle avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les jours étaient presque supportables avec toutes leurs distractions. Il y avait des registres sans fin à parcourir, des achats, des projets à faire, sa terre avec laquelle renouer. Les nuits, cependant, étaient longues et désolées sans elle.

Souvent elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ressentait le fantôme de son toucher. Quand il se retournait pour trouver le lit vide et froid à côté de lui, la douleur qu'il ressentait s'intensifiait au point qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait en mourir.

Avant de devenir fou Edward tourna ses pensées vers un grand nombre de choses dont la moindre n'était pas la famille dans laquelle il avait été adopté.

Il était probable que Carlisle finirait par faire comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant de devoir partir pour sa propre propriété, Carlisle avait été appelé pour s'occuper de ce voisin ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

Peu importe ce qu'il était censé faire d'autre... il y allait toujours. C'était un appel pour lui, Edward le reconnaissait. Peut-être il pourrait embaucher quelqu'un pour travailler la terre pour lui mais Edward pensait que Carlisle pourrait se faire payer pour son travail de médecin tout comme il le faisait à l'endroit d'où il venait.

Emmett était aussi susceptible de retrouver son métier que Rosalie et lui voyagent ou non dans une plus grande ville. Comme Carlisle il possédait des capacités des plus recherchées. Menuisier serait plus lucratif ici où les gens luttaient pour bâtir la civilisation dans le désert.

Jasper, avait pensé Edward, finirait probablement par élever du bétail. Il était doué avec les animaux et il avait le sens du commerce surtout s'il voulait transformer sa terre en ferme laitière.

L'homme avait été un bon ami pour lui alors que tous les autres ne faisaient que le juger. Edward avait pris note mentalement de lui parler de cette possibilité.

En regardant Jasper avec le bétail pendant qu'il s'approchait, Edward se sentit satisfait. Il avait eu raison concernant les préférences de son ami.

Quand Jasper l'aperçut il fit tourner son cheval et partit au galop. Il s'arrêta à côté du chariot d'Edward et tapota le côté. "Frère si je ne revois plus jamais ceci…"

Edward rigola. Ce n'était pas le même genre de chariot. Celui-là était plus près du chariot de transport qu'autre chose. "Il sera stocké pour l'hiver, alors essaie de ne pas le laisser te traumatiser."

Jasper sourit mais son sourire se fana rapidement. "Pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas là et que je finisse le reste du chemin ?

Le cœur d'Edward tomba jusque dans ses pieds, son sang devint glacial. "Pourquoi ?"

"Un homme à cheval arrivera plus rapidement et…"

"Quelque chose est arrivé." Edward arrêta les chevaux. "Dis-moi." Il essayait de garder son calme mais sa panique augmentait de plus en plus.

S'il vous plaît, non. Ils étaient sortis de la piste. Ils étaient censés être en sécurité. Bella était supposée être en sécurité.

Jasper grimaça. "Tu as presque une semaine de retard par rapport à ce que tu avais dit. Entre s'inquiéter pour toi, nous aider à préparer l'hiver et prendre soin des hommes, Bella a un peu exagéré..."

Edward descendit du chariot juste au moment où Jasper descendait du cheval. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules et le secoua. "Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Elle s'est un peu évanouie et a dégringolé dans l'escalier."

Edward poussa un petit cri, se tournant déjà vers le cheval. Jasper essaya d'en dire plus mais Edward était parti sans entendre un mot de plus.

A cheval, en tant que cavalier solitaire, il ne fallait pas plus de vingt minutes pour atteindre la maison mais chacune de ces minutes s'étirèrent comme une éternité. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi paniqué. Plus près de la maison, il avait repéré Rosalie et Esmée dans les jardins. Si tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations comme d'habitude, Bella ne pouvait pas être si mal en point. Son esprit rationnel s'était habitué à tout cela mais cela n'eut aucune importance. Sa pire crainte était la mort prématurée de sa belle femme et maintenant il ne pouvait pas se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la voir devant lui.

"Edward..." Sue, assise sur le porche en train de coudre, voulait se lever quand elle le vit mais Edward lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

"Désolé, Mme Swan," dit-il en descendant d'un bond. Il courut dans la maison et monta l'escalier sans un regard vers sa belle-mère.

Bella dormait quand il arriva dans leur chambre mais la voir à nouveau, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à intervalles réguliers, contribua beaucoup à apaiser les nerfs d'Edward. Plus que cela, sa vue soulagea la douleur d'être séparé d'elle.

Il traversa la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Son soulagement se dissipa vite lorsqu'il la vit de près.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir fait un ou deux rounds sur un ring de boxe. Des bleus jonchaient la peau claire de ses bras. Mais c'est son visage qui lui tordit l'estomac d'effroi et d'inquiétude. Il y avait un bleu foncé sur sa joue mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. La peau qui n'était pas meurtrie avait une pâleur maladive. Elle était couverte de sueur et lorsqu'il lui toucha la joue, sa peau était moite et fraîche. L'air de la pièce était chaud, principalement à cause du feu qui faisait rage dans l'âtre et bien que la fenêtre ait été ouverte, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de maladie.

"Bella," murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Ses cils battirent quand elle se réveilla et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur lui. "Edward ?" murmura-t-elle, sa voix faible et haletante, de sommeil ou de maladie ? se demanda-t-il.

Mais après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux , elle se redressa. "Edward !" L'instant suivant, Edward se trouva dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il faillit s'étouffer. "Oh, Edward. Es-tu ici ? Es-tu vraiment là ?"

Il oublia momentanément son inquiétude pour pouvoir la serrer tout aussi fort dans ses bras mais il le regretta quand elle cria et s'éloigna. "Désolée," dit-elle, en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en faisant courir ses pouces sur sa barbe qui avait repoussé. "Je suis un peu amochée, c'est tout. Je suis désolée."

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il. Son anxiété était une grosseur dure et douloureuse dans sa gorge et il redoutait la réponse.

"Oh, ce n'était rien, vraiment. Je n'ai pas dormi et je n'ai pas pu manger beaucoup et..."

"Pourquoi ?" Il bougea sa main pour lui prendre la joue en coupe, trop anxieux pour la laisser radoter. Il prit une profonde respiration et fit un visage stoïque. Il pourrait être courageux pour elle. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Elle baissa la tête. "Il n'y a rien de mauvais," dit-elle. Son ton était étrangement timide.

Bella repoussa les couvertures et le tira. Comprenant l'idée, Edward se réajusta pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec le dos contre la tête de lit. Elle le surprit en grimpant sur ses genoux. Malgré son assurance, il ne lui échappa pas qu'elle tremblait. Quelque chose ne collait pas ici et Edward pensait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il devait attendre plus longtemps pour savoir.

Mais plutôt que de parler tout de suite, elle sembla distraite lorsqu'elle leva les yeux. Elle commença à tracer les traits de son visage, en faisant courir son doigt le long du contour de sa barbe.

"J'avais tellement peur. Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison quand tu as dit que tu le ferais et j'avais tellement peur que tu sois mort sans que je le sache."

"Quoi, Bella ? Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

De nouveau, elle regarda vers le bas mais au moins ce qu'elle avait à dire apporta un peu de couleur à ses joues.

Elle cacha son visage contre son cou mais finit par murmurer : "Je vais avoir un bébé."

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était tellement sûr que les nouvelles qu'elle allait lui annoncer seraient mauvaises qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter cette information. Sa main s'arrêta un instant de lui frotter le dos.

Il mit tellement de temps à parler qu'elle leva la tête, un mélange de peur et d'incrédulité évident sur son visage. "Es-tu mécontent ?"

"Non !" Le mot sortit comme un croassement effrayé et il réajusta sa prise sur elle. "Mon Dieu, non. Bella."

Il dit son nom dans un murmure haletant, stupéfait. Un frisson s'élevait en lui, une joie si profonde qu'il avait presque peur de la reconnaître.

C'était effrayant d'aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait cette femme dans ses bras. Cela le rendait vulnérable. La partie de lui qui avait vu trop de pertes savait que même ici, en sécurité dans leur lit emprunté, il y avait tant de façons de la perdre. Des possibilités infinies. L'accouchement était non sans risque dans la meilleure des situations.

Pourtant, s'il osait espérer, l'amour qui fleurissait en lui à l'idée qu'il avait créé un enfant avec elle était quelque chose de profond. C'était tellement différent de ce que c'était avec Maggie.

Quand Maggie lui avait dit la même chose, il avait simplement été fier de ses prouesses. C'était… ce qu'un homme fait, après tout. Il prenait une femme et avait des enfants. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses et il avait pris cette bénédiction pour acquise.

Il savait maintenant ce que c'était que d'aimer une femme au plus profond de son âme. Il savait à quel point c'était spécial que cet enfant ait été créé dans l'amour. Il savait à quel point la vie était précieuse et terriblement fragile.

"C'est le meilleur des accueils dont j'ai jamais entendu parler..." dit-il, trouvant enfin sa voix. Il laissa son sourire s'agrandir encore. "Combien de temps ? Ça n'a pas pu être ce premier jour à la maison..."

La teinte rose de ses joues s'est accentuée. "Non. Pas à ce moment-là. J'en suis à huit semaines."

Bien qu'il n'ait pas cru que c'était possible, le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. "Ton anniversaire ?"

Elle souffla. "Oui, il semblerait que c'était inutile d'échanger ta montre contre mon collier." Elle toucha la chose qui pendait encore à son cou. "Tu as laissé un autre cadeau derrière toi."

Aussi ridicule qu'il soit, cette idée le faisait gonfler comme un paon. Il étendit sa main sur son ventre, l'imaginant gonfler sous ses doigts. "C'est ce que j'ai fait."

Son expression était adorable mais exaspérée. "Si prétentieux!"

"Fier," corrigea-t-il et il captura ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse discuter.

Elle l'embrassa en retour jusqu'à ce qu'il porte sa main à sa joue. Quand elle a commencé à avoir mal, il recula, se rappelant tardivement qu'elle était blessée.

_**Enceinte et blessée**_. "Bella. Ta chute. Comment ? Le bébé," bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait demander.

"Je vais bien," dit-elle, bien qu'elle ait elle-même l'air inquiète. "C'est arrivé hier soir. J'étais à mi-chemin dans l'escalier et j'ai eu un vertige." Elle fit une grimace et tapota la literie. "C'est pour ça que je suis ici en milieu de journée. Carlisle m'a surveillé comme un faucon mais il n'y a pas eu de douleur - bien à part les bleus mais pas de douleur ici". Elle posa une main sur son ventre.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et pas de saignement. Il m'a dit de rester tranquille quelques jours par précaution mais si tu veux savoir la vérité, je pense que c'est parce qu'il pourrait enfin me faire dormir si je restais tranquille. Il me poursuit pour cette raison depuis que tu es parti."

"Tu n'as pas dormi ? "

Elle toucha sa poitrine. "Sans toi ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Au début, j'ai attendu parce que je savais qu'il faudrait des jours pour que la nouvelle nous parvienne si tu n'étais pas arrivé là où tu allais puis..."

Elle secoua la tête et Edward pensa qu'il comprenait. Même lorsque il s'était écoulé suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle puisse être sûre qu'il était bien arrivé, il était toujours parti. Elle prit une profonde respiration. "Puis la fin de la deuxième semaine est arrivée et partie. Puis un autre jour et un autre et une autre.

"Et un autre et un autre," finit-il pour elle. Il lui embrassa le front. "Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû… penser à envoyer un message. J'y ai pensé mais j'ai cru que cela ne me prendrait pas autant de temps. J'ai pensé que je me mettrais en route le lendemain - inutile d'envoyer quelqu'un avec un message - mais alors quelque chose d'autre se présentait et le temps a filé."

"Tu es là," dit-elle, en se blottissant contre lui. "Et je suis là, et nous aurons un bébé d'été comme Alice l'avait prédit."

Il rit, la tenant tout près. "Un tel talent. Qu'a-t-elle prédit d'autre ?"

"Rien que je ne sache."

"Eh bien, c'est suffisant." Il mit ses doigts sous son menton et inclina sa tête pour la regarder.

"C'est plus que suffisant," dit-il, et il l'embrassa.

* * *

_..._


	27. Nouveaux arrivants

.

**\- 27 -**

**Nouveaux arrivants**

La famille élargie Cullen-Hale-Masen-Swan était aussi prête que possible pour l'hiver.

Le mois après qu'Edward soit revenu de sa propriété fut très occupé. Il y avait du bétail à abattre, la viande à fumer pour passer l'hiver et les fenêtres à isoler contre le froid à venir. Les femmes avaient les mains pleines pour mariner et s'occuper des fruits et légumes et renforcer leurs vêtements contre le froid.

Lorsque l'hiver commença pour de bon ils purent tous se détendre. La maison était bondée mais les familles s'entendaient bien. Il pouvaient profiter des bonnes choses auxquelles ils avaient renoncé jusqu'alors, puisque jusqu'à quatorze heures par jour avaient été passées à marcher.

Il y avait les incontournables d'une vie sédentaire. Pendant environ une heure tous les soirs, Esmée s'asseyait avec Peter et Henry pour poursuivre leurs études. Souvent le fils de Sue, 14 ans, s'asseyait avec eux. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de scolarité, ayant grandi dans la région alors qu'elle était encore sauvage.

La regarder avec les garçons, un soir - même bébé Jacob était installé dans un panier à ses pieds - fit ajouter à la liste mentale d'Edward des choses dans lesquelles il pensait que sa famille adoptive pourrait entrer dans ce nouveau monde. A en juger par la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler du manque d'options de scolarité, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'Esmée s'occupe elle-même des besoins éducatifs du district si cela ne tenait qu'à elle.

Un médecin, un menuisier, un enseignant et l'étoffe d'un bon éleveur. Les Cullen-Hale allaient devenir des membres importants de la communauté grandissante - le genre de familles qui donnerait un jour leur nom à des rues sinon à des villes entières, à leur honneur.

Où, se demanda Edward, est-ce que ça le laissait ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un bastion de la communauté même si c'était une bonne idée. Il se contenterait d'être un bon mari et un bon père. Il espérait que ses récoltes pousseraient et que ses animaux seraient prêts pour l'abattage.

Son beau-père avait réussi cette aventure et Edward était heureux que Charlie ait insisté pour que Bella et lui restent l'année. Il avait vu la récolte d'automne mais ils voyageaient encore lorsque les récoltes de printemps étaient plantées. Il y aurait une autre plantation et une autre récolte au printemps et en été.

Quant au reste…

Edward perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque sa femme nauséeuse, entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il bougea pour pouvoir mettre son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocher. Elle tremblait et ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait froid ou de maladie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front moite, souhaitant pour la énième fois de n'avoir pas aussi peur pour elle.

La maladie était naturelle, Carlisle, Esmée et Sue lui avaient tous dit à plusieurs reprises. Cela signifiait que le bébé était fort. Bella aussi était forte et il le savait assez bien. Elle avait eu ses moments d'évanouissement et d'épuisement mais elle rebondissait rapidement.

Et ils n'étaient plus sur la piste, se rappela-t-il. Elle était en sécurité dans la maison et tant que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre l'escortait dans l'escalier, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle mourrait.

Là encore Bella était têtue. Le plus souvent, elle ne disait à personne quand elle allait dans l'escalier et le fixait avec une expression exaspérée quand il insistait pour lui prendre le bras.

"Laisse-le faire des histoires,"entendit-il Rosalie dire à Bella un jour. "Les hommes n'aiment pas beaucoup être impuissants."

Depuis Bella avait été plus patiente avec lui. Il détestait être ennuyeux mais il savait qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas blessée - ou le bébé en ayant eu pas plus que quelques ecchymoses.

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et lui tint les mains pour l'empêcher de se livrer à une corvée ou à un passe-temps. Elle grogna mais posa sa tête sur son épaule. Edward mit le livre qu'il était en train de lire de côté - une décomposition stupéfiante de la couche arable de l'Oregon et des techniques de labourage - et commença à faire passer ses doigts le long de son épaule et de son cou.

Après quelques minutes elle se montra docile contre lui. Son soupir était doux, son corps chaud. Il embrassa à nouveau ses cheveux. "As-tu mangé un peu ?"

Elle fit un bruit de mécontentement et sa réponse sortit étouffée contre le tissu de sa chemise. "Esmée m'a donné un peu de pain imbibé de lait de chèvre frais ce matin. C'était dégoûtant. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de le manger. Mais je ne l'ai pas gardé bien longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai probablement affamée au souper."

Il fredonna, frottant son nez contre la racine de ses cheveux. "Puis je faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Bella releva la tête et il fut heureux de voir la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. "J'aimerais t'entendre chanter ce soir après le dîner."

Il la fixa avec un regard incrédule. Quelques jours auparavant, quand il était dans la grange à s'occuper des chevaux qu'il avait ramenés de sa ferme, il chantait pour lui-même distraitement - quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un certain temps. Bella l'avait surpris quand elle était venue le chercher pour le repas de midi. Depuis il avait réussi à contourner ses demandes mais elle devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser dans ces circonstances.

C'était seulement que c'était étrange. La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait avoir chanté, c'était la dernière fois qu'il était vraiment heureux.

"Si cela te plait, je le ferais," dit-il. "Je vais demander à Jasper de sortir sa guitare et nous pourrons avoir une bonne nouba."

Son regard s'éclaira à son acquiescement. "Ce serait adorable."

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, heureux qu'elle soit heureuse. "J'avais un piano..." murmura-t-il après un moment, distrait, en traçant la forme de ses lèvres avec son doigt. "J'ai dû le laisser sur le bord de la piste. Quel idiot j'ai été de penser que c'était si important !"

"La musique est importante." Elle se leva pour entrelacer leurs doigts et les poser sur ses genoux. "Tu sais jouer ?"

"Oui très bien." Il haussa les épaules. "Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps."

"Alors je veux un piano dans notre maison. Je sais un peu jouer et j'aimerai que la musique fasse partie de nos vies."

Il inclina la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. "J'aimerai ça aussi."

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, leur rappelant que même chuchotée leur conversation pouvait être entendue. Edward s'aperçut que la leçon d'Esmée était terminée et Emmett les regardait avec perplexité.

Le très grand homme fit tout un spectacle en s'inclinant vers Bella. "Désolé de vous déranger Mme Masen. Je me demandais si je pourrais emprunter votre mari. Nous avons des affaires à discuter."

Bella tenait la main d'Edward, le gardant près d'elle. Elle le regarda. "Quelles affaires ?"

Un sourire fit son apparition au coin de sa bouche. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient trouvé la question de Bella impertinente mais elle n'était tout simplement pas le genre d'épouse qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux affaires de son mari. Le jour où il était rentré à la maison, ils étaient restés éveillés jusque tard dans la nuit, à parler de tout ce qui devait être fait avant de quitter la maison de son père dans un an.

"J'ai engagé Emmett," dit Edward. "La plupart des meubles actuellement dans la maison ne sont pas à nous. Je n'ai jamais remplacé les objets que j'ai dû laisser et je n'en ai pas accumulé davantage. Nous aurons besoin d'une table et au moins d'un lit." Il sourit et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre. "Un berceau bien sûr."

"Le berceau en premier. Des berceaux... devrais-je dire," dit Emmett, l'expression sur son visage comme s'il notait cette priorité mentalement. "Il en faut trois. Le bébé de Charlie peut dormir comme Jacob dans un panier pendant un certain tempsmais il aura besoin d'un berceau d'ici peu." Il roula les yeux. "A ce rythme Jacob aura besoin d'un lit à lui avant que nous nous installions." Il secoua la tête, regardant tendrement son fils dans les bras de sa mère. "Une chaise à bascule pour toi, Bella."

Edward se leva, aidant Bellaz à faire de même. "Allez alors. Nous allons passer à la cuisine. Espérons que je pourrai me permettre ce dont je sais que vous allez me parler M. Cullen ?"

Emmett passa son bras autour des épaules d'Edward dans un geste amical. "Je ne suis pas exactement un maître artisan, mon ami. Mes prix sont raisonnables, je pense. Pourtant pour toi, je pourrais facturer une petite taxe..."

"Et pour quelles raisons ?" demanda Edward avec une colère dramatique.

"Au motif que cela me plait."

Bella sourit mais elle tendit la main pour donner une claque à la tête d'Emmett. Il rit. "D'accord petite sœur. Bien sûr que je ne parlais pas de taxe. Je voulais dire réduction. Tous ces mots se ressemblent."

Oo FH oO

Le moment tant attendu pour Sue arriva trois jours avant Noël.

Bella avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à l'inévitabilité de la naissance. Elle pensait pouvoir gérer une grossesse. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi malade tout le temps mais c'était supportable.

Tout le monde lui avait dit que cela lui passerait bientôt et que son énergie reviendrait. Mais elle n'avait vu qu'une seule naissance et c'était tout simplement terrifiant. Bella n'était pas naïve, elle savait que la naissance de bébé Jacob aurait pu tuer Rosalie facilement.

Elle essayait de garder ce genre de pensés de côté pendant qu'elle aidait les autres femmes à s'occuper de Sue. Sa belle-mère dut voir son inquiétude. Elle prit la main de Bella dans un moment calme et la tira pour la faire asseoir sur le lit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'étais plus jeune que toi quand j'ai eu ma fille Leah. Oh j'espère que tu la rencontreras un jours. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de bébé mais je me souviens comment ça ira. Tout ira bien. Je vais bien." Elle lui tapota la joue de manière maternelle. "Et toi aussi."

"En même temps," dit-elle, avec une expression ironique quand Carlisle rentra dans la chambre. "Je n'ai jamais eu de médecin attitré sous la main. J'irai bien plusieurs fois je suppose."

Pourtant ce fut une histoire longue et sanglante. L'odeur métallique était forte dans l'air tellement que Bella s'évanouit. Esmée l'attrapa quand ses jambes cédèrent et appela son mari pour l'aider à la coucher. "Rosalie et moi suffirons, nous sommes assez pour aider Carlisle. Vas-y et repose -toi un peu."

Bella ne pouvait pas dormir et pour une fois Edward n'essaya pas de la persuader quand elle protesta. Déjà à ce moment les hommes étaient ivres. Elle alla vers son père et passa son bras autour de lui. Il déglutit fort et parla sans la regarder pendant qu'elle tapotait son dos.

"La nuit où tu es née, mon père a eu pitié de moi et m'a complètement saoulé. Mais tu as mis longtemps à arriver et j'étais redevenu sobre comme une pierre quand tu es apparue." Il joua avec son verre vide, ne se concentrant sur rien. "Tu as toujours été suffisante Bella. Ta mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant mais c'était bien. Je n'en ai jamais voulu d'autre."

Bella savait que son père était excité par ce nouveau bébé. Elle l'avait vu poser sa main sur le ventre de Sue et sourire de cette façon stupide et magnifique... comme les hommes le font quand ils sont aux anges. Il voulait ce bébé… mais pas aux dépens de sa femme.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Bella que son mari la regardait avec de la peur dans ses yeux, pensant probablement la même chose.

Mais finalement à l'aube du jour suivant, le cri puissant et en rafale d'un nouveau-né mécontent brisa le calme relatif de la maison. Son père était parti comme un coup de feu, Seth sur ses talons.

Bella plana avec le reste de la famille dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre principale. Elle s'assit sur le canapé avec Edward et Seth qui s'était vu refuser l'accès à la chambre, à ses pieds, la tête dans ses mains. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme s'il avait quatre ans et non pas quatorze et Bella passa ce qu'elle espérait être une main réconfortante, dans ses cheveux.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Charlie n'émerge à nouveau. Bella respira mieux à la vue de son sourire large et idiot. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le petit paquet dans ses bras alors qu'il marchait.

"Ta mère va bien," dit Charlie alors que Seth se précipitait vers lui. "Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, juste sois doux. Elle a eu une dure journée et elle est épuisée. Tu as un petit frère," lui dit-il, mais il avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

Charlie se mit à rire et alla voir Bella à ce moment-là. Edward abandonna son poste à ses côtés et Charlie s'assit. Curieuse, Bella retira la couverture de la petite forme pour mieux voir son visage. "Bonjour," dit-elle, essoufflée et quelque peu incrédule lorsqu'elle posa enfin les yeux sur le bébé.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à être la soeur de quelqu'un.Sœur et épouse dans la même année et mère le lendemain. Comme la vie était étrange ! "Son nom est William," dit son père. "William Adam Swan." Bella n'avait jamais entendu sa voix comme ça. "Sue veut l'appeler Billy."

"Billy. Il est plutôt beau," dit Bella, en trouvant et en comptant ses doigts miniatures avec admiration.

Charlie se déplaça pour tenir son fils dans un bras et sa fille dans l'autre. Il partagea un baiser paternel pour les deux, visiblement délicieusement heureux.

**Oo FH oO**

La fin de l'hiver fut marquée par un mariage. Vera épousa Michael Newton. C'était un agriculteur prospère au début de la quarantaine. Il semblait être un homme assez gentil qui s'entendait bien avec Vera. Il pouvait s'occuper d'elle et des garçons. Edward supposait que c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Les garçons et elle furent les premiers de leur groupe élargi à partir. Quand elle fut partie, Edward et Bella décampèrent de la maison principale vers la petite maison qui leur était destinée en premier lieu.

A ce moment-là, Bella se sentait beaucoup mieux et était capable de résister à la simple pensée d'Edward la touchant intimement. Fasciné par les changements de son corps, Edward passait beaucoup de temps à la déshabiller pour explorer avec ses mains. Ses seins étaient sensiblement plus gros, les tétons plus sombres et beaucoup plus sensibles à son toucher. Sa silhouette, bien qu'encore légère, était plus pleine et son ventre...

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher la grosseur de son ventre pendant qu'elle faisait grandir leur bébé. Il y passait autant de temps qu'elle le permettait, les lèvres posées sur la peau tendue, parlant à son fils ou à sa fille ou en embrassant simplement chaque centimètre du ventre qui s'arrondissait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux établi qu'ils ne se souciaient pas du tout de l'inconvenance de faire l'amour pendant que Bella était déjà enceinte... Eh bien, Edward ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était contrarié qu'ils aient enfin un semblant de vie privée.

C'était encore le début du printemps quand tout le monde est parti. Il y avait beaucoup à faire : les premières cultures à planter et des maisons à construire. Edward savait que Bella s'inquiétait pour sa famille d'accueil mais ils étaient forts et ensemble.

"Ils ne sont qu'à deux jours de route, mon amour," lui dit-il, le soir après leur départ. "Nous les verrons souvent."

Fidèles à leur parole, Carlisle et Esmée revinrent à la mi-mai pour apporter une partie du mobilier qu'Emmett avait terminé. Il avait commencé avec les pièces les plus importantes - une commode, un rocking chair orné et un berceau solide et robuste. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps pour être considéré comme un maître menuisier mais il était en bonne voie, pensa Edward en examinant l'excellent travail.

Bien qu'il y ait un médecin beaucoup plus proche, Edward était heureux quand le couple décida de rester. Il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à Carlisle pour sa femme et son bébé. De plus, Esmée était la chose la plus proche d'une mère que Bella avait. Sue était gentille mais elle n'était pas aussi familière et elle était bien entendu occupée avec Billy. Ils avaient accepté de rester jusqu'à la naissance du bébé et au moins deux semaines ensuite.

Edward n'oubliait pas souvent le jeune âge de sa femme. Ce qu'il oubliait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi confiante qu'elle l'était d'habitude. Une fois qu'Esmée était là, il était clair qu'elle était désespérée et cherchait des conseils.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être différent. Charlie était un homme bon et un grand pédagogue dans ce domaine. Quand même, Edward ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander conseil quand il s'agissait d'être un bon mari et un bon père.

Après tout, c'était l'enfant et le petit-enfant de Charlie qui étaient sous la garde d'Edward. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas une confiance totale en ses propres capacités.

Carlisle mit fin à l'une des tirades inquiètes d'Edward en le prenant par les épaules. Il dit son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir l'attention d'Edward. Puis il le regarda fixement dans le yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

"Je n'ai aucun doute dans mon esprit que ton père, s'il avait été là, aurait été fier de toi."

Edward cligna des yeux vers l'autre homme, déconcerté que Carlisle ait pu tout deviner. Il baissa la tête et Carlisle lui tapota le dos. "Tu travailles très dur. Je le sais. Charlie le sait et surtout... ta femme le sait. Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi heureuse depuis la mort de sa mère. Mon fils, tu fais de ton mieux et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Je t'ai dit une fois que tu n'auras jamais toutes les réponses. Tu ne feras jamais tout tout bien."

Ils se remirent à marcher et Carlisle continua au bout d'un moment, sur un ton pensif. "Le choix que j'ai fait au nom d'une chère fille était, je pense, avec le recul, une erreur. Au moins, si je devais faire à nouveau ce choix, sachant ce que je sais maintenant, je n'aurais peut-être pas agi aussi vite."

Edward tressaillit, réalisant que Carlisle parlait de quand il avait forcé Bella à se marier. "Aussi indigné que j'étais au nom de Bella, je ne sais pas si je considérerais ce choix comme une erreur. Même si c'en était une, eh bien... j'aime à penser que ça a marché pour toutes les personnes impliquées. Je sais que ça a marché pour moi."

"Et pour Bella aussi mais c'est là où je veux en venir. Même si on fait des erreurs, il est peu probable qu'elles entraînent la fin du monde." Carlisle leva la main pour arrêter la réponse d'Edward. "Je sais que tu portes beaucoup de culpabilité pour la mort de ta première femme mais je ne crois pas que tu aies fais des erreurs. Il est impossible d'avancer dans la vie sans prendre des décisions, ce qui est la seule chose que tu as faite."

Carlisle les arrêta à nouveau pour regarder Edward dans les yeux. "Ce n'était pas ton choix de venir à l'ouest qui a tué ta femme, Edward. C'était une décision aussi bonne que les autres. Fais-toi confiance et à ton l'instinct, au moins un peu. Bella n'est pas une femme qui se laisserait séduire par le fantasme de n'importe quel homme. Elle te fait confiance et ce n'est pas une mince affaire."

C'était exactement ce qu'Edward avait besoin d'entendre.

**Oo FH oO**

Le 27 mai 1849, au matin pas si tôt, les douleurs de Bella commencèrent.

Edward resta avec elle aussi longtemps qu'il le put, l'aidant à marcher un peu ou lui tenant simplement la main.

Mais finalement, Charlie le sortit de la chambre. Son beau-père le traîna jusqu'à la petite cuisine, le fit s'asseoir et lui servit une boisson bien alcoolisée.

"Non." Edward secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas être ivre."

"Alors ne te saoûle pas mais boit assez pour te calmer."

"Je suis parfaitement calme," mentit Edward. Il était presque fou d'anxiété mais il ne voulait pas que Charlie le sache. Après tout, il était naturel que Charlie veuille qu'il soit fort pour Bella.

Charlie lui lança un regard impassible et fit un signe de tête à la boisson. "Prends le verre."

Ils savaient tous les deux que les mains d'Edward tremblaient. Il les tira de la table, cachant ses poings sur ses genoux.

Plutôt que de parler à ce sujet, Charlie leva ses propres mains. Elles aussi tremblaient. Méchamment. "C'est ma fille..." dit-il, en ramenant ses mains vers la table, en écartant les doigts et en en les pressant à plat.

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire alors il descendit la boisson en quelques gorgées.

Il posa le verre d'un coup sec et ferma les yeux, laissant la brûlure de l'alcool lui réchauffer le sang.

Il se sentit mieux pendant quelques secondes avant que le cri de Bella - aussi étrange et singulier soit-il - ne le fasse se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Charlie frémit lui aussi et Edward se frotta la poitrine, se demandant si une partie de son cœur avait en fait durci et était morte sur place.

"Elle va s'en sortir," déclara Charlie sur un ton qui suggérait que si quelque chose osait lui dire le contraire, il le rendrait possible.

Edward fixa simplement le verre vide, reconsidérant les avantages de se saouler. Il était assez sûr que Bella lui pardonnerait certainement d'être ivre mais elle s'en voudrait probablement davantage s'il perdait la tête.

De temps en temps, une personne venait demander à Charlie quelque chose sur les récoltes ou les animaux. Il leur répondit par des réponses qui se firent de plus en plus courtes au fur et à mesure que le matin devenait l'après-midi puis le début de soirée.

"Le bébé est têtu comme un diable," déclara Carlisle à un moment donné. "Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Bientôt. Ce sera bientôt."

Pas à pas, Charlie et Edward se rapprochèrent de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'appuient sur le mur juste à l'extérieur. Edward pouvait entendre le gémissement épuisé de Bella lorsque Carlisle lui dit : "Il faut pousser encore, ma chérie. C'est presque fini." Il glissa le long du mur et prit ses cheveux dans ses mains, en tirant fort, alors que Bella criait avec force.

Sa tête se releva de nouveau quand il l'entendit : le bébé pleurait. Les pleurs de son bébé. "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !" Il fut poussé sur ses pieds par ses jambes tremblantes et faillit tomber. Charlie le stabilisa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il prit la porte et la secoua durement, essayant d'entrer dans sa chambre et celle de Bella.

Il ne pouvait pas être loin d'elle plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de la voir.

La porte s'ouvrit et il faillit tomber à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Esmée leva un sourcil, l'air amusé. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était grand. "Chut maintenant. Chut !" dit-elle, en caressant son visage. "Tu fais plus d'histoires que ta fille."

"Ma..." Edward secoua la tête et passa devant Esmée pour entrer dans la pièce. Sa tête se sentit à la fois lourde comme la pierre et légère comme une plume. La sensation et le battement rapide de son cœur lui donnant le vertige.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin les yeux sur Bella, il put prendre une profonde respiration. Elle était assise, pâle et trempée de sueur mais souriante.

Par Dieu, elle souriait. Et elle pleurait.

Et elle chantait doucement au… bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Son bébé. Leur bébé. Leur fille.

Edward trébucha et tomba à genoux à côté du lit. Il savait que Carlisle était à proximité, essuyant le sang de ses mains et Esmée était là aussi mais ce n'étaient que de vagues formes autour de lui.

Tout ce qu'il voyait vraiment, c'était sa femme et sa petite fille.

Bella riait et pleurait. "Viens ici. Regarde, Edward. Regarde !"

Vu son insistance, il se redressa, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la façon dont ses jambes le tenaient. Il s'assit au bord du lit, ses mouvements prudents, de peur qu'il ne bouscule l'une ou l'autre, ses yeux s'agitant du visage de Bella à l'enfant emmailloté dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à faire accepter à son cerveau qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Carlisle lui tapa sur l'épaule, le secouant légèrement. "Respire, Edward. Elles vont bien toutes les deux. Tu peux le voir de tes propres yeux."

Et Edward respira.

Et il sourit.

Et il sourit.

Quand Bella bougea pour lui remettre le bébé, ses bras s'étirèrent comme par instinct. Il avait tenu Billy quelques fois mais là, c'était différent.

C'était infiniment différent.

Sa fille était toute petite. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine, submergé par le besoin de la protéger.

"Elle est..." Les mots lui échappaient. Il était bien trop enchanté par la façon dont le bébé semblait s'adapter parfaitement dans ses bras, comme si elle y avait sa place.

Il quitta sa fille des yeux pour regarder Bella avec émerveillement. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, en goûtant la sueur et les larmes de sa lutte.

C'était ça, il comprenait. C'était la fin d'un voyage qu'il avait commencé il y a tant d'années. C'était la fin de son parcours. Il avait voyagé pendant si longtemps mais maintenant cette minuscule créature renforçait son sentiment d'appartenance. Il était chez lui. Pas dans le sens où il était sur sa propre propriété dans sa propre maison, qu'il avait eu l'intention d'avoir lorsqu'il était parti de l'Est. Sa femme et sa fille étaient son foyer. Un endroit à eux peu importe où ils se trouvent.

Il embrassa à nouveau Bella, sachant qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il pourrait faire face à leur nouvelle vie, peu importe ce que la vie leur apporterait.


	28. Une belle vie

.

**\- 28 -**

**UNE BELLE VIE**

La journée d'automne était fraîche. Quand la brise bruissa dans ses cheveux, Edward transféra les rênes de la voiture dans une main pour pouvoir ajuster les couvertures autour de sa fille de quatre mois. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était réveillée et la laissa prendre fermement l'un de ses doigts.

"Bonjour mon ange."

De sa place dans le panier à côté de lui, Angelica Rachel Masen lui fit un sourire de bébé édenté. Elle gargouilla, essayant de guider son doigt à sa bouche. Elle grogna d'effort, agitant ses jambes si fort que les couvertures tombèrent à nouveau.

"Rien de tout ça," l'avertit-il, repliant à nouveau les couvertures autour d'elle. "Nous ne voudrions pas que tu attrapes froid."

Une vrille de peur s'enroula autour de l'estomac d'Edward et le serra. Il était heureux d'avoir été trop occupé à aider son beau-père à récupérer quelques affaires qui s'étaient détachées et il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé de son repas de midi. Il dut ravaler la boule douloureuse dans la gorge alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à la fragilité de la vie des bébés.

Angel roucoula puis gloussa - ce son de bébé joyeux qui pouvait réchauffer les coques même des cœurs les plus froids. Le nœud de peur se dissipa et Edward sourit en retour à sa fille. C'était un gros bébé, en bonne santé et heureux avec des joues roses et des yeux brillants. "Ton papa est un idiot," dit-il. "Maman me dit toujours que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens de s'inquiéter des choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites et qui pourraient ne jamais arriver. Elle dit que je pourrais aussi bien profiter de toi pendant que tu es encore notre petite mouche. Après tout, tu n'étais qu'un moucheron hier, semble-t-il et regarde-toi maintenant - un grand bébé de quatre mois entiers. Maman a raison. Je devrais profiter de mon bébé avant qu'elle ne devienne ma petite fille."

Il se rassit, jetant un coup d'œil à la piste avant de regarder sa fille à nouveau. "Je sais que tu as aimé rester avec grand-père mais je pense que tu aimeras avoir notre propre espace. Tu seras la petite dame de la maison au lieu d'être sous la coupe de ton oncle Billy. Un jour tu auras une kyrielle de frères et sœurs à diriger."

Cette idée le fit retomber dans le silence alors qu'il envisageait cette jolie vision d'avenir. Une autre vrille d'inquiétude le traversa.

Il avait emmené Bella dans son lit quelques jours auparavant pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Angelica. La pensée qu'elle puisse être enceinte de nouveau le rendait à la fois plein d'espoir et consterné. Il y aurait plus d'enfants pour eux, il le savait et l'idée d'ajouter à sa progéniture le rendait fier et heureux. Pourtant il n'était pas inconscient du fait que chaque grossesse était un risque.

"La vie est un risque," lui avait dit Bella quand il avait hésité à la prendre. Elle l'attira avec elle dans le lit, le caressant, le touchant et le tentant. "As-tu l'intention de me refuser le reste de nos vies ?"

Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était bien trop envoûtante et il était trop amoureux d'elle. C'était le genre d'amour qu'il fallait exprimer physiquement, le garder enfermé en lui l'aurait tué.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma sorcière dévergondée," dit-il, avant de s'enfoncer en elle.

"Edward ?"

En parlant du diable… Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Bella se relever de l'endroit où elle avait fait la sieste à l'arrière du chariot. Il l'entendit tapoter le fond en bois puis elle eut le souffle coupé. "Le bébé !"

"Elle est là mon amour. Elle va bien. Angel a juste voulu monter devant avec son papa, n'est-ce pas chérie ?"

Angel poussa un cri bruyant, balançant ses poings en boule et donnant des coups de pied pour se joindre à la conversation. Edward prêta sa main à Bella, la gardant stable pendant qu'elle grimpait sur le siège. Quand elle fut installée, elle sortit le bébé du panier. Angel accueillit sa mère avec des bruits joyeux et Edward se réchauffa, regardant ses précieuses filles avec un sourire.

"Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps," dit Edward, tendant la main pour rentrer une mèche de cheveux sous le bonnet de Bella.

Elle bâilla et cligna des yeux, roulant son cou et provoquant une série de petits craquements. "Je vais bien. Il se fait tard et j'imagine que nous ne serons plus trop longtemps sur la piste."

"Non," acquiesça Edward. "Nous nous arrêterons bientôt. J'espérais arriver jusqu'à la ville voisine mais le chariot va plus lentement que dans me souvenirs." Il regarda derrière lui comme s'il apercevait le chariot plus grand conduit par Charlie et contenant la plupart de leurs possessions terrestres. "Nous devons camper ce soir, j'en suis désolé."

"De quoi diable dois-tu être désolé ?"

"Nous devrons probablement dormir dehors sur le sol. Eh bien tu pourrais t'allonger à l'arrière du chariot avec Angel, je suppose mais…"

Elle lui cogna l'épaule. "Chut espèce de fou. Je resterai avec toi." Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps."

"Vieux temps," murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Parcourir la piste ressemblait à une autre vie. Il supposait que c'était le cas.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques heures plus tard. Bella et lui commencèrent à installer le camp en attendant que Charlie et Seth les rattrapent.

C'était incroyable de voir à quelle vitesse Edward avait oublié son ancienne vie. Avant ça aurait été une seconde nature pour lui de préparer un camp pour une nuit de repos. Avant il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir mais ils étaient plusieurs à se partager le travail. Maintenant il restait là dans la clairière, les mains sur les hanches à essayer de se souvenir quoi faire et dans quel ordre.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pensé à mettre les provisions dans ce chariot," dit Bella en sortant des casseroles de l'arrière.

Feu. Bien sûr. Il faisait froid. Ils avaient besoin du feu pour se réchauffer et cuisiner.

Quand Edward revint de ramasser le bois il trouva Bella assise le dos contre un arbre. Elle avait une couverture sur l'épaule protégeant Angel du froid pendant qu'elle l'allaitait. Il s'arrêta au bord de la lisière pour observer. Il adorait l'expression sereine de Bella quand elle nourrissait leur fille. Elle baissa les yeux, son sourire si tendre et tapota le bébé en fredonnant et en se balançant.

Il s'accorda quelques instants supplémentaires, remerciant la providence et la démarche protectrice de Carlisle Cullen pour ce cadeau, cette vie. Ensuite il partit prendre soin de sa famille.

**… Deux ans et demi plus tard ...**

"Angel ! Miséricorde, ce prénom ne te va pas du tout, pas vrai ? Reviens ici, petit diable !"

Bella fit un dernier saut en essayant de rattraper sa fille de presque trois ans. Angel avait les jambes potelées et pas très bien coordonnées mais ces jours-ci, Bella n'était pas la grâce incarnée. Elle réussit à attraper un poignet et s'accrocha car l'enfant était couverte de la tête aux pieds d'eau savonneuse et était donc très glissante.

"Maman, non," gloussa Angel, tapant des pieds pour jouer joyeusement pendant que Bella la soulevait. "Je suis toute propre."

"Ha !" Bella plongea tout de même la petite protestataire dans la baignoire qui était posée au milieu de la cuisine. "Angelica Rachel, assieds-toi ou aide-moi sinon je change ton prénom pour le Fretin de Satan."

Angel éclaboussa et fixa Bella avec un sourire gagnant - une version miniature du sourire de son père - et tout aussi efficace, comme la petite coquine le savait sans doute. Bella soupira, sentant son irritation diminuer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et ramassa le linge savonneux. "Allez petite. Nous allons avoir des invités. Tu ne veux pas être jolie pour nos invités ?"

Angel piétina plusieurs fois pour le plaisir de voir l'eau clapoter sauvagement mais elle se rassit finalement dans la baignoire, apaisant la peur de sa mère d'attraper la mort par le froid. "Je suis toujours jolie. Papa dit."

"Oui eh bien papa est partial." Bella sourit à l'expression pincée d'Angel alors qu'elle versait de l'eau sur sa tête. "Oui petite fille. Tu es très précieuse. Mais les gens peuvent ne pas le voir avec toute cette saleté sur toi."

Quelques temps plus tard Angel était propre et habillée de son mieux comme le dimanche. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient brillants et ornés d'un joli noeud. Elle était une belle enfant et le fait que Bella puisse voir ses propres traits mêlés à ceux d'Edward ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Mais au-delà de ça elle était vraiment resplendissante et Bella était satisfaite du travail qu'elle avait fait. Oh c'était assez vrai que l'enfant serait probablement froissée et couverte de boue cinq minutes après l'arrivée des invités mais ils auraient au moins eu un aperçu de son air aussi chérubin que possible.

Bella emmena Angel dans la chambre principale et l'assit au milieu de son lit avec quelque chose de propre pour jouer. Elle était débraillée à cause de sa bataille pour mettre Angel ainsi que la maison en état pour les invités. Une autre bataille s'ensuivit, celle-ci avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Bientôt Bella se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était ravie que le reflet qui la regardait ressemble au rôle qu'elle voulait jouer : une jolie mère et une épouse sûre d'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Eh bien du cou à au-dessus elle était satisfaite.

Cela faisait environ un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père. Cette fois Charlie amenait non seulement sa famille mais aussi la plupart des membres du clan Cullen. Bella ne voulait rien de plus que paraître entièrement adulte - la matrone de la grande maison qui devenait rapidement le centre du quartier dans lequel ils vivaient.

Edward était aussi un homme intelligent et mieux éduqué que beaucoup des autres membres de leur communauté grandissante. Il était un leader naturel et réussissait dans ses relations d'affaires. Les hommes commençaient à l'admirer et cela donnait envie à leurs femmes d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Bella.

Mais les Cullen avaient connu Bella jeune et avaient connu Edward quand aucun d'eux, sauf peut-être Alice n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être un bon mari. Carlisle et Esmée ne l'avaient pas vue depuis qu'elle était une jeune mère inexpérimentée qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils avaient leur propre famille vers laquelle retourner. Bien que Bella ne croit pas qu'ils la jugeaient, elle voulait toujours vraiment faire de son mieux.

Elle voulait qu'ils soient tous fiers d'Edward et d'elle.

Après avoir fini de s'apprêter Bella commença à jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison. Elle abandonna rapidement sachant qu'elle se rendrait folle si elle s'arrêtait pour trouver toutes les imperfections de sa maison. Elle tira Angel sur ses pieds, la conduisant en bas et dehors. Elles s'installèrent sur la balancelle de la terrasse couverte, Angel s'appuyant contre elle pendant qu'elle lisait.

Bella s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, penchant la tête en pensant entendre le claquement des sabots d'un cheval. Elle se servit de la balustrade pour se lever. Appuyée contre le pilier, elle tendit le cou, regardant l'horizon. Angel vint se mettre près d'elle et Bella déplaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de sa fille, les gardant toutes les deux stables.

Une autre minute s'écoula avant qu'un cavalier n'apparaisse sur la crête de la colline. Le soulagement envahit Bella et elle sourit si largement que ses joues s'étirèrent sous l'effort.

Edward était parti depuis deux jours. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait laissée chez son père qu'il partait loin plus de douze heures. C'était une nécessité et elle n'était pas en état de voyager même jusqu'à la ville. La probabilité qu'il lui arrive quelque chose n'était pas très élevée. Pourtant quand elle le vit, Bella put admettre qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Même si la probabilité était petite, le voisinage avait été en proie à des conflits entre indigènes et colons. Ce n'était que l'une des possibilités de ce qui aurait pu arriver à son mari.

Bella reconnut le poids des inquiétudes et le laissa s'échapper tout aussi rapidement. Même après quelques années de mariage, son souffle se bloquait encore chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était un beau spectacle, bien sûr. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle avait plus d'une fois surpris ses amies - mariées ou non - essayant de le lorgner discrètement. Ses doigts tremblaient à ses côtés. Elle avait hâte de passer ses mains dans ses longues mèches de bronze, ébouriffées par le trajet.

Ses yeux balayèrent la terrasse, la trouvèrent et il sourit. Elle le vit donner un petit coup de talon au cheval, incitant la bête à aller plus vite, distançant facilement les chariots qui le suivaient.

"Papa !"

Angel se jeta à l'eau, descendant les quatre marches de la terrasse si vite que Bella glapit d'alarme. La fillette arriva en bas sans incident et courut à fond sur l'herbe vers son père.

Bella suivit à un rythme beaucoup plus fastidieux. Elle souhaitait pouvoir courir, elle le voulait mais elle était bien trop lourde pour tout cela. Elle pouvait attendre quelques minutes de plus pour qu'Edward l'atteigne.

Il arrêta le cheval et descendit. Il prit Angel dans ses bras et la lança en l'air. Quand elle redescendit, il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'il sprintait pour rejoindre Bella. Déplaçant sa fille rieuse sur sa hanche, Edward ne perdit pas de temps. Il mit son bras autour de la taille de Bella et la tira vers lui.

Son baiser n'était pas digne d'une compagnie polie. Le bruit des chariots qui s'approchaient aurait dû suffire à la faire protester - que dirait son père ? - mais Bella ne pouvait pas se soucier de choses aussi dérisoires que la bienséance à ce moment-là. Deux jours loin de lui avaient été beaucoup trop longs.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, la main d'Edward se mit à dériver vers le gonflement de son ventre. Il brisa leur baiser et caressa le renflement avec révérence. "J'avais tellement peur de te quitter," murmura-t-il, en posant sa main sur l'endroit le plus rond. "J'avais peur que quelque chose arrive."

Bella lui sourit, triste. Ils ne cessaient de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre, semblait-il. "Le médecin était ici ce matin. Il a dit un autre mois peut-être. Nous allons très bien."

Il fit un bruit d'appréciation et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus chaste, probablement parce que les chariots étaient presque sur eux. Trois d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent au moment où Edward laissait partir Bella à contrecœur.

En quelques secondes, Bella se retrouva encerclée, ne sachant qui étreindre en premier. Il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer puis elle s'esquiva des bras d'Emmett pour retrouver Alice.

Après quelques difficultés, Alice avait mis au monde son premier enfant cinq mois auparavant. Brandon Emery Hale avait était malade dès le début et était mort à l'âge de trois mois. Bella ne pouvait pas comprendre ce genre de douleur et donc quand elle trouva Alice, elle enroula ses bras autour de l'autre femme et s'y accrocha.

Elle aimait Alice comme une sœur et elle aurait souhaité être plus proche.

Alice s'enfonça dans l'étreinte comme si elle avait entendu les mots que Bella ne pouvait pas dire. Elle haleta et quand elle se retira, son sourire vacilla. Au début, elle ne dit rien mais elle mit sa main sur le ventre de Bella. "Regarde-toi. Oh, Bella." Elle renifla et hocha la tête comme si elle était résolue. "C'est un garçon cette fois, je pense."

Se souvenant qu'Alice avait correctement prophétisé la naissance d'Angel, Bella mit sa main sur celle d'Alice, sur son ventre. "C'est ce que j'ai dit à Edward..."

Jasper les rejoignit alors. Il prit sa femme sous un bras, lui réservant un baiser sur le front sachant qu'elle avait besoin de ce réconfort. Il attira Bella vers lui avec son autre bras et l'embrassa sa joue. "C'est bon de te voir, ma chérie. Félicitations !"

Les autres Cullen l'embrassèrent avant que l'attention ne se porte sur Angel.

Edward l'avait posée mais elle s'était mise derrière ses jambes, enfouissant son visage dans l'arrière de ses cuisses, se cachant timidement tandis que les Cullen essayaient de l'attirer.

"Bonjour, ma chérie. Mon Dieu, quelle précieuse enfant tu es !" Esmée effleura les cheveux doux d'Angel. "Ton prénom te va vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un ange tout juste descendu du ciel."

Toujours attirée par les gens qui la flattent, Angel leva la tête et se lança dans une tentative de bouger loin de la protection de son père. "Maman a dit qu'elle allait m'appeler le Fretin de Satan".

"Angelica !" s'écrièrent ensemble Edward et Bella. Les joues de Bella rougirent mais les autres se mirent à rire.

Emmett s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur d'Angel d'aussi près qu'il était capable de le faire. Au grand désarroi de Bella, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Oh, pensa-t-elle. Le noeud était déjà de travers depuis qu'elle avait filé sur la pelouse.

"Ma maman, cette dame juste là..." - Emmett désigna Esmée - "a dit qu'elle aurait dû m'appeler comme Satan lui-même."

En roulant les yeux, Bella alla saluer son père. Elle le serra dans ses bras et quand elle se retira, elle haleta à la vue de l'enfant accroché à la main de Sue. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Charlie deux ans et demi auparavant. C'était un garçon robuste de trois ans et quelques mois maintenant. Il était taillé plus finement, comme un enfant, au lieu d'être potelé comme un bébé.

Il ressemblait tellement à Charlie.

"Mon Dieu. Qui est ce jeune homme costaud ? Est-ce que tu m'as apporté une nouvelle main pour travailler dans les champs, papa ?"

Billy sourit et se redressa. "Je ne suis pas un travailleur. Maman a dit que tu es mon frère. Comme Seth".

"C'est ta sœur, Bécassine," dit Seth en secouant la tête. Il s'avança pour embrasser Bella.

"Heya, Sœur."

"Hey, petit frère," dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait vu Seth la dernière fois que son père lui avait rendu visite. Partout où Charlie allait, Seth était généralement à ses côtés. Quoique trop peu instruit pour des chiffres du registre de Charlie - même à dix-sept ans, Seth était doué pour les aspects sociaux de l'entreprise.

Charlie lui avait écrit que le garçon et son charme affable avaient été d'une valeur inestimable pour aplanir les choses d'une transaction.

Quand Bella était plus jeune, elle s'inquiétait souvent de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de son père, n'étant pas le fils que la plupart des hommes voulaient. Bien qu'elle soit assez grande maintenant pour comprendre qu'aucun fils ne l'avait remplacé dans son cœur, elle était heureuse pour Sue, Seth et Billy. Comme elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

Les salutations faites, le groupe se dirigea vers la maison, Bella au bras de Charlie et Edward escortant Esmée. Les enfants, Angel, Billy et Jacob, le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie, furent envoyés jouer.

Il incombait à Bella, en tant qu'hôtesse, d'accompagner les gens dans leur chambre et de faire visiter la maison en disant à tout le monde où se trouvaient les produits de première nécessité. Aussi ridiculement nerveuse qu'elle l'était, elle sentit que tout se passait bien car son état de grossesse avancé la laissait constamment essoufflée.

Esmée mit les bouchées doubles, insistant pour que Bella laisse toutes les femmes l'aider à préparer le dîner, la bienséance étant damnée. "Assieds-toi," dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. "Pour l'amour du ciel. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu nourrisses une couvée comme celle-ci par toi-même."

Bella se retrouva donc assise à la table de la cuisine avec peu de choses à faire, à part peler des pommes de terre pour le le souper du lendemain. Peut-être était-elle la maîtresse de maison mais personne ne surclassait Esmée Cullen, pour sûr.

Ce n'était pas mal. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée l'empêchèrent de se sentir inutile en lui racontant toutes les choses qu'elles avaient faites dernièrement.

Bella fut heureuse d'apprendre que Rosalie et Emmett avaient repensé l'idée de se diriger vers une ville plus grande. Comme Edward l'avait prédit, Carlisle ne pouvait pas être écarté du rôle de médecin et donc Emmett supervisait la plupart des terres de son père ainsi que les siennes. Entre cela et sa menuiserie, il devenait rapidement riche par lui-même.

Jasper commençait lui aussi à monter une jeune exploitation avec son bétail. Il n'était pas aussi riche que son beau-père et son beau-frère mais il faisait son chemin. Et Alice s'occupait malgré son chagrin.

"J'aide Ma à organiser la scolarisation des enfants du secteur," dit-elle. "Nous avons levé de l'argent pour trois écoles jusqu'à présent."

Bella ne rata pas la note douce-amère à sa voix. Il était difficile, imaginait-elle, d'enseigner aux autres enfants alors que son propre enfant était bien au-delà de toute aide.

"Il n'y a rien de plus injuste qu'une mère sans enfant," déclara Esmée en toute tranquillité lorsqu'Alice s'excusa un instant. "Elle est toujours mère et je pense que c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Oh, Brandon. C'était un bébé si précieux !" Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, submergée d'émotion pour un moment.

"Parfois, je ne sais pas comment lui dire de tenir bon. J'ai aussi perdu un enfant après Emmett. Cette douleur..." Elle secoua la tête, les yeux encore fermés. Même le souvenir de sa douleur était si forte, qu'elle frappa Bella comme un coup à l'estomac. Elle enroula son bras autour de son ventre comme si elle pouvait protéger son propre fils à mains nues.

Esmée prit une profonde respiration. "Mais je devais m'occuper de mon petit garçon. Mon doux et exubérant petit garçon. Il était la raison pour laquelle je pouvais respirer jusqu'à ce que j'aie Alice entière et saine dans mes bras."

"Maman."

Elles furent toutes effrayées de voir qu'Alice était apparue sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux larmoyants. Elle alla vers sa mère, l'empêchant de s'excuser et lui prit les mains. "Je serai à nouveau mère. Je ne vais pas bien maintenant mais je le ferais. Je le sais. Et c'est suffisant." Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras et ensuite regarda sa belle-sœur. "De plus. J'ai Jacob à gâter pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rosalie gloussa. "Oh, bonté divine, tu devrais le voir, Bella..." Elle secoua la tête, en se penchant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Bella de manière conspiratrice. "Le garçon court directement vers sa tante chaque fois qu'il pense qu'Emmett et moi sommes trop sévères... ce qui est toujours le cas."

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous pour le dîner. Bella assise sur sa chaise, regardant tout le monde profiter de sa nourriture et de son foyer.

A côté d'elle, Edward inclinait la tête vers le bas pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Tu es loin, mon amour. A quoi penses tu ?"

Elle sourit, en regardant l'assemblée. "Je suis là. Je suis juste..." Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, en s'efforçant de trouver les bons mots. "Quand je t'ai rencontré il y a si longtemps..."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, en attrapant sa note de taquinerie. "Oh, si longtemps..."

"J'étais fille unique et tu étais orphelin. Maintenant, regarde ça. Regarde notre famille." Pas seulement amis. Ils étaient de la famille. Bien qu'ils aient été séparés par des années et des kilomètres, assis à cette table, elle faisait partie d'un collectif qui ne pouvait pas être brisé. "C'est juste agréable de savoir qu'il y aura plus de jours comme celui-ci chez nous ou chez eux."

Edward prit sa main sous la table et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser - un baiser doux et tendre. "Bella, toi… et mes bébés sont tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin mais tu as raison. Nous sommes devenus une famille sur cette piste. Nous tous." Il mit la main sur son ventre et sourit. "Et maintenant, nous avons le reste de notre vie pour voir comment cette famille s'agrandit".

"C'est une belle vie," dit-elle.

"Oui, c'est une belle vie."

**FIN**

Note de l'auteur

_Oh, et plus tard, ils ont appris que James était mort de dysenterie. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait l'Oregon Trail sans que quelqu'un meure de dysenterie._

* * *

Si vous ne voulez pas manquer notre nouvelle traduction

mettez-nous en **alerte auteur,**

sur notre profil il suffit de cliquer sur Follow juste au-dessus de l'avatar


End file.
